Neko of the moon
by Triplesquidge
Summary: The last male Nekoshou in existence lives peacefully in the human world until one girl starts to pry into his life. With his boundaries crossed and his hatred incited, will he find a way to continue his once normal and peaceful daily life? OcXHarem IsseiXHarem
1. Silver Neko

**Another new story, this time at a request.  
****Storylover213 asked me to write this story so thank 'em if you like this and where it goes.**

* * *

Sitting in class was as boring as ever, luckily I had a friend to help me pass the school day by. My friend, Asahi, was a really upbeat guy and loved by everyone, I was more or less the same as him. We both had the same hobbies, work at the same place, similar height and hairstyle. It's like we were meant to be friends. There was only one problem and something that came as a problem to the world rather than us ourselves, Asahi was a fallen angel and I was a Nekoshou.

Fortunately for us, we both have standard human forms as we both had one parent that was a human. For Asahi it was his mother and for me it was my father. Asahi was able to fully supress his fallen angel side to allow him to be a human at school thanks to a higher up in the Fallen Angel community. My situation was different; I had to be in constant check that my Nekoshou powers or Senjutsuu flowed out at any time because I was 100% Nekoshou despite having a human parent. The reason for that is actually unknown but what is known that is Nekoshou with human parents have an easier time maintaining their human form.

Fallen Angels in general are not that rare, especially in this area for some reason but Nekoshou are very rare and a stronger version of Nekomata, especially male Nekoshou. If you were to go back 10 or so years then the amount of male Nekoshou could reach 10% if we were lucky. Male Nekoshou are rare and have very strong genes, a male Nekoshou is valued greatly by all races of the world because of it.

Nekoshou are a scarce existence in the world right now and I am the last male Nekoshou in the whole world. The numbers of female Nekoshou aren't that much higher either, it's doubtful that there are more than ten but I do know that two are still alive. One is in my own school a year below me and the other is the reason why Nekoshou and Nekomata are incredibly scarce. A female Nekoshou called Kuroka let the Malice from her Senjutsuu consume her and she killed her king, a high-class devil and this caused what the Youkai World know as the 'Neko Purge'.

Since that day many years ago, Nekomata and Nekoshou have been either on the run or seeking asylum of any sort. Luckily I was able to blend in with humans who are my current family, the Hyoudou Family, but this unfortunately came at the price of my parents when they fought back to give me time to escape. Since then I had lived with humans and met Asahi in middle school where I was then helped by him and given a sort of asylum by the Fallen Angels away from the devils.

Even though I have this protection I am still at a slight risk by being in Kuoh Academy, mainly because it is run by devils and its home to the heiresses of Gremory and Sitri along with their peerages. Luckily we are both mainly under their radar but as per our titles in school we gain their attention in one way or another. We are called the 'BL Princes', distasteful name but it describes our interactions with each other pretty well, we are both straight and only interested in women but we have a deep friendship and for that reason, neither of us have been asked out. I understand we aren't as good looking as the true 'Prince' of this school but we aren't as ugly as some of the boys in the school. 'Gin is who you want to fall asleep with and Asahi is who you want to wake up too.' This came from our names, his given name: Asahi which means 'Morning sun' and my true family name: Tsukiyomi which was the name of the Japanese Shinto Moon God. Most of our popularity comes from that but the other half is supposedly how good we look in butler uniforms, a lot of the girls from school frequent the family restaurant that we work at. Then it's the final stem which is another portion of my popularity, Neko. Because the owner of the family restaurant is Asahi's boss he knows that I am a Nekoshou so he makes me either wear a headband with cat ears or forces me to use my own. It's mighty troublesome at times.

"Gin-nya, come on."

Asahi's voice enters my ears waking me from my solitary state in the class room. His constant use as 'Nya' for my suffix has turned into a craze and all the girls refer to me as so or in a variation, Nye, Nyo or just straight out Neko.

"One sec, Asa-kun."

I hurried to pick up my bag as I left my chair out and ran to him while he waited at the door for me. Leaving our classroom, we started to venture through the school building to leave the school. Passing through I can't help but notice us through the windows and our similarities, we have the same short spiked hair but where I have a long bang falling down in front of my left ear he has in front of his right ear and our hair are different colours. His is a golden orange like the sun and mine is shiny silver like the moon. We are the same height, nearly the same weight, same eye colour of hazel though I wear glasses, identical uniform which is the full uniform with the blazer and tie all dressed neatly.

"How is Hyoudou-kun treating you these days?"

Asahi asked me this as we got out of the gates and were starting to walk down the hill with the girls of the school.

"Still not treating me like a brother, it's either Tsukiyomi or 'Adopted Brother'. The perv is both unsightly and annoying, I don't know why I still haven't taken up your offer and live with you."

"Why not Gin-nya? I do live alone after all."

As soon as he said alone, the girls around us turned after listening and saw Asahi wink. Seriously, we do not help ourselves in the slightest.

"I don't know. We go to school together, we work together. The only time I have away from you is at night and every other weekend. Do you not get enough of me?"

Asahi gasped like he was actually shocked and we both stopped at the bottom of the hill to school making the girls around us do the same and stare at us. He took a step towards me and cupped his left hand around my chin before staring into my eyes.

"How could I ever have enough of you? I would enjoy every minute with you whether it's day or night."

I saw his mouth creep up into a smirk before turning serious as he stared into my eyes. I reflected the look he was giving me but I could feel the laughter brimming up inside of me, I couldn't stay serious for much longer.

I raised my left hand to his face and placed it on his right cheek, a second later and he had placed his right hand there helping cover the slight raise of his mouth on that side. My own lips were quivering as I was keeping down my urge to laugh. While this was going on, the girls around us had gone into their fantasy worlds or were taking their usual photos of us in these types of situations.

After staring into each other's eyes for a few more seconds we decided to let go of our faces and start to walk again before we become late for work. This act made the girl's around us very annoyed but knowing the girls of our school, we would probably see them again soon enough.

…

In the dressing room to the family restaurant, Asahi calls out to me.

"Gin-nya, can you feel it?"

Feel it? He must mean the devil aura that's nearby.

"If you are talking about the devil aura then yeah. I'm pretty sure Toujou-san from First Year has been following us."

"More likely to be you, I'm sure she can smell a fellow kitty-cat."

"You really gotta stop calling me that."

I hear a light chuckle come from behind the row of lockers that was behind me. Then out from that row came Asahi dressed in his butler uniform with a golden ribbon bow tie. I then turned round to him as I was tying my silver ribbon bow tie around my collar.

"You know it's safe for me to call you that. It's a trade, I buy you large quantities of special catnip and you allow me to see your ears and tail in private time along with the special privilege of calling the only Male Nekoshou in existence a helpless kitty-cat."

"Even if I was a helpless kitty-cat I'd still be able to claw your eyes out."

I then left the changing rooms quickly and entered the main section of the family restaurant. I took a small notepad and pen from the side along with the menu for the week and took to the room seeing that Toujou was in fact here and sitting alone at a table in the corner staring straight at me. Feeling a small pat on my back, I heaved a slight sigh before making my way towards her.

Once arriving there I got my pen and pad ready before speaking.

"It's nice to see you again Toujou-sama. How may I help you?"

"Sundae … for two."

"Anything else?"

I wrote down her initial order on the first page to the notepad and looked back at her.

"Two lemonades."

As I wrote that down I spoke to her.

"Meeting a friend here?"

"Menu … Read it."

Feeling a little confused I took the menu from my back pocket and looked over it. It seemed that our boss had decided to put in an option to have a meal with your designated butler/maid. This sundae was only available under this option and not the normal couples section, that damn Governor is probably up to something again. Well it is overly-priced compared to everything else.

"…Of course, Toujou-sama. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be back momentarily."

I turned around as I put the menu back into my back pocket and started to walk to the kitchen, I noticed Asahi who was coming out of the kitchen with a large sundae for one with a spoon. At the bottom of the spoon I saw a thin blue stripe meaning he was in the same boat as me.

I gave him a wry grin as I walked towards him and he just winked at me before carrying on.

I came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with 2 glasses of lemonade and a large sundae for two with three spoons on top of a tray. The reason I had three spoons was for contamination purposes, we can't have us workers get anything off of our customers so I had a spare spoon for myself after the one I had for feeding Toujou.

I reached Toujou's table and started to place the contents of the tray down onto the table. After finishing I placed the tray under my left arm and slowly took the seat opposite Toujou. I picked up the spoon with the blue stripe and dug into the ice cream getting a small mountain and pointed it towards Toujou. I brought a practiced smile to my face.

"Say Aaah~."

I felt embarrassed as I said it but didn't let it show and placed the spoon into the open mouth that was in front of me. Once I retracted the spoon from her mouth I decided to speak up.

"So what is a servant of Gremory doing following me around for the past few days?"

My answer doesn't come but instead Toujou picks up her own spoon and starts to tuck into the ice cream.

"You aren't going to tell me? Does a devil mean more to you than a male of your own race?"

Hearing that she was quick to stop her eating and swallowed the bit she had in her mouth before speaking.

"You are like me?"

"That is if my nose isn't failing me. I am the last male of the Nekoshou."

Leaving that to simmer in her mind I started to chug down the glass of lemonade which was for me. I then stood up from the seat seeing that she was in thought and left her to continue with my job where I would end up eating a lot of ice cream.

…

The clock hit 7 and I was in the dressing room again changing back into my school uniform as Asahi leant against the wall next to the door as he was on his break for today.

"Are you going to call me again later?"

"If I have something to talk to you about, what time do you finish?"

"I'll finish around 9. How can you think that way about being able to talk to me?"

"Shut it you. Stop, it's almost like you are trying to encourage those fujoshis in our school."

I heard Asahi's hands clap together for no reason a few seconds before I heard the door knob turning.

"I'll see you later, Gin-nya."

He then closed the door after saying his goodbye. I then put on my blazer and pick up my bag then start to leave through the entrance. I leave the family restaurant after waving to the female customers who all shouted 'Thanks'. As soon as I turned the corner I saw a person I never wanted to see outside of school next to Toujou, that person was Rias Gremory. One of the two devil heiresses in the school and the sister of the current Lucifer.

I wasn't going to go out of my way to cross the road just to pass them but I wasn't above completely blanking them, sometimes at least. I continued on towards them but they didn't look like they'd budge so I stopped a metre away from them.

"Gin-kun, can we talk?"

"Of course not and don't call me by my first name. Devil scum like you are only allowed to call me by my shitty adopted name of Hyoudou."

I started to walk as I finished and just as I was about to pass them, Toujou stuck her arm out and grabbed onto my arm as she started to exert her strength from being a devil and what felt to different, possibly the Rook enhancement I have heard about.

Deciding to go out on a whim, I sent out a small wave of my Senjutsuu and Toujou completely froze up making her grip on my arm loosen allowing me to break away from her grasp and I took a few steps to keep myself at a distance.

"Leave me alone Gremory, you may know what I am but I will not try to seek help from you even if you have one like me in your peerage. Anyway, if I was to go over to the devils I would pick the studious Kaichou over the slutty red-head any day."

I then left after sending a quick glare towards Rias Gremory and then started to run for the bus stop as I saw the bus arriving.

…

Arriving home I came into lights on at the main floor. As I walked into the house I saw Issei along with Okaa-sama and Otou-sama at the table halfway through eating their food. Per usual routine, I go straight to the kitchen and telling them all I was back and start to eat my food at the stool with sat under a black marble counter that was fixed to the wall especially for me. The counter was there as I usually got back whilst they were eating or had finished plus they knew that I didn't get along that well with Issei

It was hard for me to please Issei in any way, whether it was a casual greeting or thinking ahead and putting his favourite anime on record on the days he was out with his two friends. No matter what I did it didn't please him in any way. I can understand that he was angry for the most part but not all the time, the reason being that I'm not that selfish. I put others before myself a lot of the time whether it's at home, at school or just out and about.

As I let out a yawn I heard Issei strike up a small conversation.

"Okaa-san, I won't need breakfast tomorrow."

"Why is that Ise-kun?"

"I've got a date so I'll be eating out."

"To think that our perverted Issei would get a girlfriend before our intelligent and selfless Gin, I wouldn't have expected it."

I feel the same way there Otou-sama but it feels weird to me, there is some sort of lingering aura around him that isn't the one he normally has. His is normally green not this weak white colour.

I quickly finished the rest of my food and took the bowls and utensils to the sink and quickly washed them before going upstairs to take a shower.

…

The clock hit 10 and I instantly dialled Asahi's number which was strangely placed into my numbers for speed dial. The phone barely rang once before being picked up and Asahi's cheerful tone came through the speakers.

"Yahoo Gin-nya, I just knew you'd call me."

"Yeah yeah, I got something to ask you."

"And that would be?"

"Did the governor change his orders placed on Issei?"

Asahi started to 'Hmm' down the phone for several seconds.

"No, it was still to keep away from him. You are the one keeping an eye on him after all, I'm sure the Governor would have told you otherwise via text or something. Why are you asking?"

"I'm not too sure, I may be nothing but I feel like a Fallen has gotten near him … other than you, of course. He said at dinner that he was going on a date tomorrow so I decided to pay closer attention to his aura and I saw a faint white colour."

"Hmm … that seems a little suspicious. I'll ask the Vice-Governor, he'll be sure to reply soon."

I could then hear the loud sound of him typing on his keyboard before the cheerful melody that plays when he sends off a message.

"Well while we wait, answer this. What is your favourite line in Medaka Box? I'm talking about the Anime and Abnormal is included."

Strange way to pass the time but if its anime then I can get in on the talk.

"For me, it would be in the 5th episode of Abnormal with the weapon concealing guy against Zenkichi. Most of his lines are pretty good but for me his best is 'A movie I've been looking forward to comes out soon, so I'll kill you.' The man is a genius."

"Ahh yes, Munakata Kei. He has such an intense want to kill he shows off his weapons to keep people away so he can't kill them. He is a very interesting guy and good in the manga but you can't beat Kumagawa in Medaka Box, he is just an amazing character."

"I wholeheartedly agree there. Someone with great powers that seem like he can't lose but he never will and he always wears a smile."

"Another question then, what's your take on 'Shingeki no Kyojin'?"

That's an easy question to answer when faced with Asahi but if it was the internet then I would hesitate slightly.

"God awful, I lost interest halfway through the second episode. The only reason I continued through the end was so I could help you with your reviews and because of Mikasa, she was a solid character for me."

"It gripped my attention for a little longer than you. I think Mikasa was a great character too but I also liked Eren."

"The protag? Seemed like a whiney bitch to me."

"During the first two episodes yeah but it's a whole growing process. He was a young kid after all."

"Mehh, he is a man."

"Not all men are fearless and selfless like you."

"Has he replied yet?"

"Oh … yeah, he replied when you answered my first question."

I let out a small sigh, seems like Asahi tricked me again into having a lengthy chat about anime. Frankly, I barely have the equipment to watch it. I don't even have a pc here; I just have a touch-screen tablet for anything like that and a games console. I prefer paper when it comes to researching things.

"He said that nothing has changed in orders but Kokabiel has frequented Japan recently."

"So Kokabiel could either be here start a war by killing the sisters of the Maous which might be nice or kill Issei before he can unlock his sacred gear, also kinda nice."

"Well … As devils go both Gremory and Sitri are nice clans. They wouldn't treat you badly, Gremory even took in Toujou to save her from death. You gotta give them credit for that."

"I will give Lucifer credit for that and no one else."

"Yeah."

"I'll be off now, I wanna get everything sorted so I can follow Issei round tomorrow to make sure."

"Please do. The Governor will be happy to get some feedback on the situation. See ya Gin-nya, I love you."

"Stop that you creep. G'night."

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter, a nice and fun chapter to write.  
New story up with the coming of a new pc so i can write again and upload straight away so im happy and in the mood to write.  
Stories should be updated quite well these next few days.  
**

**Hope you all like this, Ciao.**


	2. The Day of the End

I woke up the next day pretty early, around 6 o'clock. I got out of bed with a stretch and moved to my wardrobe to pick out my clothes for the day. I went with a silver long-sleeved t-shirt with a black stripe down the right side, black jeans that were a little too long for me and a pair of black canvas shoes. From there I went to the coat hanger on the back of my door and took off my black over-sized beanie and put it on.

I then left my room and went downstairs where I saw Okaa-san in the kitchen. I went to the small marble etrusion and sat down on my stool using the kettle there to make myself a cup of hot chocolate before filling up a flask of the same thing.

"You're awake early, Gin-kun."

"Hai, I got to go into work early today and deal with some stuff."

I really don't like lying to her. She has been way too nice to me, I feel horrible for doing so.

"Then will you be back for lunch today?"

"I don't think so. If Asahi is still up for it then we should be going into town or maybe Akihabara for a while."

"So there is a chance you may not even be back tonight?"

"That could be possible. I'll find out for before you start cooking dinner."

She showed me a small smile before getting back to washing the dishes. I've seen that small smile multiple times before, it's the one where she compares me to Issei. When she smiles like that she is asking herself why Issei can't be more like me. It's also a feeling that she lets us know about, so does Otou-san for that matter.

Issei comes downstairs a few minutes later and I pour him a cup as he is coming down and put a magic tag in it quickly before passing the cup to him. After passing the cup to him, I pick up my flask and put it into my bag that I took from the hook above my table.

"I'll be off now then."

I swing the bag onto my back and give Okaa-san a short wave before leaving the house. Once out of the house I turned right and started to walk in the direction of the town centre as we lived on the outskirts of town. The streets were pretty quiet as I had expected for around half 6.

The only people about were either old people doing some early shopping or business workers in their cars travelling to work. I was the only young person out and about, always am. No one below the age of 20 gets up early and leaves the house of their own free will, I could of kept the lie for later to follow Issei but I prefer not to. The peaceful serenity of an early morning is tantalizing and calming, it's like a good bath. It washes the inconsistencies of your day away and lets you be free.

Once I reached the centre of town I took out a pair of silver glasses from my pocket and put them on. Waves of energy surged out in front of me and locked onto the tracer I put in Issei, he was yet to leave the house yet. I placed my finger on the right side of the frame and held it there for a few seconds, after the few seconds a new wave of energy surged out in front of me and started to display new dots of energy in the town. The tracer in Issei was a blinking white dot, devils were black, Fallen Angels were grey, Angels were gold and anyone else who could use magic was blue. There were multiple signitures of both devils and Fallen Angels but they were all faint so they would be suppressing their powers to a degree.

These glasses were one of the reasons why I had stayed safe, the Governor was kind enough to make me these glasses which I actually needed at times anyway. My differenciation between people and energy signatures at a distance wasn't that great so I needed glasses to focus a bit better at a distance. As a Nekoshou, my vision was stronger than humans and most of the supernatural races. Other Nekoshou had perfect vision up until that distance but mine started to blur 50 or so metres before the end. The Governor had put that to me supressing my Nekoshou powers for a long time and not letting my ears or tail out at home even for just a few minutes, according to him they have started to degrade.

The hours passed by as I slowly walked through the town and it's shopping centres idly looking through what they had to offer whether it interested me or not, just as a way to pass the time until Issei left the house. When that time came it was just before half 11 so I expected him to be coming to the train station for 12, it seemed like the most plausible spot to meet for a date given the time he was leaving the house.

Issei reached the train station at five minutes to 12, I was surprised that he was here with times to spare. He must actually like this girl and he actually looked like he put in some work to get dressed and what not. As Issei waited for the girl to arrive, I could see him looking at a small piece of paper that he kept taking out of his pocket and read while mouthing what was written on there. From what I could lipread it was the details for the date and where he was going to take her.

As the clock turned 12 a dark haired woman in a sort of devil cosplay passed by Issei and put something into his pocket which held a small amount of magic. I kept my eyes trained on the dark-haired woman and I saw a faint black energy signature following her around. Seeing Issei still waiting for the girl to arrive I decided to follow the woman with the black energy signiture. As I continued to follow her I could see that she wasn't suppressing her powers so that would mean she was either weak or a familiar. She couldn't have been just weak because it didn't seem plausible so she would be a familiar and probably one that allows the Master to see through their eyes.

The familiar walked into a dark and narrow alleyway before starting to create a magic circle underneath her. With her back turned to me I rushed into the alleyway and alerted her to my presence. My presence scared her, making her to transform into a bat and try to fly away but she couldn't due to the alleyway being so narrow. The small width of the alleyway allowed me to jump from wall to wall after the bat familiar and I was able to catch her in my right hand before dropping down to the ground.

With the bat squirming around in my hand I positioned it so I could look into it's eyes, as I did so I could see a crest in each of it's eyes. Inside the crest was an intricate design that looked like a rose in the centre of several circles that were all of different thicknesses, both the design and circles were crimson in colour. It was the crest for Gremory, Gremory was keeping tabs on Issei as well as me. Looking into the eyes of the bat I could feel like I was looking into the eyes of Rias Gremory herself and pure hatred started to fill my heart.

A cold smirk arose on my face as I continued to stare into the eyes of the bat as I continued to squeeze it in the palm of my hand.

"Rias Gremory, you are going to need a new familiar."

A small flame started to burn around my hand as I tightened my grip on the bat. I continued to do so in ecstacy from the sound of bones snapping under superior strength. A small screech eminated from the bat's mouth as it started to dintigrate from the flames surrounding my hand that was clenched around it's small frame.

I let the ashes drop to the floor through my clenched fist and turn to walk straight out of the alleyway. Coming out of the alleyway, I can scan the area to see that Issei's blinking light is now has now moved and was walking about with a faint grey energy signiture. I closed my distance on them and started to follow them around town.

As I followed them around town, I learnt how tedious a date could be. Firstly, women are scary and picky creatures who have set likes which men have to abide by unless they want their eyes scratched out. Secondly, it's ok for girls to look at an attractive guy but not for a guy to look at an attractive girl. Thirdly, they are extremely devious and hint to no end at stuff they want. I learnt that one when I saw Issei buy some sort of hair accessory that the girl was looking at. Can a man predict or even know for a fact that it's happening? I highly doubt it, not till the last second at least.

They even stopped off at the family restaurant that I work at for their meal. It was ok for me to be seen there as Issei knows I work there so he could think whatever of my arrival there. The date continued on after that where they started to walk around town and eventually came to the park once it had became night. At this time there was no-one else about.

'Secluded area, night-time, fallen angel on a date with someone who has a sleeping power. Not suspicious at all.'

Keeping my distance from them, I changed where I watched them from. Instead of watching from behind I moved to watch them side on. As I did so the girl who was the fallen angel joyfully skipped off away from Issei and stood on the marble wall of the large fountain that resided in the centre of the park. Issei stood a few metres away from here just watching her.

"There is something I want to do to commemorate our first date. Would you listen to my wish?"

Well, that's obviously a play unluckily Issei couldn't tell that as he was too cuaght up in her imaginations of being able to graduate from his virgin lips. Through the many years I have lived with Issei I can tell when he is imagining something along the lines of ecchi, even when he remembers to try and hide the fact he is doing so. I also know where he hides his porn as Okaa-san gets me to get rid of it when possible as to stop her from having to see what her son reads. It annoys me slightly that she trusts me so much, she doesn't even have a single thought of me doing something like that in the slightest whether it's in book form or digital.

All their hopes for grandchildren are resting on my shoulders because of this. It's nice that they truly believe i'll have kids but it doesn't really help the relationship between me and Issei at all.

"W-What is your w-wish?"

Issei stuttered as he spoke, he must be really nervous to have his first kiss. Fortunately for him, in his mind at least, it would be with a girl. Asahi had the audacity to steal mine at the end of the first day at Kuoh springing the girl's fantasies into full force. If he isn't at least Bi-sexual then i'm gonna be worried.

"Could you please die for me?"

A shocked look was instantly placed onto Issei's face as the girl starts to transform into her fallen angel form. Her transformation was blocked by a series of black feathers which fell off her wings. Her look went from a cute young girl to a slutty exhibitionist, quite frankly it was a little too much … so much so that Issei dropped his shocked look and it turned to a perverted one.

I took it as my time to intervene as the woman formed a light spear in her left hand. She threw it towards Issei almost instantly and left me with barely any time to get there. I charged forwards and sent my fist towards the spear and barely connected with it altering it's course ever so slightly. The spear continued, not dropping in velocity and ran straight through Issei's body narrowly missing his lung.

I turned to look at the fallen angel who was looking at me in disgust. As the glasses focused in on her, her name came up as a tag just above her head.

"Raynare, what are you doing here? The Governor issued orders for absolutely no Fallen Angels to approach Hyoudou Issei. I'm the only one who can do so."

"Don't make me laugh, you runt. Azazel changed that order because this kid was too dangerous."

"Who the hell told you that? I live with the friggin' pervert you just tried to skewer, all Azazel's knowledge on who this kid is and how dangerous he is comes straight from me and I haven't reported him being dangerous."

"You? Tsukiyomi Gin?"

"Yeah, that's me. Codename: Silver Moon."

Raynare's eyes widenned as she mouthed the words 'Silver Moon'. Those words sparked her memory of who I was and the rule that Azazel made. No Fallen Angel was allowed to attack me nor approach me, only Azazel, Shemhaza and the cadres had that honour. Asahi was classed as my handler so they knew if I was going berserk or anything.

"...Help...help...help."

From behind me I could hear Issei mumbling, almost incoherently as he stared in shocked at the two of us members of Grigori. Blood was trickling out from his side and his skin was rapidly turning pale. From within his pocket, magic started to spike and a small magic circle formed.

"Raynare, get out of here. Devils are coming."

"What about you?"

Raynare shouted back to me with actual concern in her voice.

"I should be fine. They have a Nekoshou themselves so they shouldn't assault me."

She replied to me with a hesitant nod before flying off into the night.

As I turned around I saw a crimson rose surrounded by circles appear on the ground several meters away from Issei. Seconds passed by as a figure started to take form in the centre of the magic circle, the girl who appeared out of the magic circle was Rias Gremory. The moment she completely appeared the magic circle disappeared from underneath her.

She took one look at Issei's body and let out a disappointed sigh, her gaze then turned to me just as I was turning around to leave. I could feel a strange intensity forming behind me, as I turned round to check it I start a stream of black and crimson coming straight at me. It was in front of my body before I could do anything else and it cut straight through my chest.

My body dropped to the floor. The pain that was running through my body was intense but I knew it wouldn't last long and that was my only consolation. I felt all of my senses start to fade away even more so as I saw a silver-haired girl pick me up.

Just as my life gave out I heard three words.

"You're mine now."

…

I woke up with a searing headache in a strange room with a new ceiling. I looked around the room and saw that is was victorian in design with the only two things in this room being a table which held some of my things and a mirror on the wall of the room.

I picked myself up from the ground and took my glasses and beanie off the table and put them on. I opened my bag that was next to them and looked inside it to see that everything was still in there. Leaving the table I went to stand in front of the mirror.

As I looked in the mirror I could see my energy being surrounded by a black light that corresponds to devils. That's not what I wanted to wake up to, ever. Quite frankly, it made me feel physically sick. It then got worse as I looked over myself to see that I would be plagued by knowing and seeing that I was now a devil.

My hair was pretty much the same as it was. It was the same length and the same colour with my bang resting down the left side but the colour of that bang was now black along with two new bangs that were also black. These two new bangs connected together and with the original bang to form a 'D' shape out of the three bangs. My skin has darkened slightly due to the dark powers of the devils changing it from my natural white skin. My hazel eyes seemed to burn with more intensity.

My feeling of disgust changed to pure hatred when I looked at my neck. Around my neck was a black collar which hugged my neck, small silver spikes were placed around the leather of the collar. At the centre was a small silver loop which held onto a rectangular lock with a crescent shaped hole in the centre.

Containment. Knowing that I was a Nekoshou and a hater of devils, even if they were to turn me into one I would rebel. This collar would probably act as an enforcer of a Master-servant relationship much like the Evil Piece that was now residing in my body. Allowing my Senjutsuu to flow around my body, the piece that was used to revive me came to the surface and popped out of my body but held onto a thin crimson rope that was connecting the piece to my chest. I twirled the piece in my hand and saw that it was a Rook piece and from what the Governor told me it improves you physical attack and defense.

Knock! Knock!

Two knocks came from the door to the room and they quickly opened after it. Accompanying the two knocks were two girls, one I never wanted to see and the other I did. The two girls were Rias Gremory and Koneko Toujou. Toujou just looked at me with a blank expression which felt like she was pitying me or feeling sorry. Rias Gremory on the other hand just looked at me with a smirk and held a victorious look in her eyes.

I turned my eyes away from them and looked again to the piece in my hand and started to concentrate my energy on it. It was strong, stronger than I was. I was straining myself with the energy and I could see no strain on it at all.

Rias Gremory cleared her throat gaining my attention. She kept her smirk while looking at me.

"Welcome to the family, Tsukiyomi Gin."

* * *

**Rias Gremory is a biiiitch.  
Not too keen on her really, i think it comes across that way in my stories as well.  
I feel like i'll be updating this every other for a while until it's got into the story, doubtful though.  
Probably because my memory is god-awful or i feel like writing a chapter for another story.**

**Ciao.**


	3. The first day of devildom

**Because two of you wanted me to continue this for a while i decided to do so.  
****I reward to you this chapter that somehow took place mostly in one spot, i surprised myself here.**

* * *

The Occult research club was the most sought after club in the whole school. It had Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno, the two most popular girls in the school and the two girls who were dubbed 'Two Great Onee-sama's'. The lone male Kiba Yuuto who was the true prince of the school. Finally was Koneko Toujou who was called the school mascot due to her small size and cute looks. Students would apply to join this club constantly but always be rejected.

If the students of this school could see how I was being treated right now would they brush it aside or come to my defence? They'd probably brush it aside.

Unlike Issei who was being treated like a person and was offered a drink and was allowed to sit on one of the sofas that were in the room, I was being made to sit on the cold wooden floor in the corner of the room with a small bowl of milk in front of me. I had learned that the collar she had put on me was able to electrocute me if it was deemed necessary. I was being treated like a feral animal with no humanity at all.

Rias Gremory was the only one to feel this way about me, the others though did not voice their opinions at all caring for themselves rather than someone else. Devils have been portrayed as pure evil and willing to do anything as long as it resolves with them gaining pleasure. The Governor had told me that they all weren't that way and his words aren't exactly being taken to heart right now, it was completely the opposite.

I had the means to kill them all now, courtesy of the Governor but the damn collar would react to it too quick and I wouldn't be able to do a thing. I only have two choices, Give in and become her servant or just sit in the corner and wallow in self-pity. Neither are particularly good options but I could give in to a degree, I don't have to be completely happy to earn their loyalty or whatever was needed for me to rest on something comfortable.

"Oi cat!"

I look up from where I was and turn to the devils of the room who were all looking at me curiously.

"Do you need something from me?"

"I need you inform you on your new life."

"No need. I already know about the three factions and what devils do to earn money."

"Good, then you can do it."

"No can do, being a devil gets in the way of my life. Just joining the Occult Research club is a pain in itself. I have a job that I enjoy doing, i'm not going to go out of my own way to make someone like you look good."

I felt a jolt of electricity quickly run through my body but it wasn't enough to bother me.

"Why would I even want to do anything for you when you treat me like this? Why would you even expect me to be civil to devils with what you did to my kind?"

"That collar is just payback for killing my familiar."

That seems like a stupid form of payback. The outcome of a murder is either another one or forgiveness. Torture like this is weird and wrong, you'd have to be twisted to do something like this. Anyway, she has already had her payback.

"Then what was stabbing me in the back and killing me for? Surely to turn me into an abomination isn't it."

"I wanted you."

I recoiled slightly at that, there seemed to be a hint of lust at the back of her tone.

"Why would you want me?"

"Your body and your power."

That lust actually meant something then. If that's true then she must be very twisted to treat me like this. I know Nekoshou are wanted for their bodies, especially being the top race when it comes to sex if you don't count the ones that are primarily about sex.

"Like your brother you hold a sacred gear which for a Youkai should be impossible."

She knows about that? Is it really that easy to notice? The Governor never did tell me if there was a way to suppress it's presence.

"Now what is it."

It wasn't a question but an order, there was no sign at all that I had the choice to not answer her. I could feel the piece inside me tug from the connection willing me to answer her.

"The Lunar Gear."

"The sacred gear which contains a sword with a crescent-shaped blade and holds the properties of 'Holy' magic but it can't be sensed."

She sounds confident but that is very wrong. That crescent part must just of been a style choice by a previous possessor. The crescent normally takes its place as an ornament on the weapon.

"That is incorrect. The Lunar Gear is better known as the 'Moon's Armoury'. It's a stronger and more diverse version of the holy sword gear, Blade Blacksmith. It also has multiple abilities to it too, it's not even placed on the ranking list because it's an off world Sacred Gear created by God."

"What do you mean by that?"

The intensity of the look Rias was giving me had calmed down and she was just simply looking now but still held a look of lust which unnerved me greatly. I decided to keep my attention solely on her while I spoke just so I didn't get electrocuted at all.

"As we all know, there are multiple interpretations of how the world was made. The one that is true is that God made this universe and supposedly the other universes were made by the gods of those universes. In this world there are multiple gods but two created Earth alone. The Biblical God and the Dragon God of Infinite, while the Biblical God created the other worlds and moons the Dragon God of Infinite created monsters and creatures along with the first Youkai. The Biblical God then went on to create everything else. The Lunar Gear was the first ever and was created thousand of years before any of the others."

"What else do you know about it?"

"I only know the history of its origin and not much else. The knowledge comes through with progression but I have found details on it's balance breaker."

Rias's eyes widened.

"You've already attained Balance Breaker?"

"That's kinda hard to answer but I haven't attained the true Balance Breaker. It has sub-sets which are called 'Moon Phases', while none really strong by themselves they are good for variety. I do not know how many there are but I have unlocked three of them. Two at the basic level and the other at a complete state."

I don't like that i'm just explaining all I know about it here and now.

"The complete phase is the ability to increase and decrease the weight of things allowing me to break through gravitational magic but it can only be done by touch. The other two are 'Moon Manipulation' and 'Summon Swords'."

"Those two do?"

"Moon Manipulation allows me to turn the sky dark whenever I like but only when I have mastered it and I don't even know what the strain on my body would be like. It also allows me to use 'Light' magic but I guess it would be called 'Lunar' magic. Summon swords allows me to summon 'Phantom Blades' to float around in the sky, at a perfected level there would be 13 of them all with different abilities that I can freely choose but only when I create each ability."

"What about the 'True Balance Breaker'?"

"Defence and Power which exceeds above all else in the hour when the moon is at the highest it can go in the sky. The Lord's knight. That's practically it, it was very vague when I looked into it. The one thing I do know is that it holds the sword 'Second Star'. When I looked into it and spoke to others, the Second Star was a Lunar Sword which is called the First Holy Sword. It's called 'indestructible' and compared to a star itself, only a weapon that could blow up a planet could break this blade. Anything else is unknown, I need to train more with it to learn anything else."

Hopefully she would take the lie I just gave, I do know a little bit more that that but that's not for her to know. Luckily she took it rather easily and just smiled at me which unnerved me a lot more than just her gaze.

"Gin-nya, do you have work today?"

"I do." I then looked to the corner of my vision in the glasses to see the time. "I gotta be there in 40 minutes. I can't be late either, the Governor is meant to be in today."

"What are your work days and hours?"

"I work practically every day but every other week I don't do weekends. I'm only doing today because the Governor is in and I need to go through stuff with him. My work times get me home late on weekdays and weekends are random but I'm always there between 12 and 3."

Each time I said the Governor she wore a small look of unhappiness. Maybe she knows of Azazel's reputation towards people with sacred gears, possibly concerned about him trying to take me. Well it's the other way round now, hopefully Azazel can help me with this damn colour. Shame it's actually got a nice design on it.

"Will you still be there in a few hours?"

So she wants to come and see me, that's kinda annoying. We are starting cat week today, the collar will make it look like im taking it more seriously though. The only upside it will ever have until the Governor can overpower it for me.

"Yes, I should be. If you want me then you'll have to ask for me if I'm already serving someone."

"Ok, you can go now."

I bowed my head towards Rias lightly before taking my time to stand up. I picked my bag up from the floor and swung it over my shoulders before leaving quietly.

…

As soon as I entered the family restaurant I was greeted by the regulars who were their enjoying their time. Looking round the place I saw the Governor's door wide open so I decided to go straight there. When I got to the door I saw both Asahi and the Governor there looking over some papers. I stood at the door for a second doing nothing before they noticed me and started to stare.

"So they got to ya?"

"They did. Although it is a Fallen Angel's fault."

The Governor tilted his head towards me in confusion. I'm surprised that they are so lax that I am now a devil, probably because they know I wouldn't attack them.

"A Fallen Angel called Raynare had supposedly received orders from you that Issei was now dangerous and tried to kill him. I was able to allow Raynare to get away but I didn't expect what was to happen next."

"She killed you, didn't she?"

"She did, Rias Gremory that is. Then she put this collar on me while I was unconscious, she knows full well that I dislike her but she did this to keep me under control. Would yo be able to do anything about the collar?"

I felt a short jolt of electricity run through my body as I asked to have it gone.

The Governor stood up from his chair and came towards me. He bent down slightly and started to peer over the collar with an intrigued expression. Once he backed away from me I saw a slightly troubled expression.

"Well, there is too much power for me to simply overpower it. Presumably she asked her brother to create it while using an excuse of some sort. Even if I was to try and take it off it would explode destroying this whole place with it. The only thing I could do is use a conductive strip and place it on the underside of the collar. That will take the electric for you but allow them to still feel their reign over you, whether they will or not you won't know until it happens."

"That's better than nothing. Frankly, I like the design."

I saw the Governor smirk at me. My affinity for the moon comes in several way just like Asahi's affinity for the sun. Then out from nowhere appeared a thin strip of paper that dropped into the Governor's hand. He then immediately came back to me and placed the thin strip of paper onto the inside of the collar leaving no visible change.

"Seen as you are a devil, they'll want you to do contracts. Tell your new master that I will make your job into a contract and i'll right a report slip after each day you work. I'll also up your pay somewhat."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'll do what I can for ya. I'll also set out a new order to keep you safe even though you are a devil."

"Thank you Azazel."

He replied to me with a thumbs up as Asahi started to drag me out of the room and towards the changing room. Once in there I started to change into my uniform as Asahi waited by the door.

"The Governor said you'll have to use your own ears and tail this week. According to him, your powers should be deteriorating. Is that true?"

Can't hide anything from Azazel it seems. That guy is too smart for his own good at times.

"Yeah, even though I wear glasses to begin with things are going blurry at the edge of my sight."

As I started to tie the silver ribbon around my neck I allow my silver ears and tail to come out. It felt like I just received a small amount of pleasure just from allowing them to come out. I feel slightly relieved a less tense at the same time. Unlike other Nekoshou, I'm okay with others seeing my ears and tail probably due to this job and Asahi drugging me a lot so he can play with my tail. But just like other Nekoshou, I am extremely uncomfortable with them seeing my kitten form as I am yet to hit my puberty.

From the calender I have for it, I should hit it in two months time. I close the door to my locker and walk to the door and place my hand on the handle as I look to Asahi who looked like he was elsewhere.

"What's wrong Asa-kun?"

"You love me right?"

What the hell is he talking about?

"In the friend sense yeah."

"What about if you are ordered to kill me by the Devils?"

So that's what he is worried about.

"Then I won't do it, I'll stray if I have to. You are my best friend and have helped to keep me safe, i'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

Asahi continued to face away from me but I could see a smile staring to creep up onto his face.

"That's good then. The fallen sun and the devil moon are best friends."

"Hai Amaterasu-chan."

"Good good, Tsukiyomi-kun. We kinda break the history a little, don't you think?"

Asahi now turns towards me with a happy smile and a slightly teary right eye.

"Yeah but doesn't depend on the version. At least you have the sword designated to you."

Asahi's smile then changes to a pout as he playfully knocks his fist against my shoulder.

"Little Kusacchi doesn't acknowledge me yet. You have to unlock yours yet anyway."

"You seriously calling 'Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi' Kusacchi? That is you at least."

"Either that or I'm actually a descendant of Amaterasu."

"If that was the case wouldn't the sword of accepted you by now?"

"Who knows? Shouldn't you of achieved balance breaker by now?"

"Shouldn't you of awakened your own sacred gear by now?"

We met at a stalemate, staring each other down. We continued to stare at each other for a while and were broke out of it by a couple of knocks at the door.

"Oi you two. Stop flirting and get out here, people are calling on you Gin."

Once the Governor said flirting we could both hear girls let out their screams. Once I heard that I turned to Asahi and he was wearing a mischievous look, he was going to do something. Then it just disappeared and turned into a smile before he decided to leave first, something he never does. He likes to make me open the door for him if i'm near by.

I quickly followed out after him and we were both greeted by wolf whistles, something we had both come to put up with after the multiple weeks we have had to do this. The Governor also made me and Asahi do a play last year for Christmas, he even made us do 'Romeo + Juliet'. The guy really knows how to annoy us and make a butt load of cash by doing so. There are rumours that he advertises this restaurant in Akihabara to get all the Fujoshis to come here, I actually believe that rumour is true as Asahi and I are treated better there when we go together.

We both went to the side and picked up our notepads, pens and a few menus before going off to tend to the customers.

…

Coincidently, Neko week is also tip week. We both normally make a quarter of our salaries a day on tips alone, the girls who attend enjoy the interactions between us. Actually our friendly interactions are part of the job to give some entertainment to the customers while they are eating. At most we can get £5 of just tips from some girls but of course they are the Fujoshis so it isn't always like that. So during this week the Governor sets up a way to make more money. If you tip £5 then you can get a photo with your Neko-waiter but if you tip £6 or more then you can get a photo of the Neko-waiter doing one thing you want, Luckily for me and Asahi kissing them on the lips is prohibited but we are allowed to kiss them elsewhere without restriction. Times like these make me wonder why we aren't called a dodgy workplace.

It was near enough 3 hours later and Rias arrived at the family restaurant with the other members. The Governor was already there talking to them as I started to walk over to them. As I reach them and stand next to the Governor, Rias looks at me with an irritated expression which slowly disappears after she looks at me and sees that the collar is still there. Her face then gains a small blush like Koneko's does once they see my ears and tail out.

"Well Rias-chan, I'll have him continue his work but in the form on a contract for you. If he can't attend work one day then please get him to tell Asahi. Gin-nya, please look after them."

I place a smile on my face and nod to him twice making him smirk and walk off.

"Would you like to sit at a booth or a table?"

"We'll take a booth, Gin-nya."

I felt a small ball of disgust appear in my chest as Rias says that. My body really doesn't like her.

"Then this way, Gremory-sama."

I bowed my head and pointed my hand out to the left, then quickly turned to take them to a booth. We walked to the end of restaurant and we stopped at one of the bigger, more secluded booths which are normally used for parties for some privacy.

Once they had sat down, I passed them all their own menus and stood by the edge of their table as they look through the menu. Koneko was the first to place her menu down and look towards me, I took my pen out and readied the notepad.

"Your order, Toujou-sama?"

"Neko parfait?"

She tilted her head and as she did so I felt my face flush red.

"The Neko Parfait is a parfait that I created using my favourite sweets decorating a mix of Strawberry, Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream. It also contains two wafers that stick out of the top with a cat's face as a design."

Additionally, there was also a sun and moon version to correspond with me and Asahi. This one though was a special to Neko week, of course.

Koneko then nodded to me and I wrote it down for her order.

"Anything else Toujou-sama?"

She then just shook her head to me and I smiled in reply before turning to everyone else. Both Kiba and Issei just asked a glass of lemonade each. Akeno asked for some honey tea leaving Rias as she continued to look through the list.

"Has anything caught your eye, Gremory-sama?"

"It's Rias."

"Of course, Rias-sama."

I don't hesitate at all to speak to her in this scenario, I don't really feel any hatred towards her either. Probably due to this being a part of Fallen Angel Territory so I know I am safe, if the devils were to do anything here then there would be a problem.

Rias then placed her finger on one part of the menu and then looked towards me.

"What's the 'Neko Waiter Special' under the list of things labelled 'Gin-nya'?"

Not having any idea what she was going on about I took a look at a menu myself and found the menu. Just under the picture was a small star with the letters C.N. next to it. There is only one thing with those letters like that, that Azazel would put into the menu to do with me. Looking back at the picture I saw that it was a small meal set of Omelette Rice and milky tea.

My face literally dropped as I saw that picture. How much is the Governor gonna toy with me here? I cleared my throat and put the menu back into my pocket before answering.

"It is a set meal of Omelette rice and milky tea that you can share with me, I feed you and you feed me. The twist is that it is filled with a special blend of cat nip that is my favourite."

This place really is a dodgy restaurant, I can't believe he placed something here that will get me out of sorts. Why would he try to drug me while on the job plus it's kinda sneaky that he is getting other people to do it.

"Am I right to think that you would want to order it, Rias-sama?"

I was answered by a childish nod. I noted down her order and stepped back, then I took a bow and went off to receive their orders.

The system here is pretty darn good. The food and drinks are really tasty and they are ready in a matter of seconds using the manipulation of magic. The meals are either made by a magic-powered over or by hand-magic. All the drinks are magically-infused to relax the body and strengthen the bones. Basically, all our meals are extremely healthy.

As I wait a minute for their orders to be readied, I wander round the restaurant and clean up the empty tables. Back at the entry to the kitchen was two trays that held their orders. One for the drinks and Koneko's parfait and the other with Rias' order. I quickly pick them up with one tray per hand and quickly made my way over to their table.

Neko week is probably the easiest week as a waiter, the tail allows me to keep my balance when I'm walking round with heavy orders. I make my way to the devil's booth by snaking my way through the restaurant. I place the two trays on the edge of the table and then pass out each order to the appropriate person. As I passed them out, I noticed that Rias and Koneko had switched seats so Rias could sit at the edge.

I put the two trays together and placed them under my right arm. Just as I was about to grab a chair I heard Asahi's voice from across the room.

"Gin-nya, these girls have tipped high. Come and do something for them?"

"Alright one sec, Asa-kun." I then turned to look at Rias. "I apologize, Rias-sama. I'll be right back."

I bowed to her before running off to where Asahi was and helped him out. It was the typical thing that the girl's asked for whether it was from me or Asahi. Just a simple kiss on the cheek.

When I return to the table I see Koneko trying to hide her blush but failing to do so with her eyes closed and a slightly annoyed Rias. I decide to speak with regards to the shady establishment I am a member of.

"Is there something wrong, Rias-sama?"

"What you did over there, can anyone have that?"

"If you tip the sufficient amount yes."

"How much?"

"5 for a photo of you and your desired Neko-waiter. 6 for a photo of your desired Neko-waiter doing something you want me to do with only a kiss on the lips being prohibited."

"As long as it's not on these lips then anywhere?"

She pointed to her lips in emphasis to her point. Out the corner of my eye I saw Issei looking really angry but containing it so im not forced to kick him out.

"Regretfully that is the only thing disallowed but our customers tend to have decency and ask for a kiss on their cheek or the rare time on their forehead. I have had a girl ask me to cheek their temperature by forehead to forehead, there was also a cougar that the Governor brought in some time ago she nearly suffocated me."

I don't really wanna think about that woman, those balls of fat were just ridiculously huge. She must have serious backache because of those.

Luckily enough, my little speech directed her mind towards a just a kiss on the cheek and was done with it. Surprisingly, both Akeno and Koneko chose to do the same thing so I got some good tippage there. Then straight after that was the meal set with Rias.

The bad thing about it was that it's fast acting and that's the only bad thing really. This special catnip was made by the Governor as he purified normal catnip to it's base form but to do this it gets rid of all the other chemicals and things inside it, this makes it only fresh for 12 hours. You do not want that stuff to go off but normal catnip is fine weirdly enough, it can last forever and not go off.

This special catnip works in different ways depending on how you do it. Smoking it will make you act like you smoked what drugs are smoked and then putting it in which something you drink makes it act like alcohol. If you are to use it in food like a herb then it acts like cooking wine. The Governor spends his time on the strangest of things but this time, I'll let him off.

That's what I know happens but I'm told that it loosens my tongue slightly and I can speak out of turn wherever I am. Here it's not so good but it turn's out to be quite favourable as my Nekoshou instincts kick in and I start saying -Nya after everything. There were times that I would lick food off of girl's faces when I was working, this though is from Asahi's mouth so who knows if it's true.

Happily I took the first bite from Rias and then my memory just disappears and I won't know what happened till the next day. I just wonder if I want to know what I did.

* * *

**Who knew i could keep it going in one place for so long?  
Gin is practically the pet of the group and he is looking to claw his way out of it even if Rias is in the way of that.  
The Lunar Gear is completely offset from the Sacred Gears so don't think of it as one.  
Asahi ... Well, can his actually be predicted? Of course, I've hinted at it up there ^.  
Whether the Lunar Gear is as strong as the Longinus' is questionable but it's all dependence on the user.**

**More details on the Lunar Gear in future chapters, Ciao.**


	4. The start of bad and good

**I publish this chapter later than i expected to, i was surprised by the amount of reviews.  
****Something like 20 in four hours, that's pretty darn good.  
****Thank you all for your kind words and it's great motivation for me to continue at the speed i do.**

* * *

"Gin-nya, you know that shounen manga that the Governor started to write?"

Asahi spoke to me from in front as we were starting to tuck into our bentos at lunch time on the first Monday after I became a devil. His voice was pretty loud as normal and as always attracts the attention of the people in the class which were all girls. Me and Asahi were the only guys that stay in class for lunch.

"...Yeah. He made me the main character, I remember him staring at me from various angles with a pencil in his mouth when he was designing the main character."

"He said it's getting made into an anime. He wants us to voice our own roles."

"Is he trying to make his only two male waiters into teen idols?"

I received a strange chuckle in reply from Asahi, it could only serve to answer as a yes. He brought his mouth close to my ear and his voice down to almost a whisper.

"It'll be fine. All he needs from us are voice samples, he can do the rest with magic."

That makes the possible burden on me a lot lighter.

Asahi then brings his head away from my ear and a large grin returns to his place alerting me to the loud voice that is going to come out.

"He is writing two versions of it with you as the MC. There is the girl's one and the boy's one."

Girl's and a boy's version … that could only mean one thing. One very bad thing for me.

"You don't mean?"

I try to speak in a quieter voice while urging Asahi to do the same but he pushes it aside with his large grin.

"That's correct. A Yaoi version for the girls and a harem version for the boys, coincidently I play your partner in the Yaoi one and your best friend in the harem one. I'm also gonna voice act him."

You gotta be kidding me. Azazel really does like to make lots of money off of me and Asahi. How far will he and Asahi take this BL pairing? It's gonna become worldwide pretty soon. Actually, this could actually explain why the boys in school have started to act a little harshly to me. Azazel did make the character a spitting image of me.

"Additionally, the Governor has been asked multiple times for your details so random agencies can get in touch with you. It's got to the point where going to Akihabara could land you with a lot of fan-girls and possibly a job as an idol."

This is killing me, I only know about it and I'm fed up. Doing it might not be that bad though, I could work it all out to be contracts and have my pay coursed through the devil system. I could do things I actually wanna do instead of whatever contracts the devils have to do.

"Fine, tell the Governor he can give my details out."

Asahi looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"You doing it to get out of things?"

"Yeah, better this way than others. Don't you think she'd be happier with a teen idol, also the Governor told me that anime is rather popular in the Underworld."

Asahi smirked at me understanding my intentions. It's just to make this devil façade an easier life. He then whipped out his phone and started to type away furiously before sending a message a few seconds later. He put his phone away and threw me a thumbs up.

We then started to finish off the rest of our bentos. As we were putting our boxes away, Asahi's phone rumbled and started to play a sound I hadn't heard before. We listen to the same music so I would of known what it was, leads me to believe it was a track from a game OST. He quickly took the phone out of his pocket and read through the message before putting it away again.

"He has sent off your details to multiple agencies dealing with all kinds of things. He also said that he sent multiple pictures, cat, butler and normal to show off your 'style'."

"Why did you say style like that?"

"Your style is foreign, that's bound to get interest just from that model-wise. You also have a great body."

As he said body he stretched out his hand to try and touch me but I was quick to smack it away from me before the girls could start their incessive high pitched squeals.

"Why did the Governor choose me as the main character anyway?"

"You allowed him, you allow everything he does to you. You signed it."

I signed it? The only thing I signed for him was that paper to get their protection and to become a member of Grigori … Wait, that's it. He probably placed it in the small print so it wasn't noticeable unless I looked for it. I've been fooled by general inability to look at small print, who does look at it anyway?

I heaved a heavy sigh in disappointment at myself.

"It seemed I did."

The bell then rung signalling the end of the lunch break before Asahi could make a response and he was evidently annoyed by this and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

…

A minute after the bell rang for the end of the day I received a call from a number I had never seen before. Hesitantly, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, good afternoon. This is Takawaguchi Reina from KyoAni, we received your details from Azaryuu-sensei."

KyoAni … isn't that Kyoto Animation? What is Azazel doing calling himself Azaryuu, is that some sort of play on dragon somehow?

"Ahh yes, how may I help you Takawaguchi-san?"

"There is a light novel which is in production to become an anime and not many people have have applied to voice act for it. We are in a tight spot here and we saw your information come up and it said that you were interested in the supernatural. We were wondering if you would like to voice a character, hopefully the main character."

"Would you be able to tell me more about it?"

"Yes, of course. It's a dark teen drama that involves supernatural creatures called Fallen Angels and devils. The story revolves around a male Fallen Angel/devil hybrid who acts covertly to take out the devil menace. There are actions scenes as well as some romance. It's a favourite in the supernatural genre and a must-buy by people who are classed as 'Emo'. The title is 'King Of Gehenna'."

Wow, stereotyping like that over the phone. Either way it sounds good to me, I can become a Fallen Angel and kill devil scum even though it's fictional I still find it to be something I want to do.

"I like the sound of it. Please put me down for the Main character then."

"Great, thank you so much. We will send the Light Novels and alternate Manga to your home, there will also be some background Lore among other things. We will contact you in a month or so when the other VAs have been selected. Thank you again, bye."

The call then disconnected and I closed my phone putting it back in my pocket. I turn to my left and see both Issei and Kiba standing a few metres away from me at the door to the room waiting patiently. Asahi had already left the room leaving me a little confused.

"Gin-kun, are you coming?"

Oh yeah. My work times during the week have been shortened as the pay increases so I can go to the occult club to deal with whatever they need me for, unfortunately I was given the day off today to deal with the devils. I quickly packed up my things and joined them both as they started to walk away. I was walking by Kiba's side as Issei followed us a few steps behind.

As we entered the main grounds of the school which led to the old school building which housed the Occult Research club and only that, Kiba spoke up.

"Gin-kun, Buchou will want to know why we are a little late. You'll have to explain the phone-call."

I didn't bother to speak to answer him, I just let out a 'hmm' as an ok.

The rest of the journey there was in peace, even all the way through the immaculately clean old school building up until the door which led into the club room. Kiba then knocked on the door twice.

"Buchou, I have brought them."

The words 'Come in' hit our ears from the other side of the two doors and Kiba was quick to open the doors. Both Issei and Kiba walk into the room and look to a far corner of the room where water could be heard running. I looked to the corner I was in a day before, there I saw a small sofa which looked pretty comfortable and a small black refrigerator that sat next to the sofa somehow fitting in with the Victorian theme of the room.

I was a little hesitant but as I looked into the room, Koneko nodded at me and I happily went over to the secluded sofa and sat down on it. The moment I did my body was filled with pleasure, it was the softest thing I had ever felt. I could fall asleep happily at any time of the day.

I turned to the refrigerator and opened the door to see two compartments, one a fridge and the other being a freezer. I opened both compartments to see an incredible amount of things making me think that they were doors to pocket dimensions. The fridge held a multitude of different drinks with the primary liquid being milk, in the freezer compartment was a selection of different ice creams. Boxes of ice cream, ice cream cones and even flavoured milk lollies.

They all looked great and I almost lost myself as I felt drool coming out of my mouth then I came back to reality. Rias Gremory was trying to bring me around by food and drinks, it was crafty and it almost worked too. That crafty bitch won't tempt me with milk and ice cream … not any more at least.

"Yuuto, why were you late bringing them here?"

A stern voice came from behind the constant fall of water. This brought my attention back to the room which was staring at me, the lone person who wasn't staring at me was Issei and his attention was focused on Rias who was currently using the shower.

"Gin-kun was busy taking a call so we waited for him."

"Was he now? What was the nature of the phone call?"

Now Issei's eyes turned to me … well when the water stopped running that is. I didn't speak for a few seconds as I waited for Rias to show herself. As much as I don't like her, I prefer to talk directly to people's faces.

"Do you know who Azaryuu-sensei is?"

"Yes, Azazel told us about the two manga he created using you as the main character. What about him?"

"Well he gave out my information to multiple places and I received a work offer."

I had piqued Rias' interest, she looked genuinely intrigued in what I was about to say.

"That would be?"

"To voice the main character of an anime that is currently in production."

"Anime? Which one?"

Her voice turned to a happy tone. She must be an Otaku or something close to it, her tone didn't sound like she was just a typical viewer of it. She sounded like she must know what series it was.

"King Of Gehenna."

That one word sent Rias into a blush, presumably she knew what the series was. She started to look me up and down as if she was comparing me to the main character.

"You are going to play Drake Lucifer-kun?!"

She almost squealed it out. Her tone surprised the others in the room, Issei was the most surprised. The others must of already known that Rias is an Otaku.

Drake must be the main character then. It's a cool name, wonder if his powers are dragon related. That last name annoys me though, that enforces the devil side a little more. I wonder why he would side with the Fallen angels over the devils, I guess I'll'll find out when I read it.

"Yes, I'll be receiving material to look over soon. I think the Governor will probably work as my agent so it can all be done as part of my devil duties."

I wonder if my life is seriously trying to do me over and try to make Rias like me so much I have no other option but to give in. My life prospect must be horribly disfigured if that's the case. I guess I could look at it from the flip-side which is Azazel snooping on Rias' interests. Get me into the best possible position where i'm not treated like crap and end up liking them, that could be true. Azazel doesn't actually dislike the devils, he dislikes the angels … well, everyone other than Gabriel. That is his perverseness acting up.

I might as well just change the topic of our conversation.

"Buchou, what's all this about?"

Using my hand I pointed towards the Sofa I was sitting on and the refrigerator next to the chair.

"That's all stuff for your personal use. As a part of my peerage you are now a member of the Gremory clan, we are family."

"So you are trying to make me come round to your side by giving me things I like? If we are all part of your so-called 'family' then why doesn't Issei get anything?"

"You are two completely different people, you have different likes."

I understand her point but I don't think she has thought it through properly. Issei is pretty well known in this school, even if it's in a bad way.

"So you are saying that you will be offering women to him or maybe pornographic magazines?"

"...No."

"Well they are his 'likes'. Although from what I've had to clear out from his room you'd be hard pressed to find something he hasn't seen yet."

"You've been getting rid of my porn?!"

Issei just randomly burst into our conversation with a face full of anger. Luckily for me, he was being restrained by Koneko who was on my side.

"Yeah, every single time. Okaa-san fainted the first time she saw them, she also allowed me to burn them."

Thinking back on it, I could of just shredded the whole lot. With the amount he had I have probably done the same amount of damage to the ozone that China has.

Issei's mind was taken away from me and my destruction of his porn or what the label of his box said, 'Treasure', by Akeno who took to hugging him from behind sandwiching his head between 2 extremely unnecessary objects. With Issei being silent, the room followed suit because no-one knew where to go after his outburst. I woulda been embarrassed to say something like that, Hell I get embarrassed just with destroying the damn things. The covers my be toned down but it's still a bit too much for me.

Taking the opportunity to leave the awkwardness of the room, Issei left to go out and distribute his fliers. That was something I was jealous of him for and it would only be for this moment. The silence though carried on after he left but small mumbling filled the room as Akeno and Rias. This silence carried on until Issei left for a second time which was due to him not having enough magic to teleport around so he had to go around on his bicycle.

I had plenty of magic, nothing like Rias or Akeno though but I had a bit more than Koneko and Kiba. The reason for me beating Koneko is probably due to me using my Senjutsuu.

"Gin-kun, today we are going to test out how strong you are. Both myself and Sona-Kaichou are going to watch you."

Kaichou, huh? That would be Sona Sitri I believe, the reason for her being there when they are testing me must be because of her Rook as Koneko wouldn't be able to fight me due to being scared.

"Yes, Buchou."

…

It was near enough an hour later and Issei had got back to a slightly crowded club room. We moved out to a small clearing at the back of the building once he entered the room. Both Rias and Sona stood at the side watching us while Akeno and Sona's Queen Tsubaki created a barrier for us to spar in safely.

I stood in the clearing opposite Kiba who was wielding a sword with a pitch black blade that emanated an ominous aura. To my left hand I brought a thin silver rapier with a chunky golden hilt that created a guard around my left hand, around my right forearm appeared a single plate of silver armour.

Kiba looked at me with a smile that came as a result of a few seconds of thought.

"Gin-kun, use your sword. A rapier isn't going to win against a sword."

I heard Rias call over from the side. A rapier not winning against a sword is like telling me devils are a great race, it's blasphemous.

"Kiba is trained in swordplay and I am trained in fencing. Let me fight how I wish."

I heard Rias 'Hmph' from the side to which Sona ignored and signalled us to start.

Kiba came straight at me with speed I couldn't follow until the last second where he appeared above me slicing down towards my head. I stepped to the left narrowly dodging his blade and Kiba sliced at me again with his sword which I blocked with my arm guard. I thrusted towards him with my rapier straight across my body and ended up scraping against the face of his blade.

As long as I didn't try to clash blades my Rapier wouldn't break. It could take hits but not be a part of it. The strangely sturdy golden hilt would be able to lock onto the sword as well thanks to the small hook-like protrusions on the face of the hilt.

Kiba then jumped away from me quickly before disappearing again, it was time to up my senses. I allowed both my ears and tail to come out and instantly I could see the full lingering of Kiba's energy. Holding the rapier down and towards the ground, a thin blue serpent appeared out of the golden hilt and coiled it's long, slithery body around the blade making it's head land at the tip of the blade with it's jaw dislocated open.

I flicked my wrist towards where Kiba was going and a burst of icy lunar water shot out from the tip of the rapier connecting with Kiba's shoulder and piercing a hole straight through it making him stop and drop to the floor on one knee as the 'Holy' aspect of the Lunar magic starts to burn his shoulder.

I held my Rapier up in a position where I could rain down on him with another attack if it was needed but Kiba held his hands up in surrender. Bit of a let down really, I waited though for Rias to confirm it which she did seconds later and I dropped my arm down slowly as I made the rapier and magic-arm guard disappear.

… Koneko PoV …

Gin was fast and precise, that beam of water went right through a muscle in Kiba-kun's shoulder. His arm is probably useless until it heals. Gin did it all with barely any worry, the only down side I saw for Gin was that he had to bring his Nekoshou features out to follow him. That must be why he wears glasses, to help him with his sight. It wasn't unknown for us Nekoshou to become visually impaired over time especially if we focused to much on multiple energy signatures in the distance.

As Yura-san from Kaichou's peerage stepped out I saw Gin's tail waft about happily. This was going to be a fistfight but Gin didn't look like the type at all. He was definitely strong with his muscles but they felt like they were built for speed.

"Gin-kun, do you know how to fight with fists?"

Buchou won't leave him alone, even with all the hate he shows towards devils. I'm the only one with a chance so she should just leave him alone, I'll even mark him to let her now he isn't hers.

"Fistfight? Why would I do that? I'm a Senjutsuu user so I fight with my palms but I will need gauntlets and the like."

Gin's tone was once again a little hostile, it's become the norm for his voice when speaking to Buchou. A small silver light flashes over his legs and hands before it started to bulk out showing things taking place around the end of his four limbs. With the disappearance of the light came some robotic armoured boots and thick steel plating around his forearms and a flexible wrist brace which allowed the plate covering the top of his to move freely and not dig into his skin. The boots covered the base of his feet and the back of his calves, metal plating ran up from the base turning into an icy blue colour and overlapped the edge of his feet somehow securing them there. The metal plating tightened around his calves and sent an icy blue material which connected the two sides on the front side along with the top of his feet. Two cylinders appeared on either side of each leg just above the ankle shaped like plane engines. Out from in between each of the two cylinders came a sharp white protrusion that looked identical to the tail of an aeroplane with the edge being an icy blue.

The gaunlets and boots held a mysterious aura, I had to strain my own eyes to see it. They were made out of Gin's own Senjutsuu and material that felt similar to the rapier he held before. This must have been some type of 'Lunar' armour.

"When you two are ready."

Buchou sounded a little annoyed, I understood why when I noticed her line of sight. She was looking straight at Gin's face, his line of sight was directly on Yura-san and his face held a large smile. I felt annoyed too when I saw it, I wonder if he'd be like that with me if I could be ok around Senjutsuu.

"Koneko-chan, why are you blushing?"

Hyoudou-senpai's irritating voice came into my ear irritating me.

"...Baka-hentai."

I kept my attention on Gin who started the fight.

He was fighting with expanded basic Youjutsuu. Youjutsuu was illusion arts for Yokai, Gin was manipulating it to make it look like he was moving faster than he actually was by blurring his body ever so slightly. As soon as Gin landed his first few hits, Yura-san was able to see through the illusion and it turned into a full out brawl. Gin was landing multiple palm thrusts on her chest and stomach in quick succession trumping Yura-san in speed but the power behind them wasn't the same as a single punch from Yura-san, that was evident as Gin showed his recoiling from each hit but it didn't stop him, it encouraged him to go on.

As the battle continued the temperature started to rise but not by fire, our body temperature was rising and the others around me were noticing. Each of the female devil were getting red faces while watching the brawl, both Baka-hentai and Kiba-kun were confused as to what was happening.

"Koneko-chan, what's going on?"

Kaichou turned her head towards me to ask this but kept her eyes on the fight all the while.

"A typical male Nekoshou when they fight a woman who puts up a good fight. Male Nekoshou start off slow but make the fight quick even if the outcome was to be a draw. Male Nekoshou get wrapped up in the pleasure of a great fight, Gin is releasing sexual pheromones. In a few seconds they will both be wet … if it carries on much longer Gin might try to take her in front of us all."

I said it loud enough for everyone to hear earning me surprised looks, the biggest being from Baka-hentai.

"We got to stop this then."

That was Buchou's response and a naive one at that.

"If you want to die, go ahead. The only way to break him out of it is to get his mind to topple his body because right now he is giving into lust. Plus he is getting this excited over a test battle, that means he has never had a proper fight before which means he hasn't entered his year of puberty."

From either side of me I could hear gulping sounds. Nekoshou are one race you don't wanna be around during puberty if they don't completely trust you. They are rebellious and above all dangerous. Maybe Nekoshou don't get past puberty because the levels can get so high it takes over their mind and they get a blood-lust. That's all typical of previous Nekoshou who fight a lot whether it's training or live combat, Gin on the other hand doesn't have such experience. At most he has just been taught how to do it and not use it in an actual fight. His moves are a little dull despite being fast.

There is only one way to stop the pheromones from being secreted but that could endanger Yura-san's life if we aren't quick enough.

"Akeno-senpai, Tsubaki-senpai, as soon as I redirect Gin-kun's attention tackle him to the ground. We only have one way to stop him, everyone else will have to pile on him after wards until we can calm him down."

I looked towards both of them and they nodded to me.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted.

"Gin-kun, she's the devil that killed your parents!"

Akeno-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai went straight towards him as soon as I finished. My statement caused Gin to flare out his Senjutsuu and it completely filled the barrier causing it to burst open. From in between Akeno-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai came violent hissing that lasted a few seconds before it turned to a lapping sound and soft moans coming from Akeno-senpai.

As soon as I heard the moans both myself and Buchou ran over to them and pulled them apart. Buchou pulled Gin away and I pulled Akeno off who clicked her tongue in annoyance. Gin though had a stronger reaction to being pulled away, he immediately hissed at Buchou and violently bit down on her arm piercing her skin before jumping at Akeno-senpai as soon as Buchou's grip was loosened.

Once he had latched onto Akeno-senpai and started to lap at her chest furiously, I grabbed onto the scruff of his neck and he froze up immediately stopping what he was doing. I then quickly let go of him just so Buchou can't do it and rape him behind my back.

Gin's nose started to sniff the air erratically before he got frustrated and asked one question.

"Where's the drugs?"

* * *

**Unlike my other stories, this work at the start becomes a vital part of the story which I'm looking forward to writing.  
****I kinda had 'Maschera' from 'Oreimo' in mind when i was thinking of something to put there. Kuroneko FTW.  
****With how you guys reacted to the story so far i'm going to start on the next chapter after I've had a hot cuppa XD  
****It's also changing from a triangle to a harem for Gin and it'll centre around the Fallen angels for 80% of it. Sorry Issei :P  
****To be honest, i don't know what i actually planned to write in this chapter. I had saved it as 'Asahi is probably gay', whether that means anything your guess is as good as mine at this point.**

**Anyway, Thanks again for the support. Ciao-nya :3.**


	5. Paybacks start at a church, Always

**The reviews seem to just continue, thank you.  
****To reward you, there is a brief fight scene and something else right at the end.  
****It's time for a little payback ;)**

* * *

It's the second Tuesday since I became a devil and a week after I had those 'test fights', both Rias and Koneko are unhappy with Akeno for trying to sway me to her side. I'm happy for Koneko doing so but not Rias, she's probably creepily jealous that she didn't think of it. I'm lucky to not have been tricked that way by Rias, luckily she doesn't know that I'll do anything for cat nip and I mean anything. That shit is dope.

Also there are weird rumours about Yura from Sona's peerage, she blushes intensely every time we make eye-contact. The girls are starting to think she somehow saw me and Asahi doing some BL shit, girls have the strangest imaginations or according to Asahi 'Fantasies'.

I've also learned the timetable for my new work hours which make me come here a lot more than I want to be. I have to come here every Monday and Wednesday, that is mainly due to low level of customers, and also the days I don't work. I'm only here today because of some freak renovation that the Governor is doing. I have to friggin' come here on my precious days off, I have no time to do anything. I'll have to say contract and then do whatever. What this week has taught me though is that the devil community really like anime and manga. The Governor's manga is selling incredibly there and my character is pretty damn popular, what makes it worse is that Rias has to go and tell the devil community about me. That tomato-topped bitch is the bane of my life, if she didn't supply me with all the food and drink she does then I may have killed her by now.

The one good thing I have learnt this week is that Koneko has really good taste in manga, plus the 'King of Gehenna' is actually quite good if you understand the words which at times feel a little unnecessary. Maybe it's because we are both Nekoshou but are tastes are near enough identical and we both enjoy flaunting it in front of Rias, it's brought happiness to the time I spend here. I also learnt that I got the comfiest chair in the room to myself, the others are pretty hard.

Okaa-san and Otou-sama were shocked when they saw the large box that contained everything about 'King of Gehenna' but they seemed positively enthralled once I explained it to them. Their little Gin-kun was gonna be an idol. I cringed a little when Okaa-san said it. One thing I have learnt is that there is a sex scene in the series and looking at the plan, it's gonna be in the season. That means it's a late night anime, who knows how much of it they'll actually do.

Anyway, to the precious time that is the present and Rias had just done something that looked fun to me. She slapped Issei in the face for a reason I am just going to find out about.

"Don't get close to the church again."

I think I can see the whole problem now just from that one sentence.

He helped an innocent young girl find their way to the church which is nearby. It's a shame that the nearby church is abandoned and used as a hotspot for Fallen Angels passing through this area. I'm just gonna stay quiet here and not say I could help out, I wanna see where this goes.

The way it goes is as expected, Issei complains slightly but gives in at the end. Despite his insanely perverted mind he can actually be a good guy just not to me, he is still sulking that I have attracted Rias and Akeno. Even with my constant disapproval of Rias in front of everyone still hate from Issei. Strangely I'm fine with Akeno, there is something warm to me about her.

The rest of the night went by smoothly as Issei sulked, at sometime they left to go a fight a stray devil but I had fell asleep and why they came back I was told that Rias let me sleep as I already knew about how the supernatural fight along with the evil piece system. Gotta say, I actually thanked her for that probably due to still being tired at the time.

…

The next day didn't even really turn out to be much better. I had to review over the volumes that would take up the first season of KoG because the VAs had been chosen and we were meeting on the weekend to have a get to know each other party before we start production. I get back later that night and I find out that Issei got shot in the leg at his second contract, apparently caused by a rogue priest that was with the fallen angels and yet again I was deciding to keep out of it and do nothing although I did phone Asahi, if I was to come across them then apprehend them and take them to Azazel.

The day after that was when everything went sour if I can call it that. While on his day off, Issei met the nun again. Somehow luck was on his side and he met the girl three days in a row. Raynare had gone after Asia to try and retrieve and succeeded causing Issei to plead to Rias which he did and Rias gave in. They were all on-route to the abandoned church and I had been called to help out, luckily that gives me the time to create a plan and bring back the Fallen Angels there safely.

Luckily I was still at work and Azazel was there so I went to see him and interrupt his manga.

"Yo Governor, we got a problem."

"Gremory is going after my rogue angels?"

"That's it, I've been called to assist so do you want me to save them all?"

He put his hand on his chin and started to stroke the tuft of hair he called a beard for a few seconds.

"Definitely Raynare, she wouldn't do anything against you. Then whoever else you can save."

So he really isn't bothered about the subordinates other than Raynare for the reason that she'll listen to me? What kind of leader is he when his friggin' manga means more than the lives of his subordinates? Although, it doesn't surprise me at all.

"You can leave early then, save them how you wish."

I gave him a stern nod and quickly left without changing there and opting to use my magic to change my clothes on the run. I changed to black jeans and an ice blue t-shirt as I summoned my futuristic boots and silver gauntlets. Moon equals space equals future, supposedly it doesn't really make sense to me. Robots are simple when it comes to moon materials and knowledge.

Activating the thrusters on the boots I zoomed off towards the church using the trees as cover and not to freak anyone out. A few minutes later and I reach the iron fence that secures the perimeter of the church, as I arrive I see a barrier erect with the crest of Gremory. The fallen there were literally boned, I could only save one in that mess thanks to Youjutsuu. I hopped the fence quickly and completely suppressed my aura while allowing the fact I'm a servant of Gremory just shine on the surface, doing this allowed me to enter the barrier undetected.

I carried on for several seconds and came to a small clearing where I saw Akeno blocking a barrage of light spears with a single magic circle while wearing a miko outfit. As I sit on the sidelines, I can feel a side-effect of puberty kicking in. My instinct to fight was coming out, luckily this was no fight so it was easy to submerge but if Akeno or Rias was fighting back then I probably would of lost it. I cautiously moved round until I was still in the brush but now positioned behind one of the fallen angels, a woman who was wearing violet trenchcoat-styled top with a wide collar and a matching skirt. I started to cover both of my hands with chakra until they both started to flow around my hands like an evening stream, I tightened my right hand into a fist and the flow halted making the air around me shimmer until I disappear and am replaced by a clone.

Like a predator, I waited while pressing my legs into the ground for propulsion until they started to form their light spears which they all did quickly in succession and once the first was thrown, luckily by the woman in violet, I jumped pushing myself off from the floor. As I approached her with my left hand outstretched I took a deep breath to invoke my Youjutsuu and as soon as my left hand gripped her overly-long collar she briefly flickered out of existence as her clone took over. We dropped to the floor creating as little noise as possible before I jumped back into the brush with the Fallen angel in hand.

Now safe in the brush, I bring us both back to view and set her body to act like a Fallen Angel when killed. Looking back at the Fallen Angel I saw it was someone I recognized, Kalawarnar, she was someone who joined Grigori at the same time as me. We both looked at each other slightly in shock.

"Tsukiyomi-san, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Forced to become a devil of that bitch Gremory but i'm on Azazel's orders to save who I can. If I was proficient in Youjutsuu then I might have been able to save those two but I can't. Anyway, we need to go and save Raynare, the only one the Governor said to save due to her not doing anything against me."

"But how? I can't get out of here with this barrier still up."

I gave her a small smirk before gesturing to follow me closely. We then manoeuvred through the brush as quietly as we could until we reached the barrier as was shown by the crests of Gremory floating around.

I focused some more of my chakra around my left hand and aimed it towards the barrier causing a small tear to open in the barrier. I focused more chakra around my right hand this time and then put my hands on the two sides of the tear and started to pull slowly not to make the barrier falter at all. Once it was big enough for Kalawarnar to squeeze through she did so and then once she was through I let the tear go and return back to normal as I just pass through it.

We then made our way back to the front of the church and stopped at the entrance as I heard voices inside. One male and one female, it was Issei and Raynare who was currently in her slutty Fallen angel form. Deciding to just wing this one I entered the church with Kalawarnar following me close by, entering unnoticed.

"Issei! Raynare! Stand down."

As soon as my voice entered the room, their fight was interrupted and Raynare, who was previously flying in the air, dropped down to the floor and made her way over to me.

"Did you come to help us kill those devils, Gin-sama?"

Gin-sama? I think I now understand what Azazel meant by she wouldn't do anything against me. It may turn out problematic with Rias but I couldn't care less. I looked past Raynare and saw a red gauntlet clad over Issei's left arm, I immediately recognized it once I saw the yellow spikes coming off the top.

"Issei. I'm surprised, who knew a pervert like you could be able to kill a God?"

"Ehh?"

That's right, Issei knows practically nothing about the supernatural. I suppose I can inform him of it.

"That gauntlet is the left hand of the red dragon, better known as the Boosted Gear. Mid-tier Longinus. That gauntlet possesses the welsh dragon, Ddraig. Congratulations, you are this generations Sekiryuutei."

At least I have something good to report to Azazel with. As I turned to leave I could smell something odd coming from Raynare, I then got closer to her and took a tight hold of her wrists and started to sniff around her cleavage. Something foreign to her body, a sacred gear but what it was eluded me.

It started to make sense to me know why they wanted that nun, a sacred gear. Take it from her and they make themselves stronger.

"Raynare, you took a sacred gear didn't you?"

"Yes. Twilight healing, I did it so I can keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? I'm already protected by the whole of Grigori and now the devils thanks to that red-headed bitch. The angels don't really care about whether I live or not so I'm kinda safe. What's your real reason?"

"I wanted to be close to you."

Well … that affirms one thing. I've successfully attracted a Fallen angel without doing anything, that I can remember. Still though, she didn't need to get a strong sacred gear to get near me. While coating my hands in Ki, I pushed Raynare to the ground and sat on top of her causing her to flush a bright red. I then positioned my hands to just above her bosom and focused.

"You needn't kill a young girl to do that. Could of just approached me like you did the pervert, although truthfully of course. I wouldn't mind having Fallen Angels around me, I like the warmth you give off."

As I kept my focus I then placed my hands on her chest and started to pump my Ki into her body which started to course through it illuminating her body in a white light as it found it's way to the Sacred gear and started to seclude it from her body.

"I'm going to have to give the girl her Sacred gear back, it's not yours. I'm sorry if this hurts."

With the Sacred gear secluded, I start to press into her chest with my hands until they started to pass through her body like an ethereal presence. I cupped my hands feeling the warmth of the gear in my palms and I slowly lifted my hands up and out of her body. In my hands was a green ball of light that held two silver rings, one with a bird and another with an angel design.

My senjutsuu started to disappear from Raynare as I got off of her and I closed my hand around the two rings. Pointing my hand towards Issei like it was a telescope, I slapped the palm of my left hand against my right hand and used my magic to launch the two rings across the room. Issei caught the two rings in his right hand while stumbling slightly.

I turned back round to my two fallen angel friends and saw Raynare getting to her feet while Kalawarnar made her wings disappear. Raynare then did the same and changed to her other form which was the one she used for the date with Issei.

"Now then, let's report back to the Governor."

I walk past the two girls and am faced with an angry Rias Gremory who was staring at my two companions, glaring may be the better term though.

"Where do you think you are going Gin-kun?"

"I'm reporting to the Governor while taking these two with me."

"Why are they still alive? The Fallen angels are our enemies."

I turned my blank gaze to a glare as my hazel eyes shifted in their socket and took on the slit-like appearance of a cats.

"Your enemies. I love the Fallen Angels unlike you devils who had the audacity to nearly eradicate my race and then you, who stabbed me in the back and killed me just to make me into your servant because I wouldn't go peacefully. Your orders were for me to help, Azazel's was to bring who I could back alive and I am doing that."

A cold mist starts to rise off of my body as I stare Rias down. I could see I wasn't going anywhere but I could at least get them back to Azazel safely. I turned back to the two girls and coated my hands yet again in my chakra.

"I'll see you two in a bit."

I then slammed my hands against their stomachs and the Chakra shot into their bodies making them disappear and teleport away.

"Now that they are safe, I can fight my way out if need be. Will I need to do that?"

As I looked around the near empty church, the only people I saw ready to attack me was Rias, Akeno and Kiba although Akeno had a strange look to her which seemed like she wanted fun, kind scary. Both Koneko and Issei had not budged an inch. Issei was kneeling down next to a pew and Koneko just looked on, possibly scared of my Senjutsuu.

I continue to watch as I allow my ears and tail to come out letting them know that I intend on fighting. I summon my rapier to my left hand as a blue dot appears in the palm of my right hand.

"Yuuto!"

"Summon Swords: Interceptor!"

As I block Kiba's sword with my rapier, three phantom swords appeared in the sky above my head and started to float while spinning. I then thrusted my open palm into Kiba's stomach causing no damage but allowing the icy dot in the palm to react from the touch as an ethereal lion's head appeared head-butting Kiba and launching him from my hand.

I pivoted back round to face Rias and flicked the rapier towards her as the blue serpent forms and coils around the thin blade shooting a compressed stream of icy water towards her. She reacted by blocking with a magic circle and out the corner of my eye I saw Akeno launch a bolt of lightning towards me, one of the three floating swords reacted quickly and intercepted the bolt in mid-air causing an explosion.

I then turned towards Akeno and flicked the wrists of both hands at her shooting out two beams.

"Icy Roar!"

The ethereal blue lion's head stampedes out of my right hand with a stream of icy water circling it and colliding with Akeno's defensive barrier breaking through it at the cost of the lion but the ice continued on and froze Akeno where she stood in a thin layer of ice that was colder than absolute zero.

_'Blood. Blood.'_

I could feel my inner self start to crave for the flow of thick red liquid and I felt like succumbing and letting him have his wish.

Feeling my ears flicker, I raised my arm and use my gauntlet to block Kiba's strike. I pivoted round and put my rook strength into my leg and continued in the pivot and slammed my leg into his leg causing his body to spin as it dropped. Now with my free hand not blocking anything, I send it straight into Kiba's chest who was in a free-fall and send him crashing into the pews.

I then pivoted back round to see a crimson ball coming straight towards me, this time the two remaining swords dropped down from the sky to take the blast. As they did so, I shot through the explosion and barrelled into Rias tackling her to the floor. While sitting on top of her chest I switched into a reverse hold on the rapier.

"Change: Single phase to Second."

Out of the three phantom swords that appeared again floating in the sky, one of them descended to my right hand and I grabbed a hold of the grip reverse style as it shifted form into a rapier. I held them both above her shoulders with my arms ready to plummet the tip into her whenever I wanted.

A smirk appeared across my face as I looked into her eyes that were starting to show fear.

"You know _Buchou_ I never thanked you for turning me into a devil so let me."

I brought the rapier in my left hand right down into her right shoulder easily piercing it causing blood to spray out briefly and splash against my face bringing a small pained grunt out of her. I licked what I could from around my mouth while wiggling the thin blade around in her shoulder.

"I also never thanked you for this swell collar."

I then brought the phantom rapier in my right hand down even faster and was rewarded with a high-pitched scream in pain as the blood sprayed out again splashing onto my face. I then started to wiggle the phantom blade around like I was the actual one.

I continued to sit on her lap as I wiggled the blades round until I caught a scent and allowed the two rapiers to disappear. I moved off of her body but placed my hand on her stomach while flowing out my Senjutsuu to keep her down as I started to smell all over her body. As I did so the scent increased and became tangy, at that point I knew what was happening. Even though she was in pain, she was getting turned on by being dominated by me. I confirmed this by looking at her face which was currently blushing up a storm.

If this was any other time I wouldn't do it but because it's now I decided to tease her, to do this I placed my hand in between her closed thighs which instantly opened once my hand touched them. As I brought my hand closer and closer to her crotch I could feel the temperature there grow. Once my hand touched her panties I felt a sticky wetness as a soft, illicit moan hits my ears. I turn my head to see Rias biting down onto her lower lip.

Keeping my hand there I moved the rest of my body so that Rias could see my face and so I could see her own, slightly embarrassed face. I just stared at her intently as I rubbed along the groove with my index and middle finger, her breathing deepened and became heavy as she tried to keep it down. I pressed into the groove lightly making her buck ever so slightly, her smell strengthened and her condition worsened. The liquid she was releasing was now starting to soak into the rest of her panties as she gave intro trying to hold down her voice and her heavy breathing became more dominant.

Her lusting eyes widened slightly as she saw the smirk I wore widen and yelped out in both surprise and pleasure as in one swift movement I moved her panties to the side and plunged two fingers straight into her hot core but only briefly as I pulled them straight out and brought them into our line of sight.

The sticky liquid was starting to droop away from my fingers, even more so as I brought the two fingers close to her face and right on top of her lips.

"Open."

The positions switched, right now I was the master as Rias quickly opened her mouth allowing me to thrust the two sticky fingers into her mouth forcing her to gag slightly. Her smell lingered on my hand and entered through her nostrils intensifying her current state to the point where she started to wrap her tongue around my two fingers and started to lick them clean, and I allowed her to do so.

As I pulled my fingers back out, her glistening saliva dropped down and landed on the edge of her mouth. Rias' eyes sparkled as she stared straight into my hazel eyes, her teal eyes were sparkling with hope that I would continue. Along with a quick shake of my hand, I stood up and started to walk away making her stay lying down in a frustrated state.

"I'll see ya tomorrow in school."

* * *

**An ever so brief sexual scene right there along with the first in a series of paybacks that Rias receives from Gin.  
Also just to clarify, he was doing all this in front of the others with the frozen Akeno getting the best view.  
While in puberty, his actions are unpredictable and the evil piece makes it even worse. He could be shy one second and very forceful the next however he will always dislike the devils. Also this chapter is the end of the first volume meaning the Asia arc.**

**Next chapter will start the Raiser arc and briefly deal with what transpired up there^. Ciao-nya.**


	6. Familiars and Used against Unity

The next week was interesting to say the least, everyone had been reluctant to talk to me. I've been having nice and peaceful times in the Occult Research club. Even though what I did was weird and extremely out of place it did wonders for giving me some piece. Make a girl sexually frustrated in front of people and you'll get a peaceful week in return, not sure if that's meant to happen though.

Asahi took what I did quite well or should I say normal to his standards, he had a laughing fit in class. He would also just burst out laughing whenever he saw Rias. That lasted till the weekend when he finally got it out of his system. The problem didn't end with that. He told the Governor about it as well and they both had a burst out laughing for way too long. The Governor than proposed what he called a 'Great Plan', to use what I did to Rias in his next chapter. It is safe to say that that chapter was the most viewed chapter of the year and topped all the voting charts. Society can be really weird at times, maybe the Governor laces his work with magic so it forces people to be generous in their reviews. Both Raynare and Kalawarnar have taken to working at the family restaurant and are currently residing in the same hotel as Asahi. Raynare is also trying to get into the school with my help which Sona is in the process of dealing with.

The occult club came to the decision that it's best to keep their distance while I'm going through my puberty. That leads to the problem that I won't be able to come to trust them. They aren't really on the good sides of things, and that's just a general view. I'm happy with the distance, but I'm kinda unhappy that Koneko is keeping her distance too. Kinda thought she would be a bit more understanding of my situation, her being a Nekoshou as well and all.

Even though they have all slightly distanced themselves from me, the new member of Rias' peerage has moved into the Hyoudou household. Asia, the blonde haired nun who is frankly too innocent for her own good. I feel like she will be sullied by Issei's presence alone and the girls at school said the same thing. Along with Asia's entrance to the Hyoudou household Rias try do the same as well but when I heard that, I threatened to move in with Asahi and she rather quickly closed her mouth. Probably the only time that him, making us look gay together, was actually useful.

Asia had completed her first week of devilhood so she was now ready to perform contracts but before that, we will first have to get our Familiars, unluckily for me it seemed someone else had the same idea as well.

Two loud knocks came from behind the door to the clubroom and it was only a second before the two large wooden doors opened to show Sona and her peerage which had a new addition. At the same time she came in I was resting in my corner of the room curled up on the couch with my tail and ears out.

The girls of her peerage were more interested in my ears and tail, thanks to that I couldn't really tell what was going on because they were patting me too much. It was nice though and I was left to sleep once everybody left. I was told to stay behind because they didn't want my blood-lust to act up again since they were going to be playing dodge-ball to see who get to go to the familiar forest on this full moon, which was also one of the reasons I was resting. A full moon makes my strength become too much for my body to handle so I sleep to keep it contained, I would normally take to my kitten form to get rid of it completely but that was out of the question due to being surrounded by devils.

While I was waiting for them to finish their match I received a call from the Governor. He said that the blood of the human side in both me and Asahi was too strong to be normal humans blood, that would mean that we are descendants of powerful beings. Me being the descendant to Tsukiyomi and Asahi to Amaterasu. Additionally to that, Asahi is actually a hybrid of three races. He is a Fallen/Human/Kyuubi hybrid putting him in the same boat as me being a tri-hybrid of Devil/Human/Nekoshou, it just happens that Youkai take the human form as away to improve their abilities to look like one. It somewhat makes sense to me, especially with Asahi's sacred gear which he is yet to tell me about due to his lack of use with it.

…

When they had finally came back I was just getting out of the shower with only my pants and collar on. I poked my head round the corner of the shower to just to see them. I put my glasses on to get a better view and I saw them all staring at me.

"Gin-kun, did you use the shower?"

"I did-nya. I also put my special fur soap away from your hair products."

I came out from behind the shower as I started to button back up my dress shirt. I then let out a long yawn that was strangely disguised as a meow. While continuing to yawn, I force my blazer to disappear along with the tie.

"So did you win-nya?"

I'm trying to be pretty nonchalant about this "-nya" business but Koneko and Rias aren't really helping me out by blushing.

"We did. If you come over here we'll go there now."

The answer came from Akeno who was holding her hand over her mouth almost like she was stifling a laugh. I then joined them in the centre of the room causing the magic circle on the floor to start to glow. It took several seconds to be done but when it did we disappeared from the clubroom and appeared in a clearing that was surrounded by a dense forest.

As everyone else looked around I looked straight up and saw a moon up in the sky, it was larger than the moon I've seen multiple times before but this one seemed off. It didn't feel fake because it felt the same as the one I'm used to looking at. It could be magnification to increase it's effect on the animals or creatures that live here.

I looked down again when I heard branches shuffling in the distance, when I followed the noise I saw a tall, skinny man wearing a rucksack and a cap. His energy was playful and held a lot of determination, this came across even more when he opened his mouth.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

Clear goal but the devil in training thing is slightly confusing. It doesn't make sense, you are either are or aren't one.

"Satooji-san, I have brought the ones I spoke of."

As Rias said that she pointed at me, Issei and Asia.

"A dull face boy, blonde beauty and … Tsukiyomi Gin. It's nice to see you again."

I tilted my head in confusion, I don't remember ever meeting this guy before. Could he have known my parents?

"How do you know me?"

"Sorry, yes we have never met but I do know of you. There is a creature here that lives in the wind that mutters the name 'Tsukiyomi Gin' and has done so for the past 10 years. Whenever I've tried to go after it all I found was a piece of Nephrite, do you know what it is?"

Nephrite? Nephrite and Jadeite are referred to by the term Jade so could that mean the jade rabbit, it's certainly a possibility.

"Do you know it Gin?"

Rias brought me out of my musing by a quick tap on my shoulder before she spoke.

"I think so, I think what Satooji-san has been hearing is the whispers of a Moon Rabbit."

"Moon Rabbit?"

"Yes Buchou. There are many takes on the Moon Rabbit whether it's in religion or science itself. NASA says that if you look closely to the moon there is a Rabbit standing on it's hind legs using a mortar and pestle. In Japanese mythology, it is said to be pounding a rice cake in a mortar. In Chinese mythology, a moon rabbit is the companion to the moon goddess Chang'e and creates 'Elixir of life' for her, presumably much like 'Phoenix Tears'. The alternative name for Moon Rabbit which originates from the alternative spelling in Chinese is 'Jade Rabbit'."

"You really think it could be THE Moon Rabbit?!"

Satooji's voice rattled around in my ears as he shouted out in an extremely happy tone.

"I'm the descendant of Japanese Shinto Moon God and not the Chinese Goddess who was said to actually live on the moon. It's certainly possible."

"Tsukiyomi-sama!"

Out from the sky came a loud, female voice and a bright jade coloured light, the light was coming straight at us. I just stood in awe as I watched the bright light come down and was only noticed by me up until in crashed into the ground causing a small tremor which was close to rocking me off my feet.

From out of the billowing smoke came a woman with two bunny ears atop her head. Her right ear was a jade colour along with the right side of her hair, her left ear was a silver colour along with the left side of her hair. The two colours met at the centre and zigzagged for the parting. Her hair was long in length ending in a slight curl just above her knees. She wore a silver waistcoat that was atop a jade tank-top, a jade skirt with white ruffles at the hem with jade garterbelt connecting to silver stockings and silver heels with jade ruffles on top.

'I don't know if that's on purpose or not. Maybe it's taking it too far.'

She continued to come towards me until she was a meter away from me, which was when she surprised me. She knelt down in front of me with her head slightly bent down.

"Tsukiyomi-sama, you finally came."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can teleport anywhere as long as there is a moon there, because of that you can come here whenever you want as the moon here is perpetual. I have been calling you for the past 10 years, have you not heard me?"

I just shook my head to her, I was too surprised to say anything. A true descendant of Tsukiyomi, the Shinto Moon God.

"Do you have a name?"

"Serenity."

That's some sailor moon shit right there.

"Ok then Serenity, as I am … a devil I'll need you to become my familiar."

"Okie dokie but first we should go to your shrine."

"My what-now?"

"Your shrine."

My shrine, I have a shrine. I take it that it'll be a shrine to the moon in general, and not me, Tsukiyomi. Although it would be pretty cool to have a shrine dedicated to me.

"I have a shrine here in the familiar forest?"

"Yes, that's true. As the moon here is perpetual, it's like an overseer for many creatures here. Most of animals that live in the forest are nocturnal or at least hibernate for a decent length of time."

"Then please take me there."

Serenity nodded to me and just as she turned around to show me the way, Rias stuck out her arms and was standing right in front of us.

"Wait. I'm your master I have to go with you."

"Master or not, your skill in ice magic is terrible. Even without being a descendant of Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto, Gin is the only person here skilled enough in ice magic to get anywhere near the shrine."

"That's how it is Buchou. Anyway, don't you have to get a new familiar?"

Serenity then walked off after my taunt and I followed after her quickly walking into the dense vegetation.

As we started to walk through the forest, the animals would move out of our way or start to gather near us to look at me. I could feel the eyes of many creatures land on me all from different angles, they all held hints of reverence. My presence to them was that of a God among people, to the creatures here I was a sight to behold, a once in a life time thing.

Who knows how much the respect differs between me, a descendant and Tsukiyomi himself. Would it be a big gap or not? It's hard to know.

After several minutes of walking we left the thick vegetation and came to a large lake that held a cave entrance right in the centre of the lake. Dotted around the lake were multiple 3-headed hydras and beautiful undines basking in a blue light. Hundreds of blue nymphs flew past my face like curious children stopping to stare for a brief second before continuing on.

Serenity stopped right at the edge of the lake and I stopped right next to her, as I did so the hydras bowed all of their heads and the undines bowed graciously towards me. The feeling of Royalty was something else, a simple bow of a head fills you with pride but the bow of a hydra?! I felt like I was flying, it was insane. A hydra could easily kill me with it's poisonous fangs but here it was, here they all were bowing their heads in respect to me.

As I continued to look around the lake and take in the beauty of it, Serenity had cupped her right hand around her closed left fist. With her held tilted downwards slightly and eyes closed, she started to chant quietly, lower than my ears could pick up but I could tell the start of each word by the movement of her mouth stopping and starting.

With each passing word two poles rose up out of the water, one to my left and one to Serenity's right. The water shook and sent ripples across the face of the like when each pole rose out of the water. As the last two arose a hexagonal pedestal flickered into existence directly in front of me. On top of the pedastal was an indent which was shaped like a hand to someone's left side and around the hand-print was the word 'Ice' written in kanji multiple times.

"Place your hand in the hole and focus your ice magic."

I did as Serenity said. As soon as my ice magic started to appear around my hand, the pedestal started to resonate with my power and sent icy blue lines from the pedestal to the top of each pole. The more power I pumped into my hand, the more poles were linked by my magic. When all of the poles linked up, stone slabs rose up out of the water and created a path up to the cave entrance and the pedestal disappeared from under and around my hand.

As we started to walk down the stone path, Serenity spoke up.

"Inside you will find another familiar for yourself. Also inside will be a pedestal identical to the one before, place your hand on it and your already strong ice magic will improve. The power from the pedestal will also complete your 'Moon Armour'."

"My 'Moon Armour'?"

"Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama. If my knowledge is correct then currently you can only form the perfected boots and the imperfect gauntlets."

Oh … that's my 'Moon Armour', I thought it was just a part of the Lunar Gear and not my own power from Tsukiyomi. I nodded to her to confirm what she said.

"Your armour will be perfect in all aspects. While good for controlling your ice magic and increasing the speed of your attacks it isn't that thick so don't assume it will protect you well."

We were now in the cave and now passing through a passage as the walls started to light up and illuminate our path. The walls of the passage was covered with inch thick ice that was even encasing torches with the flames shining brightly, there was no sign of the ice melting either, it was extraordinary.

The passage was a short one but opened to a large stone room that had dark green moss dotted around and in between each rectangular stone that made up the four walls of this room. At the end of the room in the centre of the wall was the pedestal which jutted out in towards the centre of the spacious, cold room. As we walked into it I saw a white and black tiger lying down bored to the left side, he looked at me with half-open eyes.

"Tsuki, wake up! Tsukiyomi-sama is here."

The white tiger lazily got up and stretched making the black stripe that ran over his paw to split into three because of the three toes. He then started to make his way over to us and met us in front of the pedestal where he brushed against my left leg lightly before sitting down with a sort-of growl.

Serenity stood off to the side, right next to Tsuki allowing me to step forward and take my place in front of the hand-print which was placed in the centre of the hexagonal pedestal though this time without the Kanji for 'Ice' surrounding it. As I placed my hand inside it, the room lit up. An icy blue started to run along the gaps in the four walls like veins, the icy blue veins expanded their reach and started to run along the lines of the ceiling and floor illuminating the room further as an ethereal blue ball of ice formed around my body filling my soul.

As the light filled my soul I could feel knowledge flowing into my mind, my eyes started to dart from right to left and then back again as if I was reading. Like Serenity said earlier I could feel my ice magic improve exponentially but my magic reserves didn't budge an inch, it completely dropped the cost of my ice magic making it become like a second nature to me and a part of my soul. My body started to warm up as my new ice blue and silver armour briefly flickered into view before going into my soul as well. Then 3 names came into my head 'Frigid Blast', 'Celsius X' and 'Cold Flight'. As those names passed 3 images came into my head corresponding to each name, a hand-sized ball of ice, two icicles placed together in the shape of an 'X' and finally two wings made out of pure ice.

When the pair of ice wings disappeared from my mind so did the lights illuminating the room. The blue ethereal ball of ice dispersed bringing my body and soul back to this world. I took my hand from the pedestal and looked at my two soon-to-be familiars. Tsuki grinned back at me revealing his large canines made out of icicles. Tsuki got up and walked to the entrance before sitting down again and looking back at me. Serenity went "poof", expelling a flurry of smoke as she turned into a jade and silver bunny ear headband which I picked up and placed on my head. I then hurried over to Tsuki and got onto his back once he stood back up, then he started to bound off towards Buchou and the others.

…

On our way back we heard several girlish screams seconds before cerulean lightning shot down from the sky, and instead of exploding once hitting the floor it made a squish sound that was followed by the smell of burning. Tsuki immediately started to follow the scent and we quickly made our way back to the other devils.

Tsuki started to pad through the open clearing as I took in the current state of those there. Issei was currently in a heap on the ground crying, Kiba was sulking, Satooji was slightly red in the face and all the girls were missing parts of their clothes. Upon approach I took off the headband and threw it up in the air causing it to explode in smoke, a second later and Serenity drops from it in her humanoid form onto her knees on the ground.

"Two familiars Gin-kun, well done."

"Congratulate my blood. Anyway I'm like a king to this forest."

"How so?"

"Animals were staring at me in awe. Hydra and Undine even bowed to me."

"A hydra bowed to you?!"

Satooji asked … shouted this in shock.

"A lot of them did, it's good to be a descendant. What did you guys get?"

As I asked that I saw a bat perch itself on Rias' right shoulder making me wonder why and a small blue dragon perched itself on Asia's right shoulder. I stared at Rias with a raised eyebrow before turning to Asia and smiling.

"Well done Asia. A cerulean sprite dragon."

How did I know it was a sprite dragon? Maybe that's part of the upgrade I received, knowledge on the creatures here.

Asia smiled back to me innocently as she started to pat her familiar.

I got off of Tsuki and walked a metre away from him and brought two magic circles up. One under Tsuki and the other under Serenity. The crimson crested rose of Gremory appeared and started to give off a crimson light before the light changed to an icy blue and made a number of icicles at the edge of the magic circle which spun in time with the circle as if they were combined.

"Serenity and Tsuki, as descendants of the old I renew your contracts as companions of mine. I, Tsukiyomi Gin, will take you both as my familiars."

The circles started to spin faster as the icicles started to jut out further before quickly snapping back towards the ground and disappearing along with magic circle completing the process for the contract.

…

I entered my room after taking a shower to further relieve myself of energy, wearing my pyjama bottoms and a silver towel around my neck. I go straight to the window of my room and close the curtain but not before noticing a crimson circle appear in its reflection.

After closing the curtain I turn around to see Rias standing in the centre of my room, her hands were shaking slightly nervously. The top half of her body harshly bows downwards towards me as an edgy voice comes from the usually composed Rias Gremory.

"Make … love to me."

Hesitation … she is scared. Not of what I would do but of what I would say. She is hesitant because she knows what I think of her and devils in general, that begs the question to why she didn't ask the pervert in the next room.

'Ice, Restrain her. We are going to get some answers.'

My wings made out of pure ice shoot out from my back filling the room with mist and take a hold of Rias' arms hoisting her body up straight and hanging her from my ceiling by the wrists of her hands. Her legs dangled slightly from the shaking of her nervous body, as the ice connecting her to my ceiling fully solidified my wings let go of her wrists and did the same things to her ankles but to the floor, suspending her in the air in the centre of my room. Once fully complete the wings shot back into my back.

She is scared, her mental state should make her unable to lie. At this very moment in time, my _master _is extremely desperate and is coming to me for help. That means only one thing, hopefully the information the Governor gave me was right.

"You are asking the member of your peerage that likes you the least to have sex with you. Firstly, if you wanted sex then why not ask the perv next door, he'd happily attempt to plow you. Secondly, why do you want to have sex so much that you would teleport into my room and practically beg me, your servant, by bowing?"

There was no spoken answer but her emotions explained it all to me. Her face saddened and a small tear started to slide down her right cheek.

Crying will not get you anywhere with me, even if it is genuine.

The ice covering her limbs expanded and started to cover her whole body, once it completely covered her it shattered leaving the what suspended on her left. In the midst of the shattering were ripped pieces of fabric that disappeared once they hit the floor leaving my _lovely master_ half naked only wearing her underwear, socks and shoes.

Her face brightened when she noticed her clothes gone but it drooped slightly when she noticed that I didn't care for her current state and that I hadn't moved an inch. Even the drooped happiness did not stay for long as she adopted a slightly scared expression as my blank expression became empty like I wasn't there.

"So Rias Gremory, what clan are you trying to get out of marrying? Bael? Glasya-Labolas? Astaroth? Vassago? Amon? No, none of those?"

Each of my questions were answered by a shake of her head and the progression of her scared state. She knows that I know who it is but she doesn't want to believe it and that I am just playing around. I am more than just playing a game.

"Then how about Phoenix? More specifically Raiser Phoenix?"

The single mention of his name caused the banks to burst and tears just started to flood from the corners of her eyes, causing her eyes to redden and dark streams formed down her pale white skin.

I took a few steps forward until I was right in front of her with my face just under her over-sized breasts. I brought out my ears and tail and brought the tip of my tail up to near my head and looked upwards towards the reddened teary face of Rias Gremory.

"Let me answer the question I asked you. The reason you came to me is because of this collar you had implanted on me. You thought that you could use me, a male Nekoshou to get out of it. A race that's already hated as it is. You also know of the facts behind the Nekoshou and their powers. The facts that they are supreme when it comes to sex, of course if you don't count the Succubae or Incubae. You'd get out of the marriage and receive extreme pleasure while doing so, both mentally and physically. You knew I wouldn't agree to becoming a devil or have sex with you so you got your older brother, the Crimson Satan, to enchant a collar to force me into submission."

"S..."

Her mouth barely opened but her voice was overpowered by the tears and she caught her breath but she tried again.

"Sorry."

"Sorry. You think a simple sorry will cut it? You tried to use the last male of it's kind, a kind that is hunted by your own race, to end an engagement you don't want. How pathetic can you even get?! If this went through it wouldn't even matter if you got out of it, I'd be bloody killed on the spot and your beloved brother and Satan wouldn't be able to save me. You are normally a strong willed girl, despite all the hate I give to your whole kind you are still trying to please me and get on my good side. Where is that now?"

Rias eyes' widen as the tears continue to stream down her face.

"As much as I dislike you, I have gains from this situation. Both personally and work-related. I can cause friction in the Devil community under the guise of Gremory dampening relations, slightly giving them less time to try and kill the final few members of my race. This would also help out the Fallen Angels I love so much, a marriage between Gremory and Phoenix is not something we want. We do not want a stronger unity of the devils even if we don't care for war any more."

I moved my tail from next to my head and start to rub up and down her left thigh getting closer and closer to her panties with each repetition. Coating the index finger of my right hand in ki, I rub down her thigh in accordance with my tail. The ki starts to leave my finger and enter her thigh making each stroke of my tail become pleasurable.

With each passing stroke, her breaths become more frequent, her face reddened further but this time from embarrassment and the tears had stopped. Her panties had instantly darkened as her womanly juices were now streaming down her bare legs.

'Now … I wonder if they'll arrive before she reaches her climax.'

The minutes pass by as my tail continues to stroke the inside of her thigh while drenched in a sticky liquid and the minutes just continue to pass by until a silver circle appears in the room my Rias' eyes widen in shock. Two things were coming and I could feel my face smirk just from knowing it by scent.

I stepped out from in front of Rias and stood to her side with my tail continuing to stroke the inside of her thigh as a person starts to form within the magic circle. As the body forms I could see the ends of silver hair coupled with a female body in a maid's uniform.

The woman came into view from within the magic circle and she looked around the room turning towards her as I allow my tail to shoot upwards quickly as I feel Rias' body tense from just seeing the person in front of us.

"Gray … fia-aaaaah!"

Rias climaxed yet again from the stroking of my tail but this time while speaking at a somehow appropriate time. Her sticky liquids gushed out with extra force this time, completely soaking her legs and my tail as it continued to tangy smelling liquid squirting all over the carpet in my room.

"Ojou-sama..." The silver haired woman called Grayfia looked from me to Rias multiple times within the span of a few seconds before sighing. "...Ojou-sama, are you really that against it that you'd try to have sex with your servant?"

"...Gra..."

Rias wasn't able to form a word out of her mouth so I decided to answer for her.

"That would be right, Ultimate Queen. Though I restrained her before she could do so, who thought a _Master_ would beg their servant."

"You know of me?"

"How could I not know a fellow user of ice? Although my knowledge of you is from your clan. Grayfia Lucifuge, the heiress to the Devil Clan of the Moon and supporters of Lucifer, the Morning Star or aka the Sun."

* * *

**Gin's ancestry is now out of the bag and we officially start the Raiser arc.  
Ice magic is a huge part to Gin in General so Sitri, or more specifically Leviathan will have instances with Gin and at that, ones that won't revolve around the romance that'll eventually happen. Along with Leviathan, Lucifuge will more of a role in general here just like the Fallen Angels.  
The role may not be as big but it'll still have an impact.**

**Now I'm off to start the next chapter, Ciao-nya.**


	7. Gin the Devil Charmer

The day after and I was in the clubroom again as I had told the Governor that the Gremory-Phoenix marriage thing was going on so I was let out of doing work today. Along with Grayfia and myself was Rias, Akeno and Koneko in the clubroom, we were waiting for Kiba, Issei and Asia to arrive. To pass the time, I summoned a ball of yarn and I was playing with it as I lay on my sofa in the clubroom. Koneko looked at me in embarrassment, she wouldn't be able to act like this. The other three devils were looking at me in interest, like I was a cute little excitable kitten. I really don't care as long as I'm happy, just not the kitten form. I don't want to think of what would happen if they saw me in that form, i'll have to keep the photos at home away from Rias and Akeno if they ever decide to grace us with their presence.

This ball of yarn was my favourite ball of yarn, it's remarkably hard to find a silver ball of yarn. I'm not even talking about actual silver, I mean just a silver coloured ball of yarn. I will have this ball for two years come August, Asahi get's me the best presents. Sadly though, it's starting to show it's ware and tear from when I get too excited especially in my kitten form. I've had a lot of good times with this ball of yarn.

Knock! Knock!

My attention is brought away briefly by knocks at the door but quickly go back to playing with my ball of yarn once I see Issei coming through the door. Though I do start to hit the ball further up into the air to play with.

"Is this everyone Ojou-sama?"

"Yes Grayfia."

"Then I will now call him here."

Rias' face saddened as she thought abut who was to now teleport into the room. Issei and Asia looked between each other wondering what was going on, up until an orange magic circle appeared in a corner of the room that was opposite mine.

I cast one eye over towards the orange magic circle that was emanating flames and kept my other eye on the ball of yarn. Out of the flames came Raiser Phoenix, a young blonde man who just screamed 'Bad Boy' and 'Player'. He was wearing a suit but in a casual manner.

He cast a quick scan around the room looking at each of us, stopping on me briefly either due to me ignoring him or he recognizes me from the Manga. Then his sight drops on Rias as he casually puts his hands in his pocket and wears a sly grin.

"My lovely Rias, I've come to see you."

A small high pitched 'Nya' styled laugh escapes from my mouth before I tightly purse my lips together while holding a grin and continue to play with the ball of yarn.

"You? Why are you laughing? Why aren't you even acknowledging me?"

I continued to play with my ball of yarn as I looked at Raiser. As I turned to look at him I saw that everyone's eyes were on me. I then looked towards Grayfia and she shook her head at me, that must mean she didn't mention to anyone what happened last night. It was strange to see her hold the stern expression, she must have a lot of practice.

I opened my mouth to speak briefly but decided to close it and shake my head along with shrugging in a 'Not worth it' manner, then went back to playing with my ball of yarn.

As I did so I noticed a flame coming towards my precious ball of yarn. This angered me greatly, I quickly raised my hand and slapped the ball further upwards making the flame miss my ball of yarn and scorch the wall next to me. As I went back to playing with my ball I spoke out to Raiser.

"Just cuz I don't care Raiser, it doesn't give you a reason to burn something precious to me."

"That stupid ball of yarn is precious to you!"

I sighed deeply and raised my hand up into the air catching everyone's attention, I held it there for several seconds to charge and then close it. Closing my hand caused Ice to shoot out of the ground and encase Raiser completely, the ice neither melted nor tried to cool the room. Touching it would feel like touching a marble surface.

Inside the ice was a rampaging Raiser who was trying to break out with fire magic but wasn't doing a thing. This ice is unmeltable after all.

"Gin-sama, please get rid of the ice."

"I'm good, just tell him to touch the ice. It's unmeltable not unbreakable."

My voice carries through the block of ice and hits Raiser's ears who nervously did what I had said and just tapped the ice surrounding him with his index finger and it disappeared from around him.

…

The exceptionally boring engagement meeting continued like nothing had even happened and that was good for me as I was allowed to go back to my ball of yarn.

"The newly produced Devils—. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as "72 pillars". This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

This caused me to stop playing with my ball of yarn and deposit it in my pocket dimension and allowed myself to interfere on the talk.

"So Raiser, if what you said is true then this marriage is over."

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself. Your family doesn't need to marry you off to another pure-blood so you are a tool here to the Gremory family and not Rias as a tool to you. All we need to do is find another pure-blood, Devils live for a long time after all so why try to marry her off now?"

I was met by confused faces along with a hopeful one from Rias.

"What do you mean Gin-sama?"

"Blood transfusion, a simple task for a Youkai who is skilled with Senjutsuu and Chakra. Take a sample of pure-blood, no matter the clan and infuse it into her future husband or let her do as she wishes and inject it into the kid."

"You can do that, Gin-sama?"

"All Nekoshou can, we are born with enough ability to do so."

"Then Ojou-sama, can I take what happened last night as the person you like?"

Grayfia was answered by a nod from an extremely flushed Rias. This embarrassed state that Rias had angered Raiser.

"What happened last night?!"

"Teasing happened last night, Raiser."

I decided to answer him, vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"The young tomato tried to get the only male Nekoshou left in existence to take her virginity so she wouldn't have to marry you."

"And did you?!"

As Raiser's anger grew causing his powers to start leaking and create a pressure that was pushing down on my fellow devils, I grew a large smirk that let out my own powers. The two powers reacted with each other, steam was rising up from the ground and mist was falling down from the ceiling.

"Virginity? Of course not. I did though take her first orgasm from someone who isn't herself."

"What?! How?"

His intentions seemed to have become misplaced now.

"You want to know? I can show you."

"Please do."

I stood up from my sofa and took a long stretch before smirking as I walked towards Rias coating my left hand in Ki. When I reached her, she was standing up. I took a hold of her right wrist and span her around halfway and slapped her ass with my left hand causing her whole body to convulse as she orgasmed and went weak at the knee dropping to the ground.

"Happy now Raiser? You just watched the woman you are supposed to marry orgasm from being slapped on the ass."

"Yeah I am." This guy is pretty weird, I am for doing what did though. "How did you do it?"

"Changed the flow of Ki in her body. I can make her orgasm whenever I want but specifically I just made her whole body an erogenous zone."

I then clapped my hands twice allowing the small change to disappear and allow the strength to return to Rias' legs. As I sat back down on my chair Rias shakily stood back up.

"Also Raiser, by a simple pat on the back I can make your dick become so stiff it causes you excruciating pain. I can also freely make you impotent or extremely potent."

This was met with an array of different expressions. Issei was thinking something perverted, Asia was confused,Kiba looked slightly disappointed, Akeno was … she seemed over the moon, Rias was still reeling back from her climax, Koneko kept her blank expression but I could see the corner of her mouth starting to quiver, Raiser was deep in thought and Grayfia, she was rather conflicted.

A loud clearing of the throat brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Ojou-sama, I take it that you are against this till the end?"

"Yes I do. I want to marry the one I love not this joker."

"Then you will have that chance. Master, Sirzechs-sama and Raiser's parents figured it would end up like this so if you can beat Raiser in a Rating Game then you are free to do as you wish."

A Rating game huh? That sounds like a lot of fun, I still have some pent up energy from the full moon.

"Will you do the Rating Game to win your freedom?"

"I will Grayfia."

Well, I am going to have some fun then and kick some devil ass.

"Hmph … if you wish to stick it out to the end then I will agree. If you can win then you are free and if you lose, you will marry me immediately and the ice cat over there will be given to my servants."

"They are all women aren't they Raiser?"

I was answered by a smug nod, the way he nodded made me chuckle a little inside. The smallest things are so funny.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both Rias and Raiser agree to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Raiser then takes to look around the room exactly like he did when he entered the room.

"Hey Rias, would this be your whole peerage?"

"So what?"

Rias answered back with a pissed off tone, that must mean something bad for me if we were to lose.

"Then this match will be easy. Only your Queen, the priestess of thunder and the ice cat can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Good god, he actually does. I'm gonna have to go all out on training and during the game to get me out of this monstrosity, I'll have to make up for everyone here.

With a click of his fingers, 15 separate magic circles appeared directly behind him all occupied by a single person. As they came in I could see that all 15 were girls but three held a distinct smell to me. They were all of different heights and sizes, when I say sizes it corresponds to chest only as they all held hourglass figures that were easily seen under their clothes.

All 15 of the girls were beautiful but what caught my attention the most was the two cat-girls there in his peerage, they were basically Nekomata without the ability to use Senjutsuu but held the ability to excel in close combat. The next thing that caught my attention was that the lone blonde haired girl of the peerage was Raiser's actual sister, Ravel Phoenix. I had heard that she joined his peerage but I thought it was just a joke. The final thing to notice was that they were all looking at me and no-one else.

While continuing to stare at me, Ravel pulled down on her brother's suit sleeve.

"Onii-sama, is that Tsukiyomi Gin?"

I reeled back slightly and as I did so both my ears and tail sprung out. Raiser was brought back a little himself, he seemed surprised by how interested his little sister was.

"Grayfia did call him Gin."

All 15 of the girls then shot towards me after that and were instantly in my face. Ravel led this squadron of bishoujos and in each of their hands was a single book. With Ravel being in front I could see that the book was the manga that the Governor writes with me as the main character. They all had starry eyes that were directed straight at me almost like they were staring straight into my soul itself.

"Yes. I am Tsukiyomi Gin and the Tsukiyomi Gin that Azaryuu-sensei used as the model for the main character."

I had no time to even take a breath after saying that as all 15 books were plunged into my vision making me only able to see the multiple manga and nothing else.

"Are you giving me 15 free manga based on me?"

I was going to make them ask for it, their manners will be well appreciated.

"We would like you to sign it, Gin-kun."

"You want me to sign this? Then where are your manners and respect?"

The young Phoenix seemed a little troubled from behind the selection of manga in front of me. I could tell this by the jittering about of a single manga that was in the centre of my vision.

"Please would you sign this for me, Tsukiyomi-sama."

I took the manga out from her hand and summoned a pen to start the signing of each book. As I got halfway through it, I peered out from the manga and looked at Rias.

"Rias, you might have to hire a prostitute or go even lower and have sex with Issei. This is making me feel like not bothering and throw the game."

"Ahh so you like the thought of being given to my adorable girls, do ya?"

I laughed out as I went back to continue signing.

"Anything is better than a spoiled tomato, a spoiled tomato is normally rotten on the inside after all. You even have some cat-girls plus there is a tall and pretty one here too."

The tall and pretty girl I meant was a girl who was over 6 foot in height and wore a white top modelled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts and armoured boots and gauntlets with a large Zweihander strapped to her back. She could be either a knight or a rook with her stature. She was the last of the girls I had to autograph for, I wonder how popular I actually am in the Underworld. Presumably only the women and the men who like dongs.

As I finished signing the manga I caught Raiser's attention.

"How long till the match?"

"I'll give Rias ten days to train you all."

"Me? I'm more likely to get stronger by training with a goldfish than her. I'm going to see someone who is Satan level. See ya in ten days, _Buchou."_

I quickly hopped off of the chair and left to go and see the man who will train me for the next ten days.

…

The man who was going to train me is Azazel, he'll do it just so he can get information on my Lunar Gear. Even if he wouldn't which would be near impossible I'd'd just ask Raynare and Kalawarnar, maybe even Asahi. Practice fighting them, they'd undoubtedly cause me more problems than Rias and the rest of the peerage. I feel sorry for Koneko that I have to include her in that mess.

I entered the family restaurant to see a near empty place, the only remnants here being the usual girls who come for me and Asahi. They seem pretty hooked on the flavoured drinks we have, I dunno how but Azazel gets away with selling alcopops and we don't bother to ask for age either. Plus with them being low in alcohol we don't have to order taxis for drunks so I guess it's kinda legitimate.

I leisurely strolled through the half empty restaurant while Asahi continued to stay on the floor serving the final few customers. As I reached Azazel's office, I saw Raynare and Kalawarnar inside. The three of them noticed me arriving and all smiled to me as I entered the office with Azazel opening his mouth.

"It finished. What's happening?"

"There is going to be a rating game in ten days. I decided to come to you for training instead of with Gremory. You are obviously better plus I'm pretty sure you'd like to gain some info on my Lunar Gear."

I saw a smirk appear on Azazel's face and he put his pen down onto his desk.

"You know me well Gin-nya. I will train you with the help of these two girls when they aren't working, we can use the basement. Not far from tasty food and alcohol if we want it."

"Exactly the kind of training I wanted."

* * *

**First off the training will not be booze, drugs and bitches although that may happen in the future ;)  
This took way too long to edit today, poor motor control today. I cut my arm twice while washing up and continuously kick the floor with my right foot when i walk, it's getting a little weird.  
****Anyway, the next chapter will be the training chapter but also has a little something as well.**

**I'm off to finish it for tomorrow. Ciao-nya. **


	8. Governor Style Training

**This has got popular quick, I'm actually quite surprised.  
Thank you guys for the support you are all giving me.**

* * *

Day 1

The first day of training and I was alone in the large, spacious basement with Azazel who stood several meters away from me in a black kimono. He stood across from me completely composed and relaxed, it was like his mind didn't even recognize that he was going to train me. Well, it's just how he does things I suppose.

Then out of nowhere a light spear appear and was launched at me, my ears twitched alerting me to it's position and ran my arm downwards in the air and created a thin wall of ice that caused the spear to explode on contact. From the midst of the explosion came two even stronger light spears, I then brought out my ice wings and deflected the two spears away before flapping them once to make some more distance between Azazel and myself.

"Your senses are sharp enough and you had plenty of time to defend. Let's see you deal with this."

Dozens of light spears shot out of the ground with the tips having a small bulb that was glowing and rapidly changing colour through the rainbow up until it black ad exploded causing a chain reaction setting off all the other.

"Guardian Frost."

I dropped down by bending my knees and placed both of my palms against the cool ground and multiple spears of ice shot out of the ground around me making a circular barrier. The inside was clear compared to the outside so I watched as the remainder of the spears exploded and took my palms off of the ground as I did so.

"Good, your defence didn't look cracked at all. Now, I want you to break a wall in the room."

"Break it?"

"In one hit. It'll regenerate after one hit but takes a few seconds to do so when broken."

After saying that he just walked off, presumably to write some more manga. I then moved to the wall on the opposite side of the room, the wall opposite the one with the stairs up to the main floor.

Then I went to town the whole day on that wall and was only able to make a metre long crack, that was when I covered my left fist in ice and Senjutsuu to create a multiple-hit single punch. It bloody hurt, my knuckles started to bleed early one and I was able to freeze them dry when they started again.

Day 2

The second day was pretty much identical to the first with the only differences being difficulty and a phone call.

Azazel has strengthened his light spears from before. I had to create a thicker and sturdier wall and put more force into my wings to slap away the two light spears that came at me. My icicle shield did perfectly again against the exploding spears and didn't have a scratch on them according to Azazel.

The phone call was from Takawaguchi-san and she said that everyone had been cast and they were going to hold a meeting party soon, the tenth day of my training so everyone could get to know each other. Supposedly the creator of KoG was a fan of Azaryuu-sensei's work. So my day off to rest would be dealing with VAs and getting to know them along with a possible few drinks that I may or may not be allowed. Plus we were all in the dark until we got there, all the others just knew that each role had been taken and not by who.

This party could possibly be a photo opportunity to show us getting along and have a group photo of the Voice Actors.

After the phone-call I took to trying to destroy the wall again. I did not fare better at all, it's hard to say that I even increased the size of the crack I caused.

Day 3

The third day of training went a little like this. Fight training, I got to see the strength on Raynare and Kalawarnar then I got to go Youkai Vs. Youkai with Asahi. That was the plan anyway, the only change was this.

As I stood opposite Raynare and Kalawarnar who were in their Fallen Angel mode, I saw Azazel sit down to the side of the basement with a table. The table held drawing and writing equipment, our questions were answered pretty quickly by him.

"Gin-nya, as you know you are very popular in the Underworld especially with the devils. I will write a chapter on this fight, I spent yesterday and the day before doing the lead up to this. The devils are going to love you beating two fallen angels."

"You are confident I'll beat them?"

"Yeah, you are using your 'Kami Mode'."

"Kami mode?"

"That armour which you used to only have the boots of."

Oh that. I can see why he called it Kami mode though, I wonder why I could make armour just through my powers as a descendant.

"You want to go that standard manga route? I'm outnumbered and on the verge of being beat but I'm somehow unable to unlock a new power that let's me destroy them despite the fact that my shit was being pushed in moments earlier."

"It's like you are reading my mind Gin-nya."

Good god why?! What kind of standard battle manga is he writing with me in? Plus why did he bother doing the Yaoi version? This man is beyond twisted in so many ways.

Ahh well, I can just summon the armour now if you could even call it that. The vision of it has been floating around my head for a while now, the weird thing is that it can be summoned at any time without warning. I just have to make sure I'm careful with the movements of my right hand.

I open my right hand until it's the shape of a crescent with the tips of my index finger and thumb are pointing at each other. This sparks the transformation starting with my right arm. White ice collects around my hand and travels to just under my elbow before stopping, as it stopped black stripes appeared over the white ice in multiple places sculpting my right forearm and hand into an ice tiger using my open hand as it's open jaw. Then normal blue ice started to form around my left arm much akin to a gauntlet but it was thin with a thick band of ice gravitating around my left wrist. As the band formed, white spikes jutted out of the ice covering my forearms much like the two spikes on my boots which had already started to form. In the centre of each metallic spike was a small turbine engine for added thrust in each palm thrust.

The tip of each strand of hair turns to ice and the 'D' formed from becoming a devil went from it's black colour to black ice, which was actually pretty cool … a shame really. Around my ears formed metallic earmuffs that were silver in colour with a circle in the centre that was an ice blue. Across the face of the ear muff was a silver 'X' that hit the diagonals of the circular ear muff and sprouted off into ice spikes that were at least 3 inches in length.

Strangely, that was it. My armour from my Tsukiyomi powers is just that, I still don't understand it but I do understand what Serenity said being that it wouldn't help me against a sword. I can say that the ice tiger around my right arm is friggin' cool. It even has eyes sculpted into it with the very centre of the eye having a speck of black.

"Europa."

My left hand shone as an icy blue European-styled sword appeared in it. While holding the sword in my left hand I raised it and rather easily showed Azazel a thumbs up who returned it happily.

"Start whenever."

As soon as Azazel finished the two fallen opposite me formed multiple light spears and shot them at me seconds later. They were strong but nowhere near the spears Azazel could make while putting very little effort into it. I just simply smacked them all away with my sword easily.

Despite being weak like Azazel had subtly said, they would move around unlike Azazel who would probably just slap the attack aside. I let out my ears and tail then start to run towards then after Raynare when the two of my opponents split up. While using my tail as a detector for behind me I concentrated everything else in front of me, with my tail helping me balance it shifting knocks me off balance and easily notifies me of an attack.

With each sway of my tail I move to the left or right depending on where Raynare was going to keep up the chase. I was yet to attack due to just following them. It wasn't that I couldn't hit them, I could but probably only just. They were both quite nimble in the air. I was waiting for a moment where I could hit them straight on, I might be able to do so if I upped my speed but I need to concentrate on fully committing with my strikes.

I am fast and accurate, I know that for definite and am not being conceited but my attacks are shallow. My attacks lack the full power and effect they could have, the secondary effects are more likely than the primary. That's what I'm going for mainly because this practice fight is for me to dodge and strike them. My objective wasn't what I was trying to do, it was to just hit them. That's easy for me with being a Nekoshou, I can read their movements and body language easily so I can attack in the direction they go and hit them before they can change the direction.

My problem is that I'm an unusual Nekoshou. Our race likes to fight whether it's simply for training, for fun or to kill it's what we enjoy to do. It's almost like a hobby for most of our race. I find joy in doing other things, a lot like humans. I much prefer to watch anime or even read a book compared to fighting but my puberty is kinda in the way of that right now. Puberty heightens near enough everything and makes our blood-lust evident, as long as there is blood we are fine. Catching fish, killing people, there have even been males that search for virgins to alleviate their blood-lust. There are even the Nekoshou who just settle for small wounds which cause a trickle of blood.

Actually, thinking back on the situation kinda brought back a bit of my blood-lust. I stopped abruptly and backed onto the heel of my left foot while forcing all of my momentum into my tail to start spinning my body round while skidding to a stop from the speed I was at. While starting to spin Europe lit up in an azure light.

"Aurora Wave."

As I spun around thin ice started to shoot out from the blade forming a spiral from the spin and continued outwards as more formed fluctuating closer towards me and further away which each consecutive spin. The waves of ice was thin and weak but that worked for it as the speed and amount that's shot balances it out and allows it to catch it's target if they are stupid enough to try and parry it rather than create a type of defence, and guess what Raynare and Kalawarnar did.

Both Raynare and Kalawarnar fell from the sky with cuts all over their bodies as they were way to slow to be able to parry them all but they did do alright and kept up at the start. Azazel was less than pleased, he was unhappy that my attack was not more precise which is dumb because it's a wide/all-round attack but I do know what he meant from his gaze. A good amount of skin was being shown, by both of them, he probably wanted the attack to destroy more clothes around boob level.

Day 4

Today was a more lax day. I was doing mental type of training and coming up with ways to use attacks and how effective they would be and in what occasions would bring out their full potential … pretty much a test. The other was a break but I expect it to be no such break anyone would anticipate, my teacher is Azazel of course.

"So Gin-nya, what do you use your Senjutsuu for?"

"Sensing enemies at a distance, messing with people sexually and … I think that's it actually."

"Very, very good uses for it but there are still more."

"I know that I can affect the flow of Ki in other people's bodies to stop there movements. Like punching a certain area with it infused around my fist can stop them."

"Yes, that is correct. There are more things you can do, other aspects and there is also Genjutsuu."

"Genjutsuu can allow me to create clones and whatnot but what do you mean by other aspects?"

"Other aspects as in making immortals mortal."

Oh … I never thought about that.

"Senjutsuu is the ability to control Ki, basically. Ki is an alternative term for life force. Thus by manipulating the Ki of a Phoenix you are able to kill it or just disrupt it's ability to regenerate perfectly momentarily. This all depends on your ability to control Ki and the level of the Phoenix's power."

"Sectioning it off could work. I could section all of his regeneration to his limbs making them come back almost instantaneously but his torso and head wouldn't making them vulnerable plus they are the worst parts of the body to hit because they hold the vital organs."

"Yes that works but I believe that'll also depend on your skill plus possibly an amount of time that could end up dangerous for you."

That is true, trying to siphon something like that would be hard while on the go or in a tense situation. Perfect for assassination though, if you are skilled enough to do it at a distance.

Thud!

A dull sound reverberated around the basement as a large, nicely smelling bag was placed on the table in front of me with the top open but faced away from me. The scent was extremely familiar to me and something I enjoy every few days.

"Your task for today is to think of new uses while completely blazed out of your mind."

Azazel then tipped out the contents of the bag, there was at least 6kg of catnip there. Looking to my watch I saw it was 4:20, the perfect time to blaze it up.

Day 5

The fifth day was completely uneventful, all I did was drink milk in the restaurant all day. Azazel was writing his manga, that seemed to be his real intention behind getting me blazed outta my mind and not helping me try to focus when not in the right state of mind.

I also caused a hell of a lot of trouble in the town and got took to the police station where I was tested and seen as perfectly alright. Otou-san was still called to come and get me though, that was not the funnest of car rides I've ever had in my time as a cat. Also my ears and tail were taken as accessories that were implanted into my body because I am one of those weird otakus, I don't know whether to take that as an offence or luck that they couldn't tell that they were real.

Just sitting in the corner drinking milk was also how I got the most looks in one day, maybe due to something I did last night. But what I did eludes me, probably something ridiculous or sexual if it's me. I don't know whether I'm classed as a pervert or not but I do know that the torture I give is in the Ecchi category. I wonder if that constitutes to being branded a pervert, I think it's possible.

Day 6 & 7

Nothing happens as it's a Wednesday and a Thursday, nothing ever happens on those days why would it. I also went to school on these two days, who knows why. I was bombarded with questions by Sona when one of the damned student council told her I was in school or maybe over hearing gossip that I was there, both seem extremely plausible. As per normal, I neglected to answer her questions which got her blonde pawn on my back so I tapped his back making him join Issei as one of the school's perverts.

Actually, I went around those two days manipulating everyone's Ki. My home room teacher was extremely out of sorts by the end of my first day turned on by someone staring at you is just plain weird in my books but it's funny to see and by proxy cause. Unfortunately, she didn't turn up the second day of my time back at school. Some might say that it was the reason that I didn't go back on the Friday, others would say that I had better things to do. The people who said I had better things to do were the fan girls who enjoy reading manga.

Day 8 & 9

Could I say that these two days were eventful? No, probably not. Was it any different from the first three days which were the only training I did? No, not at all. For the 8th day I did what I did for the first two days but improved on it slightly by using my Senjutsuu a little better and firing it like a cannon from my tiger arm. The 9th day was fighting Raynare and Kalwarnar but Asahi actually joined in at points firing arrows made of light at me, they were really annoying especially with those damn mirrors.

The training was boring and bad for my eyes, so many light sources and not even moonlight for me. Maybe I should become a nocturnal animal, it sounds so much more appealing than my current life. All the good things come out at night, unless it's outside that's full of predators. My precious night-time is not that safe of a place, plus a lot of supernatural beings are stronger or more effective at night. The damn devils.

Day 10

As today was the final day and I wasn't going to be training today due to the meet-up with the other VAs for KoG, Azazel decided to upgrade my glasses and clothes. My clothes was just black long sleeve t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black canvas shoes, the norm for me but as a good-luck present from Raynare and Kalawarnar I was now wearing a blue and black shemagh scarf. Why they picked that I don't know but it goes surprisingly well, especially when I put the earmuffs from my Azazel-dubbed 'Kami Mode' which now have the addition of wireless headphones so its all good. The silver glasses have just been upgraded further, whether it's a good upgrade I'm still in debate about that. They have their own built-in magic to allow others to see what I see like a camera, shows sizes of people and everything at it even the personal ones and has some more knowledge about the devils. Azazel is really half and half when it comes to things, he makes great things but he also makes ridiculous things.

Last night I was texted the meet-up address in Akihabara and it turned out to be the Maid cafe that Asahi makes me frequent whenever we go there, he might have the hots for one of them there. With my earmuffs/headphones on, I stepped off the train into Akihabara and slowly took my time to walk out of the station before I was bombarded by otakus and the possible fan-girls/fujoshi.

The one problem with the maid cafe, this one in particular is that it's in the centre and most cluster fucked part of Akihabara. It's also the place where I am recognised the most and not by the fan-girls so it could get hectic, i'm surprised though that just by being the model of the main character in Azaryuu-sensei's manga I become so well known and liked. Additionally, I found out that a 100% of the proceeds from the Manga go straight to my devil account just like working in the restaurant. It's not like Azazel was lacking money in the first place, the Governor has his hands in many pots whether it's taken as an innuendo or not it's true.

The walk through to the centre of Akihabara was fast just to keep out of view but I was lucky to just be called out to by the store owners of the stores that we frequent. My also rise to fame has gotten me discounts in those stores so it's great. It's kinda weird though to me, why give discounts to those who get more income. They may of liked me as a customer but now there is that added fame I now have, maybe as an incentive to continue shopping there. Businesses are a strange and complex thing, I need to get myself an agent too. It's possible that this is much harder than the devil contracts are, probably more satisfying though.

Entering the centre of Akihabara is one thing you can't do half-heartedly even if you aren't an otaku because you will get lost either by being carried of in a large group or being so small that you can't see and lose your way. It's a strenuous place, don't think otherwise.

As I entered the elevator to take me up to the floor that the maid cafe was on, I started to think about who was there. If I remember correctly, this cafe holds a table that has girls there and all the others hold guys who are slightly rotund and sweaty. Making my way out of the elevator I was greeted by the maid/waitresses there and by habit the looks of all the patrons there, it's almost like a rule to look at the elevator when it opens. Unfortunately, they have a camera in the elevator so they knew that I would be arriving, not for the party but just because.

I was greeted by extremely happy faces when the elevator doors opened.

""Okaeri Gin-sama!""

The happy faces of the maids, jealous faces of the otakus and the interest of the one group that has girls. Three girls and a guy that is, one of those girls looking out of place.

"Ohayo Girls!"

Two of the maids at the end started to direct me through the place and subsequently take me past the table that was out of place where I heard something directed at me along with a mumble shortly after. I turned my head to look and the four faces and they smiled at me. I then turned back to the maids briefly.

"Can you tell them i'll be there in a sec?"

"Takawaguchi-sama is already annoyed that you are the last to arrive. The one to voice act the main character should be first, according to her."

"Then she can continue to wait if I'm last. If she shouts at you then you'll have to come by on your time off, the manager knows where I work."

I gave the two maids a short wave as they walked off with happy grins. I turned to the four sitting at a lone table and grabbed a spare chair to sit in between a girl who I recognised as a model and a girl who was cosplaying as the love interest in KoG. This could be fun.

"What does the model, Kirino, want with with me?"

My knowledge of her name slightly surprised her and caused her to redden.

"Why are you here in a place like this, Tsukiyomi-san?"

I just smiled to her before answering.

"I'm here to meet other Voice Actors but I'm a popular customer here. Is it wrong for me to be an Otaku?"

"No no, I didn't mean that. Voice Actors? Here?"

She started off defending herself with her hands up, the way girls do it just add a lot more to it than guys do.

"Uh-huh, couldn't tell ya who though. If you promise to stay quiet then I can tell you the series it's for."

The brown-haired Kirino in front of me nodded blissfully along with the two girls, the lone boy looked a little annoyed and bored. I then pointed to the girl in cosplay earning her surprise.

"King of Gehenna!"

A sudden outburst came from her making me chuckle slightly.

"Yeah that's it , Nightmare-chan. I got the role as Drake Lucifer."

"Tsukiyomi-kun!"

Along with the change of four gazes in front of me I turned my head to see Takawaguchi-san looking rather riled up coming my way.

"We are all waiting for you. Tell your friends you'll speak to them later and come on."

"Yes Ma'am."

She stomped off as I replied and I turned back again after digging out four cards from my pocket, some things Azazel made for me. I then passed the four occupants of the table the cards.

"There is my number if any of you ever wanna talk plus if Nightmare-chan wants any gossip on the series. Kirino's onii-san, if this culture ever confuses you then talk to me. Finally Kirino, tell your fashion agency that I'll be replying to them in a day or so."

Along with a salute-style wave I get up from the chair and run to the back of the cafe where the private booths are located. As I start to turn round the divider for it's privacy the glasses caught someone with a supernatural signature. The tag read 'Serafall Leviathan'. Turning the corner I saw who Serafall Leviathan was and she was not like what Azazel said. According to Azazel she was a pink Mahou-shoujo but not today, she was wearing a dark green shirt, long black skirt and brown boots.

"And last but not least we have Tsukiyomi Gin who will voice Drake Lucifer. He is known as the model and voice of Tsukiyomi Gin in Azaryuu-sensei's hit manga 'Silver Moon'."

Along with Takawaguchi-san's slightly irritated expression were multiple happy looking faces on the actors that I'd'd be voicing characters with. The other actors weren't well known or to me at least, I hadn't heard of them before. I was the only one there who was slightly famous, if you excused Leviathan in a human setting.

Leviathan made sure she could have private time with me to talk and it's not what I expected but I should of. Serafall Leviathan was an anomaly, mainly due to her exceedingly happy outlook on … everything. Her happiness just seemed like it would never falter. She was one of four devils that I don't hate from the off. The four are Vali Lucifer, Koneko, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. Showing a constant good side to Leviathan can mean a possible rescinding on the order to destroy the Neko race, thankfully I have the Gremory protection until I can get it done.

She was surprised to see me there and was quite interested in the person that was Azaryuu-sensei, something I neglected to answer whenever I was asked. I continued that streak here with the Maou, childish Maou. During our time together I was asked way too many questions about being with Rias but my point was definitely brought across, Rias was a girl that I could not like. Leviathan was surprisingly easy to get along with, the childish exterior helped with that. Her form was very childish until you took her chest into account with it's ridiculous size, I thought it would be a long time before I found someone with larger breasts than Rias or Akeno.

One good thing she told me was that I was allowed to go all out in the rating game and suffer no repercussions from showing that I was a Nekoshou. What I was told about that was that the male Nekoshou were taken hostage by female devils and eventually killed when the husbands on those female devils found out, the females were killed on sight. It's not hard for me to tell why the male Nekoshou were taken hostage, especially when you look at who took them. After registering this fact in my mind I then looked to Leviathan and saw why she mentioned it. There was a look of interest or intrigue in her blue eyes. Though from that look I couldn't tell whether she just wanted a piece or the whole thing, I may learn what afterwards.

* * *

**Well there is the semi-training/other things chapter. Barely any training done but what's important is the 4th and 5th day.  
Both Serafall and Oreimo characters have been introduced. Serafall will be back again briefly in the next chapter and have the chapter afterwards hopefully to herself if I can get it done. The Oreimo characters may be back either for KoG references or brief instances where I decide to bore you with modelling stuff.  
Next chapter will be the rating game and a chance to troll Issei.**

**I'm hungry so I'll let you read whatever else you want, Ciao-nya.**


	9. Rating Game

**First line might describe this completely.  
****I'm giving you another chapter today, mainly because I'm busy tomorrow and the day after.  
****I would have kept it for tomorrow but I doubt I'll be on my computer at all tomorrow.  
****Anyway, here is the second chapter and the Rating Game which i made the chapter longer for.**

* * *

Unprecedented? Maybe. Unexpected? Most definitely.

With a minute left to spare until the rating game was meant to begin I teleported in to the club room along with someone else. Underneath our feet was a royal blue magic circle that housed an intricate design of a winding snake with three heads splitting off to form a bouquet design. Icicles rose up from the floor as our bodies appeared in the room sparking shocked looks on the faces of the experienced devils in the room. Both Issei and Asia looked at us in confusion.

Before I was able to leave Leviathan's side, I was taken into a tight hug from the side my right arm was filled with a blissful warmth that showed on my face. Then with a cheerful wave she left.

"...G-Gin-kun, you asked Leviathan-sama for training?"

I know I said someone who was Satan level but you've gotta be stupid to think I went to a Maou for training and actually received it. Actually, can what I did the past ten days be counted as training? This lot probably went all out while I messed about for half of it.

"I know I said Satan-level but you should of known what I meant, you've met him. And about the Ice Maou, she is doing KoG with me. I only met her earlier today."

"Is Leviathan-sama the reason you are late, Gin-sama?"

Stern and bleak, two words that accurately describe Grayfia.

"Let's say she was a percentage of it."

Grayfia went to clarify what I meant but was interrupted by the flashing of a crimson magic circle.

"It's time, please would you all step into the centre of the magic circle."

The rest of the peerage gathered around me as I was already in the magic circle. I had Rias and Koneko to either side of me, they were both in their school uniform just like the others bar Asia. Asia was wearing her clothes from her times as a nun. As the circle activated I could sense the changes in power, although slight for the most part it should be sufficient for Raiser and his bishoujo ensemble.

Surprisingly, Issei held the most improvement and his aura was very different. It was a dragon's aura but it was flipped. A dragon's aura consists of power and passion, two raw ingredients that form ultimate destruction when brought together well. Issei's aura held about 90% passion and 10% power, a very unusual sight for a dragon even if he is only one by Sacred Gear alone.

…

The place we teleported into was the club room with one distinct feature that told me we were in a different realm or dimension. The moon's ray was stronger and possibly more potent. I was thankful that it was the club room because I would be able to feast on snacks until the designated time to start.

(Hello everyone, my name is Grayfia and I'll be the arbiter to this Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.)

In the midst of the static I could hear a troubled Grayfia and co trying to restrict a giddy sounding Leviathan. Perhaps they told her about my use of ice magic.

(In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the 'Kuoh Academy' at a night of the full moon.)

So the moon was intentional? It seems that Rias might be banking on my training and my ability to go rampant at night time along with the full moon.

(The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult research club room located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the "Pawns" to use "promotion", please go to the enemy's base.)

I wonder what the promotion system is like. Does it improve everything and make it normal to your body so the power is cost efficient as well? Oh well, it's not really something I have to worry about.

Akeno then started to pass around transceivers so we could all talk while on the go and I summoned my ears and tail before putting the transceiver into my left ear. After putting in the transmitter I took off my scarf and put it in my dimension space as I went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. As I started to chug it down, the game started and the strategy session commenced.

Sitting on my sofa, I flicked on the setting for magic transfer and the feed showed up in the corner of my glasses to show that Azazel was connected and watching. Using my Senjutsuu I brought up a 3D map of the school and started to look around it while the devils were looking a little miffed. When I looked to see why it was due to the differences in map. Where mine is a full 3D take of the school their's was a colour coded top-down view of it, a pretty basic map.

I spent their whole strategizing time looking around the school just to get ideas for wherever I would be placed. When everyone was now back in the room and putting their equipment on I heard static coming into my ear and eventually Grayfia's voice.

(Gin-sama, please refrain from winning by forcing their bodies into a climax. As Leviathan-sama said to you earlier, you are allowed to go all out. She is also looking forward to see how strong of an ice-magic user you are. Despite what Ojou-sama has put you through, please help her faithfully on this one request.)

Her voice then started to fizzle out along with others in the background as I just simply nodded knowing that there were multiple cameras watching. Telling me this must mean something. A reward maybe? I wonder.

"Gin-kun, are you ready?"

Rias' voice brought me from my corner and to the centre of the room where everyone else was waiting patiently.

"Yup, just gotta summon my armour and I'll'll be ready. Go ahead and say the strategy though."

"Firstly we'll take out the gym. Ise-kun and Koneko will fight the enemies in there until Akeno can charge her magic and then escape when she casts it destroying the vital point. Kiba will be on guard in the nearby forest to take out those who try to flank us. Asia will remain with me until I move which is after the destruction of the gym. Then Akeno will protect us from the sky while myself, Asia, Issei and Koneko go to take on Raiser."

I brought my left index finger to my chin as a thought comes to mind and I interject.

"I'll be on standby at the school field where their last line of defence should be as it's in front of the main school building. My job is to either defeat them or keep them occupied long enough for you to deal with Raiser. Kiba will be joining me when he is finished with any stragglers, if there are any."

"That's correct, Gin-kun. I do not know of your training and I doubt you'd tell me so I feel this is the best type of play."

She spoke back with a smile that slowly raised further in one corner up to a smirk.

"So Gin-kun, what's this about your parents having to go to the police station to get you?"

They heard about that? Probably Otou-san telling Issei for some reason.

"The Governor gave me 6kg of catnip and then I … lose my memory. What I can say is that I did something which made the female customers at the restaurant happy and blush when they saw me the next day."

…

We all stood outside the old school building looking over our equipment waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of our strategizing time. I stood slightly in front of the rest of the peerage that I'm reluctantly still a part of.

'It's time to show the Underworld the power of those they despise.'

I dropped my right hand down to the side and shaped it like a crescent causing the ice armour to form around my limbs and the two earmuffs/headphones to form around my ears. The white ice with black stripes around my right arm forming a sculpture of a tiger and the blue ice around my left arm forming a gauntlet with spikes that can improve the speed of my hits. The white and icy blue boots that are exceedingly lightweight and fast and the headphones that are simply accessories. Extremely simple armour that only makes me faster.

Even though the ice tiger round my right arm was just a sculpture with focused power in the form of a tiger, I could feel Tsuki's presence in it or should I say my right arm. A blistering warmth that is always ready to sever a limb from a torso. A warmth that fills my whole body with desire, a desire to make what I want mine no matter what it is whether it's trivial or not.

I stretched left and right, kicked both of my heels into the ground causing the engines on them to start purring. I waited and waited while leaning forward for the bell to ring. I officially deny the fact that Rooks are slow, that is something I will not allow while I'm stuck like this.

[RING!]

On the mark of the bell I leant forwards and forced the engines to roar kicking up the speed I could take.I skidded my left foot backwards before pushing off and flying towards the main field while allowing my tail to flutter about reading the wind.

I dropped to the empty main field as the engines kicked back and my tail fed me it's results. The wind was nil but easily manipulated, for someone who could actually use wind magic. I'm stuck with just ice and my Youkai magic or arts as they are called. We Youkai must be animal ninjas.

A few seconds later and I noticed a number of enemies coming towards me. I turned to look at them. There were 2 knights, 2 bishops, 2 pawns and a rook. Raiser believes that I'm the worst of his worries if he is sending this many of them here right now. I wonder how honourable they are.

As they continued to walk towards me at a slow pace I was charging magic in the jaw of the tiger. I stopped the charge after a few seconds and waited for them to arrive. Once they stopped, I quickly brought up my right arm and cocked it back.

"Celsius Calibre."

I sent my right arm forwards and a large beam of ice shot out of the tiger's mouth rocketing towards the girls that were coming my way. The bishop that wasn't Raiser's sister stepped forward to block the attack but all her defensive circle did was allow the power to build up and take over the circle freezing it and cracking it before continuing on blowing a hole straight through the bishop and meeting the fiery defensive circle of Ravel Phoenix who was helped out by Raiser's knight with the large Zweihander.

As the ice scattered to mist up the field Grayfia's voice came into my ear.

(Raiser-sama's first bishop has retired.)

"Oi, Oi, Is a seasoned veteran like Raiser meant to have a servant that is so easily taken out?"

My words were amplified by the smirk that appeared on my face.

"You may be Tsukiyomi-sama but we won't let you win. Ni, Li, get him."

It seemed that Ravel wanted to show her supremacy right now and sent the two cat-girl pawns after me. They more than happily abided to her commands and came at me. I took a readied stance as I waited for them to come towards me, they won't suspect me to be extremely agile due to the rook but they'll expect a decent amount due to being a Nekoshou. Let's surprise them then.

As soon as they arrived they upped their speed further and attacked me from all sides but I easily deflected each punch or kick by a simple guard. They were strong when put together but attacking individually while at speed this close together was not good for them. Their minds were concentrating on too much for them to be invested in this fight. If they aren't going to fight to their best abilities of a double act then I have no time for them. I forced my eyes to shift and they narrowed to cat-like slits as my feline instincts started to take over.

Dropping the decision to guard I slammed the palm of my left hand into the ground.

"Guardian Frost."

With my powers heightened and forcing it into an offensive state, the icicle jutted out of the ground around me in the opposite direction. Instead of defending me by encasing me, they pointed upwards and outwards to catch the two attackers and pierced straight through their bodies leaving them there with blood trickling out of their wounds.

As I stood back up, the unoccupied icicles disappeared leaving the 9 icicles that were piercing into the limbs and torso of Ni and Li. I turned towards them and walked to them concentrating on the blood that was seeping out. Not caring about anything else I started to lick up the blood that was coming out of their wounds.

I could feel the lust inside me rise as I placed my left hand on one of their bodies and pushed it straight down piercing her further through the spikes taking her out and then I moved to the other pawn and did the same.

(2 of Raiser-sama's pawns have retired.)

I focused onto the earpiece I was given and spoke to Rias.

"Don't bother about sending Kiba to me. Both Grayfia and Leviathan said I can go all out so I can rip them limb from limb if I so wish."

Bang! Bang!

I turned my head to the side and saw two different explosions from where the gym used to be. One was riddled with yellow static electricity and the other looked like an explosion from a bomb.

(3 more of Raiser-sama's pawns have retired along with his first Rook. One of Rias-sama's rooks have retired.)

Our first piece is down eh? Shame it wasn't Issei, I hope Koneko is ok anyway.

"You, Knight with the flames, come at me."

Luckily I'm able to deal with this. The tiger is unmeltable and the ice gauntlet is unbreakable so my arms are designed for blocking certain things but not multiple ones so there is a downfall and an extra point that proves Serenity's opinion on it not being that defensive. Who would make an armour designed for speed over defence, seems stupid really.

With her sword of flames out and brandished, she slices down towards me and I catch it in the tiger's jaw while punching out with my left hand only to miss when she uses her speed as a knight to get away. A knight will always be hard to beat with fists when they can move like that.

"I'm happy that you choose to fight but do you have a sword."

"I have many."

'Use the one I gave you as your induction.'

Azazel's voice came out surprising me. The sword given to me when I was inducted into Grigori. I was given it due to my affinity for ice, it was also when I learned of my affinity for ice as the sword was picky of it's master. One true thing I was happy with the devils for.

"Come, Demonic Sword of Ice. Show yourself to your master, in the form of the Vorpal Blade."

Within the clamped jaws of the tiger came a dark blue handle bar that held darkness within it's core. The handlebar jutted out slightly off the mouth and broke off to the left and right diagonally before stopping and bending back inwards before rejoining to form a snowflake as the hilt. The dark blue ice then continued on to form the sleek and thin blade.

Lumi, the hated daughter of a demon king. A girl that was cast aside because she half fallen and half devil. She took her own life and encased herself within the 'Vorpal Sword'. A sword which has been passed down the line for many generations by wealthy devil nobles until it came to Azazel's hands where he kept her until she showed a spark of life towards me and chose me to be her new wielder. While able to talk, she just doesn't trust me enough yet to do so.

My lack of use has caused her to become silent, she hasn't spoken to me for a year or two now. Hopefully it'll spark her again and make her talk again, be happy like she was when Azazel taught me basic swordplay. Restia herself taught me a move which she created while in the sword.

Her demonic energy and aura radiated an eerie coolness that shook the bones of my enemies and caused the flames of the sword in front of me to waver. Vorpal, a type of ice cold enough to disregard warmth. A special type of ice that is near impossible for users of ice-magic to make. Even someone like Leviathan would have a hard time making it, even if she did many years of her life would once made, it is terrifying.

The knight in front of me shook her worries from her head and came at me while fully utilizing the improved speed as a knight. A speed that was easily sensed by my ears and highly improved sight. I slashed forwards with no real aim and clashed into the flames of my opponents blade catching her off-guard.

"Get ready to bleed for me."

I took a single step and the engines activated again sending me straight at the knight. I clamped my left hand around her head causing the ice to start to creep over and firmly secure her head into my grip. The ice continued although not physically, the cold temperature moved into her mind and froze her control over her body making her go limp momentarily.

"Frozen Nightmare."

Her body started to shake as the cold temperature left the segment of her brain that dealt with memory and focused on what's good in her life leaving the hatred to come flowing out. Muffled screams were heard reverberating around in the ice that was obscuring her face from view.

I brought her body up with my arm before roughly slamming her body down into the ground breaking the connection and causing more icicles to form riddling her body with cuts and holes. The combined torturous pain that was both physical and mental was too much for her body to hold, her body was starting to disappear but not for long. I coated my left hand in Ki and placed it on her stomach, just enough for her to give me more blood.

The particles stopped briefly and disappeared. Clenching the sword even tighter in the tiger's jaw I plunged the sword down right between her breasts easily breaking through her chest guard, I stopped the movement briefly as the sword pierces through her skin. Keeping a steady control of the sword I dragged it down her body allowing the blood in her chest to spray out onto me making it want it more and more. I stopped the sword just above her belly button before spinning the sword so the edges of the blade faced her sides. Then using it like a lever, I cut a straight line across her body just as the particles came back to take her away.

(The 3 final pawns of Raiser-sama have been defeated.)

(Rias-sama's Queen has been defeated.)

(Raiser-sama's first knight has been defeated.)

This meant it was 5 on 5, for now at least. Hopefully I can whittle it down further leaving Raiser and his queen behind. I wonder how strong Ravel is, she doesn't even look like she'll fight and that was before I started to cause blood to fly. My tally was now 4 and I had three more to deal with right now. The final rook and knight will probably come at me giving Ravel time to join her brother and keep her safe, that ain't going to happen. The king is that last one you take down, completely overwhelm them before destroying the pinnacle. It's what's meant to be done.

Leaving the pool of blood behind I started to charge towards the remaining three opponents and like I thought both the rook and knight came to block me. I decided to completely ignore them for now and jumped over them, as I hit the ground I boosted the speed to get to Ravel as those two devils turned around.

Quickly catching Ravel, I crashed her body into the ground while using 'Frozen Nightmare'. The icicles piercing her body froze over her regeneration due to their flames and were holding her down on the ground tightly.

"Palm Wave."

Creating an outline of Senjutsuu and Demonic energy around my left hand I thrusted it down into Ravel's stomach breaking through it and instantly sending out a shock-wave that unsettled me slightly. I brought my hand out from the hole caused and her regeneration started up healing her perfectly. Unluckily for me, the ice was only piercing her limbs leaving her torso to regenerate as much as it wanted to.

"Summon Swords: Electric Gate."

Four phantom swords crackling with electricity formed above my head. The four blades drifted down to the floor and stabbed themselves down into the floor splitting into two. One half of each blade stayed in the ground forming a square around myself and Ravel, the other four halves floated up into the sky and formed an electrical cube around myself and Ravel giving me some time to just concentrate on beating her regeneration.

Looking down to her I could see her scared face, a look which devils should have towards Nekoshou. Our power should be feared as it is very strong and destructive. Our race shouldn't have been hindered because the devils didn't like the fact that one of our kind showed their power.

I gently placed my left hand down on top of Ravel's stomach and started to focus on controlling her Ki. It was hard and very troubling, it's a good job I have an alternate way to deal with regeneration. While trying to focus I could hear the knight and rook trying to break open the electrical cube momentarily breaking my concentration. Billions of small bits of data was floating through my mind as I was trying to hurry and find a vital point to start from, with my lack of ability starting anywhere would be bad and possibly improve her regeneration now and in the future.

I found it and started to flood my senjutsuu into her body forcing her to start to convulse as the regeneration was flipped around. The ability to regenerate is a form of keeping your life, flip keeping and you get taking or giving. Right now her 'Phoenix Ability' is pushing it all outwards and is now very mortal, possibly even worse.

Leaving her there to disappear whenever, I broke the electrical cube dispersing the four phantom blades and I took on the angry, aggravated knight and rook. It seemed like my display was not very appreciated by them, I thought it was good at least.

I left dealing with the Knight till last so I blocked her attack with Vorpal and punched her in the stomach sending her flying from my power as a rook alone. I turned back to the rook only to see a fist embedding itself in my chest. It was strong, strong enough to make me cough up blood which I happily did. I opened the jaw of the tiger and the dark blue sword flew up into the air and soared towards the knight.

I spat a bit of blood on the floor as I shouted out to Lumi in the sword.

"Have fun, defeat her if you want to."

I turned my attention back to the rook and was greeted by another fist to the stomach, this time being sent back a metre. I could feel my ribs on my left side straining slightly.

(Raiser-sama's final bishop has retired.)

(Rias-sama's knight has retired.)

4 on 4 now, it's time to begin the finale.

I started to walk towards the rook before I broke into a run while coating my left side in Senjutsuu to fix my ribs and strengthen them further. I kept 'Palm Wave' in effect and opened up my left hand and thrusted my palm towards the rook making her clenched fist meet my open hand. I felt my elbow shake slightly from her strength, it was slightly superior to mine. Then it happened, the shock-wave burst out from my palm and blew her arm away knocking her off balance giving me an opening.

"Second stage."

I took a step forward and thrusted my palm straight into her stomach forcing her body to arch from the power, then her body flew away from me due to the shock-wave that sent out icy blue waves of thin energy that cut small grates into the ground. The waves continued to form along with the rooks body as it flew through the air.

'Come back here.'

As I thought it, the second stage activated forming another forced shock-wave directly on her spine sending her back towards me. I started to charge my ice in the tiger's jaw and waited until she was a few metres away before releasing the super-charged beam.

"Celsius Calibre."

The ice turned into blue energy and shot through the air ripping through her body and turning it into particles.

(Raiser-sama's final rook and knight has retired.)

That brings me up to 6 now, I think. Lumi flew back to me in her sword form before disappearing into my right arm in a black light.

I turned to look at the roof of the main school building and saw a body of crimson armour with yellow spikes facing Raiser. Looking at the others on the building, the one in the armour was Issei as Raiser's queen was behind them with her arms crossed and Asia was healing Rias.

I then started to run towards the main building at a brisk pace to give me enough time to take my left arm to the second stage along with my right arm. I made my left hand take the shape of a crescent and interlocked it with the tiger on my right arm. The sides of the tiger's jaw met the top and bottom of the crescent as the top and bottom of the tiger's jaw met the side of the crescent causing it to shine in a silver light. What came from the silver light was an identical tiger sculpture around my left arm.

Continuing on, I stopped in front of the doors to the school building and I looked to the supports on either side of the door. The one to my left was weaker but it wasn't closer to the centre which the stronger one on my right was. I dug both of my feet into the ground and skidded my left back slightly and I reeled back both fists clenched together forming two angry tigers.

"Cold ..." I let both fists fly straight into the support immediately destroying it and sending multiple vibrations through the building which also tortured my body bringing blood up to my throat and violently out of my mouth as the other building supports snapped bring the whole building down on top of itself. "... Coffin."

That took more out of me as I thought. I took a step back and looked to the sky to see the devils flying above a large block of ice. In the centre of the ice was Issei's body that was turning into particles.

(Rias-sama's pawn has retired.)

"I'm ok with that."

This didn't really do anything but take a lot out of me. I have enough left in me to take Raiser and his queen out, as long as his cockiness is there right now I did take out his sister beating the immortality. The devils above flew down to me, Rias and Asia dropped down by my side as I was starting to pant, and Raiser and his Queen dropped down a few metres away from us.

Both Asia and Rias came to my side, Rias stood beside me and Asia was starting to heal me. I could feel the slight pain in my ribs disappear and through the manipulation of Senjutsuu, I used her healing on my stamina bringing it back slightly to stop my panting for now.

"You did well Ice-cat. You'd be a great addition to my peerage, you were even able to take out my sister and still have enough to destroy a building but you are paying for it right now."

"Who cares Raiser. Why fight if you aren't going to go all-out? It's disrespectful to not go all out and I will continue to do so."

"A warrior's spirit, huh? Is any of this for your beloved master?"

I started to laugh but was quickly stopped as a pain in my chest caused me to bend forwards slightly clutching onto my chest. I spat out some blood that had collected before speaking.

"Beloved master? How could I like this red-haired bitch?"

"Oh … someone who doesn't like the Gremory clan? It's unheard of for a servant of Gremory to have dissatisfaction let alone show it."

"Wouldn't you hate her if she kills you just to make you a part of your peerage?"

"Then what about trading or going rogue?"

"Going rogue sounds nice but it won't get rid of this hated existence that is now a part of me, plus it would bring more hate to my race that is highly unneeded. Trading isn't an option either, pretty much all of you devils are the scum of the Earth. I'd rather be eaten alive by rabid animals but here I am, stuck with a stubborn, irritating child that thinks a collar will allow her to control me. Thankfully, she is starting to learn even though it's forced by leaky fluids."

I'm not waiting any longer, I'll just end this. I slowed my breathing as I took a deep breath.

'Feline Blitz.'

My tail that was swaying slightly picked up it's speed and started to shake around uncontrollably until it became a blur and stayed that way for seconds. Once the blur died down, my tail had split into two and I felt the power rise filling my body to the brim with power and speed.

'Time to get rid of that Queen he loves so much.'

I shimmer out of view and appear again directly behind his Queen with the jaws of the tigers around each shoulder. I clenched my fists bringing the jaws down on the shoulders feeling a bit of tension before completely breaking through and biting off her arms making them dangle from the clutch of the tiger's jaws allowing her blood to pour.

I released the grip on the arms as I threw them at Raiser giving his Queen's body time to drop to the floor. I allowed balls of magic to form within the mouths of the two tigers, they collect and collect until they fill it's whole jaw and obscures a portion of it's face.

"Raiser. I've been allowed to fight as I wish with no harm to come to me or my race, you are going to be without a Queen for a while."

I thrusted both tigers into her body causing the two balls of magic to fluctuate.

"Frigid Blast."

The two balls exploded sending shards of ice all over the place causing Raiser to start regenerating and Rias to put up a defence circle.

(Raiser-sama's Queen has … retired.)

That pause excited me, it meant that it went wrong but neglect to say what. She may actually be alive if there is enough of her body left behind. I stayed there with a smile on my face and allowed my armour to disappear, I was just waiting for some form of retaliation.

"You Bastard!"

There it is. Show it to me.

I turned towards Raiser as a fist covered in flames comes towards me. It was slow enough to dodge but I had no such plan. The punch came straight at me and connected with my stomach. It was a good, strong punch but nowhere close to his rook. With my weakened state, it was enough to cause damage.

My organs were rattled inside my body, blood was filling my throat at a rate that excited me. It's time to kill this bastard in one hit.

"Triton."

A large silver lance appeared in my bloody hands, it's height more than easily trumped my own. It was just over 15 foot in length, it was a towering lance than shone brightly in the moonlight.

I looked towards Raiser whose anger didn't falter as I stared him down. His gaze was locked on me and barely taking in the grace of Triton. The side of his lip rode up in anger, his wings of fire burst from his back and started to flare up considerably. I could see the colour of his face redden in anger. He clenched his right fist and started to cover it in fire, the ball of fire that engulfed his fist grew bigger and bigger like he was trying to rival my lance. A feat that was beyond him, it barely even reached my short size. His anger exploded as he sent the flame-covered fist towards me.

His anger was consuming him, he was straining himself with the fire to try and kill me in one shot. It was naïve and stupid, it leaves himself open.

Instead of easily dodging, I place the tip of the lance in the line of fire and blocks his attack which rattled my body on collision. It's strong but weak enough to lose a lot of it's power while travelling down my long lance. The added damage from 'Lunar' magic was enough to weaken it further and destroy his hand in the process.

Raiser stood back and tried to catch his breath, only I didn't let him. I took a step towards him and pierced Triton straight through his chest causing him to scream out in pain. The initial strike would hurt by itself but the lingering burn effect from the 'Lunar' magic was making his regeneration go haywire as his 'immortal' body was trying to fix his body.

"As long as there is fire and wind a Phoenix can regenerate but when none of those two things exist in space neither does your immortality. As long as my spear is inside of your body, you regeneration won't work."

His eyes widened as he heard my words and took notice of the failed regeneration of his body. He than frantically tried to get off the lance. I started to laugh at his feeble attempt to get away.

"Can't get away Raiser? How about I end this by clamping you in place."

The metal of the lance opened up around Raiser's body and pushed towards each other increasing the 'Lunar' effect and creating a hold on his body.

"Vacuum."

The open holes of the lance started to emit pure darkness that held twinkles of light. The darkness covered Raiser's body and the smoke from regeneration stopped and it was replaced by blue particles.

"Your cockiness was well-liked Raiser. I defeated half of your peerage by myself. 7 of your prized girls and you. I may only be the descendant of the Japanese Shinto God of the Moon but I will never be beat by someone like you, a worthless asshole that is worse than a murderous tomato."

(Raiser Phoenix-sama has been defeated. Rias Gremory-sama is the victor.)

…

I appeared along with Rias and Asia back in the club room in our dimension, I took a quick stretch before plopping myself down on my secluded sofa allowing the fatigue and pain to take over from adrenaline and cause a painful riot throughout my body.

With the opening of my fridge came a long winded yawn, yet again disguised as a 'Nya'. I took out a small carton of milk and started to drink it slowly. I looked to the devils in the room, they were all injured in some way with ripped clothes and cuts open. If it was by appearance alone, I wouldn't look like I was in a fight but look like I had a splitting headache from the painful grin I was wearing. The 6 devils in the room looked at me with surprised faces, wide eyes were something that I liked.

As much as I enjoyed that fight, I feel a little off about it. I wasn't expected to be strong at the start and it showed, their attacks were nothing against my body and did nothing to affect it. Raiser's rook, she was good. She had a strong solid punch, something that made me feel excited. Despite the hatred of devils, I am happy that it is a Rook. The type of power it gives is exciting, nothing can beat the raw emotions made from a good fist fight.

I felt my magic start to circulate again after being drained by the use of Frigid Blast and Cold Coffin. Even with the dramatic drop of magic usage per spell, it was the first time I used them so they took a tremendous amount of my reserves to utilize. Two magic circles appeared in the room, one of Gremory and the other of Leviathan. Out from the magic circles came 5 people, 4 from Gremory and 1 from Leviathan. The people who arrived was Rias' family and Leviathan, her family went straight to her as Leviathan came to me.

"Well done Gin-chan~. You took out 8 opponents in your first Rating game and two of them were Phoenixes."

"Thanks Leviathan."

"Mou Gin-chan~. Call me like you did at the meet-up."

Ughh … the meet-up. She went by the name 'Sera Levia', disrespect to a Maou will just cause me more annoyances. I suppose I'm safe for the time being though.

"Levia-chan."

A childish smile appeared quickly on her face, just from me saying 'Levia-chan'. Way too easy to please.

"Tsukiyomi-kun."

I looked away from Leviathan who had joined me on my sofa and saw Sirzechs Lucifer with his Queen, Grayfia and his mother and father. I sighed a little at his voice.

"Yes, Lucifer?"

My poor attitude did not go unnoticed but was let go at the tired sound in my voice.

"I want to thank you and apologize to you."

I raised my eyebrows slightly in interest.

"I would like to thank you for saving my little sister from her engagement, my parents feel the same way."

I just nodded to him simply.

"I do not care for your thanks. Saving her was just an unlucky by product, I am much more interested in the apology that the Crimson Satan has for me, a member of the Nekoshou race."

My arrogant tone riles each of them up but strangely enough, it was let go again. Mainly due to Leviathan beside me who was holding a slightly pleased smile. The other part for being that they understand my hatred and my desire to not be on good terms for what they did to my race. I would only get so far with this though, I am face to face with one of their Maous, after all.

"I would like to apologize for my sister's behaviour to you and the collar that she put on you. She had told me that she was having trouble with a new familiar she had found, she had said it was stubborn and rebellious while refusing to heed to her commands. I was a little sceptical as to why it accepted her if it isn't listening to her but I gave in and made that collar for her."

He must have noticed it during the game at some time, I bet the cameras on me were viewed a lot.

"I will take the collar off of you and as a reward, I will get you something you want."

A present I want huh? One off the Maou no less, that seems good.

"About the collar, just get rid of the electrocution and the self-destruct system in it. I actually like the design. For the prize, I want a car. I'm a little fed-up with public transport."

A small crimson magic circle appeared around his index finger for a few seconds before the sound of a door unlocking echoed throughout the room. I felt a small weight be lifted from around my neck along with the disappearance of the film that Azazel had placed on it.

"I will make a license for you and use my magic to allow you to drive in Japan. Do you have a preference for a car?"

"I do. A Jaguar XKR-S GT."

"I will have it here in a few days along with your license."

"Gin-chan."

Leviathan's childish tone from beside me brought everyone's attention to her, I slowly turned round to look at her face which was still smiling. I was anticipating something, with what I know of her, which I admit is brief, I'll need to wager slightly.

I tilted my head towards her slightly and got her to continue.

"What about acting and stuff in the Underworld with me?"

That was … I'm not entirely sure how to put it. She doesn't sound like a Maou at all, no real authority or nothing.

"That type of fame is annoying. I don't want the Gremorys getting anything from work that I have done, that's why I don't do those shitty devil contracts and my work is paid to my human account then into the devil one. My money increases while being unnoticed for the most part. If you can do it so the Gremory clan gets nothing from it then I'm game."

I might be giving the devils satisfaction from this in the end but I'll be doing something that I want to do. My hatred for them may be strong but not so strong it stops me from doing what I want just to not make them happy.

Leviathan started to think of this before an actual light bulb lit up above her head. I may have been imagining it though.

"What about becoming an Extra Demon? You aren't technically improving the devils at all, you are improving the reputation of demons as a whole upon yourself. No kinds of proceeds will go to Gremory, the only problem is that as long as you are a part of Rias-chan's peerage then some devils will put the dots together."

A smart thing came from her mouth, I was slightly surprised. She was right though, as long as I'm Rias' Rook I will always be affiliated with her. The only thing I can do is become a High-class devil as quickly as possible and break away.

"Then that's fine by me. A few bits of devil politics is enough to deal with so my accomplishments aren't treated as those of this childish red-head's."

The smile on Leviathan's face grew further making her close her eyes. As much as I found myself wanting to stare, I couldn't help but feel something behind the smile. Something was out of place but I couldn't tell what. While we were sitting down, Leviathan's magic circle appeared underneath us. Sirzechs quickly took a hold of my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"_Please continue on as my sister's rook and keep this manner with her. The way she acted towards you was out of her being spoilt as a child, something that was done my father and myself. I feel that the way you act will force her to out grow it and mature as a person quickly to meet this harsh world, as thanks and incentive your new clan will have both Lucifer and Leviathan backing it."_

As the circle activated to start teleporting us, I nodded towards him blankly and only just saw a small smile adorn his lips.

The next day saw the rise of a new 'Extra Demon' clan.

* * *

**This was somehow easy to write, i'm really surprised.  
Next chapter hits the Underworld for info on backgrounds of Serafall and Extra Demons.  
Vorpal sword is a mixture of things. It's background is made up but the idea came from 'Seirei Tsukai no Kenbu' with the detail/appearance of the Vorpal sword from Tales of Xillia.**

**Well, i'm off now. Ciao-nya.**


	10. Extra Demons

**Gonna start here by replying to a guest that reviewed as i think it may be important for everyone to know.  
****I portrayed Gin as OP in the last chapter but that's due to Raiser and not Gin himself.  
****Gin is strong but he shouldn't of been able to defeat that many so easily. Raiser is cocky and arrogant, he didn't think that his girls would need to go all out.  
****The only two that did was Isabella and Siris although Siris was off-screen. Gin was underestimated plus he is a descendant of a God.  
****Phoenix in general is nothing to a Senjutsuu user.**

**Now to Gin's words and actions. Yeah, they are gonna be pissed about it but his race was near eradicated by the devils. He is allowed some leeway there.  
Both Sirzechs and Serafall are OOC because all we have seen of them is that they are Sis-cons. I'm going in depth with Serafall to bring her out more.  
Now about what you said to the romance, i haven't actually started it yet. Yes, its shown but it's from looks alone.**

**Then it's the final point of what Serafall said to Gin which is this chapter. I agree that it's rushed but it comes with Serafall, she is a brash and upfront person. She get's what she wants and does it quickly, plus she has the political power and strength to do so. She isn't the type to bother what others think about her, hell she openly cosplays and is a proud Otaku while being a Maou, Leviathan.**

**Anyway, i wanna thank the guest, Nekoman, for reviewing and how i put it may come across otherwise. This was the easiest way for me to explain it, constructive criticism is always a good thing to me. It lets me know i can continue to improve.**

**Last thing is just something small. This chapter is big on info so it's gonna be blocky, plus it's earlier than expected. My fiancé got sick so I've had to postpone some work to stay home and look after her so while she was sleeping soundly i got most of this chapter done for you. Have fun :P**

* * *

The room we teleported into was of similar size to the clubroom but it was a taller room instead. The walls were made out of a grey stone compared to the dark wood of the clubroom. Bookcases littered the two walls, a desk and chair rested in the centre of the room with it's face to the door and it's back to stained glass that illuminated the room in different colours. I was positioned facing Serafall and the window as Serafall was positioned facing me and the door. As childish as she is and said to be, she actually looked at home behind the desk.

Along with the fluctuation of magic in the room came a number of documents and a thin book. The book faced me as the documents faced Serafall.

"Before we begin Gin-chan, you'll need to know that your clan will be under me to begin with. The Underworld already knows that you are a Nekoshou so they'll be slightly reserved about this. Your clan will be to me like Lucifuge was to Lucifer, although the only thing i'll ask of you is to participate in events with me."

She ends on a smile, serious right from the start.

"Once you've read that we can get started."

Serafall pushes the book further towards me and quickly starts on her documents, probably stuff to pass the time until I am finished. I took the book from the desk and opened it.

The number of Extra Demons is pretty small and most of them are the remnants of extinct clans like Abbadon and Belphegor. The most famous Extra Demon is Mephisto Pheles, he is the only one to not have a clan either. I'd be joining him there for the time being. Most of the Extra Demons have secluded themselves from the Devil Society, two famous examples were Roygun Belphegor and Bedeze Abbadon who are 2nd and 3rd champions in the Rating Games.

The Extra Demons don't hold as much political power as the Pillar clans but they have more worth in Army talks. Most of the Devil legions come from the Low-mid class devils with the Extra Demons taking up Captain positions. All of the members of the Spec Ops teams are Extra Demons, when the Pillars wanted something done quickly and expertly they went to the Extra Demons.

The Extra Demons are both similar and different to the Pillar clans. The clans themselves are near identical but marriage and things close to that are not the same. It's perfectly normal for Extra Demons to marry half bloods of any race, it's not frowned upon at all even though they are all pure-bloods too. I would be the first reincarnated devil to become an Extra Demon through a process which has been recently finalized by Ajuka Beelzebub. It said finalized by said nothing of the experiments so who knew if it actually works.

The book finished there, it was more of an introduction to what i'd be getting myself into. I'm interested though in why over half are not involved in devil society, possibly due to the Spec Ops business. Make sure nothing comes back to bite the lazy Pillar devils in the ass I guess.

"What's next?"

She looks up from her documents and her face lights up, she must hate dealing with paperwork.

"The workings of a clan is pretty easy and you'll learn as you go along. It's quite self-explanatory really."

I'm not really sure that is what you are supposed to be saying, it's almost like she is trying to make me be unprepared.

"First thing first is to turn you into a pure-blood. The process that was designed was for people who didn't know Senjutsuu, the process is a simple substitute which can only be utilized in this situation. I have to take a vial of my own blood and section it off so the clan abilities aren't based over leaving just the pure-blooded base. Luckily Ajuka-chan has given each Maou a series of vials for the first few times while we practice trying to do it ourselves. Then you create a cut along your left forearm that brings the blood to the surface but not too deep. While you control your blood with your Senjutsuu, lock onto the blood cells that aren't reincarnated devil blood and form a protective barrier. I'll then slowly pour my blood over the cut you made through with magic and the pure will fight off the reincarnated. Your blood will then fuse together completing the process. Simple, right~?"

She just had to ruin it at the end there. I had started to wonder how long she could stay serious for, maybe that was her way of lightening the mood. Oh well, I understand what I have to do. This is actually an easy process for a Senjutsuu user, being able to control our own blood stream is a basic skill. It helps with healing and the like so it's one the first things to learn. Luckily the change will be done for me, that's something we never really needed to know.

I brought my left arm up and hovered it over the desk with the underside and palm facing upwards to the ceiling. I started to focus on the blood in my body as Serafall lightly cut into my forearm with a scalpel. The cut was small and thin, the blood took a second or two before rising to the surface and connecting over the line forming a small train. With the blood now on the surface I could focus in on the specifics. I narrowed down the blood and sectioned off the reincarnated devil blood pushing my Nekoshou blood and Tsukiyomi blood away making a slight but important space around the devil blood.

I looked to Serafall and nodded. She took a look of concentration as she summoned a vial of dark red blood that had a magic circle hovering over the top of it. The vial was then brought to just over the blood on my forearm and slowly tipped until the blood in the vial started to trickle out of it onto my arm. The initial contact was fine, I felt nothing from it but from then on I felt like a war was going on inside my own body. The pure blood was taking over from the reincarnated blood but it wasn't going down without a fight, the resistance though was extremely futile.

My body felt like it was burning up from the inside, it was a completely new sensation. My body has never overheated before, it's always been the right temperature. I've never caught a cold or the flu. My Nekoshou side keeps me warm to touch and my Tsukiyomi blood protects me from the cold, more like it revels in it. My body enjoys cold temperatures due to my affinity for Ice. This hot feeling was strange, I felt my whole body tingling at the new sensation. Even though I found it uncomfortable, I liked it. It was a snug feeling that was nostalgic, it gave me a sense of shared heat. The type you get from a hug off your loving mother, it was hot and stuffy but you persevere because it feels great.

This feeling died down first in my left forearm as the blood retracted in and the wound closed up. The feeling then slowly just washed away leaving me a little conflicted, it brought back memories I had let go many years ago. I had always received motherly hugs off of Okaa-san but it didn't feel right, it didn't hold the same type of warmth.

Serafall had noticed my melancholy and looked like she was going to pry but I smiled to her stopping that train of thought.

"Now that the base of the Tsukiyomi clan is done, we can move to the next and final portion."

"And that is?"

"Your clan's symbol and crest. As you know, the crest for Gremory appears on the palm of your right hand. That allows devils to know that you are just a servant in that particular clan. The blood members of that clan have the crest on the palm of their left hand, the reason for this is that most Devils are right handed. This allows them to be ready with a weapon in their stronger hand while showing their identification with their left hand. As devils are prideful creatures there was always been fights within, there has also been a number of civil wars before."

I see, that's quite plausible and a smart thing to do.

"What you need to do is imagine what you want as your emblem and crest for you clan, Devil magic runs of imagination you know. Once that vision is crystal clear in your mind bring the Gremory crest to your right hand and run it over your left hand, this'll transfer the magic and react forming your clan's crest. If you wish, you can create a variant like the Phoenix clan has with the flames."

I guess i'll just stick to Icicles then, that'll do for the transportation.

I opened up my left hand fully and started to think of a design, there was only one thing that could work for me. That is the moon but there is multiple phases but with the fact that this is a circle that means a full moon, new moon or an eclipse. An eclipse would be the perfect choice.

To my mind I brought the image of a black background with sparkling lights dotting themselves all over. In the centre of the black and sparkles was an everlasting darkness in the shape of a circle, around that circle was a silver light that shone brightly illuminating its vicinity.

I brought the Gremory crest to the palm of my right hand and then ran that hand over the top of my left hand causing crimson, black and silver sparks to fly from the space in between my hands. The magic kick-started and fluctuated as my left hand was filling up with a baseless type of magic. Completely running over my left palm with my right hand I saw a dark circle occupying the palm of my left hand. Around the edge of the black was three thin silver circles that emitted a fluctuating silver light that rose up and down in waves.

"An eclipse?"

"Not just any eclipse Levia-chan. I'm the descendant of the Shinto Moon God, it's the Lunar Eclipse."

"The difference?"

"A solar eclipse emits an orange light around the circle of pure darkness, a lunar eclipse emits silver light."

"Now that your clan is done, we need to run over the details of it."

The details? The specific of my clan maybe? Like Crimson hair to Gremory, that type of thing probably.

"Firstly is the blood inheritance. Your kids will gain all characteristics from your Nekoshou side so the small stature, hazel eyes and adorable cat features~. Powers of Tsukiyomi so they will all be adept in Ice magic. Royalty among animals of the night."

Yes, the animal is a good one. I'll have to see if I can lord over the Familiar Forest but keep Satooji around, I wonder if that'd change anything. The creatures there might be happier knowing that the one they look up to is ruling over them rather than, to them, a no-name devil.

"Next is your standing in the Underworld. In the eyes of the Devil Community and even the higher ups you are now a High-class devil but that isn't the truth behind it. This Extra Demon system is to find promising devils and bring them in to get back some pure-bloods. We bank on your potential but you are still in fact a Low-class devil just with special privileges. To rank-up you'll have to do it like everyone else but you won't need to do a promotion test, it'll be automatic after we have received notice of your achievements. You will not receive your own Evil Pieces until you have done some feats or raised your standing through contracts."

"What are the ways to rank up?"

Serafall's smile quivers briefly, this probably indicates another long-winded talk from her. This is probably tiring her out, let's see if I can milk it out of her.

"The traditional but slowest way is to complete contracts. Each contracts equates to a number of points, the points change from contract to contract on what is wanted, the reward and the person it's done for. There are multiple variables to it."

"The next way would be through Rating games. There are also multiple variables in this and award more points due to them being rarer than contracts. Each person you defeat is worth points, points are then added or subtracted depending on how it's done. Quick kills give more points and taking out a number of enemies by yourself also gives more points. Winning the game gives you points and you can receive more depending on your efforts, the same with Losing. You don't gain any extra points if you lose but if you did extremely well like standing firm by yourself or figure out their strategy and you can gain some extra points."

"Lastly is the hardest but quickest way to rank-up, Military feats. Completing a task that is very advantageous to the devils, for example taking out a Seraph. That would instantly allow you to rank-up, you'd also be called the 'Seraph Slayer'. It would be easy for you to do this as you could leak Grigori information or assassinate the leaders due to being one of them but I know you wouldn't do that."

Does she really know that? There are a few leaders there I wouldn't be bothered about killing, Kokabiel is a definite and possibly Penemue too. Actually Azazel is the type of person to help me out with this, he'd probably create a fake which seems real and do it that way.

"Lastly will be your living arrangements. Currently you don't have much to your name but I would like to give you a place to start off with and two servants to help you out. One servant is from Zechs-chan and the other is from me, they should both already be there."

When did she do that? I doubt she was able to predict it during the Rating game and I didn't hear her talking when I was reading the book. Well, she is a Maou. I'll just leave it at that for now and worry about other things. I'm about to start my journey of rocking the devils from the inside, I don't have time to figure out how she spoke to people without me hearing.

She then quickly got up from her chair behind the desk and transformed, I use that literally. She actually did a transformation sequence akin to something from a Mahou Shoujo anime and what resulted from it was also something from a Mahou Shoujo anime, more specifically 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven'. It's pretty popular in the anime scene and it was a pretty good cosplay version right up to the magic wand, it looked like the actual thing. I was somewhat curious on how that came to be.

I got up myself and didn't want to be different from her so I summoned stuff myself. I summoned my headphones from Tsukiyomi and the black and blue shemagh scarf. I then quickly followed after Serafall as she started to happily walk towards the door of her study, quickly catching up to her I walked directly beside her. We then quickly left her castle, which was ridiculously large and much larger than any medieval castle I've ever seen.

Leaving the perimeter of her castle we took into the capital of her region, Laevateinn. We were receiving strange gazes from the devil population, the reason being my cat features on display along with the fact that I was casually walking next to one of the Maous. I'll probably get bashed privately on those forum things for this, I wonder if the devils actually have those? They seem like they would have a lot of them, they are arrogant bastards after all.

The walk, while nice, was long and boring. I had to put up with those irritating gazes and a Maou that hadn't noticed a thing, probably due to the incessive whistling and humming she was doing of random tunes. It's hard to tell whether she started it to amuse herself or to try and ease the tension her devils were causing me. But eventually we reached the place that Serafall would be giving me to start out.

Looking at the place in front of me I was surprised.I know the devils are rich and the living embodiment of Greed and Pride so I was expecting a manor house or maybe even a mansion if I was lucky but what I got was neither of those two things. I got a castle, nowhere to the scale of Serafall's but a castle nonetheless. Even a small castle has a considerable feel to it, this one had a different feeling to Serafall's. This one was musky compared to the homey feeling that was flowing through the Leviathan Castle. The castle that was in front of me had to be more than ten times smaller than Leviathan's but at least five times bigger than my current home in the human world.

It was strange. I don't know whether i'm being lucky or what, could it be possible that this is all just to get her in my good books for when she has a request later on in my life? Serafall doesn't seem the type for that, she is too innocent in a way despite being a devil. It's annoying that I feel so conflicted about this, even with my Senjutsuu and ability to read her Ki I can't sense anything other than genuine child-like innocence from her. It's kinda infuriating.

We walked down the long pathway up to the large wooden doors of the castle, the dark wood contrasting well with the darkness of the grey stones. Coming to the doors I could feel the magic in the walls presumably a magic alternative to insulation. The two large wooden doors opened up completely and granted us entrance all by itself, no one opened it for us.

Upon entering the castle I saw two people, a woman who was the spitting image of Grayfia albeit slightly shorter and an old man who was slightly shorter than me. They both possessed auras that were stronger than mine. Just looking at them I could tell of their blood. The woman was obviously a younger sister to Grayfia and the old man was like me but I didn't feel an exact similarity, Nekomata maybe.

"Gin-chan, this is Gray-chan's younger sister Grace. She will be your maid and attendant for devil related things."

Gray-chan huh? I wonder how Grayfia reacts to that, must be a satisfying response. Grace then bowed to me with a stern expression, it wasn't on Grayfia's level but it held similarities. I wonder why she would be my maid anyway.

"The old man next to Gray-chan is Hibiki-shi. He is a Nekomata that I took in before the other devils could find him. He will work as your butler here in the castle."

She saved him? I guess I can trust her a little more then, give her the benefit of the doubt at least. I'm surprised at the respect she is giving him though, maybe it's just due to his age. Hibiki then bowed to me himself over his right arm which he brought to his chest just for the bow.

As he stood back up I started to take in their forms. Grace was near identical to Grayfia, she wore the same blue and white French maid uniform with the white headdress.

"Grace-chan here, isn't too keen on the Gremory family, all she holds for them is gratitude of taking her and her older sister in after the 'Civil War' between the 'Two Maou Factions'. She has been looking to find a master elsewhere and only wanted to serve someone who was a true Lucifer or someone who specialized in Ice magic. There is probably more to it but that's for you to find out when she wants you to."

A fellow disliker of Gremory. That's kinda weird to come to me then, even with my dislike of Gremory I am a part of their family for the time being. There must be some kind of hidden message here, maybe it's just due to the Ice magic I wield and my ambition to get away from Gremory.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Gin, a pleasure to meet you two."

I nodded my head towards them with a smile, they both returned the smile with one.

"Gin-chan, Zechs-chan has got you your car and license. They are both in your club room at school. I'll see you again Gin-chan, Bai bai~."

I slowly waved back to her as she teleported away, she expels way too much happiness. I turned to my maid and butler and smiled.

"Let's get to work then."

They both bowed in response and spun on their heels and started to walk off further into the castle and I followed on after them. Looking at Grace I saw that her hair was different as well, you could tell that from the front as well. Grace didn't have her hair in braids like Grayfia does, Grace just let's her hair flow down against her back but ties a small clump at the bottom with a blue bow. Both Grace and Hibiki had silver hair although Hibiki's was closer to grey.

We continued on through the halls of my new castle until we reached it's study and all stepped inside.

…

Hours passed by slowly as the three of us started to get everything in order. First was the furnishing of the castle and we went with silver and ice blue while keeping the furniture contemporary rather than the typical Victorian that the Devils seem to enjoy. The paintings that would decorate on the walls would all be either of cats or the night sky, for my office I picked out a painting of a city at night with skyscrapers lining the outside with the moon shining brightly in the centre of the top half of the picture. A small silver cat was sitting facing the moon with it's tail laid out to the side and an empty can to it's right. It resembled me when I was alone after escaping thanks to my parent, I sat in the centre of the street in my kitten form and just watched the moon slowly float across the night sky while it gave off a beautiful and serene silver light.

Then we got into the business of dealing with personnel for this castle. That I was leaving entirely up to Grace and Hibiki but I did ask for servants that were part animal, gotta have that theme going. Experience wasn't something that bothered me, Hibiki and Grace could probably teach them well anyway.

Next was dealing with Grace and being in contact with Azazel. I strictly told Grace to never harm a fallen angel, she did question me about it but wasn't all that bothered. She said that she doesn't hate them but she doesn't like them either. Despite looking near identical to Grayfia, she is really different to her. I can tell even with the short time of meeting them both, the air around them is different. Grayfia has a 'take no bull from anyone' air about her but she waits for an explanation before committing to dealing with it. Grace feels like the type of person who would let something go through before bothering to deal with it, let me learn from my mistake and then reprimand me about it. Perhaps she will be more easy-going than Grayfia.

Grace was very competent in her work, she instructed me well and everything was clear. She also had good ideas on where to create a foothold for the clan so it can start gaining money. Apparently, Serafall was going to give me the rights to a few places so I can start gaining income that way but it was completely up to me what. Neither Grace nor myself knew of their popularity and income they got Serafall so it was a little like pot luck on what we chose. What we did choose was a tailor and a hotel. As of yet I won't have my own territory because that comes with being high-class, as the head of a clan I only need to be high-class for territory unlike everyday devils who need to be Ultimate-class for their own territory.

The only thing left to do was deal with Grace herself. I gave her my crest so she could link our magic together to talk at any time, got her room set up in the castle and spoke about things she'd do. She was going to take up the spot as Gardener and stay here in the Underworld for the time being to get everything up and running. Once everything is settled and running smoothly she will come to the human world to help me out.

With everything finally sorted I was able to return to the human world. I brought some magic to my left hand bringing the crest to my hand, I had to register it on the first teleportation with it to sync with my magic. I took a deep breath and allowed the magic to flow out. A circle of darkness appeared underneath me followed by three bright rings of silver light that fluctuated in the magic source. Icicles started to form around the outside of the rings, once the icicles met up again at the beginning my body was teleported back to my home in the human world.

* * *

**This chapter was interesting to write. I think it's the first time anyone has bothered with the 'Extra Demons', not to sure though.  
I will also be continuing to develop upon it and do some devil politics which will be fun for no-one.  
Anyway, the next chapter is an everyday chapter before i start the Excalibur arc.  
Next chapter will involve Raynare and Rias, mainly Raynare.**

**Well, sorry for the small rant at the beginning. I didn't want it to look that way so hopefully you guys don't take it that way. Ciao-nya.**


	11. Jealousy

The week after winning the rating game and creating my clan was rather hectic and boring. It seemed like the rating game was aired on tv in the Underworld so a lot of devils saw my strength and ultimately saw me take Raiser down along with destroying a building with a single dual-punch. I received a lot of trade requests asking me to trade over to them, they were instantly burnt and I neglected to reply. I also received a lot of letters from the other 'Extra Demon' clans asking me to become a part of their community, they seem to be a tight knit group and didn't hesitate to contact me. It was the very first letter I received as well.

I only had two things in consolation, my car and a strange present from Azazel. The Jag was beautiful and worked like a dream with a beautiful V8 as it's chorus. I was surprised Sirzechs got it so easily, not many at all were made. He probably offered to pay more for it to get it. The present from Azazel was actually two things or should I say two guns, all members of Grigori were meant to have a pistol of their choice and then any other gun even one they designed themselves. What I got was a .50 Desert Eagle with a custom black and silver tiger stripe camo and a KRISS Vector with a silencer. Why I got them in particular I don't know, if I was going to use them then I don't know that either. They would definitely work for CQC. Azazel decided to go a step further and fuse the two guns with my shemagh scarf, putting my left hand under it would allow me to pull out the Vector and right hand would allow me the Desert Eagle.

I'm kinda sceptical as to why he gave them to me now and not before hand, even Asahi got his years ago. As it was a Saturday I was meant to go to the clubroom but I decided to neglect it and went shopping with Raynare for some school stuff and then anything else. I don't know how she did it or even when but she is now taking up residence in my house instead of in the hotel that Asahi and now Kalawarnar are staying in. Frankly, i'm not bothered by it and Azazel was even nice enough to increase the size of my room by magic.

I decided that we would go into the city for whatever she needed. I wouldn't mind buying myself something now that I have an abundance of money thanks to the royalties of the Manga. The main reason for going into the city was so I could take the Jag for a drive and by God was it awesome. You can't beat the purr of a V8.

…

As we got out of the car I summoned both my scarf and my headphones for precaution purposes. I've found out that the headphones work like my ears and the four icicles work like antennas and pick up faraway noise that come from supernatural beings. They aren't as good as my actual Neko ears but it suffices in everyday life, it's just a shame that the latest chapter of Azazel's manga was released yesterday so I might be recognized quickly.

We started to walk through the underground car park and I noticed Raynare fidgeting beside me. I cast a quick glance towards her and her eyes were eyeing up my waist area. She is either trying to see through my pants or is wanting to hold my hand and holding my hand is something I'll do for her. She is a beautiful girl after all.

I stopped and looked towards her while offering my hand.

"You wanted to hold it right?"

"B-but we aren't in a relationship."

I see, that's her reason for not trying to take my hand. A relationship huh? I would like to have one with her but there is Koneko too. I can tell that Raynare is pretty, I really think she is but I haven't felt physically attracted to her or anyone for that matter. I'm attracted to Koneko because she is cute but I also feel that the fact she is a Nekoshou like me is influencing it slightly. We are on good grounds but we don't talk that much either. I'll go with what I want and see how she takes it.

"We can be but I wouldn't only be yours."

"Really?! Nothing would please me more but to be by your side."

Raynare grabbed a hold of my hand and cupped it between both of her hands and brought it towards her chest. Her face was full of happiness, it wasn't something I could turn down if I wanted to. I felt my heart tighten just from looking at her.

"Yup. The only people I'd lie to are devils."

She was now wearing a giant grin and quickly took a hold of my hand rather sloppily. Her thin, soft and delicate fingers slotted into place and intertwined with my own. It was a nice, warm feeling to hold someone else's hand, it makes you feel special even if it's only to the person you are holding hands with. To them you are the most important person in the world.

"Please look after me Ray-chan."

I watched her smiling face turn red and continue getting darker as her blushing starts to consume her. I didn't need to use my Senjutsuu to see how she was feeling, I could feel her happiness coming from the connection of our hands.

Slowly we started to walk into the shopping centre and took an empty elevator up to the main floor. Arriving at the main floor, I took in the hustle and bustle of the place. It was a busy place filled with different age and social groups. There was also multiple people passing through with their dogs, that irritated me more than i'd of liked.

Just generally walking through we were met with lots of gazes, I couldn't pinpoint which one for them all but the majority seemed to be about my headphones. I could even hear the people around us recognizing me, there was even a few flashes presumably from cameras.

"Let's go in here."

The shop she took me into was a Lingerie store. To say I was feeling uncomfortable was an understatement, I didn't know what to do with my eyes. One of the hardest tests a girl can give a guy, if his eyes don't wander then he's a keeper. Personally, I think that the only way through it is to imagine what the girl could look like in it but it's bad for the easily aroused. It's a literal combination of heaven and hell.

When I had least expected it Raynare had disappeared into one of the changing rooms leaving me outside in a store full of women and underwear. Good-looking guys are given the benefit of the doubt because people automatically think that they're with their girlfriend, luckily people put me into that category. A minute or so later and the curtain behind me opened to show me a half naked Raynare. My eyes were instantly brought to what little she was wearing, a black satin bra with frills and a thin red ribbon at the hem done in a bow at the centre, the same was done for the panties.

All I could do was stare, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing would come out. It was like I lost my voice. Raynare noticed this quickly and went back behind the curtain to change, it seemed like she found what she wanted. She finished changing promptly and bought the set giving me the bag to carry straight after, I just took it in my right hand and we left the store to look for another one.

As we left the lingerie shop I felt a spike, a spike that was familiar to me. I stopped as we left the store and tightened my grip on Raynare's hand. I gave the area in front of me a quick scan and saw nothing out of the ordinary but I could feel and hear the beat of something supernatural close by, someone other than Raynare. There is two prime ways to flush them out, run around a corner quickly and then wait for them or kiss Raynare here and now. The first will definitely work but the second will only work if it's a girl or a male in a multiple year dry patch.

Deciding to go with the former I took charge of where we were going and dragged Raynare off around a corner leading to the public restroom and hid straight round the corner. As I moved I felt the signature flare up briefly and it got closer and closer. Once we were around the corner, Raynare had it in her mind that we were going for my second option, a kiss.

She spun me round to face her and pulled me straight into a kiss, a kiss where my mind overloaded and let her continue dominating.

I looked at Raynare's face and saw closed eyes with reddening cheeks underneath them. Soft lips with a cherry smell and taste, it was satisfying. It made me want more and that's what I was given. Raynare deepened the kiss and roughly pressed her tongue against teeth looking for the slightest opening, without noticing I opened them and her tongue went straight in.

The kiss was then cut short as I felt something on my chest, it pushed me back and I had my back against a wall. In a span of a few seconds I felt another sensation on my lips. It was another kiss but it was soft and sensual, my mind was freaking out. It took me a few seconds to look at who the new kisser was and when I saw who it was, my control came back and the temperature decreased causing the kiss to stop abruptly.

I was starting to fill with anger, the owner of the face in front of me was Rias Gremory. My eyes narrowed as I looked straight into her irritating teal eyes. Her skin had paled, both from my anger and the decrease in temperature. It seems like this devil doesn't know her place and happily she was alone. I easily swapped our positions and had her against the wall using my own body to hold her there with my left hand placed on the wall in between her right arm and side.

In my right hand I summoned Sao, my lunar dagger and brought it to her left side cutting through the black sun-dress she was wearing and placing the ice cold blade against her skin. The magic was starting to burn her skin and it was only just touching her.

"_Are you jealous? Jealous that someone else can have me and you can't. If you get that jealous from a simple kiss then what would you do if I gave her my virginity?"_

As I whispered into her ear, I held a dark glare and watched her paled reaction. She was upset, close to crying. It may be my fault but I have showed her my dislike, she should try and move on.

"_You try something like that again and i'll restrain you making you watch the whole thing. I'll make you watch a fallen angel, a race that's your enemy, pleasure me, the guy you love."_

I rocked the edge of the plan down against her side lightly causing her to shake from the cold contact.

"_Listen devil, how do you expect to be your own person if you think you can get everything? There will always be things you can't get, sometimes you have to work for it though. You need to grow up, tough it up."_

I dismissed the dagger and stepped away from her. Her pale face slowly looked towards my own, dark red patches appeared under her eyes and stared towards my own lifelessly.

"If you want me to be civil with you or even come to like you which I'll admit is near impossible, you'll have to change and grow up. You need to think more before each action, your affection is a good thing but it's too much. Think about others and not just yourself, if you can do that then you won't be seen as a kid. Not by me and not by your family."

I lightly slapped the back of my hand against her chest bringing life back into her eyes, a troubled smile rose up. I gave her a slight smile before turning to Raynare and leaving with her hand in hand.

…

Since dealing with Rias Raynare went quiet unless she saw something she liked and got my review on it. Rias is the one devil I can and will change myself, Can because I am close by and Will as a thanks to Sirzechs for keeping Koneko safe. I don't particularly have an obligation to but I feel like I have to, even without Koneko my race will live on. I just feel like it's better for me if I stay close to her.

Actually thinking about it why is Koneko against using her Senjutsuu? I know we have different ways of thinking but it's a huge part of us, it's essential so why? She doesn't seem like the type of person to push it to the side just because of the incident, it would have to be bigger like family. I do remember hearing that Kuroka did it to protect her sister but i'm not sure that it's enough to go on. Even though I want to find out, it's going to be a touchy subject and one I can hopefully deal with.

"Gin-kun."

Raynare's voice brought me out of my thoughts as we were standing in line for food at a fast food restaurant in the shopping centre. I don't actually remember getting there but I suppose that's alright.

"Yeah Ray-chan?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong but … I'm not sure."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I suppose we can when we get to a table."

The line slowly got shorter and we finally got to make our order of just burger and fries along with a milkshake for myself. We slowly walked through the restaurant and found a quiet table in the corner which for some reason brought us attention. Mainly from the delinquents that resided here, the only female gazes came from the outside. It would seem like this is male territory rather than girls or even neutral.

We didn't even have time to start eating before the 'head honcho' decided to come over decked in a full leather bike outfit with steel studding. At out table he stood with his back towards me and planted his steel-capped boot down onto my right foot, not that it actually hurt me.

"Hey there honey, why don't you ditch this dweeb and have some fun with us?"

That there is extremely cliché and only has one meaning with this type of people. The only fun they are thinking of is sex.

I placed my burger down onto the tray and pushed the man in leather away from us and our table. This action didn't go down well with his cronies as they started shouting and swearing disrupting the whole restaurant and outside as well. The 'Head Honcho' quietened his cronies down before coming back to me and had his face right in front of mine.

"You've got some balls little man."

Little man eh? Let's see him say that again when I beat there asses to the ground.

"Ray-chan, when this obviously gets physical can you tell the staff that i'm sorry and will pay for all the damage, i'll even give them a little more as compensation."

She replied to me with a nod and a smile. The delinquent took this as a signal to start getting physical, they should spend more time in education if they think like that.

While still seated in my chair he threw the first punch, one that I caught in my own hand and pushed him away again allowing myself to stand up. As I did so some of the patrons here left and those who didn't moved to the wall giving us as much room as possible. Seeing that I still had a blank gaze the cronies all decided to come at me while the smaller ones pushed the tables aside before joining in.

Their punches rained in on me but none hit me, I just effortlessly sidestepped and ducked under each one. I took out the two smaller delinquents by giving them one punch each into their stomachs. I kicked the legs from underneath one and sent a punch into his stomach knocking him down to the ground while deflecting an incoming punch with the elbow of my other arm. Using it as momentum, I spun round and sent my fist into his face knocking him back into the arms of his fellow delinquent.

"Show him no mercy."

Once the guy in leather said that the cronies all took out pocket knives from their … well, pockets. My disappointment was pretty evident as I breathed a deep sigh. When the first knife-wielding delinquent came forward I caught the hand holding the knife and brought it past my body and pushed my arm into his elbow snapping it out of place. Letting go of that one, the next one came at me while slashing with the knife. This one was faster than I had expected and his knife was able to cut the front of my t-shirt and only just caught my chest. When he came again, I punched into his hand stopping the movement and pressing the handle into his hand. My punch caused him to spin because my body went left as a delinquent side-tackled me through the window of the store and crashing into the large walkway of the main floor.

I looked down to see the stomach area of my t-shirt missing along with the back starting to darken from blood I ripped the t-shirt from my body and under my scarf throwing it to the other delinquents then came out of the store giving Raynare time to go to the desk. I stretched my arms slightly allowing the shards of glass in my back to drop to the ground and I was starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

Luckily, there was only 3 delinquents left. The head honcho and two cronies, one with the speed and the other that knocked me through the window. As I sized them up I saw the two cronies come towards me. From behind them came a spinning stick which was launched straight at me, I saw Raynare behind them showing me a thumbs-up. Smiling, I caught the pole stick in my hand and swiped out at the 'Speed Delinquent' stopping him in his tracks and allowing the other to continue on. As he sent his punch I stepped to the side and went towards the one I stopped.

Taking the stick in one hand I smacked it down on the hand holding the knife bringing his hand downwards. Then with a quick flick, I brought it up again into his chin. Hearing movement from behind me, I waited a second before dropping down making the delinquent trip over my body like it was a barrel and he fell straight into the other delinquent leaving me against the 'Head Honcho'.

"Is this enough or not?"

My question riled him up as he clicked his tongue and then came at me with his fist that was wielding a knuckle duster with spikes. Watching him come towards me, I bounced the stick against the ground sending it towards him making him knock it aside with his other hand losing some momentum. I stepped in towards him and bent down slightly allowing me to send an uppercut straight into his chest effectively knocking him out.

As his body slouched to the ground, clapping started to reverberate around me. I gave the spectators a smile as Raynare came over to me.

"Let's go and get me a new t-shirt."

After bandaging me up that's what we did, we went into the nearest men's clothes store and bought me a plain black t-shirt along with some others.

…

A few hours later and we had finally finished shopping and had gotten back into the car. A few minutes into the drive back, Raynare spoke up.

"What was worrying you before?"

"Rias and Koneko."

"Why?"

"I'm conflicted about Koneko, I wanna know more but some are touchy subjects. It came to mind after dealing with Rias. After the rating game, Lucifer asked me to continue treating her like I do to help her mature."

"Are you going to? He'll owe you one for it."

"That's true but i'm unsure. Helping her out will ease my time here with the devils but I don't know how Rias will take to it. You've seen how she feels about me, i'm unsure how she'll see me trying to help her out. Even if I was to tell her that Lucifer had asked me to do it, would she take it that way or would she think i'm being a tsundere about it and somehow get into her mind that I like her. I'm having to put up with life, a life where I'm being lorded over by a race I despise. My mind is constantly working on how to deal with things."

"Then why agree to become a pure-blood?"

That's actually a good question.

"To me, a reincarnated devil and a devil are the same. I hold the same hatred to both, the reason I became a pure-blood is so I can do what I want within there. I will also get more political power and hopefully I can bring their impression of my race to a favourable level, befriending Leviathan will help too. She is the manager of Foreign Affairs so getting on her good side is a huge plus, additionally she is a devil I think I can trust. She saved a Nekomata."

"What about Lucifer then? He saved Koneko."

"It's slightly complicated there. I respect him for that and only that. I don't know the real reasons behind his or Leviathan's reasons for saving the ones they did but looking at it, I see Leviathan in a more favourable light. Lucifer saved Koneko then gave her as a present to his younger sister, turning her into a tool. Leviathan saved Hibiki and allowed him to do whatever, he chose to work for her as thanks. Leviathan even hid his identity to further keep him safe."

It then went silent for the rest of the car ride back. A touchy subject has a way of destroying the mood completely. I felt like it put a damper on me and Raynare for the rest of the day. Raynare spent the rest of it with Asia, despite what had happened they were actually good friends. I stayed in my room for the rest of it reading over the script for KoG while thinking about what was on my mind.

A way to settle everything through Rias. It's troublesome and only partly worth it but something I want to do. I don't care about her but I want my time here to be as good as it could possibly be. A teenager is not an easy thing to deal with. People who don't see the world for what it really is, people who are oblivious to what's to come. Being a teen, going through school is when you learn that life isn't always going to go your way. That means I have a year for her to understand and change, that's for her sake. It goes down to like 3 months for my own.

* * *

**This chapter was the result of a long day and night. Thankfully, my fiancé is now better so i can sleep.  
****This'll probably mean no update tomorrow but who knows how long i'll actually sleep. Next chapter is the start of the Excalibur arc and expect a small twist.  
All of the weapons and shields in 'Lunar Gear' are named after moons. For example, Triton from last chapter is Neptune's largest moon and Sao is another one of Neptune's many moons. This chapter is to show how Gin will deal with his relationships, how he starts them with Raynare who may or may not become the Alpha and then Rias, the girl who is still maturing and her jealousy.  
The part at the top about the guns will actually be of worth in the future. Combine what i said of the Extra Demons along with the Peace Treaty and you'll know.**

**Anyway, hopefully i can get a good few hours of sleep. Ciao-nya.**


	12. First Sighting

Knock! Knock!

Two knocks come from my door forcing me to get off of my bed. I had got home early from school thanks to the car with Raynare because I wasn't told about what was happening with club today. The days I am in the club room are also the days Raynare is there, this started last week when she took up post as my manager from Azazel and has landed me a model gig which I don't want but still it's easy money.

Opening the door I see Kiba, I was a little confused to him being there.

"Why are you in my house Kiba?"

"Did Buchou or Ise-kun not tell you? We are having club here today, your mother asked me to come and get you."

Okaa-san did? That can only mean one thing, one terrible thing.

"Did okaa-san have photo albums?"

"I believe so."

"Was there a black one?"

Kiba just nodded his head with a smile. I'm truly fucked, I don't wanna go down there.

"Your mother said you'd be reluctant so she told me to tell you that she has made hot chocolate for you. She has also brought out the whipped cream and marshmallows."

Damn that conniving woman, she knows I can't resist hot chocolate and whipped cream but to add marshmallows into the mix? That's … that's devilish, she has also done it in front of Rias and the others. They'll know my weakness but I … I just can't resist.

I stepped out of my room quietly and closed the door before running off through the house, jumping down the stairs and straight to the hot chocolate which was in my personal extra large mug with a bag of marshmallows and a new can of whipped cream next to it. It looked incredible, both my ears and tail came out from just seeing it.

"To hell with it!"

I shouted out loud and started to drink the hot chocolate after making it sweeter. I felt like I was in heaven, it was pure bliss. I span around on my stool happily as I chugged down the hot chocolate occasionally biting through the marshmallows. Soft, chocolatey and fluffy, the three best things on the planet.

...Wait! I forgot about one vital thing. The photo album.

I looked around the room until I saw it. Koneko, Rias, Raynare and even Akeno were staring at the black photo album with flushed cheeks. It's possible that my life is over, my kitten form is on display and even worse i'm playing around in some of them and probably even snoozing.

As I looked at them, I could feel the hate and betrayal rise up in me. Koneko should know herself about what it means to be seen in that form. It doesn't look like she even bothered to stop them. Forcing my ears and tail away, I took out my phone and called Azazel.

"Yo Azazel, you need an extra pair of hands today?"

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

Annoyed? That's an understatement.

"Do you or not?"

"No … Why?"

"Betrayal."

I snapped my phone shut and put it back in my pocket. I finished off the rest of my hot chocolate and got up.

"Okaa-san, i'm going out."

"Why? What about the club meeting?"

"Is showing private pictures a club meeting? I don't think so, especially to people who are only friends at best."

I gave up on saying anything more and walked out of the house and just started to walk.

…

Half an hour or so later I found myself at the abandoned church, in the centre just in front of the shrine was a priest and a man I know.

"So it's you Silver Moon. I heard they turned you."

The man who spoke was Kokabiel, a cadre in Grigori. A Fallen Angel known for his cunning and want to fight. Not a Fallen angel I want to see as a devil, in this type of situation not even Azazel could save me.

"They did. The Gremory heiress killed me to turn me despite the fact that I declined to even talk to her."

I may dislike Kokabiel but I do hold respect for him. I'd read that he threw himself into a fight to save some Fallen Angels from some devils. While I don't think he did it heroically, the reason doesn't really matter to me.

"Oho, so she is here. What about the Sitri heiress? I've heard rumours of her being here too, is it?"

"Yes, sir. Sona Sitri is here also, although where I am unsure."

"Freed. Go and see what you can find."

The priest called Freed didn't answer, he just left the church whistling a happy tune. I could hear the swords under his jacket cling about, I could feel the holy energy radiating off them. They were all strong ones too, not like the Light swords that are standard for priests.

"Why are you here Kokabiel?"

"Why else would I come to a shitty town like this?"

To kill some devils huh?

"Am I involved in this?"

"Only if you want to be. I want a war between the three factions not just a straight up murder."

I agree, it would probably end up like that. I don't know if I could even damage this guy. I feel slightly troubled.

"How are you going to go about it?"

"That's for you to wait and see, but first why don't I give you something to remember me by?"

'Huh? What could he mean by that?'

Out of nowhere appeared a long stick made out of light, it was strong. I could feel my skin burning, It had to be as strong as all of the swords that the priest had. He took a step towards me and the room froze, the temperature dropped rapidly and I wasn't able to move. I could feel my body shaking from the light stick in his hand, my shaking become worse as he got closer. As he did, the end of the stick morphed. It morphed into a 'K' the size of my chest.

I backed away in fear but my back was met with the wall of the church. I had no way out, the only thing I could do was persevere or push it but that would probably mean my death. The 'K' wasn't even touching my t-shirt and it had been burnt away, my skin was turning red from the heat and I could already feel the pain.

Then it hit me, the excruciating pain. He lightly placed the stick against my chest and it immediately started to burn, the pressing continued from there. The pressure slowly got harder and stronger until it completely burnt through and I could feel the holy energy inside my body burning into my insides. I bit down onto my lip trying to bare with the pain and ended up causing more as I pierced my own lip with my teeth causing blood to trickle out of my mouth.

Kokabiel saw it and took the stick away from me. He took a step back and looked at his handiwork as my legs gave way, my body dropping to the floor. My hearing was going funny, my eyesight was blurring but I could see for definite one thing before they gave out. Laughing. Kokabiel was laughing.

…

I wake up to a familiar ceiling, the ceiling to my room at home. I look down to my chest and see both Rias and Raynare lying on either side of me. Naked, all three of us were naked. Underneath the heads of Rias and Raynare was a lot of white bandaging. After blinking a few times, I realised I still had my glasses on so I looked to the corner of my vision and it was now night-time of the same day. I've been out for hours and they are going to want answers, answers I can't give them … not here in Raynare's case.

I took my right hand from in between myself and Raynare and brought it to her head and lightly placed it there starting to stroke her soft, silky raven hair. Looking at her sleeping so soundly took my mind away what transpired earlier, I could feel the small burden on my heart start to fade. Even though she saw my kitten form without permission, looking at her like this makes me feel like it doesn't matter. Right now I can see her in a vulnerable state and she looked happy too.

Rias on the other hand was another story. I didn't want her here not now, not for club and not ever. I closed my eyes and focused on my body, a thin layer of ice formed around my body where Rias was touching in her shameless state. When the ice formed, I pushed her away slowly and took the blanket from under my pillow and spread it over Raynare and myself. Instinctively, Raynare started to snuggle up to me against my chest. A small pain arises from the touch but I could bear it, for this anyway.

With the sound of the ice shattering came a voice that was now behind me. A voice I had never liked.

"Gin-kun, are you okay?"

I didn't answer her, I just looked down to Raynare sleeping and slowly wrapped my arms around her bringing her even closer.

"I know you are up, answer me Gin."

"Leave."

"What? Why?"

"You bring me into a life I didn't want, you made me become something I despised. You even killed me to do so. Then you try to make it all better by tempting me with food and drink. Today, you come to my house and look at photos of me without even asking me if it's ok. There is a limit for my tolerance and today, you've sailed past the final line. Get out and do it now before Gremory has to start preparing for a funeral."

I waver as I speak, I was trying to keep my voice down so I didn't wake the beauty in my arms. Luckily I didn't and she continued to sleep peacefully. A few seconds of silence pass before Rias finally leaves my room and teleports off to wherever she went. Seeing that it was pretty late I decided to just go straight to sleep.

…

At lunch the next day in school, I was alone with Asahi as Raynare had gone off to try and befriend some of the girls in the class. It wasn't going great but she was getting there.

"They saw the pictures, what you going to do about it?"

"Not that sure. I'll just have to blank the girls, Koneko especially."

"What does your kitten form look like anyway?"

"A little different. I have icy blue tufts at the end of my tail, ears, paws and also a fluffy clump in between my front two legs. The rest of my fur is silver and my eyes are of course hazel."

"You are ok with telling?"

"Telling, yes but I would allow you to see my kitten form because I trust you."

A fox-like smirk arises on his face as he looks towards me.

"Anyway, does the Governor know why Kokabiel is here and what he wants?"

"He has no clue but expects him to want to kill Gremory and Sitri. He was waiting to hear from you before he did anything though, Azazel had heard that the Excaliburs had gone missing."

That would explain the high holy energy I felt yesterday coming from that priest, if I remember correctly I saw that there was only 3.

"There was a priest with Kokabiel, he was called Freed. I could feel strong holy energy from swords under his jacket, i'm pretty sure there were 3 of them. He said he wanted to start a war between the three factions, it makes sense too. A Fallen Angel kills two sisters of the Maou using the Excalibur of Heaven. It's sure to cause a war between Devils and Fallen Angels, probably even spark the Angels to do something but I highly doubt a three-way war."

"That's true. Also, Azazel had caught wind of two exorcists coming here to retrieve the Excaliburs. They might have more to go on, why don't we join them?"

"Would two exorcists really go along with that? I'm part devil and you are a Fallen."

"We should be fine. We are descendants of Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi, we have divinity. It may only be basic but it'll go through to them plus we can play on the Youkai side as well. We do have your story of hating the devils plus we are looking for Kokabiel ourselves. Even if it's not pretty we can come to an agreement."

"I see your point. There is meant to be a meeting at club today but i'll think i'll skip it and do some investigating, you up for it?"

"You bet'cha ass I am. Azazel has given me time off to patrol around because he is too busy doing his manga. There is also a chance of 'him' arriving, even with the two exorcists Azazel doesn't think we can take Kokabiel."

Him? That seems a little hasty but he loves to fight, he might wait for him to get better. That'd be safer for everyone.

"I see. Little Kusacchi might take to you after feeling your determination to fight a much stronger opponent."

"Ohh, that'd be great. He has been mumbling a lot recently, all incoherent stuff though. You know that 'Second Star' will be the same, right?"

"Course not, i'm dependable unlike you."

"Is that so … probably is."

His lip curled up before we both burst out laughing.

…

At the end of the school day, I was waiting in the small clearing behind the old school building with Asahi waiting for the time to come.

"When they inevitably come out here to fight, can I borrow Kusacchi?"

Asahi went to reply quickly but stopped as he looked slightly in thought, Kusacchi was probably talking to him. That proved to be true when Asahi eyes drooped slightly. Asahi then threw towards me a golden ring with an onyx black jewel encrusted onto it.

"If you ever need to use him then you can summon him. Just make sure i'm not at the time and it'll be good."

"So he is letting me use him?"

"Funnily enough, he is calling me a trashy descendant and I should get to unlocking my powers as 'Amaterasu'."

"Does he not know that Fallen Angels aren't allowed in heaven?"

"Apparently, that doesn't matter."

It doesn't matter? That means his power will work like mine but when the sun is out which is always out in Heaven, according to Azazel there is some kind of magic system God created to cause night time.

"Then you could teleport there Asacchi. I can teleport to my shrine whenever because it's got an eternal moon and no sun. With yours being in heaven, the sun is eternal. As long there is a sun there at that point in time, you can teleport there. You have skill with fire magic, you are just a little rusty."

"I can do that? That means we can teleport anywhere around the world easily without exhausting our magic."

"That's true, just don't try the Underworld. It has neither sun or moon."

It just makes it even worse that we are from there, it's kinda ironic I think. We are the descendants of divine gods but we are devil and fallen angel, a traitor to them yet we don't have a limit on our powers and thanks to that i'm not bothered by holy things. The weapons do burn like hell though.

A loud racket starts to form behind us and the sound of metal clanging echoes through the old building. We didn't have to wait long for the devils and the two exorcists to come out. When they did, the two exorcists that were nuns stared at us. I looked back to Asahi and bumped knuckles before taking my place in the clearing next to Kiba.

As I looked to the two exorcists, I could see that they were both young girls around our age. One girl with blue hair and a muscular physique and a brown haired girl of Japanese descent. The brown haired girl was someone I had seen before but she would only vaguely know me.

"Yo Irina, you've grown up well."

I hinted towards her now feminine body, she used to dress up like a boy and seemed rather boyish at that. I did only know her for a week though.

"Who are you?"

"Does a silver cat with icy blue tufts mean anything to you?"

"Gin? The stray cat that Issei-kun's Okaa-san picked up a week before I left?"

She remembers me, that's good.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind me joining Kiba in this fight."

"Why? You are a Neko, why side with these devils?"

"I'm not siding with anyone, I work for Grigori. We know that Kokabiel is the one behind this and is going against Azazel's orders. Azazel wants me and Asahi to stop him if we can, i'm taking this opportunity to see whether you two are strong enough to consider working with."

"You are Silver Moon?! I've heard about you from the church, isn't Asahi known as the Golden Sun?"

She really does know me and Asahi at that. Who would of known?

"That's us. As they start their fight tell me what you know?"

Kiba and the blue haired girl didn't even wait for me to finish as they started their fight. Small shock-waves surging out from the girl's sword in each collision.

"You two are existences that the Fallen Angel Governor went to great lengths to keep safe. He requisitioned the church to keep you two out of our radar, we aren't allowed to hurt you two. If we do then the Fallen Angels will go to war with us. The last Male Nekoshou and Descendant of Tsukiyomi the Shinto Moon God, Tsukiyomi Gin. One of few Male Kyuubi and Descendant of Amaterasu the Shinto Sun God, Amaterasu Asahi."

We really are well known. It's a shame Azazel didn't go far enough to say that to the devils, probably because of the kill on sight order for all Nekoshou. At least i'm safe from the church and possibly heaven. If only I could have anticipated Rias killing me, I would have been safe then.

"Now that's over with, we can start our own fight. Asahi! Is he ready?"

"Of course! He is looking forward to a fight against one of the 7 Excaliburs."

I smirked and saw Irina summon a Katana to her hands. I raised my left hand with the gold ring up into the air and it started to shine.

"Come to me, Ame-no-Murakamo-no-Tsurugi."

The shining in my left hand exploded taking the form of a Katana. A long and sleek black blade with a golden hilt appeared in my left hand. I could feel the power surge around my body and my small amount of divinity react with the blade itself. Our souls were combining in a bright golden light.

_**'Oh, so this is what it's like to be with King Tsukiyomi. This cold, eerie warmth is great.'**_

It seems like the Kusanagi doesn't really enjoy the warmth given off by Asahi. I wonder if it's about the interest in fighting or the personality difference between us.

The golden light died down and my body was now wrapped in a small and thin layer of white divinity. I could feel that it wasn't as strong as it could be, must only be fully activated when i'm wielding 'Second Star'.

Looking at Irina in front of me, I could see her staring at the blade. I looked over to the blue-haired girl who was doing the same thing while easily keeping Kiba at bay. Kiba seemed to be getting angrier by the second, he could even attack me at any time now. Right now, i'm not a devil. The divinity has destroyed that part for now, i'll probably revert back after this battle.

With a small flick of the blade, Irina's attention was brought back and she got ready to spar.

"Whenever you want, Irina."

A small nod on her part and our little spar begun. With Kusacchi's help I easily kept up with her strikes and parried her away with a simple flick of the wrist. The Kusanagi was an obscenely strong sword and remarkably easy for me to wield, probably due to my heritage. Might see me as his uncle.

I slowly increased the strength of each parry until one was enough to cause her to stumble and I thrusted the sword towards her and narrowly missed her neck on purpose and shredded a few strands of her head. Turning the blade slightly, I placed the cold black blade on top of her shoulder with the edge lightly pressing into her neck.

"I win."

She gulped as I kept the edge against her neck. I smiled lightly and allowed Kusacchi to go back to Asahi.

_**'Kid, learn how to fight with a sword. I don't like being used like those pansy rapiers.'**_

It would seem that I hurt the Kusanagi's feelings. Who thought that was possible?

Irina took a sigh of relief and kept her eyes on me, her eyes looked at me in wonder. It was slightly weird, I haven't been looked at this way before. To get away from her gaze, I turned towards Kiba's fight but he was on the ground and the blue-haired girl was putting her sword back into it's white cloth sheathe.

With the two fights finished, both Asahi and the blue haired girl came over to me and Irina. The blue-haired girl then introduced herself as Xenovia and the wielder of Excalibur Destruction. Irina was the wielder of Excalibur Mimic. We then walked off so we could talk somewhere else.

…

We arrived nearly an hour later at the family restaurant and took a table while waiting for someone to come and take our order. The person who came to take our order was Raynare and she was not happy to see me with two other girls. The girls were also not happy to see Raynare as they could tell that she was a Fallen.

"Gin-kun, what's the meaning of this?"

"Ohh, jealous are we?"

Her face blushed along with my tease.

"They are gonna help us subdue Kokabiel. We are going to work out some angles."

Thankfully, Raynare's jealousy was easily quelled and we got to our ordering. Our order was massive, these girls ordered enough for a few days. The church must be pretty light on their meals of bread and soup. I wonder how many slices of a loaf they get per meal.

"Well the only thing I can think of is if we do win and subdue him then we get Kokabiel to deal with and we'll happily allow you to take the Excaliburs. That fair enough to you?"

The two girls looked between each other and just simply nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

An easy meeting for a ridiculously hard job. As they say, how hard could it be?

* * *

**Here is the start to the Excalibur arc and the disappearance of both Gina and Kiba from the Gremory group.  
Gin's disappearance is allowed compared to Kiba's but the end result probably has Kiba in the better light.  
Gin's way of trying to defeat Kokabiel will not be the nicest but that doesn't bother him in the slightest.**

**Ciao-nya.**


	13. Any leads?

It's been two straight days of working with the two female exorcists and we have yet to gain any information on things. All we know is what's going to happen but not where and when. With Kokabiel being stronger than the four of us, we have to catch up to him somehow and win. I'm not even sure that me and Asahi hitting Balance Breaker, well our versions would make enough difference. They would definitely deal more damage but it all comes to the two nuns and whether their human bodies can keep up and take as many hits.

Xenovia, the blue-haired exorcist is an anomaly to us thanks to Kusacchi. He says that he can feel great power inside her but it's not a Sacred Gear, that means a weapon of some sort or a power she has yet to awaken. Kusacchi is leaning towards the weapon though and i'm not going to doubt him.

Today though is the third day and the two nuns are off elsewhere. Supposedly some of the devils are wanting to join in on getting themselves killed. Presumably Issei and Koneko are doing it to help out Kiba. I couldn't see any of the other three doing it. Rias is still immature, Akeno probably can't be bothered and Asia is probably being kept out of it by Issei. This left me and Asahi to just mess about while looking around town for any supernatural signature.

When we eventually found one, there was two but it was slightly different than expected. It was two humans with a lot of power, one more so than the other. When we approached they had noticed us, it wasn't like we were trying to mask our presence though.

"Hello, it's seems like the people we were looking for found us."

The smaller of the two said this as he turned towards us. He was wearing a school uniform with ancient Chinese attire dotted around his body. He had short black hair and was relatively good-looking. I couldn't say the same for the taller man beside him. The taller one looked slightly taller than two metres and he had a body built like a truck, he was a beefy guy.

"Is that true?"

"That is descendant of Tsukiyomi. I'm descendant of Cao Cao and the man beside me is the descendant of Heracles."

More descendants? That's a surprise, I wonder what they are like. I don't think they are here just to greet us though.

"We would like you to join the 'Khaos Brigade'. We are members of the 'Hero Faction' and we are all descendants of famous people from time gone by. We would like you two, Descendants of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu, to join us."

That seems to be lacking something. Why bring two of them? I haven't even heard of the Khaos Brigade. Asahi doesn't look like he has either.

"Descendants of Greats have always been granted with a Sacred Gear, it's almost like conformation of our powers. It makes us stand out from the crowd. We are going to look past the fact that you two are Devil and Fallen angel and invite you to join us in our goal of defeating things that are our threats."

This doesn't really seem right. Why invite us, we aren't even human in truth. Do they fear our power and want to monopolize us while they aren't that well-known? It's a little hard to ascertain. We don't have a reason to agree though. He just called Fallen angels bad in a roundabout way and to us they've been great if you push Kokabiel to the side.

"And if we say no?"

"Then so be it. We will give you time to think on it."

The Descendants of Cao Cao and Heracles then walked off making our meeting very brief.

It was weird. His words held a lot of weight but they were definitely fake. They were looking to get stronger but we must have been a last resort or some higher up pressured him into meeting us. Maybe it's a human faction, us being Youkai and part of the 3 factions wouldn't work well there plus we are descendants of Gods unlike them. It was definitely a meeting that leaves us with more questions than answers.

"Gin-nya, should I report this to Azazel?"

"I'm not sure, maybe wait till that second meeting. Azazel will definitely be interested though."

We don't need to trouble him, not yet anyway. That weirdo can wait just a little while for this information. What can we even do with it though? I've heard nothing, not even a whisper about a 'Hero Faction' nor a 'Khaos Brigade'. From the way he said his goal, it sounded like that's just to his faction and not the whole thing. Then there is the sacred gears to worry about. He said all descendants have them, that's a problem along with their inherited abilities. With me and Asahi having two 'unknowns' would that mean that they could have Longinus' maybe, definitely high-tier sacred gears at least.

I wished we could of got a little more information from them though.

The rest of the day didn't go much better. We didn't find anything great but we did find a small trace of magic back at the abandoned church, it doesn't really amount to much as it has had fallen angels there frequently and is still a small hotspot for some of the ones that are close by.

…

"Gin-nya, what do ya think those two are up to right now?"

"Either looking around town or trying to get money for food. Are you worried for them Asacchi?"

We were in school again and it was lunch time. Me and Asahi were chatting at the back of the room idly while the girls watched us. Recently, we had gotten into the habit of sharing and feeding each other. It's embarrassing looking back on it, Raynare has even expressed her concern on the subject. She did not go unpunished, much to Asahi's enjoyment.

"I wouldn't say worried but … Kokabiel."

"You want to take on Kokabiel but think that he may up and leave before you can?"

"Yeah. He's been a pain in my ass since joining Grigori all because i'm a Youkai. We also need to pay him back for the burn he gave you."

"When we find him we can beat him, just don't let any emotions hit you. Don't want you being engulfed by malice."

"Same to you, Gin-nya."

As the lunch periods nears it's end, I hear the talk of the boys that are now coming into the room. Luckily, the 'Perverted Trio' was a part of it so I didn't need to try and hear it.

"Have you seen the new nurse?"

"Yeah man. Tall, long legs, violet hair, she is smokin'."

Tall? Violet hair? I looked towards Asahi and saw a smile creep up on his face. I guess that would mean that she is here to.

"She is taking over as nurse?"

"Oh yeah, anything to get closer to you."

"Sitri actually allowed her in?"

"Apparently Kaichou expressed that if Kalawarnar or Raynare were to do something then you'd feel the repercussions as well. I don't doubt that you'd deal with it easily but those two girls seem to hold you highly, what's up with that?"

"As you know i'm going out with Raynare but I don't know about Kalawarnar. Before saving her, I had only met her a few times during induction. I was in the same group as her, she looked a little jealous when I received 'Vorpal'."

"What about Vorpal, has she spoken lately?"

"Nope, even with the rating game she has been silent. I can dual-wield her and Kusacchi against Kokabiel."

"Yeah, yeah and force me into using my Gear which I ain't used to yet."

"How hard could it be? You have mirrors to redirect your attacks if you miss."

"At reduced damage for each redirection. Against a fast opponent it's akin to tickling them in the end."

"Then cover each shot with a layer of fire then Ki. Ki will slow down and take the reducing damage plus the fire has a small lasting effect. Don't be such a bitch about it and find alternatives."

Asahi took offence to being called a bitch and pouted at me.

"Mou~~. Just because you have training doesn't mean you can say stuff like that."

!Ring!

The bell for the end of lunch stopped our talk about fighting for now but i'll be sure to get back on at him about it later.

…

I stood near the door to my classroom at the end of the day waiting for Asahi to pick up the rest of his things and deal with the homework he hadn't done due to being 'busy' though I was able to do it on time. He probably wasn't able to sacrifice his anime for his school-work.

"Asacchi, why are we going to the infirmary again?"

"You don't wanna see her?"

"An infirmary is a place you go when you aren't feeling well. I feel great."

"Now now, Kala-chan wouldn't like to hear that."

"Why? It's nothing against her."

While clicking his tongue, he walked towards me wagging both of his index fingers.

"Girls never take it that way. Its always an alternative to your beliefs, that's why the other guys here don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Then what about you? You know all this but you don't have one."

"I have you, Gin-nya."

I just sighed and shook my head while walking off, he doesn't need any-more encouragement in this type of play. He quickly caught up to me and we moved along the second floor and found ourself outside the infirmary in a matter of seconds. Knocking on the door, we slid it open without waiting. Our eyes were met with Kalawarnar in a nurse outfit and not a traditional one. It looked like one of the cosplay ones, maybe even worse as she wasn't even wearing the white stockings.

'Is she taking the piss? All nurses wear white stockings, it's the same thing with female librarians and glasses. It's an obvious must.'

I could see Asahi in the side of my vision with a fanged smirk. Anyone could tell that he was thinking of something devious to do, I just hope it doesn't involve me this time. I've had enough of his mishaps.

"Hey-ho Kala-chwan~!"

What the hell is up with him?

Looking at Kalawarnar who was putting some medicine away, I could see her twitch slightly. It must be a bad nickname for her or just something stupid Asahi has done in an attempt to irritate her. All of Asahi's attempts to irritate work, he is a painful prodigy.

"Amaterasu-sama, Tsukiyomi-sama, what brings you here?"

"We could ask you the same thing Kala-chan."

She twitches nervously again. Really doesn't like that nickname.

"Asacchi, you need to be more respectful. Her name is Kala-san."

I noticed Kalawarnar's eyes close slightly into a small glare which was directed at me and Asahi who were trying to contain smirks.

"Your right, Gin-nya. Her name is Kala-san, right Kala-san? Why is Kala-san here anyway? Why would Kala-san take up the nurse position? Kala-san?"

Each mention of her shortened name increased her wrath that was for some reason directed at me.

"Compa-chwan~?"

Don't tell me he has been playing Hyperdimension again? That would explain the way he has been acting and the lack of completed homework. He gets way too wrapped up when playing that game, I wouldn't put it past him to make his Amaterasu form close to a 'HDD' from it. It would look pretty cool though.

Even though Asahi went off-track it seemed to do worse than before and her aura had darkened and Asahi knew it. It seemed his whole plan was working and it was now at the final sprint. He coated his left hand in Ki and slapped it against my back exploding my Ki and forcing my ears and tail out. He put an unexpected force behind it and pushed my body towards Kalawarnar where I landed onto her with my head perfectly fitting between her two breasts.

A loud thud came from behind me leading me to believe one thing. Asahi used me so he could bail out and be safe. I tried to get out from between the soft mounds but she had quickly brought her arms in and was 'hugging' me into place. I may be a rook but her strength was above me, it goes to show that you should never underestimate a woman's strength especially at times like this. They are bestowed with great, unfathomable strength at times like this and only an idiot would try to break free after realising what's happening from the first feeling of the tight grip they have on you.

My vision was dark but my ears could hear all. The sound of the door being locked, the sounds of a curtain being moved, the rustling of a bed sheet. All things that incited my imagination that was furthered when I felt a great softness around my skin. I was de-clothed and so was she as we were now lying on one of the beds in the closed infirmary.

It was quiet and I didn't know what to do. Her grip on me had loosened so I could breathe but only that, I could tell without moving that I still had no way out. Instead I just looked up to her, strangely, beaming face that held a small hint of red. My face gained the small hint of red when I felt the softness of her thigh rub against my own as it wrapped around my own.

'No way in, no way out.'

This leads me to wonder what Asahi's intentions were along with what Kalawarnar's are. Asahi is always quiet with his intentions but he has never done anything along these lines before. Kalawarnar has never shown affection like this towards me, the most was a simple but great pat on the head right where my ears are hiding. She had an uncanny ability to scratch and pat me in the best, most sensitive spots. It's like hell when she stops doing it.

My attention was brought away from this as I heard the locked door rattling as someone was furiously trying to get into the room. A normal person would only try the door once so this wasn't a normal person, it was a supernatural. Raynare was working today so it wasn't her, Koneko is out with Issei and the nuns so that leaves Akeno and Rias … Rias. He didn't … did he?

!BOOM!

The door was blown of it's hinges by an explosion as a thick and heavy killing intent starts to flood into the room. Asahi did, he actually went and did it. That confusing bastard.

The dark, crimson form of Rias Gremory slowly stomped into the room. The power that was being given off was huge but completely weightless as she is terrible in control thinking that power alone makes it worthwhile. Despite that, the magic she was giving off was great. It definitely showed that she was a Gremory, even despite her lack of skill in magic she definitely has a lot of it. Shame she won't improve on it or thinks she doesn't need to.

As she came into the room, the door slowly reverted back and slotted itself back into the frame as a locked door. I was confused, i'm expecting an attack but one never came. Just the soft sounds of crying came from Rias as she held her head down with her bangs covering her face. It's like she came here to just affirm it and that was it. Despite the obvious killing intent directed at Kalawarnar nothing came from it.

"What do you want Gremory?"

She didn't reply, she just took off her clothes. Much to my annoyance, when I went to tell her to leave and put her clothes back on Kalawarnar stopped me holding her hand over my mouth.

"Let her this once."

Kalawarnar said it to me quietly and got up leaving me naked on the bed. Rias then nervously took Kalawarnar's place, she gingerly wrapped her shaking arms around me. Once she noticed that I wasn't budging she pulled herself in closer and wrapped her leg over me like Kalawarnar had done before.

Her legs were on par with Kalawarnar's for softness, it was nice but troubling. If I could trick myself into seeing her as someone else then I could get through this easily but I can't, all of my senses are too sharp to trick myself. The shampoo she uses reeks of a strawberry scent that I only smell on Rias. The only way out I have right now is to create a clone or to fall asleep.

Creating a clone isn't a great choice as they would easily notice it but probably wouldn't make a difference with how close we are. Falling asleep might make Rias think I am comfortable enough in her arms that I could fall asleep. They both hold bad endings but are they worth it to just get through this? Maybe, sleeping at least gives me the chance to say I just wanted to get through it but she could take it as a Tsundere response.

Maybe I can just use the excuse that I was just tired from continuous late nights of searching for clues and Kokabiel. That's as best as I could probably do. With that I decided, I fell asleep.

…

At night the next day, Asahi and I were watching the devils fight the priest called Freed. The four devil team of Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Saji seemed to only be on equal grounds with Freed and maybe only just winning over him. Even with the line wrapped around Freed's arm that came from a strange looking lizard head on Saji's left arm.

The little battle continued on, even when Xenovia and Irina arrived to join in but it didn't last much longer as an older priest came in. He went by the name Valper Galilei, he was a part of Grigori too but like Freed I had never seen him or met him before. Freed and Valper didn't stay for much longer as they ran off when Freed deployed a smoke bomb coupled with a flash-bang, disorientating their view and then obscuring it. An effective combo against devils.

Kiba then followed after the two priests with Xenovia and Irina hot on his tail. At this time, I dropped down from my perch on a nearby tree along with Asahi and walked towards them. As we reached them so did Rias and Sona and neither of them were happy with the servants. Asahi and I got front row seats of the aftermath.

1000 ass slaps each and each slap was a magic-infused slap that probably destroyed most of the feeling and nerves in their butts. Somehow, Koneko got out of having her ass slapped and I was a little disappointed with that. Both Rias and Sona then came over to us as we were starting to talk about our next moves.

"Have you two got any ideas on what's happening?"

We both looked at Sona who asked the question with a smirk.

"Of course we do, we aren't idiots."

Idiot is one word that is sure to rile Sona up. As a devil of Sitri who pride themselves on their intelligence, being called an idiot is a much bigger blow than you'd expect.

"What do you mean by that, Gin-kun?"

Her tone was definitely annoyed, it even showed on her face. This just made our smirks turn into grins.

"Simple. Kokabiel is a warmonger, that in itself is common knowledge. He is stealing the shards of Excalibur and already has three, with those two exorcists going after him there is potentially five in his grasp. Then add this town into the equation. Why would Kokabiel, a man who wasn't satisfied with the great war ending, come to this town in Japan with weapons from the Angels side? These three titbits were given from the start of this, to have not figured it out is plain stupidity."

Sona's eyes widened as she finally realised what was oh so obvious.

"He wants to start a war by killing the two sisters of Maou with sacred weapons from the Angel side."

"Bingo! Now that you have come to the actual answer right at the end, we'll be off. We have preparations to do, tonight is the final part to this sequence after all."

Asahi had chimed in with an extremely enthusiastic tone that really pissed Sona off. I think he did well with it and I quickly followed after him as he skipped away from the furious Kaichou of Kuoh Academy.

…

Half an hour later and we found ourselves at Kuoh Academy and we were sitting on top of the old school building keeping an eye on the school grounds where there was the odd flash of a white light.

"Why aren't we interfering now Asacchi? I don't feel Kokabiel's presence at all."

"Possible chance of getting you out of Gremory's grasp. It would be purely accidental if she was to die and you being the sole survivor of her peerage, well first of two survivors of her peerage."

"So that's your line in this, not bad. I would make three survivors, I don't want another dead Neko."

"Ahh well, poor calculation on my part. Anyway, it should be a great show and we don't have to participate if we don't want to. Let them die and then get there to deal with a hopefully weakened Kokabiel."

"I don't know whether to be scared or impressed right now."

"What about lusting for me over this new side?"

I shook my head at him as I slapped the back of his head.

"Come on Asacchi, don't go gay on me now."

* * *

**Lead up to conclusion done. The next chapter will be the final to the Excalibur arc and should be a big'un in size.  
I'll be doing an additional chapter for Christmas day and for those who like me as an Author rather than just that story then there is something for you too.  
The present may not be as big as i hope but who knows how i do.  
**

**I'm off, Ciao-nya.**


	14. Total Eclipse

**A very different Kokabiel fight.**

* * *

"Should we be going?"

"What are you talking about? Not so long ago you were thinking of letting them die but when Kokabiel randomly destroys a building easily you get worried. Let's go."

"I'm lucky that I can understand you."

I leapt off the roof first and started to walk towards the main field making Asahi catch up to me.

"Are you sure that it's luck Asacchi?"

I was answered by a swift shrug of the shoulders as Asahi catches up to me and walks next to me towards the group of devils that were facing Kokabiel, with only Kokabiel noticing our entrance. We stood in silence for nearly a minute as the whole area was in silence, the devils a little hesitant to aggravate Kokabiel.

"This is pretty boring."

Asahi just speaks up out of the blue making the devils in front of us nearly jump out of their skin before turning around to see us there.

"Combining 4 Excaliburs is a little bleak. Goes to show how shitty Kokabiel is that he was only able to beat one of the exorcists."

"That's true, even you defeated one easily without a care. Kokabiel sure is a scrub."

"Why be so nice about him?"

Asahi answered with another shrug. Our talk wasn't really a private one so everyone heard everything that we said and our disinterest in this was real. We were actually a little disappointed that Kokabiel could only get one of the two Excaliburs from the nuns that arrived.

"Now that those two are here, I can summon my pets from hell. One for the Grigori duo and one for the devils."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers and two pools of darkness appeared on the school grounds. Out from the two shadows came two large figures that grew and grew until almost ten metres in height. Three heads, three sets of vicious fangs, four clawed feet and blood red eyes, each of those things were doubled.

"Cerberus, huh?"

I said this from behind them making Issei gain a confused look which Rias dealt with.

"It's a famous creature of hell with the nickname 'Guard-dog of Hell'. They are said to protect the gates to hell at all costs and are extremely vicious."

"We have to fight those two giant dogs?!"

"We have to! We will blow them away!"

A simple clap came from my hand stopping the devils that were about to change stances, the clap also caught the attentions of the two Cerberus who stopped snarling.

"As much as I'd like to watch you get your asses handed to you, i'll deal with them both."

As I took a step forward, the moon resonated with my presence in the sky and a silver glow appeared around my body. The two Cerberus took one look at me before quickly bowing down in respect to me.

"Hounds of the night, as the current Lord of the Moon, I invoke my rights as your God and Protector. Heed to me and only me, serve me as only you can and defend my name in where you belong."

Multiple black circles started to appear around the two three-headed hounds making a large dome. The edges of each black circle turned silver and started to emit a flowing light creating multiple Lunar Eclipses.

"The two hounds of the night that were wrongfully taken by the traitor called Kokabiel, I now take you back and allow you a fruitful life of happiness and joy. The next place you'll appear is home, treasure it well and above all else, keep it safe."

I clapped once again and the beam of light that was descending down upon me exploded sending it across the school grounds and onwards for miles reacting with the magic circles and causing the dogs in a few mile radius to howl out in unison to my presence.

The sliver light took over all else as the darkness of the magic circles disappeared teleporting the two large Cerberus to my home in the Underworld and transferring over the rights making them mine. An initial tug came at my magic showing the change in ownership and I could feel the warmth of their happiness under their new and rightful master.

Out the corner of my eye I see two sources of light clash together and explode, as I turn round I see Kokabiel staring at Asahi who was holding a bow made out of orange flames.

"Asacchi, you are using the Solar Gear already? Why don't I join in with the fight?

I put my left hand out to the left and my right hand out to the right. My left arm was starting to coat in my basic silver divinity as my right arm was starting to be covered in a thick layer of ice. My left hand shone gold along with the dark blue in my right hand. Then both Kusanagi and Vorpal appeared in my hands.

With a slight bend of my legs, I jump towards the others and land next to Asahi who was standing in front of the devils with his bow. As I joined him, a large pillar of light bellowed out of the ground surging up towards the sky and bypassing the barrier that was covering the school like a dome.

When the pillar disappeared, all that was there was single sword instead of four. The 'complete' Excalibur was now there catching everyone's attention.

"Freed, get out here and take the sword."

As I saw Freed come out from the shadows I felt a brief change in wind as Kiba and Xenovia charged past me with their swords out charging straight towards Freed who was picking up the sword.

"Everyone, you can come out too."

Upon his commands were a number of 4-winged fallen angels. Nearly a dozen of them appeared around Freed and the remaining two appeared in front of Kokabiel but not before bringing out two more wings bringing them up to 6 wings. We are not in for a fun time right here.

"Buchou, take everyone to help Kiba. Help him take his revenge."

"But what about you? You and Asahi can't possibly take on two 6-wings and Kokabiel!"

"Then be fucking quick about helping Kiba!"

Asahi and I stared down our 6-winged opponents as Rias and the others reluctantly went to help out Kiba and Xenovia. Asahi readied his bow as I crossed my blades.

"If the descendants can take out my personal guards then i'll grant you your wish to fight me and tell you a secret."

"Game on, bitch."

The two bodyguards then came at us rivalling us in choice of weapon. One charged at me with two swords of pure light as the other flew around in the sky with dual light spears. Beside me, Asahi took flight with his four auburn feathered wings. I summoned my ice wings and did the same making it a sky fight.

As soon as I ascended to the skies, I was attacked by my opponent who nearly caught me off-guard. It was an eerie opponent to fight as he was wearing a black mask which covered his eyes as well so I couldn't see them. Probably a type of magic.

The fallen angel was relentless in his attacks and was constantly swinging his blades at me but I could feel his swords waver at each strike against my own swords. His swords were weak and didn't have a physical body so to keep them strong he would have to focus on them but that would take away from his battle efficiency.

As I parried my opponent away I cast a quick look over to Asahi and saw him firing his bow rapidly while having multiple mirrors dotted around his body acting like a reflective shield. I turned back to my opponent and released my ears and tail before flapping my wings and shooting towards my opponent.

I thrusted towards him with Vorpal but was parried away, I let the momentum take over spinning my body and I brought the Kusanagi upwards into the spin and hit straight into his elbow cleanly cutting off his right arm while continuing to spin.

"Gin, I need Kusacchi back."

"Fine, take him."

Kusanagi disappeared from my left hand along with my divinity and the legendary blade reappeared again at the exact point the arrows shout out of.

I turned back to my opponent and clashed swords with him again but punching into his stomach with my left hand allowing me to push him away with Vorpal. I fly after him as I activate my 'Tsukiyomi Form' bringing the tigers to both arms and slam 'Vorpal' down into my opponents lightsword breaking it and exploding sending him rocketing to the ground and a bunch of light shrapnel to fly in all directions sending a number of shards into my chest ripping apart the front of my uniform.

The shards were quick to drop off my body as my Senjutsuu covered each cut quickly turning them all into scars while starting to heal them fully.

A growl started to come from my opponent as he launched his body towards me with a flap of his 6 wings. As he came towards me he created a new sword that was stronger than his previous one. The power inside of it no longer fluctuated upon clashing with Vorpal.

As we continued to clash swords, I started to charge energy between the jaw of the tiger covering my left hand. At the next strike, I brought Vorpal down with my force surprising my opponent forcing him to do the same and lock the swords together. This gave me enough time uppercut into jaw with my left fist while allowing the built-up energy to explode.

"Celsius Calibre."

A thin white beam shot out from the tiger's jaw and pierced straight through the opposing fallen's head killing him instantly turning his lifeless body into a series of black feathers that slowly dropped to the floor. I allowed my wings to retreat back into my body and drop down to the ground, upon landing nearly everything disappears leaving me looking at Kokabiel with no weapons or armour just the tiger sculptures around my arms.

Next to me appears a panting Asahi still holding onto his bow fused with the Kusanagi. The two piles of black feathers quickly burn out of existence as Kokabiel drops into view shooting flames at the feathers. Looking up to him a smile forms on his face before he starts to laugh once again as his vision stops on my bare chest.

I looked down to it as well and saw that the 'K' was no longer there but now disfigured as the scars from the light shrapnel formed new smaller scars all over my chest.

"Kokabiel. Will you keep your promise of that secret?"

"Of course I will, it's a grand secret that is sure to get at you. What I want to know is why neither Azazel or your Kyuubi friend hasn't told you yet?"

I looked back up at him sceptically.

"What are you going on about?"

"I was surprised when I first heard about you, Silver Moon. Who would have thought that a Nekoshou would join Grigori, especially when that Nekoshou is the Descendant of Tsukiyomi. I found you very interesting, you would have been a great subordinate especially with the fact that Vorpal chose you as her master but then I had to learn one thing. That you believe in God, it may not have been on the same level as those idiots from the church but you believed in him all the same."

What the hell is he getting at? Just because I believe in God, is he really trying to say that? I don't believe in the bible but I believe in God. He created this world and the moon, something I see as important.

"The Biblical God, an existence that was so great even his name became a sort of taboo. You can't speak his name in taboo yet we go and make phrases utilizing it. It's ridiculous. Anything and everything about him was to be kept a secret. Silver Moon, what do you think would happen to the world if God died?"

That question is something else, so many things could come as a result of that. Even though the question is an interesting one, I don't like what he is insinuating.

"What are you trying to say? That God is dead?!"

"I'm not trying to say anything, I am telling you that God is dead. During the Great war, he was killed along with the Yondai-Maou. The 'All-mighty Lord' lost to scum, it's ridiculous."

"Don't fuck around Kokabiel! That can't be true."

"Can it not? Look around you Silver Moon. Has any of the prayers around you been answered? No, of course not. God is long gone. Compare now to then, there is more humans alive but even less believers than before. No head, no faith. Exorcisms only still happen because of that Seraph, Michael. He's been attending to God's system for years now but he isn't God and it shows. Look over to that Holy-demonic sword kid."

I looked over to where Kokabiel pointed and saw Kiba wielding a new sword. Black covered in white, the power of light and dark had merged together. That means its true, that would never happen on God's watch.

" In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

That's right, no matter how strong the successor they'll never be the same or be capable of doing the same things. Not with beings that can live for thousands of years.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kokabiel. Take their heads by all means, I don't care what happens to the Maou's kin but starting a war is something I won't forgive. Bringing in other Fallen Angels to get killed just so you can have your fix is beyond acceptable. That will not happen!"

I roared out towards Kokabiel as the moon's ray of light intensified and bared down on my body illuminating me to the world. The two tigers that were made of ice cracked and dropped to the ground as a silver aura engulfed my body and exploded whipping up a cold wind that blew through the area like a typhoon throwing Asahi away from me and unsteadying Kokabiel in the air.

"Answer to me, the Lunar Gear. The Lord's knight give me your power to obliterate my foe. Bestow upon me the power that you wield and allow me to slay our enemies using the blade forged from your very soul. Total Eclipse!"

The moon completely disappeared leaving the world in momentary darkness as I felt new power being absorbed into my body along with a new chunk of the moon. A few seconds later and the moon appeared again illuminating down on me in my new form.

My body was now covered in an assortment of black and silver. I was wearing black trousers and a black button-less shirt, just above my waist was a tall black length of cloth that was fastened around hugging the shirt to my body. Decorating the black cloth was all the phases of the moon in silver colour. Around my waist was a thin black belt which held onto two silver plates of metal that hugged onto the outside of my thighs and around my feet were a pair of knee-high armoured silver boots. Around my forearms appeared silver arm-guards that connected to the black gloves on my hands. At my shoulders came rounded silver spaulders that held onto a black cape that flowed down my back and dropped to just above my ankles. In the centre of the cape was a large silver crescent.

I kept my eyes trained on Kokabiel as I spoke.

"Asahi, go to the others and help heal them."

"You got it, Lunar Guardian."

Ending with a light chuckle, he flapped his wings twice before going off to the devils who were recovering from their own fight.

I raised my left hand and held it out in front of my body. As a silver light formed in my hand I opened it to allow the bright light to take form. What appeared in my hand was a golden hilt and pummel that sandwiched the cream wooden handle that had circular golden extrusions for grip. From the end of the hilt came silver particles that floated away causing the steel blade to form in the shape of a long katana.

Down in my right hand appeared two strands of white cloth that ended in red beads. These two strands were the start and end of one long piece of white cloth that was wrapped around the top of the bistre brown sheathe that ended in a golden swirl that started up the edge of the sheathe being followed by 3 golden dots that were on the face of the sheathe.

"Lunar surge!"

Silver light appeared around the edge of the blade as I swung it effortlessly sending out a long silver crescent that exploded inches in front of Kokabiel. I jumped from my position hundreds of meters into the air staring straight at Kokabiel through the smoke that was the result of the explosion. Allowing the top half of my body to fall forwards, I descended from the sky like a hawk after it's prey and spun counter-clockwise metres away from Kokabiel bringing the butt of the sheathe straight into Kokabiel's side causing another explosion rocketing Kokabiel to the ground.

_'Guardian, the explosions are a result of your lack of experience with a sword and more importantly, the Second Star.'_

Soft words filled my mind as I continued to descend towards the ground in a spinning motion.

_'Focus your divinity into the blade. While tiring, it'll suppress the explosions. Good luck, Guardian.'_

The soft words appear again briefly as I land feet first on the ground. I push off from the ground and towards Kokabiel, as I reach him I strike down with both sword and sheathe but Kokabiel catches them both barehanded. The sheathe fits snugly in his hand as the blade of 'Second Star' cuts into his hand.

While holding onto my weapons, I notice his wings shimmer as the morph about and take on a sharp look. A second later and all ten of his black feathered wings pierce into my chest narrowly missing all of my vital organs but each wing cleanly pierced through my body completely.

As I felt the blood creeping up into my mouth I could see Kokabiel's face contorts in anger as a trail of blood comes down from his hairline and runs along his jaw. I spat out the blood in my throat throwing it all over his face making him even more furious. His sharp wings twisted round inside my and slashed outwards cutting themselves free from my body allowing my body to drop.

I slammed into the ground forming a crater, blood was gushing out of my body and pouring out the corners of my mouth. My Senjutsuu was quick to act and repaired the internal bleeding before focusing on increasing the production rate of my blood cells because my body knew the 10 large cuts along the side of my chest would not be fixed by my Senjutsuu alone.

'Second Star … Can I end this?'

_'Yes you can but not without consequence.'_

'Tell me.'

_'As you wish, Guardian. A simple but effective slash called "Divine Fang of the Lunar King", the attack will literally cut Kokabiel in half from the elbow down rendering him useless but the pressure formed from the attack will destroy your armour while forcing you out of your balance breaker and destroying your own arms. This is all due to your current level.'_

Well, it's better than nothing. I slowly got to my feet and jumped out of the small crater formed as my Senjutsuu finally created a spirit layer over the wounds. I let go of the sheathe causing it to disappear and took 'Second Star' in both hands before slashing horizontally towards Kokabiel.

"Divine Fang .. of the Lunar King!"

As I cut forward with 'Second Star' I could feel the spiritual pressure acting in unison with the blade. The blade showed no physical attack but sent all pressure in the area towards Kokabiel and ripped through the pure essence of his body cutting him in half and disintegrating the bottom half.

My armour disappeared along with 'Second Star' as I dropped to my knees panting. The attack motion itself was enough to knock the wind out of me, the lack of breath worsened when my arms imploded from the physical strain and pressure.

"Ya still look sexy Gin-nya."

I looked to my right to see a nodding Asahi leading the devils and Xenovia towards me.

"Way to ruin .. the atmosphere Asacchi. I don't have arms now and all you say is that I still look sexy?"

"Why not? You know that we can heal them by the end of the night."

I do know that, I just don't want to do it.

"You can heal his arms?!"

That was Rias' response that I should of seen coming. She was probably affected by seeing my arms implode and having my torso torn into by Kokabiel.

"That we can Rias-chwan~. All we need to do is strip Gin completely, strip me completely and then have our Senjutsuu fluctuate. That would take 20 or so hours to do but Rias-chwan, Akeno-chwan, Kala-chwan and Ray-chwan could help out by stripping and flowing their magic around."

That's abuse to the suffix and it's very annoying, something which only Akeno took the displease of. Rias was off thinking something to notice or pay attention.

"Amaterasu-san, would Asia's twilight healing help?"

"Oh. Asiacchi would do well, have her flow out her magic while concentrating her sacred gear on his whole body. It'd definitely work. We could probably do it in 3 hours like that."

Their combined efforts aren't something I feel a good vibe from. I'm not sure I like them talking, it could turn out very problematic for me.

…

Naked, everyone here was naked. 2 guys and 5 girls, when those figures and genders come together something different comes to mind rather than what is actually going to happen. It's even worse when you are the one who is in the centre with no arms to defend yourself with and my only ally in this room is a shy pacifist so no difference is made. I find it even worse that the person who is directly in front of me is Asahi who was the happiest about being naked in this room. Both Raynare and Asia were shy about it, Kalawarnar and Akeno were acting nonchalant and finally was the pervert Rias, who spent the few minutes before hand just staring intently at my genitals.

I'm not sure whether I can say that I enjoyed the de-clothing process mainly because the girl's took to undressing really slowly and the fact that Asahi saw my interest and deciding to join in. I'm not sure if he is a major troll on my life or actually physically likes me, he seems to be way too border-ish for my liking.

Currently I was sitting in the centre of a chalk drawn magic circle as the others sat around me at the edge of the magic circle. Both myself and Asahi had our Youkai features out, me with my silver cat ears and tail and then Asahi with his auburn and gold ears and three bushy tails.

"Is Gin and his giant wang ready to start?"

What kinda way to ask is that?! Why involve my genitals into this? Just because we are all naked is not a reason for it, especially when he knows mentioning it brings their eyes directly towards it.

"Let's just start yeah? The piercing gaze of the perverted tomato is way too much."

Along with the fanged grin on Asahi's face came a sudden flow of Ki from his body and it quickly started to flow around the 7 of us in the magic circle. The white particles circled around the backs of the girls and Asahi before rising and moving to the centre like a dome before raining down on my body. As soon as the first few particles hit me, I activated my own Ki causing the white particles to double in size and speed up their movement forming a circuit. My Ki would flow into Asahi and then it would combine with his before flowing out of him and reeling in the Ki from the girls around me then going into my body.

A few minutes into the process and the areas around my shoulder started to turn into a thick blanket of white particles that were leftover from the circuit to complete the process. These particles acted as the workers as the others were the collectors. Once this happened, a crimson magic circle appeared underneath each of the three devils and their demonic energy started to flow and familiarize themselves with my body and my demonic blood-cells.

When we hit the first quarter of an hour, Raynare and Kalawarnar added their magic into the mix along with Asahi's. Their magic concentrated on the flow of the Ki and how much each particle could hold and collect in the short time it took to complete the circuit. This created a golden layer around the white particles which had already increased again in size.

Once we hit the first half hour mark Asahi and I activated our own divinity along with the summoning of Kusanagi who hovered above my head. This caused my self-healing rate due to my blood as a descendant to rapidly increase.

At the presumed halfway mark which was an hour and a half, Asia activated her twilight healing covering my body in a green bubble which became lighter with each Ki particle that passed through it into my body.

My arms then started to regenerate at the two hour mark and fully recovered just over half an hour later although it did feel a little first thing I did may not of been the best thing to do, what I did was stretch my new arms. Apparently doing that causes movement around the waist area catching people's eyes.

"Are you sure that was a smart thing to do, Gin-nya?"

"Of course."

"You want to annoy the tomato that much you 'stretch' to flaunt off the size of your package?"

"I'm not sure I want it to be called package but you are right."

"If you wanna do that then do the helicopter."

"The helicopter? Are you saying that seriously?"

"Why not? It's both funny and good exercise for your waist with the rotating motion."

I don't know whether I can fault those points. Rotation of the waist is a good way to stretch but does doing it that way make any difference? The only thing I can think of is the potential slapping of meat.

"As much as I really want to do the helicopter, I'd like to know what happened to Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel? I got 'Him' to come and collect him."

"You sure it was that easy?"

"I had to promise him a fight in the future though, but I made sure he didn't find the red one. It's a good job the Red's host is an idiotic pervert."

"That much is most definitely true."

* * *

**Finally, the conclusion to the Excalibur arc is over and with it comes some things to talk about.  
The Balance Breaker which isn't a Balance Breaker but 'Total Eclipse'. Both the Lunar Gear and Solar Gear have different workings inside them.  
Their 'Balance Breakers' are basically a uniform and weapon unlocking, they are unlocked by learning the truth which Gin has done.  
Gin has unlocked his powers as Tsukiyomi and knows all about him and now God. Asahi has to unlock his powers and then he'll unlock his version.  
'Divine Fang of the Lunar King' is always going to be a fatal move but there is no overcoming the backlash, even if Gin was to master the way of the sword.  
It's an attack that has ultimate damage, ultimate range and can't be stopped. The stronger the enemy the worse the feedback.  
One thing that wasn't said is that if it wasn't night time then Gin would of lost his legs as well.**

**Well seen as this chapter came out later in the day than i wanted and family members randomly appearing at my house i, unfortunately, have to limit what i can get done by tomorrow. So i apologize to that but i'll still get some stuff for you done :D. Have a fun Christmas eve and i'll see you again tomorrow, Ciao-nya.**


	15. Serafall wants

**Well, this chapter and the next are both small chapters in truth.  
****I wanted to get something out for you guys today so i went with small chapters that make and effect later on.**

* * *

The day after dealing with Kokabiel and i'm called into KyoAni to start voicing Drake Lucifer in 'King Of Gehenna'. Thankfully I had been working over the script and only had to deal with a few repeats to improve my emotions on lines.

Honestly, the script was a bit higher level than I should be at at my age. The script had a constant use of dark and twisted words plus there was also a lot of longer words that are hardly ever used instead of the everyday talk. It can be a little hard to comprehend at first but working my head round it only took a few minutes or so.

It's a humans take on what devils and fallen angels are actually like, of course they don't actually know that we are all pretty darn similar. Our speech isn't that different either, some devils though do have an air of superior social and vocabulary but I don't think it comes anywhere near to the level of what's in the script. There was also a large use of Old English when chanting spells, I never understood how the authors come up with their chants. Sometimes they don't even make sense to me.

As the days go on I find my time there getting shorter and shorter, in the week alone I did all of my lines for the first quarter of a full season, to which this anime would be getting 26 episodes while holding on hope for more seasons to come. Looking at the Author's work and how many volumes of the Light Novel being used for the first season I can easily say that there will be a few seasons.

While the days there were getting shorter, they were also becoming funner as Leviathan's infectious joy hit everyone making them all put in full effort all the time. She was a very energetic person but became very serious when it was time to do her parts, you could tell she was going all out from the start. Her determination to do well was much appreciated by the recording staff as they seemed happiest when recording her parts.

The only problems I had with this was that there was always fans outside and that they were all girls, this was something I could tell from a distance and a short look as they would all wear silver cat cosplay. Luckily for the world, it was only the ears and tail.

On the fifth and final day of the week I had promised to spend some time with Leviathan, unfortunately it was time spent in the Underworld. It was not really free from others, especially at the restaurant she took me to.

"Gin-chan, you did well this week~."

"Thanks."

"Mou~. Be happier Gin-chan, most devils would be happy for praise from me."

"And I don't really care. Praise from a devil means nothing to me."

To be honest, the talk was a lot like that. Leviathan talking happily and me not showing a care because I really couldn't care less. It's not safe to assume that I enjoy magical anime because i'm voicing in a supernatural anime. I know they are similar but the reasons are few and far between.

"Why don't you trade to me? I still have a rook space open."

"As much as I would like to get away from that tomato I doubt she would let me. From what I've seen of devil's rules, I can't really do much without her consent."

"But you do everything without her consent~."

Hmm … she had me there. It's true I do everything without checking if it's ok but that's because I don't really like her.

"It's different though, I can't exactly trade myself to you."

"Then why don't you pull the piece out of you?"

Woah, that's a dangerous thing to say. She mustn't really know or care that much for the evil pieces, she doesn't strike me as someone who would spend any time at all to understand them in the slightest. All that she probably cared for is the fact that she can make up to 15 people hers.

"That's dangerous and I would die … again. If Rias hadn't killed me to make me her servant then possibly, I don't know. I didn't create these damn things."

For the first time since being a devil, I saw Leviathan look upset. She lost her smile and her happy aura that always flowed around her. It left the atmosphere damp and the others in the restaurant looked on confused as to what was able to upset the forever cheerful Maou.

I just watched her pout as she twirled her fork in her spaghetti and lazily shovelled it into her mouth. If to make matters worse, a small black stormcloud appeared above her head and started to rain down on her head. I wanna know how long it took her to learn how to do it, some pretty good illusion magic. Plus why is she even doing it if she is truly upset? This woman is beyond the typical confusing women, she is beyond comprehension.

Looking at her I just can't help but feel that she is an over-developed 4-year old. She is ecstatic over the smallest of things and is also upset by the smalled of things. Cheap food like spaghetti is great and keeps her happy, it also gives her fun during lunch as she can twirl it around on her fork. What I don't like about this is the fact that this 'toddler stuck in an adult's body' is possibly the strongest women alive and can freeze the whole of Japan at the drop of a hat. I find it a little terrifying.

"Why would you want me in your peerage anyway? It's not like I would be any less rebellious just because your a Maou."

"Why wouldn't I want a cute thing like you in my peerage? You use ice magic and love anime, you're awesome~."

I'm not sure that's the right criteria for a servant but her reasons are much better than Rias'. It's also good that I don't have to try to see if she is lying, get her to talk on something and she won't lie. I'd guess she would only lie to Angels.

"How many servants do you have?"

"Just Beh-chan, I had to take him as a symbol of becoming Maou."

Beh … Then that's Behemoth if i'm correct. Leviathan has Behemoth so who has Falak, Kuyutha and Bahamut then. Maybe I should of paid attention to the bit of who had what. If this is the case as she wants me 'close' then there is always a 'Beast Pact' which is relatively close a magician's contract which I have refused to all of them. I think i'll wager her for it, she wants me close and i'd prefer to get closer but I can't so exploit this with my own demands? Would it work though? She is a Maou so she holds presidence over Rias but a 'Beast Pact' doesn't transcend master-servant.

Would it be worth the hassle though? It would probably make my life more hellish than it already is plus who knows what she would call me for. I don't wanna risk it. I best keep quiet on that subject.

"If you want me in your peerage then try to bargain with the girl."

Hearing that her original personality bolted straight back and it seemed like she had an idea on what to do.

"That's right~. I just need to convince her to trade you to me, it's not everyday a Maou asks to have one of your servants."

I didn't mean that but it probably works better that way, I wonder if she would resort to fixing her memory to make it that way. Actually would she even think of that option.

I look back across the table and see no-one, Leviathan had gone but not before placing a number of notes down on the table. I just sighed before leaving.

…

The following Monday I found myself cornered on the roof by Rias and Akeno who were covering the door. They has also prepared for this by activating a barrier so I couldn't teleport away. It seems that they think that I wouldn't jump and expose myself, I am definitely willing and capable of doing so.

"Gin-kun, can you please explain to me why Leviathan-sama is trying to trade with me for you?"

"We work together, she wants to work more and it'd be easier to do so if I was in her peerage. Any ulterior motive is something that I haven't paid attention to because, frankly, being a rook to Leviathan would be much more bearable than being your rook even with the room you give me."

I took a few steps back and found myself near the railing, I bent my knees and then pushed up springing myself into the air while curving my back to direct my momentum to take my body off the roof.

"Buh-bye~!"

* * *

**First chapter is done and the second is up shortly.  
After uploading these two chapters i'll be starting the next as my fiance has already drank herself unconscious for reasons beyond me.  
**

**Hopefully i'll get the third up later on, Ciao-nya.**


	16. First step to a tomato's maturity

One night after school I find myself on top of the desecrated abandoned church looking down into it as I see Rias and Kalawarnar step into my view. They both stopped in the centre of the church, Kalawarnar was looking at Rias like she was a spoilt child and Rias was facing away from her with her arms crossed. If I was to peer closely I could see Rias wearing a small pout.

"Why did you call me out here, Miss Gremory?"

Kalawarnar sounded more annoyed than anything, there wasn't a hint of anger. It almost felt like she already knew what was going to happen and why.

"You. You are being too close to my servant. I am putting up with that one crow because they are going out but I will not have you trying to hog him as well."

Ah, I get it now. She's jealous and wants to kill one off so she can get more time with me, it's a shame for her that it would result in nothing from me.

"So the little heiress is jealous that i'm taking up more of her servant's time, time which isn't directed towards her at all. Am I right?"

A second later and Kalawarnar shifted her body to the side to dodge a bolt of demonic energy that was quickly shot her way. Despite my hate of Rias, she is very good with standard magic. It all comes natural to her and she is a quick caster, she can also make small bolts of demonic energy hold a lot of power. I thinks it's a shame that she is absolutely terrible with anything higher and even her 'Power of Destruction' that she inherited from her mother.

Kalawarnar continued to effortlessly shift her body to dodge Rias' attacks.

"How can you dodge like that?! Those two crows from before weren't able to dodge an attack just from being scared."

"You've fought Gin-kun, that tells you everything."

That it should. Speed and ability to dodge is vital, being able to adapt to the battle fluidly will help you more times than pure strength will.

"You got Gin to train you?!"

Rias' voice rocketed out from her mouth, it was bloody loud and full of jealousy too.

The fact that I trained Kalawarnar and Raynare riled Rias up further than just plain hanging out with them, she was furious. She formed a large magic circle in front of her and a bolt of 'Destruction' snaked it's way towards Kalawarnar who covered the whole of her right arm in 'holy' energy and just swatted it away effortlessly like it was a fly.

Rias looked on in anger and confusion at how effortlessly Kalawarnar knocked it away, her anger grew when she saw the state of the far wall which took the re-directed attack. It was completely gone and eradicated from existence. Questions must have been running through Rias' mind at how Kalawarnar deflected it so effortlessly. The answer is simple, hit it straight on.

I taught both of them skill and technique rather than teaching them to build up their strength especially because my strength is something natural to me and not something I worked for. Speed and technique is, it's something I worked for through fencing and then building upon it. To combat an attack that eats everything in it's path you have to either dodge it or re-direct it's course. To re-direct an attack that eats all in it's path, you have to create a motion, a resistance and a magic source. The motion is the actual re-direction which was the swatting of Kalawarnar's hand, the resistance was the layer of 'holy' magic along her arm, and finally is the magic source which is magic in it's base form. Allowing that to flow will almost always give you control to re-direct it. You just have to gauge the strength of your opponent, in this case Rias can be easily dealt with.

Then Kalawarnar started to effortlessly jump out of the way of the new bolts of demonic energy that Rias attempted to rain in on Kalawarnar. All of this relentless attacking was starting to ware Rias out and Kalawarnar saw it, she closed both hands into fists and quickly flexed them out again sending holy energy to her finger tips making them glow in a bright yellow light.

She then unfurled her two black feathered wings and took to the sky as she crossed her arms over her body and flicked them outwards forming ten small and thin spears of light that pierced straight through Rias' thighs dropping her to her knees immediately. That was the one attack that I did teach them because it was based on skill.

"What … the hell was that?"

Getting over her initial lack of breath Rias shouted out towards Kalawarnar.

"That's one of Gin's personal attacks. It's based on puppetry, that was called 'Puppet Lights'. It's the ability to manipulate your magic to attack in close quarters but from a distance, due to that the body of the attack is rather frail but it's strong all the same."

"...Gin's personal attack..."

The next thing surprised me, Rias sent both of her fists covered in 'Destruction' straight into the floor of the church cracking it as she screamed out.

"I wanna learn one of Gin's personal attacks!"

Looking on from my perch, I just shook my head in disappointment. She really is just a child. Having enough of Rias' childish ways I jumped off from the roof and landed in between Rias and Kalawarnar who had just dropped back down to the ground herself.

"If you want to learn then why didn't you ask?"

"But you would of denied it."

Her tone was exactly like a child's, innocent.

"That doesn't stop you from trying to seduce me though."

Her eyes that were staring at my dropped and lost their 'puppy dog' effect, not that she could ever get it to work on me.

"Rias, did you ever think of what would result from asking to learn from me or even spar with me? No, of course you didn't. As a Nekoshou, I enjoy to fight. It's not something I will pass down."

"But i'm a devil."

"Now, for some reason, you are making excuses. Why? Is it because I would be relentless in my attacks? If so then I did so with Kalawarnar and Raynare. I taught them efficient fighting, something that is natural to Nekoshou. I taught Kalawarnar how to fluidly control her body and be able to so easily deflect your magic."

Her head dropped and her shoulders slouched, it really looked like I was telling a child off.

"Did you even think that I would see you as more mature and be worth a spot of my time? Rias, I don't treat you horribly because you are a devil but because you are pathetic. I'm kinda to the other devils because they are trying to get stronger but what about you? You aren't, like Raiser you think your power is already great. I taught Raiser otherwise and now indirectly, I just taught you as well. How can you expect me to take you seriously and for you to be worth my time if you don't try?"

I walked towards her and knelt down in front of her, this action brought her attention to my face that was close to her own.

"I heard from Issei what you talked about during the mountain training retreat. How do you expect to be treated as Rias when you don't do anything to be seen as anything other than Gremory? What does the underworld know about you other than that you are the daughter of Lord and Lady Gremory? Nothing, you can't be seen as someone other than just Gremory. You gotta work for acknowledgement, you gotta put your blood, sweat and tears into it."

Coating my right hand in Ki, I tap the underneath of her chin and her body shoots upwards to where she is standing again. After the Ki left my hand I stood up as well and looked into Rias' teal eyes that were starting to lighten up.

"Train your body, be like us grunts and do something to show that you aren't just a Gremory but that you are Rias too."

I felt like a drill sergeant as Rias stared at me with full attention. When I finished she nodded her head and ran off. Kalawarnar then came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, after saying something like that she might come to think she has a chance."

She says that then disappears herself.

With her disappearance, I started to wonder about how Rias could take it. Looking back on it now I might have performed a mighty blunder, she probably took it as a chance to be noticed properly by me and that she has a chance to be with me. If so and that is correct, then I just made the future less tolerable than I had hoped for.

Oh woe is me!

* * *

**That was the second of the two smaller chapters and one towards Rias.  
****I wan't to make Rias a more mature character all around quickly so i'm going through this route, becoming someone the person you like likes.  
****Let's just say that Rias isn't a fortunate and lucky person here as she is made out to be in the Canon.**

**Now if i don't get the third and final chapter out later i'd miss the holiday greetings so Happy Christmas to all! I hope you all enjoy it and have fun, Ciao-nya.**


	17. Extra Demons start

**Well, i had finished this chapter an hour or so after the two that were uploaded yesterday but there was server problems.  
****Whether it was just me having those problems i'm unsure as i saw people had updated when i couldn't.  
****Anyway, here is the final of the daily chapters before i start the treaty arc and this is just information. No speech at all.**

* * *

When I returned to my clan in the underworld one day after defeating Kokabiel I was surprised and learned two things from it. First thing is that Old Man Hibiki likes big breasts and secondly, Grace doesn't care about perverted things until it's directed towards me. I learnt this when I saw the new servants that I had Hibiki hire. Every single servant had large breasts, maybe not Akeno or Kalawarnar large but definitely in the gap between Rias and Raynare, it was almost obscene. Then when I took into accounts the race of the servants I found that Hibiki is rather choosy.

The Old Man had got cat-girls and female Nekomata, no men in sight when it came to the inside of the mansion. I think that Hibiki could be the old, cat version of Issei. Everyone who was a cat by race took up jobs in the castle as maids and cooks. All the maids wore uniform's identical to Grace's but with holes for their tails. For everyone who wasn't a cat, Grace included, a cat-ear headband and tail were made compulsory. This was for the 'Frost Nymphs' that were taking up spots as the Gardeners and the 'Night Elves' who were currently refugees here.

There were four 'Frost Nymphs' and a family of 5 'Night Elves' situated in two small cottages at the back of the castle grounds, there positioning made them more like sheds than anything else. According to Hibiki, the 'Night Elves' appeared at, would you of guessed, night and asked to take refuge to which Hibiki accepted on the condition they wear the maid uniforms. The 'Frost Nymphs' were fairies that he personally went and found, with help from Leviathan he got early access to the familiar forest and went to my shrine with the help of my crest as identification. He found the 'Nymphs' and asked them to be gardeners and gave them free will for everything else to which they happily obliged and have gone round the gardens and created ice sculptures and created roses, bay trees and phlox out of ice. The garden actually looked really beautiful with the different ice shades in the phlox.

Finally is the number of cat-girls and female nekomata that he acquired. There was just over a hundred with nearly a dozen of them being nekomata. Unlike the Nekomata, cat-girls aren't near extinct but due to confusion they are now scarce but they really are just Monster-people rather than Youkai. That wasn't something that bothered Hibiki and he came up with a way to put them all to work.

His idea was simple and one I very much liked, a cat cafe. It was something that Hibiki had already spoken to Leviathan about and something that she'd sanction but I was to choose everything else like where and when. As I went about deciding each detail for this cat cafe like when it'll open and what's served there, Hibiki was peering over my shoulder the whole time instead of 'pouring me milk tea' like he said he would. I feel like there is something wrong with Hibiki, his want for cats is too strong almost maybe a fetish.

Compared to the pillar clans and even the original extra clans, my clan has to start off even lower but that's due to territory purposes. The pillar clans all have their designated regions which they rule over so they have a solid income either way. The original extra clans are a mix, they have typical businesses and then the ones they created in their name for whatever purpose. That's all in their area too but then it comes to my clan which is the trial towards making other promising reincarnated devils into extra clans.

What I have to do is start off by having my business outside somewhere. I have to start out by branching out. The first goal of an 'Extra Clan' is to get their name know. In time to come, they will be known for their accomplishments like in rating games or whatever. Then when they start their clan they will have one business somewhere in the Region that the Maou that inducted them owns. From there, devils can enter their establishment and receive feedback on it. How quickly they progress then depends on how good they are as a leader because all they have done so far is take orders.

Even before all that is the trouble of acquiring staff which I am lucky with, I am able to easily acquire the hated races to work for me. But with that comes a small problem, the devils will cause trouble because of their low-standing in devil society. That is covered by the Maous as they are our drop-backs if such a thing were to happen. With this Maou support, I can allow my maids to be less than polite with those they don't want to be as with everything else, you SHOULD always read the small print.

I'm lucky though compared to the 'Extra clans' to come. The ones that'll appear on the scene in the future will have support from the Maou that inducted them and the family that took them as their servant so it's possibly that it may be a low-key family. Myself, on the other hand, am able to advertise my first business through the Gremory clan and two Maous. I have an extremely luck start but on top of that, I can advertise through the manga that i'm in. Azazel is now working under my clan and all profits from that work go straight to the 'House of Tsukiyomi' which in turn drums up major support, which is mostly young, female devils. On top of that, I have the model work which is going on and something that Azazel is distributing into both sides of the Underworld to get me even more publicity.

Personally I don't see how giving me so much support will benefit future decisions on 'Extra Clans' where they'll be unlikely to get even half the support that I am currently getting but it's the devil society so it doesn't really bother me. I'm just happy to get an easy way through to giving Nekos a better name, it's annoying that only one incident brings shame upon the whole race.

…

That same day and there was a radio broadcast informing the Underworld of my clan and what it's giving to the Underworld and everything else. This came up as a segment on the tri-monthly Maou special where they interview each Maou and ask what is currently going on. It's always the most popular show of the year as you are hard-pressed finding a devil that doesn't like any of them.

At the time of listening to the broadcast I was looking over the new security for my premises. In front of the gate leading to my grounds were a few of Leviathan's guards that actually guard separate castle in her region so I didn't have to bother with them at all. Inside the gates were my two Cerberus, who are taking over from the Neko-guards that Hibiki was going to put there. He was quite happy to see Cerberus but not in the safety reason, having one Cerberus would of put my security high up there and having two of them give me security akin to the pillar clans.

While talking about animals, since starting the clan I started having talks with Satooji about having ownership over the familiar forest. It was something he was very reluctant to give me but he finally agreed after laying the fact that I was God to the creatures there, this meant he could find rarer animals and be even closer to the stronger and legendary creatures that lived there. This ended with me getting full-reign over the familiar forest and to which I kept Satooji there but gave him added pay when he found out about rarer monsters.

After finalizing it, I went to him him for an idea to make extra money while using his expertise. Seen as I could teleport there whenever I liked due to the perpetual moon, I can create an extra choice for devils that wanted to get there familiar. The full moon would still be a free day but if they wanted to go at other nights which had moon phases, so the new moon and the two quarters, first and last. If they couldn't wait then they could pay a sum of money for me to teleport them there and back. It would be a 50/50 pay between Satooji and myself, he was quick to agree to this.

That was set up as an auction in the five days leading up to the certain moon phase, start off small and the price runs high. There were of course rules on this, they couldn't bribe me to keep thte stronger creatures docile for an easy familiar and nor could I help them with getting their familiar, I would though give tips to those I feel were good enough in my opinion. They were the set rules and once the auction went live, it blew up the news stations with both my new rule over it and the fact that there was an auction for access in my name. Minutes later and the money just started to roll.

The final thing I had to do that day was contact the top creature in the forest and let it know of my status and who I was. The creature that was at the top of the food chain was the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat and quite frankly, we had a short conversation. It was very brief, all I was able to do was introduce myself as head of Clan Tsukiyomi and Descendant of Tsukiyomi. To this I was responded to a little harshly I think, I would have her respect but I she would look up to me or treat me like the other creatures did until I could beat her in an all-out fight. Not show my worth but have a fight where one of us could die, I could alter attacks to completely encase her in ice infused with my Senjutsuu to slowly take her energy away but I don't think that would go down well with the Queen of Dragon Kings. Still though, I can do stuff for her to see me otherwise.

She isn't a devil after all.

* * *

**More information on the Extra Demons and some new things.  
Well, i hope you all had a fun Christmas day.**

**Ciao-nya.**


	18. Droplets

**Here is the start to the Treaty/Gasper arc and it's a long one.  
****This arc will deal with a lot of Fallen Angels stuff so chapters should be longer.**

* * *

For some reason, today's club activity is swimming in the school pool. I do not know why but I feel like i'll be bombarded by obnoxious swimsuits. The day gets worse because Asahi is here instead of Raynare, Raynare is having to work today for some reason so Asahi is here instead.

Asahi was wearing a full yellow wetsuit with goggles and a snorkel, why he was wearing that at a school pool is more than beyond me. Kiba took his looks too far and wore a pair of speedos. Thankfully Issei wore swimming trunks. I wore silver shorts but special ones with a hole in for my tail.

The first two to come out from the girl's side was Rias and Akeno, and true to my suspicions their swimsuits were very nearly pointless but much better than I had expected. As the other three boys were already in the pool, both Rias and Akeno came over to me.

"What do you think Gin-kun?"

I lazily looked up towards Rias as she said it and I swear she took a sort of pose to try and flaunt off her body, im not too sure.

"More conservative than I had expected."

Rias looked pretty dejected by my comment, she must think I see her as an exhibitionist.

"Ara Ara, what about me Gin-kun?"

Akeno asking me this brought a good idea to my head, whether it was her intention or not I don't know but it gave me an idea all the same.

I turned my gaze towards Akeno and looked her up and down while faking a lusting gaze.

"Good, really good. Just makes me wanna pounce you."

That line did well to irritate Rias but I was able to make it go even further when I heard the changing room door open once again. I turned to see Asia running towards the pool in the school swimming suit but what caught my attention was Koneko who was nervously making her way towards us. I nervously gulped as I looked at her and started to feel blood trickling down from my nose.

It was the epitome of cuteness, Real Moe. Like Asia, Koneko was also wearing the school swimsuit which thanks to her small physique was able to amplify the attraction of a loli. Her nervousness, slight embarrassment shown by a small blush on her face which she turned to try and hide from me. The white swimming cap amplified it further.

I was shaking from anticipation causing the blood to trickle down faster while becoming noticeable.

"Umm … Gi-Gin-kun, could you … teach me to swim?"

The blush coupled with cute turn of her head completely frazzled me, all I could do was stare as blood started to gush from my nose.

I went to speak but couldn't get anything out as my mouth just hung open. Koneko was right in my strike zone but what she was wearing now was right out of the park. The look alone caused blood to rush to one place. I was broken and the blood just kept coming, I had enough composure still there to slowly bring my hand to my nose and pinch it shut.

All three of them stood there in wait as I slowly came out of my daze.

"I can certainly do that."

…

I spent a whole hour teaching Koneko how to swim, it was more fun than I had expected or should I say it was more fun than it was meant to be. Holding onto her soft, pale white hands as she started to kick through the water, it's too good for words. The way she tilted her head for air as she started to try and swim by herself was also cute. Thinking about it, I feel like Issei has rubbed off on me and not in a good way although it can help me show my affection. Koneko did seem happy when she saw my nose bleeding.

I left the pool first though as I felt a presence I hadn't felt for a few years. Once I had got there I saw who had owned the presence and it was the person I had thought it was.

"Yo Vali."

"Been a while, Silver Moon."

The person before me was Vali Lucifer, true descendant to the original Lucifer. Like me, he had silver hair and a sacred gear although his was a Longinus compared to my unknown. Vali was this generations Hakuryuukou and Issei's rival.

"Here to kill the Sekiryuutei?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you and give you what you wanted."

"You mean the jewel?"

"That is what you wanted right?"

Not really sure I have a need for it but would it actually work is the thing in question. I'd probably lose quite a few years doing so but at least when I gain my second tail it wouldn't matter any more. With God gone, I can even make it better.

"Yeah, of course. Who wouldn't want a dragon as support?"

Vali smirked before throwing me a blue jewel which was larger than my hand. As soon as I caught it I could feel it's energy pulsing through it, it was vast and mysterious.

"How is the Sekiryuutei, Silver Moon?"

"Weak and Perverted. Threaten to use your powers on breasts and you might get a good fight."

"Are you serious?"

I held a wry smile as I slowly nodded. Vali was disappointed by this, anyone would be. Issei is a truly strange opponent. He is a fearful opponent for most women but a weakling against anyone else. As long as you remember that Ddraig is there and his abilities then you should be fine fighting the idiot. I just can't believe he is putting a 'Heavenly Dragons' power to a perverted use. Ddraig must be sulking.

"Wanna hear what his special move is?"

"Not really but you are going to tell me anyway."

"That's correct. Dress Break, an ability that strips an opponent he touches. It only works on women."

A deep and disappointed sigh comes from Vali's mouth, I could even sense Albion being a bit shaken at the use of his eternal rival's power.

"How is the welsh dragon taking this?"

"I'm not too sure, he isn't fully awake yet. The Sekiryuutei has only got a forced balance breaker that was achieved by sacrificing his arm, only lasts for ten seconds too."

"He is a weak host. Azazel did a background check for me, the weakest host in history as i'm the strongest host in history. A bit unfair don't you think?"

"Who cares? You could go for the record, I mean Albion has never had a possessor that's beaten Ddraig twice but Ddraig has. Why not do it and go for three?"

"I would love too but there is that treaty coming up."

"Yeah, there is that. I'm sure you'll find a way around that, you probably already have."

Vali then stared into my eyes confirming my suspicions, he was the one that told that Cao Cao descendant about me. I don't know anyone else who would of.

"And if I have?"

"Then take the devils first, Member of Khaos."

"You came to that already? Well, it's not like I care that you know."

"Not that hard to figure out when you know the people I do."

I saw Vali peer off behind and smirked before waving to me and walking off. When I turned around to see who he saw, I saw Rias and everyone else along with both Sirzechs and Grayfia but no Asahi, he was swapped for Xenovia, when was she here and when did she become a devil. They all just stared at me and the blue jewel in hand, I looked to the jewel myself before sending it to my dimension pocket.

"Who was that Gin-kun?"

"Where is Asacchi?"

I was at a stalemate with Sirzechs. By asking about Asahi, it showed that I don't particularly want to answer him but I will with something in return. Unluckily for Sirzechs, even then I won't give the full story.

"Amaterasu-san has returned to go to work, he mentioned something about getting what he came for."

Rias answered my question making me feel a little sceptical. What could of Asahi came for?

"That was a buddy from Grigori, i'm sure you'll see him again soon."

"Then what about the jewel?"

I raised a single eyebrow at him before talking.

"You sure are a nosy Maou, aren't ya. It's something he promised to give me once I hit my version of Balance Breaker."

Every single one of them looked at me sceptically, to which I just shrugged off.

"Anyway, is Lucifer here just so he can see his sister at school or is he here to check out the place for the meeting? More than likely both. To be honest, I don't really care. I'll hear it all off of the Governor's end."

As I start to turn round to leave, I was stopped by my phone suddenly ringing. I quickly took it out and it was a number I hadn't seen before, despite that I answered it.

"Who is it?"

"Is that you Silver Moon?"

"Barakiel?!"

I shouted out surprised as I held the phone next to my ear. I quickly turned my head to the side and saw the unhappy expression on Akeno's face, I continued to look at her as I spoke again in a now quieter voice.

"It's been a while Barakiel, are you still wanting to marry me to your daughter?"

Both Akeno's and Rias' face widened when I mentioned it.

"Yes, I am and always have been. You were a good student when I taught all those recruits basic fighting. Even though you aren't a fallen angel, I like you and you wouldn't hate her for being a fallen angel."

"That's true, I wouldn't hate her for that. I'd hate her for the other side."

"Yes, Azazel-sama told me that they had converted you against your will. How are they treating you?"

"Well enough, the tomato won't stop trying to seduce me. It's getting really annoying though."

"At least you are being treated well. I had heard you personally defeated Kokabiel so I wanted to come and see you in combat for a spar, would Akeno-chan be okay with me coming to the parent's day?"

I just looked at Akeno for a few seconds who continued to hold a saddened expression.

"I don't have to ask her Barakiel, i'm sorry but you can't come to parent's day. That spar though, are you gonna try and teach me your 'Holy Lightning' again?"

"Of course but fit it to your abilities. 'Lunar Lightning'."

Oooh, that actually sounds pretty cool.

"That sounds awesome but I don't have an affinity for anything other than ice. When do you wanna spar then?"

"Now, I can't have to getting some training in to be ready."

The phone then cut out before I could even reply and a magic circle formed a few paces away from me, a few seconds later and Barakiel appeared through the circle with his eyes firmly on me. He walked towards me then out of nowhere sent a fist towards me which I narrowly avoided, the bastard was quick.

After I dodged the punch I jumped away and let my ears and tail out. Once they appeared Barakiel came at me again sending his fist towards me, I blocked it by sending my own fist towards his. It didn't go well for me as my power wasn't enough and felt my body fly backwards with my left arm first. Using my tail as balance, I corrected my body and planted my feet against the ground skidding to a stop after several seconds.

When I eventually came to a stop Barakiel created a longsword out of light but didn't come towards me, he just faced me with his sword of light. Facing him directly, I summoned 'Second Star' to my left hand unsheathing it with my right and keeping a hold of the sheathe by the white ribbon. Upon unsheathing the sword my clothes were immediately changed forcing my body into 'Total Eclipse'. The silver armour and the black clothes appeared on my body radiating the 'Lunar' aura.

Once my aura started to flow Barakiel came at me again, I blocked him with 'Second Star' in my left hand but was forced to swing out with the sheathe in my right hand as he was too strong for me. Barakiel just let go off the longsword but keeping it in just his right hand, with his left he backhanded the sheathe away knocking my balance off from the force and his blade of light started to ride down my blade coming towards my shoulder.

I invoked what I knew of Genjutsuu and created a clone giving me enough time to jump back an efficient distance before the longsword pierced through my clones shoulder. I then activated my divinity causing my 'lunar' aura to shimmer as it expanded slowly around me causing frost to appear on the ground underneath me.

This time I took the initiative and charged at Barakiel and clashed my sword straight against his intentionally with all the force I could muster creating a sizeable shock-wave that rattled him ever so slightly giving me enough time to follow through with the sheathe and narrowly graze his shoulder as he just turned out of the way keeping his sword against mine.

"You've gotten used to a sword now. Did you get fed up with fencing?"

"Nope, the Kusanagi moaned at me for using him like a rapier."

"Asahi-kun's sword … Has it accepted him yet?"

I brought my sheathe back up and hit into his sword knocking it off mine allowing myself to retreat slightly.

"No, not yet. He hasn't unlocked his divinity yet, the appropriate shrine is in heaven."

'Second star, do you have any attacks that don't result in lost limbs?'

_'I do, Guardian. There are two that you can use at your current skill level. A support which is doubled as an offensive attack which can progressively get better, and a passive ability which results in certain attacks you can do.'_

'That's good with me, what's the support turn offensive.'

_'Spinning the hilt of me will activate it turning it into a barrel which can shoot bullets at will, effectively making thrusting a good choice. Pointing the sword at allies can shoot your divinity at them, this is random due to their abilities and will buff them.'_

'Thanks star.'

I then spun the hilt like it was the chamber on a revolver, it spun round completely a few times before stopping and forming twelve thin barrels that widened the hilt enlarging it and the reach of the katana by a couple of inches. Every 5 seconds for a whole minute I heard an audible click come from the sword, while the clicks passed we continued our spar.

Barakiel faced me with a cool head and wasn't expecting much neither was he expecting to lose. That was obvious, the only way I have of winning is the 'Divine Fang of the Lunar King' and lose my arms again. I don't particularly want another night of being naked with Asahi in front of the girls, and I don't wanna kill Barakiel when I actually like the guy. As with all opponents I could see multiple openings thanks to my senjutsuu and Nekoshou instincts but I wasn't strong or quick enough compared to him to make use of them, they would all result in a simple parry from him. My only bet would to use 'Feline Blitz' to temporarily mature myself.

As our swords collided once again, I started to wonder why I was actually thinking about winning. This is a spar for him to gauge my current strength and get precise feedback on my current skill and get specific training regime off of him. This means I should just go all out without thinking and strike, if I wound him so be it and if he wounds me in self defence then so be it.

Making some more space between my self and Barakiel, I strapped the sheathe to my waist by using the cloth as a belt and took 'Second Star' in my right hand and focused on the connection in my left hand. The connection was there so I was free to use it, I poured my energy there making my left hand bask in a golden light bringing the legendary black bladed katana to my hand.

_**'Oh Lord Tsukiyomi, you gonna use me as a sword this time?'**_

'If you are lucky sword.'

As I charged towards Barakiel who created a second longsword, I invoked the divinity of Kusanagi which pushed back my original divinity invoked by 'Second Star'. This caused a two-sided display where my left side held a golden-orange divinity that was rather faint compared to the silvery-blue divinity that occupied my right side. When our two swords clashed the colours mixed causing rainbow puffs of smoke to form from the collisions of our swords.

In my hands I could feel my swords revelling in combat, both of them were happy and wanting to go on but I had a small patch of envy hidden inside my body. The envy was coming from Vorpal or Lumi, to be precise. The envy was building up and quickly to the point of bursting, she wanted to join in and play. I'll bring her out in her temporary form, hopefully I can control the power well enough to take on Barakiel.

...Rias PoV...

As I watched Gin face down Barakiel, I could feel something building up within Gin. It wasn't something I felt before but it holds a definite similarity to his ice magic and the ice sword he used during the Rating game against Raiser. Even before he awakened as Tsukiyomi, his affinity for ice magic was similar to affinity with demonic magic but his control was vastly different. Despite his lack of battle experience, ice-type magic was second nature for Gin and it was something I was jealous of. Ice magic ran through his veins just like 'Destruction' magic ran through my own but his ability to manipulate it was near master's level whereas mine was basic.

His ability to stay cool in battle was something I envied about him also. It's part of what makes me like him and furious that he doesn't give me the light of day. To me he is perfect, he is everything I need and everything I want. He is strong-willed, sharp and takes no crap. It shows here is his spar with Akeno's father, I could tell from his expression after making some distance. He knows he stands no chance without killing and destroying his arms so he will go all out because it is a spar and that's where this feeling of ice comes in. His body is just starting to radiate an icy temperature while emitting an aura very similar to Akeno's.

"Vorpal Shift!"

With those two words, he hunched forwards slightly and a girl basked in a white light appeared out of his back. The girl herself was naked but covering herself with her many wings. The girl who resided in the sword, descendant of an old Maou but was a mixed blood herself. Three devil wings were hiding her left side and three dark feathered angel wings covered her right side leaving only her face visible. The girl herself was pasty but beautiful nonetheless, after emerging from Gin's back she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

Jealousy and anger was all I could feel as I watched that woman rest her head on the arms she wrapped so lovingly around Gin and looked straight at him with doughy eyes.

"**What is your command?"**

"We are gonna give Barakiel a run for his money and see if we can beat the top fighter in Grigori. You ready, Lumi Mammon?"

"**Your wish is my command, my Lunar Prince."**

I couldn't help but grit my teeth together at their show of affection. Mammon, she was the daughter of one of the original Satans and she lives inside of Gin. I would kill for even a little bit of the emotion she got from him there but she does have some nerve calling him her 'prince'.

What happened next pissed me off, she kissed him. The ethereal bitch kissed him, she kissed what was mine. The bitch has the complete audacity to be all over him, he is mine and I will make it so no matter how long it takes to do so. After kissing him, the bitch passes back into his body but left her 6 wings on Gin's back taking in his aura and thriving in it. The 6 wings stretched out happily as his icy silver divine aura coated them.

Gin then moved with grace, he didn't sprint but danced. His movements were light and quick as he dotted around in front of Barakiel while moving forward. It looked like he was a natural but looking closely I could see the base of his wings jittering about. The wings were taking care of his movements leaving him to concentrate on striking which he did. Once his first sword clashed with Barakiel's he disappeared only to shimmer back into view slashing towards Barakiel with his other sword.

His movements were beautiful, he was making the duel a show. His movements were like he was showing off, his speed wasn't too quick to be unnoticeable but it was as near as it could be and above all, he made it look simple. The strikes of his sword though seemed off, maybe empty could describe it. With his body shimmering out of view the moment the swords clash it makes it seem off but if I was to look at Barakiel I could tell they were full strikes. The whole fight since he did 'Vorpal Shift' has been like a beautiful illusion.

"Empty Fang."

Out of nowhere came Gin's voice as he reappeared moments later with both of his swords straight through the back of Barakiel's shoulder blades but there was no blood or any visible wound. I could only tell that the attack was successful from the look on Barakiel's face. His face paled as he turned his head to look at Gin's stern, emotionless expression. Looking down to the two swords in his back he showed a wry grin and forced the two light swords in his hands to disappear.

"It seems like you won Gin-kun."

He won? He beat Barakiel, a top ranked fallen angel, by not inflicting any wounds at all?

A brief flash of light revealed Gin to be standing behind Barakiel with the swords and wings gone and his hands in his pocket. As he spoke, Gin scrunched his mouth up slightly.

"Lumi beat you Barakiel, my body acted as a vessel and only that. She deserves the praise for fully utilizing my body to win with it being the first ever 'Vorpal Shift'."

"Then I will praise both of you. Your skill with a blade is improving, I could tell during the fight but you would benefit better by sticking to thrusting rather than slashing. Your strength is good and your ability to move around is impeccable. All you need to do is focus on your power, just focus on that till you gain your second tail then bother with the more advanced techniques with your Senjutsuu. When you do gain your second tail, call me up so we can gauge it."

Barakiel then nervously looked over towards us, I followed his gaze and saw it lock onto Akeno who held a look of disgust. I quickly turned back to look at him.

"Gin-kun … No. Tsukiyomi-sama, please look after my daughter and keep her safe."

With a bow of his head, Barakiel's tone turned to an extremely polite one which made Gin show a fanged smile that caused my heart to flutter.

"You have my word, Barakiel. I'll look after your prized daughter until she resents you no longer, I promise you that. It's the least I can do for you, especially when you acted like a father to me in my early days with Grigori."

A father to Gin? Gin has never been vocal on his true family, he has never even mentioned them. Why? Is it too hard for him or has he actually got past it by now? His character is too composed and he is too hostile to me for me to get a good grip.

As Barakiel disappeared through a magic circle, I could see Gin's shoulders dropped along with a sigh. His back seemed sad and above all else, far away.

"Empty fang, huh?"

I looked beside me to see Onii-sama next to me wearing a complicated expression.

"What is 'Empty Fang' Onii-sama?"

As soon as I called to him his gloominess disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"Empty Fang, Ria-tan, was the original Mammon's famous killing technique. I had never seen it before but Gin-kun's didn't look perfected."

"Perfected?"

"Yes, with a name like 'Empty Fang' I would expect the attack or the swords at least to be invisible but they weren't. The attack looked like the swords just phased through Barakiel."

"Yup, it wasn't a perfect hit. The blades are meant to be invisible because it's a sneak attack, if I miss a killing blow then the invisibility allows my to move the sword or swords to a part of the body that would mean a killing blow. Then on command, the swords would reappear as if they were just being thrusted into the body."

I turned round to see Gin willingly talking to us, joining in on our conversation surprised me.

"What did Barakiel mean about you marrying Akeno-chan, Gin-kun?"

Onii-sama, thank you. I couldn't of asked that question myself but I really wanted to know the answer. When I looked to Gin, he sighed while closing his eyes. When he opened them again he spoke with a bored tone.

"He wanted me to marry her not of out acknowledgement but because he truly likes me as a person. Despite being in the Hyoudou household at the time, during my first year at Grigori I spent most of my free time with Barakiel and quite frankly he spoiled me. At first I was a substitute for Akeno, that was easy to tell. He was a complete wreck when I wasn't around but quickly he started to see me as me rather than just a substitute. We went out and did things like father and son, he even took me shopping sometimes and we'd look through sport stores. At one point he was going to adopt me but something held me back from agreeing and stayed with Issei, maybe it was the mother figure that I yearned for. I don't know. Despite everything with how kind he was to me, I can't help but think that he wanted to marry me to Akeno was so she was protected at all times. He wanted someone he could trust and confide in to look after her, keep her well and blow away all her worries, possibly even bring them back together."

The smile Gin wore throughout the explanation was troubling to me, I was happy that he felt like he had gained something that he had previously lost but there was something amiss in his smile. Something that picked at my heart, something that made me feel like he was hurting despite the happiness. Despite wanting to do something, I just listened as he continued.

"He was my fencing instructor, he taught me to use my ice magic defensively and offensively. He was the one who became my father figure and also tried his best to be a motherly one too. He taught me to be domesticated and violent but not without reason. He taught me the reason to fight and why I must, to protect what's been lost from escalating.

We have both lost loved ones, people we loved with all our hearts but couldn't do anything."

The trouble started to show on Gin's face as a tear formed in the corner of his left eye. That lone tear wretched at my heart, even though he was only on the verge it tore through me. I wanted to hug him and console him but I didn't want to anger him at this moment in time.

"I feel that out of the two of us, I was the luckier one. Compared to him, I am young and can have another family easily but the loss of my parents is still there except it's limited. Barakiel on the other hand, was not so lucky. He lost his wife, the woman he loved with all of his heart and his daughter, the girl he adored with all his heart. He went through the agony of seeing his dead spouse and then it was worsened when his only fragment of happiness left looked at him in disgust and shouted at him. His own daughter left him when his heart was broken. He wasn't able to save his wife, the women he was devoted to but he was able to save his daughter, a girl who has is almost a replica of her mother only to be hated by her."

The tear came down the moment he started and the rest came down as he continued. It seemed like he was repeating himself but each word deepened the feelings he was showing us. Pure feelings.

"Hated by what he had left. You aren't meant to kick a dog when it's down, it's horrible. He has lived with the guilt for years but continued to look after her from the shadows. He doesn't deserve this any more."

I had had enough. I ran straight to him and wrapped my arms around him, he was too vulnerable to even fight back. He even placed his arms around me and gripped onto the back of my top as his streaming tears turned to a waterfall and started to cascade down. In mere seconds I could feel the front of my t-shirt drenched and sticking to my skin.

He was crying out of pure love and anger. He loved Barakiel, that was obvious. You could tell from the emphasis of his words but his anger was stronger than his love. He was angry at Akeno, he probably couldn't take how she shunned him. His experiences with Barakiel will make it seem terrible. Additionally, she still has her father where Gin doesn't. The circumstances for the deaths were different but the end result was the same, death. It doesn't matter when it comes to death, it's forever.

Everyone's gaze turned to Akeno. We all wondered whether she would give Barakiel a chance, even if it was just for Gin's sake but she couldn't. She turned her head away to try and escape our gazes. She was troubled herself, what Gin said would annoy her as well.

All I can do is hope, hope that Akeno gives Barakiel a chance and be completely happy.

* * *

**Phew ... writing as Rias was weird for me but was fun.  
I got to bring across some pretty important story details here. Barakiel is the top fighter in Grigori as mentioned in the canon.  
As top fighter he gives the new recruits basic training and takes the top student in for extra training but in this batch, it was Gin through special circumstances.  
Somewhere along the line he started to treat Gin better and it spiked going elsewhere.**

**Well, that was the start to the new arc. Some new info and a fight which ended in an outsiders win, couldn't be better. I'll see you next time, Ciao-nya.**


	19. Visiting Dilemma

Today is the class visit day, not only are our parents coming to check up on us but the middle school division are also coming to check out the school. It's good and all but I feel a little against this public display, I have enough of people with all the girls here staring at me. Even if it started off as small yaoi moments between me and Asahi it got worse when Azazel created that manga, I mean the middle school division will probably know my name and maybe even some of the parents. There is also the fact that I started modelling too, I feel like i'm going to become the centre of attention no matter what.

On top of all this that I knew, I was unable to wake up early and was late. Late to the degree of when the parents where meant to go so I ended up taking them to school in the jag, magic is a wonderful thing. When I arrived at the school so did the other parents and middle schoolers, that meant that I had missed the opening ceremony where they told us what was happening. Along with that I didn't even dress properly, I got the pants and shirt but then I went with my scarf instead of tie and blazer.

I can already tell that the day will not go well for me, in one way or another. As I enter the school building leaving my parents behind to talk to the other parents, I was seen by the headmaster of the middle school and the headmistress of this school.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, come here."

The headmistress called out to me and I instantly went towards her. As soon as I got to them, I shook hands with the headmaster of the middle school as he greeted me with a smile.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, this is Tsuda Katsuji the headmaster of the middle school division. Tsuda-san, this is Tsukiyomi Gin and he is a second year in the school."

"Tsukiyomi Gin? Are you perhaps the model for the main character in Azaryuu-sensei's 'Silver Moon'?"

"That would be correct sir."

I gave him a simple nod and his smile grew.

"If it's alright with you, would I be able to have a piece of your time at lunch today?"

"That's fine by me, what would it be for exactly?"

"My daughter, she is here today. She has mentioned the manga a lot and has wanted to go to the restaurant you are said to work at to meet you but it's too far away for her young age. If it's ok with you, could you have your picture taken with the girls of my school?"

Middle-schoolers huh? That's fine by me. Even with this easy-going conversation i'm surprised neither of them have mentioned my dress sense for the day. Does popularity really exclude me from such things?

"Yes, Sir. I'd be happy to."

The headmaster took my hand in both of his and shook it rather roughly while showing me a large grin. Once he let go of my hand, he bowed to the both of us before leaving to tend to the kids from his school. Then the headmistress turned to me with a smile.

"Could I ask you to take the parent of the student in your class there?"

"Sure, it's on my way."

The headmistress then turned away from me and faced the parents that were now standing at the entrance to the building. I turned around to face them as the headmistress clapped her hands together twice catching their full attention.

"Please may all of the parents who have students in 2-A follow Tsukiyomi-kun. He'll take you there."

I gave a simple smile as my name was called and once she finished I turned around and waited to hear footsteps behind me while starting to walk towards the classroom. As I started to guide them through the school building I could clearly hear Okaa-san and Otou-san saying that I was their kid. I don't know whether they are trying to improve their reputation before Issei can ruin it or what.

Coming to my classroom, I knock on the door twice and waited until I was called in. I slid the door open and stepped into the room and faced the teacher.

"Sensei, i'm sorry for being late. Our headmistress and the headmaster of the middle school division called me to speak to them and then the headmistress asked me to bring our parents here."

I gave the teacher a light bow before sticking my head round the corner and gesturing to the parents to come in. I then closed the door as the last parent came in, once I started to go to my seat I saw that Azazel was the last parent to come in. He smiled at me playfully as I went to my seat and saw a tray with some PVC clay on it. This was meant to be english and not art right?

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there."

I'm not so sure about that sensei, I don't think any of that is a type of conversation. Forming symbols out of the clay maybe but most definitely people or even a house, though creating an animal isn't a bad idea.

Once the timer was started, I closed my eyes and got to work. I quickly visualized what I wanted to make and started to mould it into shape. With the help of my ice magic, I could quickly freeze the clay into place when I had gotten it right. It may be cheating but I don't care, i'd be keeping it for myself.

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun, Amaterasu-kun."

I opened my eyes and looked up at my english teacher who was darting his vision between me and Asahi. Everyone else in the class had got their eyes pinned on what we had created.

I looked down to what I created and it was exactly what I had in mind. I made Tsuki perfect in detail with each of his stripes, he was holding 'Second Star' in the centre of his mouth with the the sheathe strapped to his right side using the cloth and beads to tie it. Then my happiness disappeared as I turned to see what Asahi had created, it was quite possibly, in my eyes, a monstrosity. He had created a naked statute of me and him hugging each other, the detail was way too exact.

"I knew you two boys were talented but with this as well, it seems like i've brought out the hidden potential of my students yet again!"

Wait, wait … no one cares about that. What I care about is why the hell Asahi did a naked statue and then my next question would be why we are hugging. Your damn pride as a teacher be damned, I wanna know why Asahi acts insanely gay around me and only me. This has got past the point of just harmless fun.

"Oi Asacchi, why the hell did you make that?"

"Mou Gin-nya~. Why to annoy you of course, also Gremory-senpai would probably enjoy it."

So that's his game, support Rias' weird lust over me. He really is a fox, the conniving bastard.

"She better not be buying that thing off of you."

Asahi just waved me off and strangely enough, his wave dropped the whole situation allowing the class to end and our parents all came round to see what we created. As Asahi and I were the only ones called out, we got the most attention. The parents to me and the girls to Asahi, Asahi was probably making some deal to make more for money. I could feel it.

…

Once the lunch break arrived, I was quick to leave the classroom and made my way to the cafeteria. At the break between 2nd and 3rd lesson, the Headmistress came by my classroom and informed me that the middle-school kids would be taking their lunch in the cafeteria.

Arriving at the entrance to the cafeteria I saw the Headmaster of the middle-school division who greeted me with a smile. He waited for me to stop before opening the door to the cafeteria and walking inside, I followed in after him. The sound of the door closing behind me roused the interest of all the middle-schoolers in the cafeteria along with the two female teachers that came with them.

Both the boys and girls that were in the room looked at me with earnest smiles. As I walked down the steps with the headmaster, the kids put down their lunches and utensils and turned all their attention towards us. We stopped at the front of the room in between the two teachers who were both relatively young.

The headmaster then spoke straight away as everyone was already giving us their undivided attention.

"As i'm sure you all know, the main character in the manga 'Silver Moon' was both named and modeled after someone from this area, and as my daughter knows works in a restaurant not that far from here. While I was talking to the headmistress of this school, the boy on my right appeared. He looked familiar to me, he looked like the boy in the manga that Airi won't stop going on about. Then when the headmistress introduced him, I heard his name. Tsukiyomi Gin. As soon as I heard that I had to ask him to meet you guys and luckily enough, he agreed to with a smile. So here he is."

That introduction for me was kinda long but a teacher never fails with a story. As the attention then turned to me I smiled towards the kids.

"Yup, I am Tsukiyomi Gin. Azaryuu-sensei modelled the character after me and also got me to voice the anime for it which should be coming some time soon. I'm yours till the end of the lunch break, you can ask questions or whatever you want."

My time with the kids was brief but it was fun. Talking to them weird but enjoyable, they were a lot more tame than the girls in this school. All they wanted were pictures with me to brag about to others with, group photos and then singular photos. Very few questions were asked, that was due to me not knowing where Azazel is going to go next with the story.

Leaving the cafeteria after dealing with them, I notice a lot of devils in the gym along with two fallen. I had a bad feeling about what was going down there, hopefully it hadn't been bought yet. Limiting my speed, I ran straight over to the gym and burst through the doors gaining their attention. Just before my vision was obscured by someone, I saw Asahi passing over the clay statue.

Thanks to being a Rook I wasn't knocked completely over but my body acted like a bowling pin instead and rocked back and forth struggling to stay upright. Once I was firmly back on the ground the person who had glomped onto me rested her body and brought her body back slightly allowing me to breathe properly, I looked up to see Leviathan. I then felt her arms tighten around me along with her legs that was securing her on my side, well top half, my legs were free to do as they wish.

"Gin-chan~."

"Leviathan."

I combatted Serafall's joy and rather sexy tone with a bleak emotionless tone. She then combatted me by squeezing harder and harder, Rook's defenses be damned against a girl's physical might in a hug. I find myself in these situations more than I like.

Deciding to play it risky and do something unexpected, I swallowed before readying myself.

"Sera~."

I called her by a new nickname in a husky tone while holding a look of lust. It took a lot more out of me than I had expected and I felt like I was wavering already. As I looked at her, her face went from a smile to a state of pure bliss in a split second. She moved her arms from around me and placed them tenderly on either side of my face as we looked straight into each others eyes. My 'Lust' against hers, to which the true gave in quickly and I was sexually assualted.

Leviathan forcibly laid her own lips on mine and quickly entered my mouth with her tongue. I just stood in shock and let her do as she wished. I didn't have enough power to deal with a Maou let alone a female Maou in this type of situation. Women may look fragile but never underestimate them in close combat.

The seconds passed by as she continued to kiss me with her tongue inside my mouth playing around with my own. Once it passed a minute my mind had started to turn to mush, then when she finally let me go I was starved for air. She was then quick to wrap her arms around me again tightly pressing her cheek against mine.

"How was it Gin-nya?"

I followed the voice to see that it was Azazel who asked me the question, a question that the others seemed to want to know the answer too. I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him to which he smiled and let out a slight chuckle.

"The most beautiful devil has reduced Silver Moon to mush, even he can't escape her appeal."

As all their eyes turned to me hinged on Azazel's words I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say. I scrunched my eyes slightly confused and started to mumble incomprehencibly. My eyes started to dart around the room as I tried to think of where to start. In the end I came up with nothing, I just closed my mouth.

Even if I was to say I hated it, it would be a lie. I actually enjoyed it, I was able to relax around the devil. I was shown pure love and nothing else. Aside from that, my brain even said it was ok and so did my senses. She was alright, just like Grace. I know practically nothing about both of them but they are ok for me to trust, even fall in love with. But why did I come to this? Could my brain be starting to side with my heart or is this one of those transcending things where nothing else matters?

It's hard to say or think anything with these intense stares I was getting. Both Rias and Koneko were staring at me angrily, Akeno seemed to have mixed feelings and the others were intrigued especially Sirzechs and Lord Gremory. Finding out about their intrigue was the easiest thing to put to words.

"Lucifer, what's with the interested look?"

"It's just that Serafall never showed any care for romance."

...She didn't? I don't know if that's good for me or what.

"I saved all my firsts for the guy i'll marry and that was my first kiss."

Those words came from right next to my ear. They made me feel trapped, extremely trapped. So trapped there was never gonna be a chance at escaping, suicide didn't even feel like it would work. She'd either follow me or heal me somehow.

"The guy you'll marry?"

"That would be you, Gin-chan. I wonder if Rias-chan will trade you to me yet."

Me marry Leviathan, I really have no way out. The only thing I could do is bargain to allow myself mistresses. I'm being way too submissive right now but I had no chance to fight back. I looked over to Sona to try and get help but she shook her head and stared back at me pleadingly, I really did have no way out.

"So Gin-chan, what about making me Mrs. Tsukiyomi? We can get to making a litter."

I really don't know what to think after hearing that. Just because i'm a cat Youkai it doesn't mean I would have a load of kids at once.

"Ahh … well, no."

"But Gin-chan~."

I'll be selling my soul to the devil, literally, to stop my race from being killed on sight. Is it something I can do? Maybe, would my hatred of devil's go from just that? Most definitely not but I may think twice before hating a devil in the future. The biggest problem here though is actually marrying Leviathan. What would come from it?

As I continue to think, the school bell rings freeing me from Leviathan's grasp and above all else, the conversation about marriage. I left the gym first and walked slowly back to class.

…

Once school finishes I return home before everyone else and lock myself away in my room. I lay myself down on my bed as I stare at the clay Tsuki I held in my hands.

"Marry a devil and a Maou at that. The problem is not Serafall but Leviathan."

As I spoke to myself out loud I could feel Lumi awakening.

"**My prince, your problem is your pride."**

"My pride? How so?"

"**You want to save your race from extinction, it's a noble cause but you feel like marrying the new Leviathan would go against it. In your heart you like her but your brain tells you otherwise."**

"Then how am I to deal with it?"

"**That should be obvious my prince. You wait, wait until the answer comes to you. Do not fret on the subject as it'll only worsen your worry."**

Then without another word, she returned to her slumber. So it was a battle between my heart and my mind, and the only solution is to wait it out. That would mean spending more time with her to either convince my brain or bring my heart around.

But then what about the other girls? There is Raynare, Kalawarnar and Koneko. I like the girls but just like with Leviathan I am confused. To me, currently Leviathan is a friend who can help me save my race, Koneko is one of my kind and something I want, and both Raynare and Kalawarnar are both girls I find attractive and are fallen angels. I don't know how to explain how I feel for any of them. I like them all a lot but my heart doesn't tighten or waver just by looking at them but does that even mean anything.

Does my mind going blank from the kiss with Serafall mean anything either? It's not something I understand but I feel when I kissed Raynare but not when Rias forcibly kissed me. Would that be my mind complying with my heart? Is my mind saying Leviathan is on the fence, do I need proof first before I can even think about the marriage?

Love, love is a grand emotion that brings bliss and happiness to it's beholder but when it's gone you are hit with the exact opposite of bliss and happiness. You feel horrible. Yet I don't feel bliss or joy just from being near Raynare or anyone else for that matter. My heart doesn't skip a beat, would that mean i'm defective or that I just haven't found true love yet?

* * *

**Whether the marriage goes through or not is something for much later in the story.  
The visiting day is perfect to bring a bit of turmoil to Gin, with what's happened he is now confused about his feelings.  
As shown in the previous chapter, he finally showed true emotions showing he can love but now he is troubled.  
He doesn't know what to do and that'll serve to be a problem in the future.**

**Next chapter will bring the appearance of the friendly vampire so look forward to more changes there. Ciao-nya.**


	20. Holy turn Lunar

It was the day after the whole visiting fiasco and I was called in to the Occult Research club because Rias' other bishop was being unsealed now that she is of age. I still think it's a little early but who am I to judge the orders of a sis-con. At the time of being called I had just got dressed at the restaurant, I went to see Azazel and he told me to go straight there and so I did but not before changing in my uniform. My uniform was now shirt and pants with my scarf instead the blazer and tie.

When I returned to the school I saw a murky purple bubble briefly engulf the old building turning it a stone colour for several seconds before returning back to normal. From what Azazel has told me about other sacred gears, this one stood out above the rest. Forbidden Valor View and it had the ability to stop time, a rule-breaking sacred gear. I am a little surprised it isn't Longinus but seen as it alone doesn't have the ability to kill a God I can also see why it isn't.

As I entered the old school building I heard voices to my left and followed it quickly finding everyone in the midst of their conversation.

"Like Gin-kun, he took a mutation piece."

I bloody hope so, Rias' standard pieces are nowhere near good enough for a sacred gear of that degree. And from the presence I am currently feeling a half vampire at that. This kid is decked out with hidden potential.

"Mutation piece?"

As I heard Issei say that I allowed my presence there to be known and decided to answer him.

"Some people can't be taken by normal pieces alone. Mutation pieces are random at best but they allow you to take a servant who may be worth multiple pieces with only one. They at least do double points so my mutated Rook means I am worth at least 10 pawn pieces making me Rias' strongest piece. Even without the Lunar Gear, Rias would of needed the mutated Rook or Queen piece to reincarnate me due to my blood as a descendant of Tsukiyomi. Frankly at that, I wouldn't be surprised if the Queen piece had to be a mutated one. Azazel also told me that the high-class get one mutation piece out of every ten, it's mostly by luck."

Their attention turns to me briefly as I speak and only Rias' attention stays on me.

"How does Azazel know all this?"

"You didn't know that there is a sort-of leak? Shemhaza, the Vice-governor general has a devil wife so Azazel has been studying her Evil Pieces for a while now."

"Which devil is that?"

I looked at her like she was an idiot, which she is.

"She's a devil, I don't care what her name is."

I walked past Rias and towards the room that the vampire was in. I stopped in the doorway and saw a cute boy dressed in the school's girls uniform. This kid is a Hideyoshi from Baka-test or maybe Saika from OreGairu, more commonly known as a trap. I'll have to be careful around this kid.

The resolve that I was going to have was blown straight out of the window when he rushed towards me and clung onto my leg happily like an excited little puppy. I looked down to see him looking up at me with doe-eyes, it was too much. The kid was practically destroying what was right. Why must people act in this way and why are they always straight?

I then shuffled round with the kid glued to my side happily.

"I'm safe! Nothing can affect me now."

The damn kid is insane, bloody vampires and the way they treat Moon Gods and Goddesses. At least i'll have an army of vampires under me if the same goes for the other vampires.

In the meantime, i'll have to keep myself in check so I don't fall for this trap.

"As long as you believe it then you'll be fine."

Actually, if this kid froze them all before hand but was happy enough at my entrance to latch onto my side along with the fact that Vampires love me and my blood. Does this mean I can control him better than Rias can? Should I get him to randomly freeze things? He'd be a great tool for stopping the fangirls.

"Buffy, use your gear on them."

"Ehh … Buffy?"

The kid doesn't know who buffy is and he is a shut-in? I know that buffy kills vampires but still, maybe I should call him angel … no wait, I can't do that. This kid is neither tall nor handsome. Angel was a hella handsome bloke.

"Just freeze 'em Garrett."

Maybe I should call him vampires from fiction, I can get away with either gender too. I'll call him Bella when i'm pissed, that fake vamp from a terrible series should just kill herself already. How could she betray Jacob like that.

The little vampire did as I said and froze each of the devils in front of us leaving me and him perfectly fine.

"Now that the little vampire did good I can introduce myself to him. I'm Tsukiyomi Gin, Descendant of Tsukiyomi and the Lunar Guardian. Nice to meet'cha Vamp-chan."

"Hai Tsukiyomi-sama, I'm Gasper Vladi and a half Dhampir."

…

The devils unfroze some time later and they were reluctant to complain mainly because they knew I could just do it again. Gasper was my fail-safe, if something would go wrong I could just use him to freeze it and bail. Rias then left Gasper in my hands while she went off with Kiba and Akeno to deal with some meeting stuff essentially leaving me in charge of the club.

Seen as Gasper didn't want to come outside, I locked him back in his room but opened the windows and held them wide open with my ice magic so he couldn't close them again. Once I had that done, I started to speak to Xenovia because she had something I was interested in, Durandal. I had 'Second Star' and it listened to me properly, even Kusanagi liked me more than he did Asahi so I wonder if I could control that holy sword of immense power.

The Durandal had interested me ever since I found out about 'Second Star'. As 'Second Star is meant to be indestructible, Durandal is said to destroy anything in it's path. I liked the symmetry. Thankfully, I have finally got the hang of summoning 'Second Star' without going into 'Total Eclipse'.

As I held 'Second Star' in hand, Xenovia held Durandal in hers. I tied the cloth of the sheathe around the grip to 'Second Star' freeing up my second hand. Once free I stepped towards Xenovia and placed my hand on the golden pole that was the handle to the large blue and gold sword called Durandal. A strange pulse hit my body when I took it in the one hand, and as Xenovia let go I quickly passed her 'Second Star' before then taking Durandal in both hands.

While holding the Durandal in both hands I could feel it's power pulsing throughout my whole body shaking my insides but my body wasn't for naught, it decided to fight back by invoking my divinity. My low-level divinity struggled against the overbearing power of Durandal and was capable of forcing most of it out of my body. The swords immense pressure and holy power lingered around my hands giving me only a slight burn as my divinity was only able to soften the blow.

It was an ongoing battle, the Durandal wasn't beaten yet. It was like a stubborn child that is in wait and will try again when you aren't looking. The Durandal did just that, it fought back when I thought it had calmed down and sent holy energy up my right arm shredding my sleeve and making noticeable burn marks all up my arm. It was a feisty sword that wouldn't give in, I would have to take full form.

I activated my power as Tsukiyomi and my armour formed along with the two tiger ice-gauntlets. This pushed the holy power back and completely out of my body restricting it to just the Durandal. The Durandal seemed to just give up then, the brief fight back was like a test to see if I was the real deal or if I was just faking it. I had now tamed the Durandal or atleast to a sufficient amount where it wouldn't try to burn me alive any more.

I looked over to Xenovia who was having trouble just like I was but in a different way. My katana just outright rejected her altogether. The lunar sword was back in it's sheathe and the cloth was no longer tied to the grip and dangling down freely.

It would seem that my divinity works as a buffer and allows me to wield holy swords perfectly fine, that would make me a natural holy sword wielder I believe. Maybe divinity is a whole part of it, you are either recognized as worthy by the sword or your essence overpowers the sword like I had to with Durandal. What I do know is that I won't hit my full power in divinity or ice magic till I mature, when that time comes I can make it eternally night.

"Xenovia, you having a hard time there?"

When I spoke up, Xenovia was in the middle of holding the sheathe between her thighs and frantically pulling at the grip and hilt with both hands. As she pulled I could see her muscles contract and the veins in her arms bulge out in her attempt to unlock 'Second Star'.

Her attempts were hopeless. I took a hold of Durandal in the right tiger jaw and deactivated the tiger around my left arm leaving an icy-gauntlet. Taking the grip in hand, I pulled lightly on it and pulled the katana straight out of it's sheathe. The sheathe then followed suit and flew out from between her thighs and tied the cloth around seperate belt loops on my pants resting next to my leg.

_'Please don't do that again, Guardian. I am yours to use and only yours.'_

So that means she's a lunar gear possessor only sword. That means that the angels are never gonna get a chance to peer over it unless God built that into the system before kicking the bucket. I twirled 'Second Star' around in my left hand before firmly locking it into it's sheathe.

'Second star, are you an it or a she or even a he?'

_'I am an it but was created with a she in mind.'_

'Then you are a she.'

…

The day after the introduction to my little follower, Gasper the trap. I was told to go up to the nearest shrine after I had finished work which I had done because Azazel insisted on it. Once I reached the bottom of the steps up to the shrine I saw Akeno who was dressed up in a shrine maiden's outfit.

I continued straight past her and started up the stairs without a word. Amidst the sound of my footsteps against the stone steps I heard another set of steps which meant that Akeno was following after me but her footsteps were more frequent than mine. She passed by me quickly while wearing a solemn expression, she probably knows the reason for my indifference.

We reached the top in minutes passing under the tall gate which was the entrance. As soon as I passed through it I felt a new presence, one that I didn't like and it was one which made me think I never would. The owner of the presence was a young looking man with a halo hovering just over his head, he smiled at my blank gaze and unfurled his 12 wings. As he did so I felt a little irritated by the whole show.

"Am I meant to be stunned or something? Just get to it."

I could tell that my words bothered the angel but he was reluctant to let it show.

"I am Michael, the leader of the Angels. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lunar Guardian."

Hmmm … kinda expected that. I doubt they would care about me being a descendant of Tsukiyomi, different religion and all.

From there we went inside the main building of the shrine. The atmosphere was slightly off due to me deciding not to introduce myself, why should I when he already knows who I am. The sour atmosphere showed just by looking at Akeno who was wearing a nervous smile while having her eyes closed. She sat of to the side but in between us as I sat opposite Michael who was standing in armour. I mean why even wear armour, he is strong enough to easily kill us if we were to get hostile.

"I would like to offer you a gift."

"To me? Surely i'm just a tool in this and you are giving it to the devil side. If so think of another way before I decline and shove it up your ass."

I saw Akeno's smile waver off to the side as Michael still didn't show any change even from my hostile words. It felt like he was testing me, wondering how far I would go if he didn't do anything. I'm sure that's something you do to a rebellious child, if they don't get attention they'll stop. Is that what this angel is doing?

"You are a descendant of a Shinto god so you have divinity which makes you a holy sword wielder by default. On top of that you are on terms with both the devil group that has the Sekiryuutei and Grigori that have the Hakuryuukou. Compared to the owner of the Solar Gear, yours is more physically orientated so you are a better choice to give this particular gift to."

After saying all that the weapon that he is giving is pretty obvious. It's Ascalon, it couldn't be any other holy weapon.

"So you are giving me Ascalon? You must be pretty serious if you are willing to gift the devils one of the true Holy Swords."

"Well, it's a fair trade Tsukiyomi-san. Information is going around and Sirzechs-san is giving us the Holy-demonic swords to look after."

My first thought was why not give the weapon to Kiba but I reigned it back. Sword birth allows the production of any demonic sword so he could make a demonic dragon slayer sword whenever he liked, even more so with me close to owning the Ascalon.

"Fine, i'll take it."

I took the golden ring off my left hand and dropped it causing to disappear sending my few rights over Kusanagi back to Asahi. With a clap of Michael's hands a golden European sword appeared right in front of me basked in a golden light. The Holy power it held was strong but it paled in comparison to the monstrous aura of Durandal, this sword wouldn't even try to resist me. I could tell that it's true aura was being suppressed though, probably to give me an easier time or maybe they thought it would fight back. I don't care for that, I will control it from full power.

I took a hold of it in my right hand and started to coat it in my Ki which started to eat as the fine layers suppressing it's true powers.

"Now that it is mine, i'll do with it as I wish."

"Do with it as you wish, as long as you don't break it."

Well .. i'm not breaking per se, i'm altering it.

Then with a clap of his hands his disappeared leaving behind a small cross of light that lingered for several seconds.

"Now that he has gone I can return the poor swords to it's original glory before I truly make it mine."

I tightened the grip my right hand had around the grip of the golden dragon slayer and poured more Ki into it destroying the final few layers in seconds allowing it's true aura to be released and flood through the room. Ascalon started to shake violently in my hand but was easily calmed by the simple action of bringing the tiger to my left arm invoking my divinity. I raised my arm and open it's jaw as wide as possible facing it straight to the sky. I then brought Ascalon up into the air and brought it straight down into the jar and right into the palm of my left hand.

It hurt, it really bloody hurt and I allowed it too. While Ascalon was trying to burn me, I clamped the jaws down on the sword restricting it. The ice started to soak into my body cooling down the burning and coated the sword in a thin layer of ice that was blown off moments later when my divinity found it's way to the sword.

"Ascalon: Combine."

My divinity expanded with the help of my Ki and pounded down on the outside of the sword morphing it to it's will. The golden clawed hilt turned silver as the reddish-purple accents and grip turned to a icy blue with a small touch of green in the centre. The steel blade lightened taking on a new platinum colour.

The sword's aura expanded in density turning into a fine mist cooling down the effect it had on Akeno allowing her heated skin to cool. This would be the first sword to become a Lunar sword that wasn't created as a Lunar sword. Ascalon, the Dragon Slayer Lunar Sword.

…

I was now in what looked like a tea ceremony room as Akeno asked me to come through into the main part of the shrine which was actually her house. I sat by a small table as Akeno sat to the side pouring us both a cup in silence.

After passing me a steaming hot cup her expression turns cloudy and she takes a deep breath and then exhales. As I take a sip from my tea I see her turn her attention straight to me.

"Y-You like Fallen Angels right?"

Akeno's tone was low, maybe even weak sounding. She looked extremely fragile right now.

"I love them. They kept me safe from the supernatural world, I've lost count how many devils have been killed by Barakiel alone that came after me. They also protected me from the church too. I have a slight indifference with angels but that's because I think the 'Falling from grace' system is just stupid although God was a good guy, he created the moon after all."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you are to be ashamed of a part of you then it should be the devil side. That side is the blasphemy but nevertheless, you are a nice girl. I gave you the benefit of the doubt from the beginning and you did well, you never pushed the boundaries and kept your distance not to annoy me. Personally I like you, a little scared if you are anything like Shuri but I have no reason to dislike you."

Akeno then edged herself further towards me and I moved back to get some distance but that made her edge closer. She then placed her hands on my knees and brought her face up to mine looking straight into my eyes with her own eyes that were a glistening violet colour.

"Then will you take responsibility?"

Responsibility? We ain't had sex, to the best of my knowledge anyway.

Akeno seemed to notice that I was a little confused by what she meant.

"For my powers as a fallen. That man does want you to marry after all, so you have an obligation to, correct?"

Hmm … that's correct. This is the least I could do for him, plus i'll be helping her become proud of her fallen side and maybe reunite Barakiel with his treasured daughter. I gotta do this then.

"That I can do. You can join in on the training I do with Raynare and Kalawarnar if you want."

My sentence made her fragile state take a 180 and she stepped on the gas. She leaned in even closer and tenderly placed her index finger on my chest. Her face was right in front of mine and I could feel her warmth breath on my neck.

"1 on 1 sessions."

T...That's a very suggestive thing to say to a guy, especially when you say it while doing this. It even makes it seem like I should.

"I don't mind it if that's what you want."

As I said that I freed myself from her obvious attempt at trying to seduce me. It probably would of worked if I could have been bothered right there, but weirdly I don't feel like it. Since the ordeal yesterday with Leviathan, I feel like I've been off and possibly even colder than I normally am. The time may have been too short to notice a significant change but I can tell right now, my senses as a Nekoshou would of tried to take control over me and joined in with seducing but my body shows no attempt to do so.

After making a suitable distance from Akeno I stood up and waved before leaving quietly.

* * *

**Only really had time on internet to upload this, so i must make this brief.  
Out of the three factions, Gin likes FA, has an indifference to A and then dislikes D (to a degree now)  
Akeno will be in Gin's harem as a definite because he can do so much more for her and because of that, he doesn't have to do as much to charm Akeno.  
I've always been a bit off with the lead-up to the peace treaty, first thing is why give Ascalon before it? Mainly is Gasper isn't given much before it.**

**Next chapter is the Treaty and will more than likely be a long chapter as two chapters won't work for me. Ciao-nya.**


	21. Peace Treaty Debacle

**Here is a big ol' chapter that does the treaty.  
****I'm happy i was able to finish this arc for you before new years hits. (here anyway.)  
****I hope you like it.**

* * *

I was currently standing outside on the school grounds with Asahi keeping an eye out as for some reason, Azazel didn't want us inside straight away. He would supposedly call us after the talking about the Kokabiel incident, because of that me and Asahi had brought out our Youkai features and were flaring our Senjutsuu out on the surrounding area.

"Asacchi, did you get your jewel off Vali?"

"I did Gin-nya, I haven't done anything with it though. You?"

"I have fused it with the Lunar Gear but haven't made anything utilizing it yet. What I wanted is currently being made and my power output has dropped by around 20% because of it."

"So Gin-nya is prime for being raped by me? That's good to know."

Asahi's strange comment aside, the basis of it is still a good point. That lack of power could leave me vulnerable for the obvious attack that's coming, with what the meeting is about then i'm sure Vali will start something. What I want to know is whether Azazel knows about it. He probably knows something of the organisation at least.

"Are you ready for it things go sour?"

"That I am Gin-nya. I've been practising ever since Koka-bou. I even had a mock battle with Luci-chan, he is a meanie when it comes to fighting."

Wierd ass names for everyone. Vali has the worst of it, it seems. Poor guy can't catch a break, shitty rival, loss of fights and gets worst nickname from Asahi. The only good thing in that guy's life is Albion.

The minutes passed by in silence as we continued to look around the school field before we were called by Azazel.

…

"So you boys have finally arrived?"

That was the first thing we heard when we teleported into the room from the outside. The question was directed to us by Azazel as everyone else just had their gazes locked in on us.

"Yeah. What did we miss?"

"Practically everything Gin-nya. All of them are against me and the Sekiryuutei is as perverted as you said."

"You told me you'd signal us after you finished chatting about Kokabiel. Why wait till now?"

"You would have got sassy with the people that i'm creating the treaty with. Can't have that now, can I?"

I just glared at Azazel. I knew full well what he meant, the devils and Angels would probably be a little wary when they heard that Grigori has the Hakuryuukou, Lunar Guardian and Solar Guardian. On top of that Asahi had the Kusanagi as well, the devils would have been especially scared at that fact.

"Then shall we finalize the terms of the marriage?"

Marriage … he couldn't mean? Could he?

"Let's do it~."

That answer from that person answered everything. Leviathan jumped up from her chair as she literally shouted out her answer. They are going to force the marriage on me, and from the way Azazel said about finalizing it I wouldn't get any help from him. I can't rely on Asahi because he enjoys it when i'm in a pickle. Rias is the only one I could go to but i'm stopped by two things, one she has no power whatsoever to do anything and two, I can't bring myself to ask her even if she had the power to stop it.

"What do you mean by terms?"

"It would be a political marriage Gin-chan, seen as you prefer the fallen side it's a marriage between devils and Fallen angels to solidify the treaty. The angels somewhat benefit from this because of your gear, the Lunar Gear makes you the Lunar Guardian. In Angel Prophecy, the Lunar Guardian is called the Right Hand of God. The first ever users of the Lunar Gear and the Solar Gear were the Biblical God's bodyguards. You already knew that though, didn't you?"

Hmm .. well I can't say no but I can't say yes either. That's my first time knowing of it but it didn't sound foreign to me either. That must have been a part I hadn't looked at yet. Though I find it funny, the descendants of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu have become the hands of God.

"What is there for me to benefit from this?"

Not long after I finished speaking I was smacked around the back of my head by an irritated Azazel. He then looked at me sternly as I returned the gaze but blankly.

"Kid, look at her. She is known as the most beautiful devil, she is the most powerful female devil. Her breasts are huge too."

"It's like you've completely forgot everything about me Azazel. You are pressuring me into marrying someone from a race I despise and you are trying to gratify it by essentially saying that my matters mean nothing because she is beautiful? Is her beauty enough to condone what her race did to mine Azazel? Is it?"

"..Well no but."

"But what Azazel? You expect me to go along with this without me getting something substantial in return?"

"What if we agree to take away the order to kill your race on sight?"

That suggestion came from Leviathan but all it did was bring my anger towards them too.

"What good is that gonna do? That only serves as a start, I also want the kill order on Kuroka gone. I want to deal with her myself, she isn't the reason for why most of my race is gone but she sparked the inferno. Additionally, I want the deaths of the people who made this happen."

"Don't you think that's a bit much Gin-kun?"

Sirzechs tried to interject but with a stupid argument.

"How is it too much Lucifer? One person killed one person and only one, how does that equate to eradicating my whole race? Kuroka should have been killed by herself and only her as atonement but you shitty fucks couldn't do that and it stained the cheap pride that the nobles have. So what do you do to satisfy yourselves? Massacre my whole race. I want to personally kill the one single family of devils that did this. It's nowhere near enough to be equal to what happened but are you still gonna say it's too much?"

I glared at Sirzechs the whole time I shouted at him in anger while being held back by Azazel and Asahi.

"I'll get it done."

I hear those four precious words come straight from the mouth of Leviathan and I turn to look straight at her. As I do so I saw Sirzechs turn to her as well but she glared at him stopping any attempt that he was going to have to stop her.

"I want you so I will do it. I'll save your race from extinction, i'll make sure no devil can kill the 'Stray Black Cat' on sight and i'll make sure you get the family to personally kill yourself. I'll mask it as a stray got to them but it escaped to the human world where Rias Gremory eradicated it. With no remaining family, the devil government will take everything of theirs and I will personally transfer their money to you."

"If that is true then I will accept to the marriage but I will only go through the ceremony when my side of things have been dealt with. Until then, there is no 'unification'. As thanks for not trying to bargain like the shitty one next to you, I will help you in befriending the Youkai world."

I stayed silent for a few seconds after finishing to take a deep breath. As my anger started to float away, I allow a small but genuine, relieved smile to adorn my face and I bowed towards Leviathan in extra thanks.

"Well the-

…

Time froze for me briefly much like some others in the room. The only ones still frozen was Sona, Akeno and Asia. Rias, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina saved themselves by summoning their artefacts to counter-act the freeze. Like the leaders here, I was able to stay unfrozen simply because of my essence as Tsukiyomi. The same went for Asahi and Vali due to also being descendants.

The first thing I did after checking on everyone in the room was sending a lingering gaze over towards Vali who just turned his head away and puckered his lips like he was going to whistle nonchalantly. The turning of his gaze easily answered what was happening.

This would mean that they got to Gasper, my trap minion. There was currently nothing I could do, if I was to leave then I would be in trouble. I'm strong but my powers aren't really built to take on a crowd of enemies. I could take on maybe four at once if they aren't too strong but a crowd of people would only be possible if they were very weak. From the amount of signatures that I can sense, there is at least a hundred of them out there.

"Gin-nya, can you get some accurate readings for me? Asahi, help him focus."

We both nodded our heads to Azazel's orders and Asahi placed both of his hands on my shoulders. I then covered myself in Ki as Asahi started to flow his own into me sharpening my senses. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus on the enemies.

"A dozen in the clubroom, another 10 outside of the old school building. Then there is a magic circle in the sky that is creating a one-way field into the barrier surrounding the school, we can't even teleport around. All our enemies seem to be magicians and there are around 140. That number though is steadily rising."

I took another deep breath before re-opening my eyes. Asahi then gave me a congratulatory pat on the back before moving off to the window to see what was going on exactly outside. As an idea came to my head, I summoned a simple map of the school grounds to my hands and spread it across the long table that was in the room. I pinpointed the old school building and took in the co-ordinates.

"What's ticking in that head of yours Gin?"

I look up to see Azazel looking at me in interest.

"I think I know of a way to rescue Gasper and Koneko without bearing the storm. If we were to break Gasper out of the forced balance breaker would that bring the others back?"

"No, we'd need him to activate balance breaker again after regaining control. Those still frozen would be frozen from it normally."

"Do you have something to activate Balance Breaker?"

Azazel smiled when I said that and summoned to arm bracelets to his hands.

"Can you safely get people in there to save him?"

"I could get Rias and one other person in but that's it."

"How about sending the Sekiryuutei with her?"

"That could work. I need time though to activate it, i'm not strong enough to invoke it by will."

After receiving a nod from Rias and Azazel, I got to preparing. With the help of Asahi, we moved the over-priced table out of the way and drew a magic circle on the ground with chalk and got Rias and Issei to stand in the centre. While I was completing final checks on my knowledge, Azazel informed Issei on the bracelets and then gave them to him.

Once we were all ready, I activated my Ki once again sending it out of my body and reacting with the chalk drawn circle.

"_To Ra Tsen Kindrei To Ra Psenem Kon."_

The chalk drawn magic circle then duplicated itself and rose into the air above Rias and Issei.

"_Kindrei Ra Psenemu Kon Ra Zwercs Yul Qa."_

A thin film of Senjutsuu then formed around the edges of the two circles combining to cause a closed curtain around them that was white in colour. As the white filled it completely, It changed and turned transparent though for Issei and Rias their vision was filled with the inside of the clubroom but with white chalk symbols across their vision locking them in place.

"_Kon Zwercs Yul Roh Fulx Zi Pse Waux Pseneler Zenem."_

I clapped my hands together twice and thrusted my hands into the ground sending every lest drop of my Senjutsuu into the circle transporting them out of the room and into the clubroom. With a tired puff, I pushed myself backwards into a sitting position and allowed my breath to come back along with the recovery process of my senjutsuu.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting [Longinus] owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defence are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos Brigade?"

So I was right, Azazel did know of them.

"I only confirmed the organisation's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of [Longinus] possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

Michael-san asked that and before Azazel could answer, I interjected to answer for him.

"They don't like the peace that we have made. They don't seem that all together to be honest. They have a separate team or maybe even faction that is purely descendants of famous people all with top-class Sacred Gears. I even think it's possible they have a few longinus' in this group alone."

"Little kitty is correct. According to Shemhaza they have an all-powerful leader. Ophis, the Ouroborus dragon."

If that's true then we may be boned altogether. Our combined forces couldn't take on Ophis without some proper counter measure, I have some dragon slayer stuff but who knows how well it could affect the Infinite.

I looked around the room once more to see that both Asahi and Vali were gone but there was a broken window, Azazel must of told them to go and fight to reduce their numbers. I wonder how Vali is going to deal with this whole situation. Vali can't be the forefront of this but he must be involved in some way or another, I wonder if it's just as a leak or not.

"The magic circle of Leviathan."

I turned around at Sirzechs words to see the crest of the true Leviathan, I've only seen it once before when Azazel was telling me about the devil clans. He showed me a book containing information on each clan and even what their crest looked like.

As they started to talk in between themselves I broke away to my inner world to think about other things just in general. The introduction of Leviathan could mean that the Old Maou faction is back but in truth it would probably only be a portion of it. The Lucifer wouldn't be with them, as a whole I think they would be too proud to do so. The Morning Star would do it of their own accord and surrounds themselves in exceedingly strong powers. They would have a much bigger grudge than the simple coup d'etat.

Vali probably has his own people within the Khaos Brigade. He is a battle maniac, he would have joined just for the fights. I don't think that he is bothered in the slightest about the new Satans or what the old ones want.

My problem here is that I can trust these descendants of old because they dislike the new Maous meaning they weren't around at all for the 'Neko Purge'. Having them on my side would mean a lot in their eyes but to do this I would have to go over to the Khaos Brigade. I could strike a bargain though, I lose then I go to them but if I win she joins us. The problem there is what would she do if I was to win? She wouldn't allow it, maybe suicide?

"Gin!"

Azazel's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked to see the true Leviathan's gaze right on me.

"Your fight is up Gin. You get to take on Leviathan."

That's good but how do I deal with it.

"I would be obliged to defend you Azazel. Let's take this outside, Leviathan."

I summoned my Ice wings and broke through the windows flying up into the sky with the Leviathan descendant flying out after me. We both stopped to face each other in the sky. She was a very pretty woman who wore man's greatest accessory, Glasses. Then her dress sense just let her down, like devils in general it encouraged the minds of perverts.

"Leviathan, how about we strike a deal with this fight?"

"What do you have in mind cat?"

"The Khaos Brigade has already tried to recruit me because I am the descendant of Tsukiyomi. If you win, I will defect to Khaos Brigade but under you rather than the Descendant faction. Though if I am to win, I want you to join me."

"Join you? Are you out of your mind?"

"I am not Leviathan. I have my own dislike for the devil community, even more so now that I was forced to become one. The only devil I like is the current Leviathan because she is going to save my race. You are the true Leviathan, you will help me with my goals. Joining me though will make you a part of my family, you will become 'Lady Tsukiyomi'. You will help me bring the clan to glory and in due time, we can knock the devils off their spots. If so be it, you can take Leviathan back."

"Are those sweet words or the truth?"

I'm thankful that she is sceptical, anyone who would of just accepted is either too naïve or is sees good in everyone regardless.

"They are the truth. It may take time before it becomes fruitful but I have not lied to you. You scratch my back and i'll scratch yours."

"Fine."

No saying that she'll kill me if i'm lying? She really mustn't believe me then.

I decide to start the fight with a flap of my wings that sent out a barrage of ice spikes towards Leviathan who blocked them easily. She didn't even have to summon a defense circle to take the hit, her hand was enough. Then with her other hand she sent a volley of demonic power straight at me. I turned to the side to dodge it but the attack was large and struck the end of my right wing destroying the ice. The destruction of my wing caused me to plummet but I was able to fix my wing before I crashed into the ground.

She is a descendant of Leviathan so like Barakiel I stand no chance against her power unless I fuse with Lumi. Even just duel-wielding Second Star and Vorpal would be insufficient. I need to be able to hit her as well. I don't want to do this but i'll have to rely on Lumi once more.

"Vorpal Shift!"

I closed my eyes as I felt Lumi's ethereal presence come out of my back making a warm sensation hit me. When I opened my eyes again I saw the three devil wings on my left and three fallen angel wings on my right.

"**Using me again so soon, the enemy must be a strong one … Leviathan, the true one. I see. I will lead you to glory, my prince."**

The wings then flapped on their own accord and sent me towards Leviathan at breakneck speed. I still had no control over her in this form, I knew I wouldn't during the first time but I was hoping for something this time. Despite my lack of control, each of the movements seemed recognisable. They felt like my own, I didn't feel like I was being dragged around by Lumi.

I then felt myself launch a block of demonic magic straight at Leviathan who countered it with her own resulting in a large explosion. Leviathan's attack was still stronger evn with Lumi taking control. Unlike the spar with Barakiel, I wasn't dancing around avoiding and attacking. It was a simple bout of pure magical strength and one that I was losing.

**'My Prince, we can't win like this. We have to take the fight to her.'**

'Then do so. Use Vorpal and Ascalon.'

**'You feel it too. Very well.'**

I don't know what she's feeling but it must coincide with a thought i'm getting. From what I know about Ophis, Ophis can lend power in the form of 'Snakes' but I think it may be more appropriate to call them 'Wingless Wyverns'. That would be her fail-safe, use the power of the Infinite. If she could activate them then I would have no chance at all of winning, not even a single percent chance of it.

As long as we are precise then we can take out the 'snakes'. As I can't sense them we won't have an accurate lock on them so relying on Lumi isn't the best choice right now. Wait … maybe we can.

'Lumi, can we keep this form but have you concentrate on guiding Ascalon while I control my body and Vorpal?'

**'I could temporarily take control. You aren't of sufficient knowledge or strength to control this form effectively. What do you have in mind, my prince?'**

'You said you can sense the snake, I can't though but I came to the conclusion of it being there. The snake is technically part dragon from being a part of Ophis. You could destroy before it can be used using the dragon slayer properties of Ascalon. I can fight Leviathan while you pinpoint it and strike.'

**'I see, a solid plan. I can only give you a minute before it get's too much.'**

Shen then summoned both Ascalon and Vorpal to my hands before giving me control and flying off inside Ascalon. As soon as Ascalon left my hands I charged at Leviathan cutting the bolt of magic in half that was coming my way. She blocked my strike with a simple defence circle that was starting to crack from the icy pressure being emanated from the sword of ice.

_'Guardian, the jewel is fully assimilated. It can be used at any time but it will cost you, thankfully you can bring back your life with Senjutsuu.'_

That's good. I might need that later.

Breaking through the circle Leviathan caught the sword in her left hand and then caught my punch with her other locking us in a stalemate if it wasn't for Ascalon floating around behind Leviathan.

"Why don't you use the snake Leviathan? You are losing right now. I'm yet to invoke my divinity."

Leviathan clicked her tongue in annoyance. Thankfully she didn't know that it was only a bluff. I can only wield two legendary swords at once and while in this form, i'd need to summon 'Second Star' to invoke my divinity.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Ascalon coming straight towards me and Leviathan. I waited till the last second to arch my body out of the way narrowly escaping the reach of my own blade that was now impaled through Leviathan along with the silver claws.

**'I got it. I can't feel it's presence any more.'**

'Good, regain control now.'

Leviathan's hold loosened on Vorpal and my fist so I broke free and kicked Ascalon out of her causing Leviathan to shriek in pain from the lingering 'Lunar' effect. Ascalon then shimmered out of view and disappeared re-entering my body leaving me with just Vorpal.

"Leviathan. I want to say it again, I was not lying to you before. I have no reason to lie. I, myself, dislike the current Satans. I can say that the current Leviathan is alright but nothing more as of yet."

"But why? I came here to kill you all so why are you doing this?"

"You and Vali along with hundreds of magicians is nowhere near enough to defeat the Leaders here. I agree that you could probably kill one or maybe two but you wouldn't' be able to do much. At the end of it, you would only receive death. I am giving you a lifeline. I outsmarted you and destroyed the snake, I can do it again and kill you using 'Empty Fang' if need be. So what is your answer?"

"Do you really mean what you say?"

"I do. I will take you into my family. You will take up my name and keep the Leviathan one also. Then why my clan rises to fame and has a noticeable standing I will allow you to try and take you rightful spot while giving you the clan's full backing. Unlike today's devils you weren't a part of the Government who tore my race to shreds so I am completely unbiased towards you. I have neither a like nor hate for you, I am willing to give you a chance."

"So you are saying that you'll protect me from the New Maou supporters?"

"If I have to then I will, I am also pretty sure that there are still some of your supporters left in the Underworld."

She looked reluctant but she dropped all hostility and just held her hand over the wound she had sustained.

"Fine, I will trust you."

"Nice to have you on board Leviathan. I'm Tsukiyomi Gin, it's nice to meet'cha."

I fly over towards her and wrap my 6 wings around us while coating us both in my Ki applying it to her wound closing it up allowing her own powers to do the rest.

"I am Katerea Leviathan."

…

After explaining everything to the leaders, they were quite surprised that I was able to bring her round. The two most noticeable reactions to this was Rias' and Azazel's. Azazel had already thought it would happen due to my interests and wore a wry grin. Rias was fuming, she looked positively pissed. It seems like me giving the enemy kindness but not my 'allies' riled her up.

After my explanation came another one, one that I had somehow not noticed. Vali had already shown that he was the traitor in our midst and was now currently fighting Issei while they were both in Balance Breaker. The Aura they were both giving off was insane, I am unsure as to how I didn't notice it before.

While they continued to fight, I gave Katerea to Asia and got her to help heal. I then left the protective dome that was keeping the VIPs safe along with the others. Asahi was the only other person out there if you didn't count Issei fighting Vali. We were relegated to killing the stragglers while Issei got his ass handed to him by Vali.

**DOGOOOON!**

I turn to my left to see a massive crater with a beaten Issei lying on top of an unconscious Asahi. I then looked opposite them to see Vali readying another shot of magic. It's intensity was huge and he was aiming straight at Issei and Asahi. Vali wouldn't care about Asahi being collateral, I know that for definite. No one else would defend them so I had to.

I ran straight to them and got in the way of the shot exploding on contact. Vali was a lot stronger than I thought if that kinda attack was nothing for him. I came out of the attack visibly wounded and charred clothing leaving me only in pants and shoes. I had small burn marks all over my body as I stood firmly just outside of the small crater that contained the unconscious Issei and Asahi.

"Vali, I know I said to go for a streak against the Sekiryuutei but I will not condone you taking out Asacchi too."

Vali then, clad in sparkling white scale mail, floated down from the sky.

"Would you of got in the way if I tried to end Hyoudou? I think not, I want a good fight and one from you. I've already fought Asahi and he is a terrible descendant, you however have more training and defeated Kokabiel."

"So the Lucifer wants to fight Tsukiyomi? Is that correct?"

"That it is, shall we then?"

I just nodded to him simply but Vali was way ahead of it charging up two beams before I even nodded. I couldn't avoid it because it would end Asahi and Issei, I had to stay and take it. Time to put that jewel to use.

I summoned 'Second Star' to hand a pointed the tip of the blade towards the ground as 'Total Eclipse' wrapped itself around my body to keep me safe. As soon as Vali shot out the two beams I plunged my katana straight into the ground as I shouted out.

"Vanishing Dragon: Diamond Dust Veil."

I bent my knees in the action as the blade disappeared into the ground sending up sparkling shards of diamonds that coated me in a thin veil. Along with this was a large tremor as a monstrous roar came from behind me. Out from the ground came an enormous white scaled dragon that placed it's giant claws on either side of the protective dome while arcing it's neck downwards to protect them further with it's white head. It's two large wings then stretched out before covering them completely.

The two beams connected with me and the white dragon. The dragon made a slightly pained grunt at the contact. I clenched my jaw as I felt the attack shake my whole body when it collided with the veil protecting me.

"Divide!"

As soon as that word came I saw holes starting to appear in the veil that was protecting me. From the gap in the smoke I could see another beam of white magic coming straight at me. I hunkered my body down further and took the attack. I felt it throughout my body as I eradicated the veil and destroyed my armour straight away causing the white dragon to disappear back into the ground.

I was shaken but surprisingly not badly hurt. 'Second Star' is said to be unbreakable so it must of gave out because I couldn't take them attack myself or the armour isn't put together the same way making it a vulnerability.

"Is this all you have Gin? Do I really have to resort to forcing you to attack me?"

Force it? There is only one thing that could do that and if it is, then Azazel will be having it later.

My suspicions were confirmed when a small ball appeared in front of Vali. It was a pair of black, semi-framed glasses. Vali caught them in his clawed gauntlet and showed them off to everyone.

"Devils, Angels. If you ever want to annoy him, this is how."

Vali then tightened his grip squeezing the glasses and snapping them. The breaking of the glasses echoed round the grounds and I could feel all eyes on me. I completely dulled my aura and allowed my divinity to take shape around me. I pulled 'Second Star' straight out of the ground and glared straight at Vali.

"That glare … Good, get pissed Gin. When you told me about how to piss off the Sekiryuutei, I asked Azazel for a way to piss you off. Once he told me I went out and bought these."

I furrowed my brows as I saw an assortment of glasses all different shapes and colours. A second later and they fell prey to a bolt of magic straight from Vali's hand. As stupid as it was, I was pissed and extremely so. I let my anger flare out.

"Vali … You really want to be hated."

I held the Katana in my right hand and slid my left hand slowly across the face of the blade coating it in my divinity. As my hand came off the tip of the blade I slashed forwards releasing a crescent. As the crescent grew in size I disappeared and appeared behind Vali who took the attack straight on and pierced my sword straight into his armour destroying the area around his shoulder before dropping to the ground again.

'Feline Blitz'

My tail starts to shake violently and splits as I land back on the ground, I use the falling momentum and spring back into the air in one fluid motion straight back towards Vali. As I launch back at him, he shoots two bolts of magic straight at me. I deflect one bolt but I was too slow for the second and sent rocketing to the ground head first.

I could taste the blood in my mouth and I could feel the blood trickling down from my hairline. As I get back to my feet, I saw Vali straight in front of me with his hand pointed towards me.

"Divide!"

I felt my power flow straight out of me, I dropped back down to my knees as I panted. A split second later and his foot connected with my chest knocking me over backwards straight onto my back snapping my ribs in the process.

I looked straight up to Vali who was looking down at me unimpressed. His gaze almost looked like he was scorning me for being weak. Weak was something I was not. Vali is just too strong.

Vali brought up his foot and as it came down, my arm reacted unconsciously and caught his foot. I could feel the strain in my shoulder as I used the rook's enhancement effectively and pushed him off away from me slightly. I pushed the pain running through my body and haphazardly got to my feet. I tightened my grip on 'Second Star' and just slashed in front of me while taking a step back and continued to do so with each step.

As I lashed out with my sword for the last time I saw a white beam coming towards me.

_'Don't fight it. Allow it to consume you, your body will do the rest.'_

That doesn't seem smart but if 'Second Star' is saying it then I can believe her.

I raised my sword up in front of me and just stood facing the beam.

… Rias PoV …

We all watched on in horror as Gin just stood in front of the beam not even trying to do anything. The white beam completely engulfed him along with the surrounding area. Rocks and balls of mud were flown up into the sky from the explosion. The bastard, Vali, turned to us and de-activated his helmet to show a smirk that was plastered all over his face.

That smirking grin pissed me off, I took a step forward but an outstretched hand stopped me. I looked towards the owner, expecting it to be Onii-sama but the owner was Azazel who was also wearing a smirk.

"Why are you smiling?!"

He turned to me and his smirk turned into a gentle smile.

"Because Gin isn't dead yet. Concentrate and you'll see."

I was stunned, I didn't know what to say. There was no way he was still alive, he could barely stand up at the end he couldn't survive it. What happened next left me in a state of stupor.

Out from the smoke that was the result of the explosion came Gin's essence which was in the form of a bright silver light that filled the whole area. It was a beautiful light and only Azazel seemed to know what happened.

"What's happening Azazel?"

"Gin … Our little silver kitten has become a cat."

He's grown up from taking that attack?! There was no way it could have been true but what came from the light blew that thought out of the park.

What came from the light was a tall, well built man wearing only a pair of black pants and black boots. His chest was bare but covered in small cuts. His face was enticing, and framed by his long silver hair that ended in icy blue tips. His hair landed down his back at waist level with two silver fluffy tails poking out from the middle around his lower back. On top of his head were two silver ears that had icy blue tufts at the points. In his hand was a katana that belonged to my beloved Gin. 'Second Star' resided in the man's left hand.

The man standing there made me feel wet just from looking. While being picture perfect, he held a small aura that was completely condensed. It was being kept perfect and not the slightest overflow of magic, it was completely under his control.

A lazy grunt that was very unfitting for the man in front of me, came from him attracting the Hakuryuukou's attention.

"Vali. You don't hold back, do you-nya?"

The 'Nya' at the end completely counteracted the now deeper voice that came from Gin's mouth. While deeper, it was still recognisably Gin's voice.

"Why should I? You just got your second tail because of it."

"That's true-nya. How about we do this dance again-nya?"

Gin sounded extremely cocky, it was like the beat-down on him didn't happen at all. Isn't his maturity too much? He didn't grow into it he just became it. He's grown by at least half a foot, he has to be as tall as Onii-sama. It's crazy. His top-level cuteness had become Adonis-level handsome. With his clothes right now, he is every girl's wet dream.

Out from his shoulders came thick-looking silver fur, the fur covered his shoulders like spaulders and shot out backwards in four thick spikes. The silver fur then iced over as the four spikes continued on before moving into the centre and joining as they start to form giant wings of ice. Blue and white headphones form around his ears as multiple icicles stick out of them. Ice sculptures of tigers take form around his forearms and hands while halfway up his forearm on each arm, a wide blade of ice shoots out spanning nearly a metre. Like his shoulders, fur grew out around his boots forming 4 claws before turning to ice with the two central claws arcing upwards into a spike before sliding down back into a claw shape. The same kind of ice spike then grew out of the top of the ice boots covering his knees.

As the ice fully solidified a familiar icy pressure starts to flow out of Gin's new body. The pressure was identical to his Tsukiyomi armour before he gained his second tail. This style must be the matured form of that too. Now though there was an extra to it, mist surrounded him and turned the floor frosty. The surrounding blades of grass were now a snow white colour.

Gin then did something that confused us all, he threw 'Second Star' straight up into the air. It went so high and with such force, it lodged itself right into the dome that was keeping in all the damage that has happened so far.

"Summon Swords: Homing Dragon Slayers."

Along with Gin's words came 7 phantom swords that floated above his head. With a wave of his hand, all 7 of the swords launched themselves towards Vali. Vali tried to knock them out of the sky but Gin waved his waved making them dodge and soared again after Vali who tried to fly away which made the swords speed up. All 7 of the swords caught up with Vali and pierced straight into his body.

While the swords kept Vali still Gin cocked his right fist back and pressure started to build and build around his arm. His arm started to light up in blue and silver light.

"Bestial Roar!"

He then shot his right arm forwards sending an ethereal roaring tiger straight at Vali. The tiger consumed Vali and destroyed the swords in the process knocking him out of his balance breaker and bringing him to the floor. Vali stood up and somehow activated his balance breaker once again but this action didn't seem to phase Gin as he just clapped.

He clapped and a second later, his katana dropped from the sky piercing straight into Vali's armour lodging itself in his shoulder breaking the armour around it. As Gin closed the jaw of the tiger around his right hand, ice formed around Vali's left shoulder before quickly taking over his left arm destroying the armour and staying there creating a new weight around his arm shifting his balance, making Vali lean to the left.

[I, who am about to waken, in supreme justice.]

"Don't bother Vali. I can completely destroy your left arm right now if I want to."

The thought of losing his arm caused Vali to stop his chant and just scowl at Gin. Gin didn't see the scowl as his attention was on the sky briefly before I saw his eyes slowly come back down to Vali. When I looked at Vali again, I saw a new man there wearing the armour of a military commander from 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'.

The new man that appeared quickly disappeared along with Vali abruptly, that action caused Gin to squint his eyes towards where they were.

"..*Whistle*..Gin-nya sure got sexy."

I turned to my left to see my dealer, Asahi. He was looking at Gin with raised eyebrows. Surprisingly he looked fine, no wounds at all. Asia must of healed him after healing Issei.

"H-He sure did. How much for the new pics?"

"For my top buyer? Normal price, i'll give your first few half price."

"What type of dangerous things are you saying Asacchi?"

At the sound of the voice, I turned to see Gin standing before me sending a slight glare at Asahi who was just laughing it off.

"It's nothing, Gin-nya. Anyway, now your height corresponds to the size of your dick. The girls never believed me when I told them your size, it's a shame we can't inform them of the supernatural."

"You told them?! Actually, how do you know the size of my dick?"

That's what I wanted to know too. Even though I saw the wonderful thing when we were helping regenerate his arm I had to concentrate on other things to take full notice of it.

"You know, those crazy glasses Azazel made. They give you full details on every one."

"He gave you a pair too?"

After inciting a small part of Gin's anger Asahi just casually waved it all away. Maybe I should ask him to teach me to deal with Gin effectively, I could even find out his interests and act accordingly! I'll do it, even if I have to pay him. I will make Gin mine, now that he has become every woman's wet dream.

…Gin PoV...

I thought returning to the Underworld to get Katerea sorted for things would be a good idea. The idea soured from the start when I decided to teleport along with Sirzechs and Serafall. When Serafall wants to know something, she will learn it through whatever means necessary.

What ended up happening was me sitting behind my desk in the study with Hibiki looking over my shoulder helping me out with certain parts that would be best for Katerea to deal with. While I was doing that Katerea and Serafall were having a bitch-off and slapping soon followed attracting both mine and Hibiki's attention. Well, Hibiki's attention was 50/50 there at all times because the cat ears and tail rule was invoked on them too. I actually found myself looking up from time to time to get my fill.

The bitching ensued even when I had finished for the night and got into the bedroom. Serafall had even brought it upon herself to stay over, we were 'engaged' after all.

I stood up leaning against the windowsill as I just watched the two girls continue to fight in the midst of undressing.

One thing to learn when girls get into a fight, their vocabulary goes out of the window and all retorts come in a variation that makes out that the other girl sleeps around. What girls have with that I do not know but what I do know is that when it gets violent it gets good. The pulling of hair, the rubbing of body parts as they make high-pitched squeals. A man just can't help himself, he has to watch but I have another reason too. Katerea still had her glasses on and I was paying close attention so they didn't break. If they did then Serafall would be in trouble.

And that's what happened, in a small fit of rage Serafall slapped Katerea's glasses off of her face and they broke once they hit the ground. To say my anger was noticed would be an understatement, my anger made them both wear slight fear on my face. They both saw how I changed when Vali broke those glasses so they would expect something like this.

Serafall tried to apologize both to me and Katerea but I had none of it, I threw her out of the castle quite literally. I picked her up by the collar and then waist of her skirt and carried her out of the castle past all of the servants while I was still emitting my angered aura. Once opening the door I threw her out and onto the ground and closed the door quietly returning to the room.

When I arrived I was calmed down by seeing Katerea wearing a new pair of glasses. When we then got into the bed I said this as consolation. "Let's go shopping tomorrow." That earned me a large, heart warming smile and an intense hug.

* * *

**Here's the final chapter to this relatively small arc which i tried to expand on.  
Hopefully you have/had a good new years and i want to thank Astraljean for all his help this month.  
He has helped me with the fine details and helped me expand my ideas while giving me new ones so props to him and hope that he continues to help me out.  
Katerea was a product of Astral's help, though she does have a lot of potential to be helpful.  
Gin's biggest weakness was revealed here and it's only the level of Issei's perverseness.  
If you want a reference of Gin then look at Sephiroth from FFVII.**

**I wanna thank all you readers for this year and liking all my stories and enjoying this one so much.  
****I hope i can keep you all interested and happy for the year to come. Ciao-nya :D**


	22. Azazel the Perverted Teacher

Shopping is something standard and everyone knows that. Shopping is tedious and every man knows that. Every man takes a woman shopping because they either expect something to come from it on the woman's side or because there is a chance that they can do something they want as a woman's way to thank us for taking them. Now as that isn't really a gift in truth, at the time it's a godsend.

A problem comes from this when you tell a women you'll take them shopping and completely forget the rules that man have set for it. I had completely forgotten what would happen and ultimately paid the price in both money and mental capacity. The only consolation from my idiocy is that the 'Old Maou' supporters have already drummed up support for my clan now. From the small reports I have got, a lot of devils have started to look into moving to this area.

The speed that this happened also goes to show the intencity of things, mainly women. In the human world, gossip is pretty common between women though not all do it. In the Underworld, Gossip is almost instinctual between women. It runs through their veins and is probably an easy way for them to pass the time. From what I can see, women don't fight outside of being servants in a peerage. Even the female kings of the peerages now seem to be on the backburner. Due to all of this, women take up the majority of the political front but the males are still top dog there. There is only one female noble in the supreme council and is grudgingly siding towards Leviathan because of gender alone.

The name of this female noble eludes me because well I read the letter quickly to get to the point. As the only female on the supreme council she gains a lot from the women in the underworld, primarily the lower-middle class or as she put it the 'common drabble'. The details of this letter was confirmation and a plead for support. It turned out that she was an 'Old Maou' supporter that went rogue at the end to save her bacon, well that's what came to mind at least. She had caught wind of the rumour and quickly sent me a letter asking for confirmation and if so, joint support. I would back her campaigns and in return, she would vouch for me politcally and the like. A solid trade especially with the speed it came in at, that though meant it would be best to have Katerea deal with her most of the time. After speaking to Katerea to let her know, I accepted her proposal and effectively got myself a ton of support by just that.

Looking at things from the outside, having support from the supreme council would become better than a simple tie in to a 'Pillar Clan'. The reason there being that 'Extra Demons' are still put off compared to the 'Pillar Clans'. Even though most are still pure-bloods and reasons for devils not being eradicated during the Great War, they still aren't favoured. If you are to compare everything then the 'Pillars' would be company manager, 'Extras' are manager in a certain branch and then the public is the work force. So for my clan to have support from the only female on the Supreme Council is like to have the CEO of a huge corporation in my back pocket. She is my trump card.

In this short time, my actions have allowed me to drum up huge support and put me on terms with the top 'Extra Clans'. That alone is just political power especially with having two Maous behind me and now a true one aswell. Then if we were to go into my everyday power then I hit the centre, maybe even average for an 'Extra Demon'. In this area, I can't hit the same levels as the pillar clans until I hit Ultimate-class and do exceedingly well in Rating Games both for Rias and myself but even then it may just be average levels for a 'Pillar Clan'. The reason I hit average with 'Extra Demons' despite only having 2 businesses is the Familiar Forest alone. It's a place where I have domain and like the Maous, am worshipped, if these 'Pillar' families want good familiars then they can't afford to be on my bad side in truth. It gives me a source of lordship.

That leads me on to the first winner of the familiar auction. The winner was Sirzechs or more precisely, Millicas Gremory. Millicas was old enough to go and get his familiar but Sirzechs is extremely protective so he hadn't gone yet and because even the Hydras wouldn't dare do something in my presence, Sirzechs decided to get in on the auction and pay me a hefty sum both then to win and additional after as an extra. The Extra was for me to be taken to where the stronger and more exotic creatures are. At the end of the day, I don't see why you would take a kid. They are likely to chose a monster that will kill them because they are immature or get something that is practically inneffective just because it is cute. In truth though, that doesn't matter as most familiars are used as messenger boys and because of this there will be an extra sum to pay if they want a creature that would help in battle. Millicas though surprised everyone and picked a blood wolf. A blood wolf is the most vicious of it's kind and has the ability to manipulate blood to a degree so they are great supporters along with being efficient attackers.

I ended that business transaction by signing an autograph for Millicas. Quite a healthy first deal and that spelled the end of my time in the Underworld for now and after telling Katerea I returned to the clubroom in the human world before school had finished and found Azazel sitting in Rias' chair. I sat down on my own chair and helped myself to a drink while watching a happy Azazel dressed in a tired-looking suit drawing.

My nosiness got the better of me so I decided to inquire.

"What are you doing here Azazel-nya?"

"Sirzechs asked me to help the sacred gear users of this group hit their full potential. I became the art teacher and teacher supervisor of the occult research club. The female teachers have been all over me, Azaryuu-sensei is a babe magnet."

Azazel answered me with an expected answer as he continued to draw his manga. Though i'm not sure whether the teachers are after his looks or his money.

"When do you start-nya?"

"When you all go back after summer holidays. You got like a day or so left of school before summer."

"What will summer mean while being with this devil group-nya?"

"There is the youth games if i'm not mistaken. I'm pretty sure they'll make you stay in the Gremory castle for a month."

Well .. I guess that's kinda expected if we are going to be training for the Rating Games. I have my own business to deal with, i'll have plenty of time to do as I wish so i'll leave it till then.

…

Once the school bell rang, the members of this club were quick to get here and wear expressions of surprise when they spotted Azazel happily drawing manga behind Rias' desk. Additionally was just me relaxing in the corner feasting on food and drink as I wished. When Azazel finished his chapter which took several minutes, he put down his pen and stood up.

"Now that everyone is here I can now tell you everything, something that I didn't tell Gin before and something that'll answer the Sekiryuutei's and Holy Maiden's question."

If it's just us three then that would mean our house but to tell everyone would mean … would it?

"Firstly to keep Gin in suspense would be why I am here. As the new supervisor of this club, I am to help the useless pervert, holy-demonic sword user and Gin's little Vampire excel with their gears. While on orders from Sirzechs to keep everyone but Rias safe, that is Gin's responsibility."

That bastard … Well, I don't technically have to keep her safe for her to be safe.

"Now to the second thing which is sure to piss our favourite silver cat off."

That spells doom for me. I don't wanna live there anymore.

"Last night, under Sirzechs' orders, Gin's and Issei's home was renovated. As of today all female members of the occult research club are to move in and live with the Hyoudou's. While I know most of the girls are moving there for Gin along with Issei's perverted nature, I cam up with a counter measure to stop Gin from leaving the house. Asahi will also be moving in giving Gin nowhere to go in truth."

The man's an evil mastermind. I have no reason to move out with Asahi moving in, I still feel indebted to Okaa-san and Otou-san.

"Also Gin, Kalawarnar moved into your room the other day. Supposedly she had a pillow fight with Raynare."

That caught my attention and brought it from sadness, ultimately by inciting my imagination and making my nose bleed slightly. I pinched the bridge of my nose before wiping away the blood.

"Seriously-nya?"

"Oh yeah, I also made an order exclusively for you. All females in Grigori have to wear glasses to stay a part of Grigori. They also have to be real glasses because I know how much you dislike the fakes."

"Azazel, i'm sorry for hating you on the inside-nya. I can put up with this atrocious thing that Lucifer has done to me-nya."

"Really? Then you are going to love this."

That really did catch my attention, enough of it to bring my ears and tails out to sway happily in anticipation. What happened next confused me, Azazel brought 5 jewels to his hands and passed them to me. The largest jewel was silver and held a lot more power than the others but the power was different in nature. The other four jewels were pink, yellow, red and blue in colour. The pink jewel had a 'Q' in the centre, the yellow jewel had a 'B' in the centre, the red jewel had a 'R' in the centre and the blue jewel had a 'K' in the centre.

"As you know Gin, I have been interested in the 'Evil Piece' system for a while now. These jewels are my take on it, the reason for their being 5 is because they are all linked together and as a man who has had many harems that means something."

That something is ridiculous.

"From what I remember of your harem talks, the best and most effective number of people having sex at once is 5. One man and four women-nya."

"You remember Gin, and then what?"

"That one man satisfies all four women at once-nya. Two by hand, one using mouth and then the final using the man's dick. Due to the positions, all four women can face a central position which resides over the man's chest which can mean that all four girls can make out with each other while the man is pleasuring them-nya."

"You Gin are a great subordinate, you were the only one who listened to my harem talks. My cadres just walked away, Shemahaza had 'better' things to do and Barakiel was still sulking. Even Asahi couldn't care less, he was pretty feral back then and rummaging through bins. Though you listened and remembered them and for that, I grant you the position of Cadre."

This idiot really does things at his own pace and for ridiculous reasons. I get promoted from grunt to the top just because I listened to his dumb sex talks although they might end up being helpful.

"You did set the rules so only fallen angels could be a cadre and above … Wait, is that what these jewels do-nya?"

Azazel nodded happily at me.

"That is true Gin, the silver jewel will turn you into a Fallen Angel. As this is special meaning it's not fully complete, the process only works with my blood so far. This just means that you'll have an air which resembles me and in the eyes of the supernatural, I am your father."

To become a fallen I have to be Azazel's son? That is quite the catch, becoming Azazel's kid is something no-one would want but i'll give in just so I can be a Fallen.

"Additionally, unlike the devils who like a quantity over quality each jewel is extremely strong. For example, each piece gives a boost stronger than a Queen. Those four all have a Queen's enhancement as standard and then they all have extra boosts. The pink jewel has another Queen boost on top of the original one, the yellow has a bishop boost, the red has rook and the blue has knight."

I dumped the four jewels in my pocket while keeping the silver one in my hand. Azazel hadn't told me what to do but I could feel what I was supposed to do. As I held onto the jewel in my right hand I bit down into my left arm with my canines and dripped the blood onto the jewel. The power within the jewel resonated with my blood and the blood started to connect my arm to the jewel like they were two pieces of red string.

The sunlight hitting the jewel flashed with each pulse as the silver jewel started to line my blood in a silver film. I could feel the dark powers of light filling my body, giving me a new sense of want. The two blood strings then disappeared as 6 silver feathered wings unfurled themselves behind my back as I continued to lie on the sofa and wrapped themselves around my lower body like a blanket.

I had wondered why Asahi's wings were an auburn colour where other hybrids kept their black feathers but seeing that mine fit my colour too it must be the involvement of Youkai powers. Our hair colour is important to us, extremely important. The colour Silver describes me to a tee so anything other than silver wings would be wrong as they were a part of me. The reason that the devil wings are black is because of greed and bats are black, no other reasons.

A sense of unrivalled warmth and happiness filled my body as my new wings wrapped around me. It felt like an extra sense of security in this dangerous world.

"Uhh … Gin-kun."

"What d'ya want Rias-nya?"

This repeated use of '-nya' is rather annoying. I suppose it's just as i'm getting used to the matured state of my body. As I looked at Rias awaiting her answer, I could see her dilemma in what she wanted to say.

"As much as i'd love to make a racket in the Underworld for 'desecrating the blood of a pure devil' I'd have to decline your atrocious request-nya. I have enough of you like this-nya. Being able to lord over you does sound like fun but I really can't be bothered-nya."

That's something I really can't be bothered dealing with plus i'd like people I enjoy being with taking up one of these jewels. Giving one to Rias would cause more earache than good.

…

I arrived home with the others but I wore a sceptical look compared to the others. For some reason we had to wait for the girls to pack their things, that meant Kiba, the lucky bastard, could go home first. I looked up at the enormous building that was where my standard little house was just a day or so before. It was a radical difference from two stories to multiple, possibly 6. It was like a tiny hotel. Our neighbours had been moved and we were now taking up their lots, from the magic I was feeling the garage was an external dimension of sorts. There were multiple heat signitures in there so I was expecting different cars to be there courtesy of Azazel and Barakiel. They sure did enjoy teaching me to put cars together with them.

I was the first to enter the house and quickly greeted Okaa-san and Otou-san as I made my way up a floor and noticed a small plaque saying who was on this particular floor. They were Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Parents and a spare room. I then went up another floor. That floor's plaque said Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Gasper. The floor above that was completely mine with a few spare rooms then the ones above were also spares. I don't know why they created so many spare rooms, they must think that'll I become high-class quickly and take in a number of servants, which is something i'm not gonna do.

My floor was completely void of people but my room did take up the whole of one side meaning there was only one hall instead of two. It was easy accomodation thanks to the elevator but once I had been on each floor I would result to quick teleports. Getting into my room I saw that it had changed slightly. There was a female third, my third and a spare third which housed the bed and some random things. From the look of it all, everything had been dealt with for me.

I then decided to look through the basements that had been created, of which there were 3. There was a large library/cinema room, 'indestructable' training area and a spa-like floor. Coincendentally, the training room also doubled as a conference-style room for any supernatural affairs. This is where I found both Raynare and Kalawarnar, they were both sparring until they heard the elevator ding. The first thing that went through my mind was why they were at home rather than at school today but then I thought 'I dont actually care' and dismissed it from my mind and walked into the room.

As I walked in they just stared at me with a strange sense of familiarity. When I stopped I just looked straight at Raynare before turning my head to look at Kalawarnar.

"Come on, did Azazel not tell you anything?"

"Gin-kun?!"

They both squinted their eyes in confusion.

"I certainly am-nya."

God damn nya. At least I got a hug from it, might not of been the reason for the hug though.

"Did you get the jewel things from Azazel-sama?"

So he did tell them something, just not the most important thing. That sounds like Azazel actually, I should really stop thinking practically when that man is involved.

"I sure did. Let me get this straight though, Azazel told you that I have jewels to make me a fallen and have fallen servants but not that my body had physically and mentally matured?"

They both just shook their heads at me while looking confused. I don't know what to think, Shemhaza is a poor worker or it's got to the point where it doesn't matter and he just concentrates on doing his job well, and that's probably right.

The process for the girls was the same as mine, the jewels were all linked together anyway so adding the blood makes it to a blood bond between us. I'm not sure on the exact specifics around it but it makes us more into like a hero group with me being that 'Red Leader'. It has that type of vibe to it especially with the colours there but who knows what went into Azazel's mind when he created it.

There wasn't much different after it, I didn't feel any closer or if there was like an invisible string tying us together. The only noticeable thing was a slight silver-tinge to their feathers.

"Gin-kun, will you stay to spar with Barakiel-sama?"

"He is coming to train you? I guess I will, I wanna see how I fare against him like this."

* * *

**I decided to stop it there just so i can have the fighting between Barakiel and Gin in a separate chapter.  
Starting off the New Year with some 'Daily Shizz' and Gin becoming a Fallen, that my gift to him.  
**

**Ciao-nya.**


	23. Malice

Sparring with Barakiel turns out to be in front of everyone again but without Sirzechs and Grayfia obviously as they aren't even here. We were watched in anticipation and it seemed like no-one there was bothering to side with Barakiel. I don't know which way to take that, I suppose I can just not care like normal. Standing opposite Barakiel, I summoned my own longsword made out of light. Mine was silver compared to his yellow. Mine was lacking compared to his and his didn't even seem full, it felt slightly barren.

Our spar started when a slight rumble passed through the floor. The moment our swords clashed, mine broke apart. We distanced ourselves and I created another sword but fused it with my divinity causing a faint silver glow to wrap around my body. Our swords then clashed again and the light in mine wavered from the hit. Barakiel looked at me with a blank expression.

"Gin-kun, I hope your powers dont result to just this."

"Point being? I only just became a Fallen Angel, you can't expect me to have automatic control over these powers."

"So you know why your 'holy' magic is wavering?"

"Probably because i'm not doing it properly, other than that i'm unsure. Even if my power is weaker, it should be able to take standard strikes."

The corner of his mouth raised up as he lashed out at me catching me off guard. His sword connected with mine and I didn't even move. I should of known he'd strike and Barakiel knows that too. My concentration is off but why?

The only thing would be because I can't control it yet. I'm irritated that I don't have control over the power I wanted and looked up to. That combined with a fighting nature while in a fight is riling me up further than it should. Frankly there isn't really a point to using a sword made out of light in my first fight let alone without even training to make it.

With a flick of my wrist, the sword disappeared leaving my body coated in my divinity. I pushed my right foot back and charged towards Barakiel. My right fist collided with Barakiel's sword and I sensed it waver just like mine did, so did Barakiel. A split second later while my fist was still planted against the face of the blade, it's power started to grow and the sword started to fill up. The heat rose along with it and started to rival my divinity and kick it out. Small crackles of bright yellow electricity started to collect around his body.

I jumped back to make distance and activated my Tsukiyomi armour complete with the wings. With both tiger gauntlets on, small specs of diamond dust started to float around my body cooling the temperature of the room. I took off towards Barakiel in an arc, I feinted one punch and then jumped back while watching his movements. He stayed in place as he brought his swords up with the point facing downwards, it seemed weird to me to do it that way.

Seeing that Barakiel wasn't going to bother moving and wait for me to attack him, I allowed my ears and tails to come and started to run around the edge of the room. As I ran round I kept my eyes locked on Barakiel while planting my hand on the wall every second leaving behind a rune. I skidded to a stop right in front of Rias and used this to my advantage by staying there. While I stood still I locked gazes with Barakiel allowing my two tails to create a simple magic circle with my divinity and 'holy' magic. Once created I ran towards Barakiel, I feinted another punch and jumped.

"Divine Streak."

I fluctuated my divinity and it pulsed out throughout the training room reacting with the magic circle and the runes around the room. They all amplified in size from reacting and shot out beams of pure silver as the magic circle sent out golden swords in the midst of the silver beam which was larger than the ones the runes unleashed. As I landed I saw a pillar of silver centred around Barakiel as he stood there doing nothing.

One thing came to mind, it was too weak. I saw ten black wings sprout out of his back briefly before a single flap destroyed the pillar and acted like a shield towards the continuing beams. I deactivated the beams and stood at a standstill with Barakiel. He was as disappointed as I was, the invocation was perfect but the power was weak. My use of 'holy' magic to strengthen it was a good idea but I didn't use enough to deal any damage.

My divinity so far is basic, it's at a level for simple protection. Once I go to a shrine dedicated to Tsukiyomi, i'll receive the next stage. The next stage is the ability to strengthen my divinity and have it grow, that is done through the repeated use of the stronger 'Tsukiyomi' powers. A completely divine 'Divine Streak' would be a good start.

Barakiel is still too strong for me to rely on my own powers. To fight on par or even able to wound him, i'll have to use a weapon of some sort. The Lunar Gear will do, everything there is practically unbreakable.

"Umbriel."

To my tiger gauntlets came a 2 meter tall double-headed scythe with the blades shaped like a crescent moon. I shifted forms and morphed the tiger's into simple gauntlets made out of ice. Tapping the bottom of the scythe, split the pole in two giving me a scythe in each hand. I slid my hands to the bottom of the poles and a chain formed wrapping itself around my wrists.

I took a step forward and stopped abruptly confusing everyone, including myself. I could feel a build-up of malice. I haven't dealt with it yet but it feels right at home in my body and that scares me a little, though for some reason now that I know this everything points to continuing.

I charged forwards and clashed with Barakiel who created a second sword to have an easier time against me. His eyes narrowed as mine changed gaining the cat-like slit for my pupil.

"Gin-kun, stop. Stop right now."

"No chance in hell, Barakiel."

I instantly lashed out with the right scythe and caught his sword, I then lashed out with the left scythe in the same way. Through instincts alone, their ability activated. 'Lunar Requiem', the ability to eat anything that couldn't live on a moon. Only solid things can live on a moon.

With no swords there, my momentum carried and the two scythes were able to cut right into Barakiel's chest causing a shallow wound. That should of meant the end of the spar in my favour but that was far from it, the pure sight of blood compelled me to continue and so I did. With my arms crossed, I flipped the blades up and positioned them right behind Barakiel's shoulders and kicked out pushing his body backwards cutting off his arms.

This caused my adrenaline to further increase at the sight of blood spurting out from his arms momentarily. Circles of light appeared around his shoulders cutting off the leak and I snarled in agitation. In place of his arms came his ten wings which all sharpened, to counter them I made the blades of the scythes disappear. Barakiel then started to barrage-style attack me with his wigs but I beat off each with rapid movements of the two metal rods.

I moved closer to Barakiel, inch by inch as I beat off his attacks. As soon as I got into his reach, he wrapped his wings around my rods and pulled me closer, then sending his right foot into my side while ripping the poles from my grasp snapping the chains in the process. I skidded to a halt next to the wall but jumped away briefly as I saw two light spears flying towards me. Turning towards the owners, I saw both Raynare and Kalawarnar holding onto light spears.

"Gin-kun, snap out of it."

"Snap out of my primal instincts? Why should I? This is fun."

I may of asked questions but I never intended on receiving an answer. I used the wall as a kick board and pushed myself off and towards Raynare and Kalawarnar. Seeing a gap between them, I decided to take it and wrap my tails around them pulling them with me. Once catching them, I dropped to all fours like a dog and slammed their bodies into the floor once releasing my tails in the process not to hurt myself.

I feel something come towards me and defend myself with my two wings getting one destroyed in the process. I look up to see Rias with her hand out meaning that she was the one who had just attacked me. Scanning back and forth, I see the other devils now standing up leaving only Asia, Koneko and Gasper still sitting on a bench along the far wall. The two girls that were still sitting wore a look of complete fear which both excited me and saddened me. Asia's fear compelled me to do more but Koneko's tore at me. The sight of it alone bore right through me and the scent.

Koneko fearing me was not something I wanted, it put me on the same level as Kuroka. I can't do that to Koneko, i'm meant to be showing her the good in Senjutsuu and not reinforce the bad that she has seen and experienced first-hand. I stood up and the malice just started to float away, my eyes returned to normal but the situation did not.

With each step I took closer to Koneko, she placed herself closer and closer to the wall behind until she couldn't no more. Along with each step came the morphing process, this was my first time succumbing so my body will be confused especially with it happening now that i'm matured. Silver fur was starting to grow out of my arms as the ice broke away.

I stood directly in front of her full of sorrow as she hugged herself to stay safe.

"I'm sorry-nya."

With that said I left the room quickly and transformed.

…

Since having this taller body, I started to think differently about being seeing my cat form. Now i'm not bothered who sees it and thus, i'm now sitting on Okaa-san's lap in the living area being patted. Loyalty was never something I bothered caring for, maybe it's better to say I never found anyone I could trust so I decided to just live. That would lead me to think that i'm not embarrassed or as a Nekoshou, i'm not embarrassed about people seeing me as a cat compared to being seen as a kitten. Perhaps it's simply a male thing in some respects.

After lying there for nearly an hour, I decided to jump off and make my way to the third floor. Once on the third floor I entered the currently occupied spare room which was being used as the girl's lounging room. The only person there was Rias. I entered unnoticed but not through masking my presence, I jumped onto the coffee table in the centre of the room finally gaining Rias' confused attention.

"I'm sorry for what happened-nya."

"Gin-kun?"

Her cheeks took a red tint as the realization hit her. I suppose cat's can be cute too, it's not just kittens that get a girl's heart a'fluttering.

"That is correct-nya. I hurt her, didn't I-nya?"

Rias simply nodded to me. I was thankful for the nod, words would have hurt more. I slouched into a prone position and just lay there as the other girls came into the room. Every girl in the household except Koneko and Okaa-san came into the room, while not fully taking in my presence. Rias took advantage of this and picked me off the table and placed me on her lap, it angered me but i'm no stronger than an actual cat and my claws wouldn't do much to her so I decided to sulk it out and just lie there.

As I lay there on her lap I took in the actual amount what transpired had put on everyone. It looked like I had created a serious funk. As much as I felt like I should be included, I couldn't be and reluctantly at that. I was in the process of being patted by Rias and on my stomach of all places. In between the satisfaction I tried to rustle myself free but Rias ended that attempt by opening her legs and making my body fall through before securing me in place. Everywhere bar my head was warm because of this.

"Rias, when did we get a cat?"

It seemed that Akeno had finally noticed, I looked to Rias to see her reaction and she just smiled blissfully but I could see something hidden there.

"For a few days."

Cryptic answer but it sure does answer her question, unfortunately for me she is smart enough to understand.

"Ara Ara, so that's Gin's cat form."

"Yes-nya. My body is in fluctuation from what transpired-nya."

"For how long?"

That's a rather dangerous sounding question, especially from Akeno. I'm not going to answer that, and so I didn't. I just lay still and 'reluctantly' revelled in Rias' affection. It's a strange feeling, hating and liking at the same type. My body is in pure bliss while my brain is full of disgust.

It's safe to say that it'll last for a while too.

* * *

**A nice amount for a simple fight.  
****To the level of the malice he had, it was a relatively small amount and nowhere near the level Kuroka's was at.  
****This means that Gin can break out on his own accord with a sufficient reason and doesn't want to kill everyone in sight.  
****A reason to why it didn't progress too far is because of the training room. It's new and hadn't really been used so a lack of hate.**

**This is it for the daily chapters in between arcs but next chapter with have some repercussions from this along with officially starting volume 5. Ciao-nya.**


	24. A Little Brother

**This chapter holds half of the repercussions from the last one.  
****I also decided to change the process up a little ... again.**

* * *

As a cat, my sleeping patterns are shot to hell and I sleep for way too long. This became instantly obvious when I woke up in a dark place, a very dark place. The only thing remotely good about the situation was that I could hear people on the outside but that turned bad when I realised the interior was laced with magic circles meaning the sound was one-way and they couldn't hear me on the outside. Possibly the biggest point here would be, where I am and that is in a bag of some sort. Not a plastic one so I will take it that Rias had stuffed me in a purse of some sort, only consolation being that she had given me a ball to play with.

I had only three break-out attempts. The first was just me trying to simply break out, the second was seeing if anyone could hear me and the third being me hitting the walls to see if the people on the outside would notice. Unfortunately everything I did was for nothing. So my time was spent sitting inside of a woman's purse and I truly know how those poor chihuahuas that Paris Hilton owns. At least they could pop their heads out of the bag.

Several clunks and rapid movements later we stopped, I felt the bag getting placed down and I braced myself for the escape. I eyed the small hole of light and as it got big enough I jumped out and narrowly dodged Rias' grasp landing on the ground in front of her. I looked up at her for a split second like a skittish animal before running away and using the only senjutsuu possible while being in my cat form, the ability to phase through objects. It only seems to work on doors and walls, it's a shame it doesn't work on windows and it makes me look like an idiot.

I only had to pass through one car before finding the others, making it through into the centre of the next carriage I looked around to see who would be the safest to hide with. Out of everyone here it would be the four fallen angels at the back and only the two females would definitely keep me safe. I then decided on Kalawarnar because her breasts were bigger and made my way to safety. I clambered my way up here body and snugly fitted into place in between her breasts with my head out on look-out.

I didn't have to wait long until Rias stomped through into this carriage looking a little angry. Looking at her I decided to act scared and work, it certainly did. Even if you knew that I was faking it, you can't get past the look of a scared cat unless you are mentally broke or dead inside. That ability was my lifeline, using the feature of a cat to my advantage. When Rias left for her own carriage, I breathed a sigh of relief while making myself comfy.

…

One tedious train and cart ride later, we found ourselves outside the Gremory castle being greeted by the servants and a special guest. The special guest being a devil I really liked as he was genuinely innocent and above all else he surprised me. I leapt from Kalawarnar's cleavage and down onto his head sitting their proudly poking my head in front of his own.

"Hey there Mica, how are you and Granz doing?"

"Uncle Gin!"

Millicas quickly plucked me from atop his head ad squeezed hold of me, the kid was bloody strong too.

"Kid, I told you first time. She is my maid."

"But Aunty Grace likes you, doesn't she?"

"So that's where your understanding stems from. She likes me compared to others because I am a proficient ice user."

"Then why doesn't Aunty Grace like mommy?"

"Oh ... well … who is your daddy?"

"Lucifer!"

The kid replied to me happily. I would be proud to if my father was Lucifer.

"There you go kid. Lucifuge served the old Lucifer, I think your Auntie Grace is a bit of a gruff because your mommy defected to the new Lucifer."

"Will Auntie Grace always be a .. gruff?"

"Definitely, just like your mommy."

Our little conversation didn't go unnoticed and we only realised this when we felt two near identical presences behind us. My eyes started to widen as Millicas tilted his head round to see both Grayfia and Grace standing there looking rather pissed off.

"Mica, shall we run?"

"Hai, Uncle Gin."

"You gotta stop it with that."

As I jumped off of Millicas' head I transformed back into human form wearing plains clothes. Fearing the two ice devils, I quickly took a hold of Millicas and threw him on top of my shoulders before running off towards the Gremory castle.

…

The chasing went on for a few hours and luckily, I was able to have a tour of the castle with Millicas. For some reason, his attention was more on telling where everything was rather than the best places to go and hide. The kid, as cute as he is, was hard to fathom. His mother was a strict maid and his father was about as mentally capable as him. Because of this I had decided to not expect anything from him. As we ran through the enormous castle he made sure to show me his room, the kitchen and his tree-fort. The tree-fort was magnificent.

Due to this I built up a good relationship with the kid. I felt like I could from the off because he is still young and naive so he wouldn't really have any qualms about me plus he'd probably find my cat features adorable strictly because of his age, at that age all fluffy things are cute. Even though I didn't want to be known as cute especially by a kid, it was something to live with. With this, he had the habit of patting my head and playing with my ears as we charged through the halls.

The chase ended rather abruptly when we got cornered by maids, butlers and the Lucifuge sisters. I looked at Grace while Millicas had his gaze firmly planted on his 'loving' mother.

"Mica, what's underneath us?"

"The dining room."

That sounded good and probably safe. Utilizing my cat ability we phased through the floor and dropped straight into the dining room butt first. We landed safely on the floor while everyone else was eating. Both Lord and Lady Gremory looked at us with a wry smile at the fact that their grandson had a new friend but was getting in trouble because of it.

Seeing that we were safe and that there were two empty seats right next to each other between Rias and her mother, I took Millicas off of my shoulders before we sat ourselves down at the table.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you seem to have taken to little Millicas."

I looked up to Lady Gremory just as I finished sniffing the food on my plate like I was caught doing something bad.

"Yeah. Mica is a good kid, he is fun too."

"I love you too, Uncle Gin."

"Kid, I told you to stop that."

"But Uncle Gin ..."

Damn kids and those eyes, those wishful eyes that make you lose all your money in a toy store. The eyes that are a kin to a girl's puppy-dog eyes, similar effect but different style.

My struggle was pretty evident to everyone in the room and it came to the head's attention that they would need Millicas if they wanted my help with anything.

"What about Gin-nii? Uncle makes me sound old."

Millicas' expression sky-rocketed and he wore a very blissful smile.

"Hai Gin-nii."

I breathed a slight sigh of relief as I wouldn't have to deal with being called Uncle any more. The new problem arising is a possibility of something coming from being called 'nii'. I'll wait as I don't want to think about the possibilities.

"How is your clan faring so far, Tsukiyomi-san?"

That's a rather nosy question from Lord Gremory, one I think i'll answer. He can't gain from knowing it so why not.

"Good so far. I've got two Cerberus as guards, a number of Neko maids patrolling, Grace doing her rounds and then Old Man Hibiki and his cat-fetish. I've then got 'fake' Leviathan promoting me somewhat and that engagement to her will became common knowledge soon, and then there is the 'true' Leviathan who has taken the position of Lady and is currently dealing with clan business while i'm having fun with Mica or doing nothing of importance."

"Descendant of Leviathan, how is she?"

I sense a little fear there coming from Lord Gremory's mouth.

"Kate is doing good. Refraining from killing by doing paperwork."

That's not really true but I don't think it's wrong either. I think she is doing the amount she is as a way to take her mind off of things. The dinner table then went silent as we continued on eating our food. It seems like Katerea still isn't seen that highly or they are kinda scared that she might act out and kill some people. No skin off my back if she was to.

…

Halfway through the next day and I found out I was a little late. I was meant to be joining Rias and the others in the capital, Luciferd, for some meeting between the young devils. Frankly, it's just gonna be something boring and something that I don't wanna be a part of but I decided to go anyway. Even if I hate the devils, I still gotta see the ones of my generation so I can know what i'm up against and maybe even find an ally.

When I finally appeared at the venue, the staff was currently waiting for me so they could start. It seemed like I had kept everyone waiting for at least 10 minutes, also Rias had supposedly tried calling me. I was then escorted by several of the staff attendants to a central room where a number of devil signatures were residing.

All eyes were on the entrance before I even got to the room and when I did, I just smirked at them and took my place at the back of the Gremory group without even bothering to apologize. Then out from the blue, an old noble spoke out in disgust.

"This is the man that is supposed to marry Leviathan-sama?"

"You got a problem, Old man? I'd be happy to hear it while I pull out your organs."

I answer back in a truly happy tone.

"You should watch your tone, young man."

"Yeaaaah … not gonna do that."

As the other young devils turned around to look at me in confusion, I heard Rias sigh.

"Gremory-dono, would you please control your servant!"

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible."

Damn right it isn't Rias. Now that i'm here, I really am confused as to why I bothered. It's not like I care or really needed to be here, they could of just given me a summary of what transpired when they returned. I could be training, doing clan stuff or even messing around with Millicas. Hell, I could even be dealing with Tiamat right now but no, for some reason I decided to actually come here. Why?

I know who the devils are here. Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Astaroth, Glasya-labolas. I already have ties with a third of them whether I wanted it or not, that'll do me. I don't really need to be here much longer if any. What to do? I could just walk out of here casually, or make a break for it and make it a bigger deal than it is or make a clone and tell Gasper in front of me. Too many choices, they all sound kinda good.

"Gin-chan~!"

I scrunch my eyes slightly and breathe a heavy sigh as I hear Serafall's voice which effectively broke me from finalizing my plan.

"Sera?"

My almost lifeless uttering of a nickname for Serafall angered the nobles greatly. I could feel their hostility towards me, you didn't really have to be diverse in it to tell either. They weren't trying to mask it at all and Serafall didn't seem to mind it either.

"Gin-chan, if you promise to spend the night with me i'll give you special permission to leave."

That offer is very tempting and I really feel like considering it. Though I could use it but not accept it. I could run out after giving a nod but while in though so it would like I was understanding something. The nod coupled with a quick exit will make the devils here think that I was accepting in where in truth, im not.

The question is whether it would work and if Serafall would take it as that. I don't particularly want to be classed as a Tsundere by her, not by anyone in fact. I'm full of dere.

Or I could do something that just leaves them with questions … yes, that sounds good.

"Sera, are you offering me sex there?"

While asking about sex rather nonchalantly, I walked down the Gremory line and took a hold of Issei's left arm while focusing on my Ki forcing his Boosted Gear to emerge. I looked up to Serafall and saw her acting a little nervously.

"Maybe."

I clicked my tongue before bringing my other fist down into the green jewel in Issei's gauntlet breaking it, I picked out a couple shards and pocketed them before starting to leave.

"I'm good thanks Sera, i'll go ask Kate for sex instead."

Then I left, obviously not going to Katerea to have sex. I just said it to annoy her and whoever else would be annoyed by it. I calmly just waved to the devils as I walked off.

* * *

**Conclusion to this chapter: Gin and Millicas are buddies.  
I don't know why but i love the kid's character despite his small time in the limelight.  
He is also someone Gin can manipulate to a degree plus a sidekick couldn't hurt.  
I split this chapter and the next up because ... i just did. Dealing with cat in this one and dealing with kitten in the next.  
The next chapter will hopefully be strictly training or talking that leads to a fight, one way or another.  
Gin has a lot of time to train but doesn't want to and to help that, he has people who needs him.**

**Anywho, i feel like Gin may of went OOC here. Let's say it's him without hesitance ... maybe. Ciao-nya.**


	25. Rias' Hope

**Well, this whole chapter is from Rias' PoV.  
****Not sure how common this will be but it's a nice change of pace, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

When we returned to the castle, we found Azazel with Amaterasu taking shots. They both turned to us at our entrance to the meeting room, which was just a room set-up so we could have our talks as a peerage and it's advisor. Not seeing Gin here tore at my heart slightly.

The minutes passed by slowly and uneventfully as I waited for Gin to arrive. While waiting, I explained to Azazel what went down and that we would have the first rating game and that our opponents would be Sona. Azazel seemed to think too long on it for my liking before saying that we should win. He put extra emphasis on the should, meaning that we may have a problem. He then said that we would all begin our training tomorrow and didn't really divulge on anything else. When I asked about Gin's training, Azazel just said that he'd be here and there. That's understandable with Gin having his own clan to look after but I can't help but think Azazel was keeping something from me, Azazel should know what Gin has planned. Gin hasn't even talked about doing clan things but he hasn't expressed any interest in being with us, he has more fun with Millicas it seems. While i'm happy at that, i'm also sad.

Much to my relief, Grayfia entered our room to tell us that the hot spring baths were ready for us all. When we were in the changing area, our attention turned to Gasper, the lone boy in the girl's changing area.

"Gasper-kun, why are you in the girl's area?"

"Gin-sama is in there."

"In the girls?"

Gasper nodded to me, it left me confused but also wary. The fallen angels are here too and I haven't seen them since arriving back so I really have no idea what Raynare and Kalawarnar are up to. Even with the peace treaty, I still dont trust them.

When we had got undressed and entered, Gasper's words rang true. Gin was sitting in there with his hair back and behind his ears. I felt like smiling just by looking at him but once I noticed Raynare sitting way too happily on his lap facing him with her bare breasts in his face, I could do anything but smile. I was slightly angry and hurt.

I wanted him to be my first and hopefully, i'd be his first too. Despite seeing how he acted towards girls other than me, I still held hope that he would stay a virgin for me but … that wasn't to be. My only consolation right now was the ability to see him completely relax, something I have never seen unless he was playing with a yarn ball which was possibly the cutest thing I have ever seen.

While my hope was crushed, I could tell that Akeno's only strengthened. This made me envy her all the more and I always have done. She's prettier than me, smarter than me even if it's only just and worst of all, she is more likely to be accepted by Gin and it's because of something she hates. She was able to fall in love with him and able to do so all over again by having him help her with her powers as a fallen angel. Akeno was lucky, very lucky.

"Ara ara, were you having fun before we arrived Gin-kun?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Gin answered Akeno in a strangely husky voice, a tantalizing voice which I had only heard twice before. Both of those time were as memorable as I wanted to forget them. His voice drew you in to his face even if he wasn't talking to you. I had seen it a number of times before, even Asia and Xenovia turned to look at him. Strangely, both girls proffered Issei to Gin. That was something I didn't understand.

Both girls still held their religion in high regards but proffered Issei to Gin. Even though Gin's faith is relatively non-existent it's still there plus he holds the Lunar Gear, God's first gear and his right hand. Even with this the two church girls look to Issei. I agree that Issei is a nice person but he is just too weird, his perversion is a turn-off.

"Eeek!"

A girlish shrill came from Gasper's mouth as Gin picked him up, albeit Gin was completely naked and hadn't even brought a towel. He then plopped Gasper down on a small seat in front of a mirror and started to wash him. The lead-up to it was strange and unexpected but what resulted from it was beautiful. It was like a father helping bath his son. We all just watched attentively as Gin chuckled when Gasper got some shampoo in his eye and it was starting to burn. Then Gin very carefully washed it out and used magic to cool the stinging for him.

This shows that as long as you are younger than Gin he will show you no ill will at all and treat you like a younger sibling. I first noticed it with Koneko, he would treat her with care while knowing she was part devil. At the time I thought it was just because she was a Nekoshou like him but once Gasper was unsealed I saw that it was just to people younger than him and I started to notice it more and more. Everyone in the first year valued Gin highly, a lot better than the 2nd and 3rd years who all got a bit of indifference from him. This was drilled even further into my mind when I saw him play happily with Millicas and how he never got angry at him, even when he called him Uncle Gin. All Gin did was get slightly irritated, he even gave him a piggyback ride. It was beautiful.

"Oi, you lot. One time offer."

Gin broke our attention while patting the small seat in front of him. We all looked to each other confused and Gin just let out an extremely deep sigh in frustration.

"All of you, even Gremory. Yay or nay, it's up to you. I'm all yours for the next hour."

Those words were beautiful to me and made me believe once more. I was happy to find out that all the girls allowed me to go first, even Raynare which confused me. I got up out of the bath slowly and strode over to pick up my bottles to which Gin didn't even bother looking at me. I then took my seat in front of him and placed my bottles on the ground next to us, he picked each of them up and quickly gave them all a look over.

My body was in a state of bliss the whole time, his hands were gentle and caring. He even ran his hands through my hair softly evening it all out. He took his time and made sure it was done properly and carefully. Even the knotted parts of my hair were dealt with carefully and didn't cause me pain which surprised me. I had never thought that a guy would be able to do it so well without training. Each movement seemed to be full of love along with a soft tune that echoed in my ear. His touch caused my body to warm up, his soft humming caused a wave of happiness to flow through me. All my worries floated away with each stroke of his hand through my hair. Jolts of electricity ran through my body as he tenderly lathered his soapy hands all over my body getting into every nook and cranny.

It was surprising but extremely satisfying, his soft touch was new to me. His gentleness overwhelmed me, it caused a slow build up of lust which peaked as he finished by rinsing me off. My go was regretfully over when he slapped my butt to get me to stand up. I quickly walked back to the bath and submerged myself in the water as I felt a sense of embarrassment wash over me.

I'll be sleeping peacefully tonight.

* * *

**Rias got extremely lucky this chapter. It's not even as a sorry from Gin.  
Gin did all this because he was happy, very happy.  
The main point of this chapter is not what happens but what goes on in Rias' thoughts.  
I'm doing it to show you the true extent of her love for Gin and that she watches him whenever she can. She pays attention to every little thing he does.  
Even with this chapter being short and centred on Rias, there is small detail into Gin.**

**I hope this kind of chapter worked for you, my lovely readers. I'll see ya next time, Ciao-nya.**


	26. Magic 101

If I was to say what I was looking at to anyone from school, I'd be called the luckiest man on earth and possibly cried at depending on if I told boys, my fan-girls or the fujoshis of my school. The view in front of me was Rias, Akeno and Koneko all in their school gym uniforms which meant bloomers. The view was 2/3rds of the way to pleasant for me, I nearly had my own 'Angels'. The reason they were here was simple, training.

I sat down on a chair in the back garden with three papers on the table next to me in just a pair of long shorts and black mid sneakers. The three girls all looked at me in slight confusion and interest.

"Gin-kun, why are we with you and not Azazel?"

"I knew that I was dealing with Akeno and Koneko but not you Rias."

I took the three pieces of paper off the table and thought they were just a joke. Each paper had only two words in a large font. Akeno's and Koneko's both said 'Your Judgement' but Rias' went far and beyond, and it was just like Azazel to suggest that even if it was just for a joke. I then burnt the three pieces of paper quickly before 6 anklets.

"You girls have warmed up right?"

Three nods came my way and I responded by clicking my fingers. The clicking of my fingers sent an anklet to each of the 6 ankles in front of me meaning the girls had 2 each.

"Your first task is simple, run to the far wall and back."

The three girls dead-panned as they continued to look at me, I answered with just a crooked smile. Seeing that they started and the anklets took effect, a weird effect that is way too effective to be real. They are weights that Azazel made for his female fallen angels. They change their weight by themselves and at unpredictable times, somehow they also have small gravity fields built in so the pressure on their feet right now is immense. These anklets basically allow them to move easily under an intense pressure, it also allows them to be unaffected by fleeting things.

The reason for toying with them weight-wise is so their bodies or more precisely muscle, notice when the change is in effect. Gravity and weight style magic has its own unique code which are similar to each other but radically different to other magic. This training allows them to deal with it easier and quicker because the anklet's states are random. Additionally, it helps with their balance. Each leg has a different weight at each time, all in all this can make a short run into a long marathon.

They came back from their 200m run ten minutes later in a sense of stupor. They were utterly confused and extremely surprised. Their bodies were already starting to tire from the stress of dealing with the unpredictable.

"Akeno, you wanted me to train you 1-on-1. I would have given you this training but I would have added weak but precise attacks into the mix making it so much harder from the go. Not one of you three have full control over your body, you need to control your body before I will bother helping you out in other areas."

I clapped my hands twice before adorning an extremely sadistic looking grin.

"Let's do it again girls."

…

My patience was starting to run out by the end of the 5th day. The training had been the same as the first day and only Koneko had got to the point where she could start dealing with attacks coming in. Rias and Akeno were both doing pretty poorly with Akeno fairing slightly better due to the rook part of her Queen piece.

The three girls were confused when I explained to them the ins and outs of gravity magic. I am unable to utilize gravity magic but I understand its workings. Gravity magic isn't like normal magic, it's more like a technique. I explained it to them in two ways which was ultimately one. If twins who were identical in every way became devils through the 'Evil Piece' system with one taking Bishop and the other taking rook, which one would deal with gravity magic better? I asked them that and they all said Bishop and they were wrong. The rook would deal with it better.

Gravity magic has no physical form whatsoever, other magic does. Even saying that, it doesn't tell you why Rooks deal with it better, the conclusion would still be bishop and you would probably be right in any other case. Gravity magic was created with one thought in mind, defeating an enemy using gravity. That explains it a little better but not completely, thunder/lightning magic was created to deal damage to an enemy but it can also be used for clearing things or maybe creating a ditch because of it's explosive power but that isn't the main intent towards lightning magic.

The reason rooks deal with it better is because gravity magic messes with the body and plays on your weaknesses to break you. An example can be racing in a car. Turn a tight corner at high speeds and your body will be put under a high amount of G's and can seriously hurt your body but you can train to be less affected by it. Going with the motion can decrease the effect. Jump off a building and land on your feet will probably break something but if you land into a roll and perform it, then it spreads the pain out. Rooks have better control over their physical body rather than the magical body that the bishops have control over.

At the start of the 6th day I decided to change it up and deal with their born abilities.

"If I was to comment on your magic Rias, I would say abysmal. Akeno if I was to comment on your lightning magic, I would say extremely lacking. Koneko if I was to comment on your agility, I would say sub-par. Both Akeno and Koneko have problems with trusting the blood that flows through their veins. Rias, on the other hand, is just stupid."

I paced a little back and forth as I spoke earning me solemn expressions from the girls although Rias' was different. She was confused and a little angry.

"I don't understand why you think mine is so bad?"

I turn my head to look at Rias while showing her an expression that completely eluded her. I was surprised that she didn't see it and I felt like laughing because of it.

"Rias, you truly are the outcome of having an overprotective, doting father and brother combo. Your magic is actually pretty damn good, your internal reserves are higher than Akeno's and your ability to manipulate demonic energy at basic level is much greater than most devils. That though, is where the praise ends. Anything other than basic is either too hard for you or you mistake it's true worth. Answer me this Rias, What is the 'Power of Destruction'?"

"Destruction, isn't that obvious? It's magic to destroy anything in it's path."

"Correct Rias, so why do you focus so much on it's power? When you cast it you focus so much on it's power that it's process is slow and your next strike is extremely lacking. Even when we fought Raiser, you were at the point where you could beat him if you simply knew how your own magic worked. Azazel has given me multiple documents on it so I can help you at a basic to borderline intermediate level. If you want an advanced lesson from me then i'll need to take you through a process to let me understand it. If you want a master's level then ask your mother or brother but if you still want me to teach you then i'll need whatever knowledge they have and to put them through the process or just a bit of their blood."

"The process...?"

The process is not something I want to do with her but I don't wanna lie at this point, she'd probably know i'm lying and force Azazel to tell her.

"A similar process to when we regenerated my arms. You, naked, in a magic circle with magic flaring and your wrists pierced by my teeth. Are you willing to go through this process?"

I was answered by a childish nod of her head, I internally sighed before turning to Akeno.

"Let's talk about Akeno now. I understand your viewpoint on your father, I understand it completely. What I don't understand is why you locked your fallen powers away completely? Similar to Rias, you should have defeated Raiser's queen and not giving me the chance to kill her. I'm not talking about 'Holy Lightning', i'm talking about 'Holy'. You have free diversity over other magic and you have skill for others. You are even pretty decent with ice magic. So why not go elsewhere? I don't want you to answer me because I am just talking at you and I know why you don't use your fallen powers. Knowing why kinda defeats the whole point of what I said though."

To be honest, right now is just a drunken rambling without being drunk so … just a rambling.

"I'll get to my point. You are still reluctant to use your powers as a fallen because you affiliate it with your father, so why not try it elsewhere? I've already given you hints to where."

Akeno looked genuinely confused for a few seconds before lifting up her hand and pointing at me to which I nodded happily.

"Yes, me. I'm an ice user so I will be a 'Holy Ice' user. There is no point in me teaching you 'Holy Lightning' until you reconcile with Barakiel so I will teach you what I know and what I can do. Teaching you 'Holy Lightning' would possibly even bring up bad memories of him again and i'm trying to get you through it easily plus, I have a feeling that Barakiel wants to teach his own daughter his power rather than having someone else do it. Also Akeno, you are an elementalist yet you don't incorporate it to your body and still use magic circles for your attacks, why? The only time I have ever used magic circles for attacks was when I went crazy and ripped off Barakiel's arms. That was just for multiple directions and because I lacked total control over my 'Holy' power to which I now understand so i'll be training with it as you will."

I then stopped and turned to Rias briefly.

"You need to do the same, if will help you in control and technique. Armour of destruction sounds weird but it works well."

Finishing on the magic side of things I turned to Koneko and brought out my ears and tails.

"Finally is our little white kitten, Shirone."

The name rang true in her ears as she looked visibly shaken by the uttering of her old name.

"You are scared of what you know and not Senjutsuu itself. All you had seen of Senjutsuu before you decided to lock yours away was one bad spot from your older sister. I've read the complete reports and they are doctored at all and are completely true so … why did your sister gain enough malice in the matter of seconds to kill her master? There is only one way, something was going to happen to her adorable little sister Shirone."

I let it sink in to her, she knows I wouldn't and couldn't lie about it. The subject means as much to me as it does her. We have both been badly affected by it, I was possibly even worse.

"I've looked into the clan who was your sister's master. They were quite a knowledgeable family and know for enhancement experiments. What would a family who specialised in that do with a rare Nekoshou that was enough to make your sister angry? Perform experiments on your body with nothing reserve and would end up in your death. Azazel told me that anybody who isn't a Youkai will only fully understand a Youkai by looking at a fresh and sustained corpse. Your sister got angry because her master was going to sacrifice your life so he could have a better understanding of the Youkai race and our power. Your sister killed him out of pure frustration and to save your life before taking you to the Gremory territory because she knew how to keep you safe. The Gremory clan was the only devil clan that would hold a chance of keeping you alive and the only ones willing to keep you alive."

I dropped down to Koneko height and placed a hand on her head infusing her body with Senjutsuu forcing out her cat features. She fidgeted nervously but didn't attempt to stop me.

"Do you understand what happened now? Are you willing to move forwards?"

"..Yes."

A weak but cute agreement made me release her head from my grasp and I stood up again.

"Alright then, you lot it's back to basics for today. Rias, focus on your control of magic by creating a type of armour with your destruction and make sure to do it in an empty area for safety. Akeno, you'll need to get used to ice magic and make it at least as strong as your thunder. Dual spells is always nice. Koneko, you'll be training with me because we need to get you used to your agility as a Nekoshou and it will make up for your speed which isn't necessary right now. We will train till dinner and then after dinner we will go through the process Rias."

…

I went out into the wilderness with Koneko as a private lesson but it didn't turn out that way. The Gremory were always under the public eye in one way or another and now with the Young Devils Rating Games in bound this meant they could have footage of Rias Gremory and also me, the head of a new Extra Clan and also famous person known as the MC in 'Silver Moon' which was the number one manga in the Underworld and rivalled traditional novels in sales and publicity. This meant my training with Koneko was anything but private.

Azazel had told me that soon after the peace treaty he published a chapter with my transformation and it somewhat shook the Underworld flipping the interest. Older devils change from maternal instinct to genuine attraction and the younger devils went from genuine attraction to forbidden love which Azazel called it Incest with their older brother. The forums that had threads about the manga soon created posts about whether I actually went through the information so it became big news on whether the transformation was true rather than me myself.

Despite the slight interference Koneko did rather well with slight sluggishness and we returned to be welcomed by exquisite food that would be very rewarding for the three girls that worked hard today because of my training. Only Asia and Gasper were still here, everyone else had gone elsewhere for their training. Issei was off with the Ex-Dragon King Tannin and Azazel was lucky enough to get a selection of dragon apples for me to give to Tiamat when I chose to go fight her which would be soon. I think i'll take Koneko with me when I do, it'll allow her to see a fight again but this time she can actually focus on how Senjutsuu is being used.

The 6th day came to a close with me gaining knowledge of the 'Power of Destruction' and as I had expected it was more of a hassle than it should have been. Cue to us both having to be naked, Rias' attention was placed elsewhere so it took a while for me to fully extract her hereditary knowledge.

The 7th day as a whole was a relaxing day for me but a slightly stressful one for my 3 students. I had allocated this particular day as a research day, while slow I found it fun unlike the three girls who found it a little tedious but they all needed to rework through the basics to which I was gifted money for. It turned out that Lady Gremory and Lucifer were slightly worried about how my training would go and it turned out to be much better than expected. The money was for going the extra mile to learn about the 'Power of Destruction' to further help Rias out, I decided to leave out the fact that my real reason was just to learn it for myself. I know I would never be able to use it myself but learning the magic meant I could combat it myself easier. I have to cover all my bases. And actually, the money they gave to me was substantial and would easily help my clan a great deal.

…

The quarter mark of the training has just been passed so now I have another quarter to deal with the three of them as a group before I give them individual training. A month of training actually meant 30 days so 15 was back to basics for them and making them understand that their worries are now for naught. The next 15 days would be split into 3 sets of 5 days where I would personally train each one of them privately while the other two do basic training.

I had used the 7th day to plan their 5 days with me while going through my knowledge of their plans and in the process destroyed a forests worth of paper as I would doodle from time to time unconsciously. Though I found out that the 15th day would be spent relaxing and preparing for a Maou-sponsored party for the youths which is probably just for the old ones can drink while basking in our youthful presence. Kiba and I will probably be sexually harassed in one way or another.

* * *

**Here is the start to the training portion but next chapter will be about Tiamat and the Youth Party which will experience my spin on it.  
Then the training after that will be a chapter for each girl, i'm thinking of doing it from each girl's PoV but i highly doubt it just yet.  
I might get one done in the future but not right now. The next chapter has already been started so i might be able to get it up soon.  
Lastly is Gin's knowledge, most of it comes from Azazel which Gin asked for in his early days at Grigori.**

**Until then, Ciao-nya.**


	27. Kitty and Karma

To say that I feared the creature that was in front of me would not be the truth but it also wouldn't be that far away from it either. The sheer size and scale was immense, a typical dragon which radiates it's power at will. The dragon in front of me was Tiamat, a dragon that had promised a battle with me to see if she see me like the other animals. In an all-out fight I probably wouldn't win, I have a chance thanks to my dragon slayer weapons and the eternal moon but not a great chance it was. If it's just a spar then I can win by illusions but not the typical ones, I can make her believe that the power I show her isn't my full power but it actually really is. Doing that in a tense situation with a dragon isn't something I think I can do though so I will rely on luck alone.

The large blue dragon has Satan-level powers so she was even stronger than Barakiel. That alone makes you scared of her but I didn't feel that way. I will never ever fear an animal or creature of any kind as a descendant of Tsukiyomi but the feeling I get is strange. It's like my body shakes from nervous happiness, it's a strange thing to explain but it may be something like experiencing an achievement of your child's. Seeing your child do something impressive, it sorta feels like that would be.

"**So Tsukiyomi, shall we fight?**"

A voice full of anticipation and hunger, I doubt many creatures here would put up a good fight for her. I answered her by taking a few steps back and bringing out my cat features and Tsukiyomi armour which caused my ears and tails to glaze over in a silver ice. Rather than having the tiger heads around my fists I went with typical ice gauntlets for this fight.

This newer and matured form allows me to fight fire-type opponents much better as my wings are unmeltable and my gauntlets are unbreakable. It's awesome but easily seen through but still even with my gauntlets being unbreakable, Tiamat is considerably stronger than me. I looked to Koneko who stood off to the side with Rias and Akeno who had to come and watch, and then back to Tiamat before smirking and nodding allowing her the first strike.

Tiamat's first attack was an immense flame that I was quick to defend against by using my wings as a shield. When the flames ended I could see the forest starting to be set alight. Even with my ice defending me I could feel the intense heat through the cold and it raised the hair on my arms. It was a weird feeling. I kept my wings in front to defend me and placed my palms against the floor causing two ice stalagmites to just out of the ground and crash against Tiamat's scales scratching them in the process but not much else.

I force my wings away out of my vision and jump towards Tiamat, manipulating my gauntlets to have spikes at the knuckles and punch down into her skull giving me the slightest of reactions before she flicks her head to the side sending me into a spin before finally crashing to a halt at the base of a tree. I slowly pick myself up while feeling a little dizzy, it would seem like I have underestimated the dragon.

A slight growl comes from her mouth, she was getting angry at me. It felt like she was expecting much more and a little more I was gonna give.

'Feline Blitz'

My tails split in half forcing more power into my legs and I pressed off towards Tiamat at a speed way too fast for me to control and I crashed straight into her head surprising both of us before I tumbled away down to the ground making my armour reform itself. That crash hurt much more the other one, that's for sure.

"**Come on Tsukiyomi, you are gonna need more power to earn my trust.**"

The female dragon is a bitch, I can see why Ddraig annoyed her. That voice rubs me the wrong way. The only chance i'll have is to expose her hide from under her scales then I can use normal attacks again but she might even stop the fight after breaking her scales. If I can break her scales which is her armour then she is in danger.

I know my 'Frigid Blast' performs an explosion but it works on blowing things away or a fragile human body apart, not something like metal and dragon scales are stronger … Wait, I've got Ddraig's jewel. I could fuse my 'Frigid Blast' with Ddraig's boosting to double the explosive power.

I know it'll work and I look forward to seeing Tiamat's reaction. I ran towards her and she didn't budge an inch, I slid to a stop under her head aiming right for her chin. I brought my right arm down as I charged the standard blast so I could release Ddraig's power at the last second because Tiamat will be extremely pissed.

I held my arm back for a second as I poured all of my ice-concentrated magic into it and then invoked the green jewels power as I sent my open right palm straight upwards.

"Welsh Dragon: Garnet Eruption!"

The silvery-ice ball turned into a fluorescent red just on impact resulting in an overly big red explosion of light and ice. It had enough force to blow Tiamat's body upwards into the air and back down again onto my body to quick for me to dodge. Thankfully, my armour was still intact and served as a layer between myself and Tiamat saving me from being completely crushed by her body.

Tiamat's body slowly rose up with a snarl as smoke billowed out of my nose but she didn't move, her hostility was still there a little. As I slowly moved away from her albeit tired from the insane consumption of that ridiculously large explosion that left Tiamat's chin still sizzling with smoke, she stared right at me.

"**You hold that bastard Ddraig?**"

That's why she is staring at me.

"I do not Tiamat. Along with being Descendant of Tsukiyomi, I hold the Lunar Gear. I simply have a jewel from both Ddraig and Albion so I can utilize their abilities at a ridiculously large rate of magic. That attack right now completely depleted my magic set to ice."

Tiamat 'Hmph'ed as more smoke snorted it's way out of her nostrils and floating up into the sky. She looked over me once again and I held firm, she is gauging me. Seeing how I act in front of her while she is hostile and I lack my favoured ice magic.

"Fine, Tsukiyomi. You still have a ways to go but I see a good future coming your way, I am happy to have fought the Lord of this forest."

I let out a sigh of relief at that, having her on my side is going to be a great thing. I wonder if I could go a step further, there isn't a real downside to this … in a dragon's view of course, as long as I don't say I own her. I summoned a large crate of dragon apples to hand and plonked them down on the floor in front of me easily re-catching Tiamat's attention.

"Tiamat, as a small gesture I got you some Dragon Apples from Tannin. Now I was wondering if I could ask something of you."

"**Go on.**"

These dragon apples seem to have done their job, hopefully the next thing will go down well. I summoned the red jewel of my four jewels for my Fallen Peerage.

"Those dragon apples aren't a part of what I'm going to say now. I would like for you to join my fallen angel peerage. Before you say anything, I want to let you know that you will not become a fallen angel in any way but you will gain the ability to use 'Holy' magic if you so wish and also a general increase in power. The reincarnation effect only works on humanoids. The second thing would be no change in relationship between us, all I will ask of you is your help if I was to face a strong opponent. This would allow me to call you there. You are free to decline but I have something for you if you agree."

"**Strong opponents … like who?**"

"Well … i'm not too keen on the current Maous so maybe one of them. I'm also in the same peerage as the Sekiryuutei so when he becomes a sufficient opponent how about I let you fight him. Sound good to you?"

Mentioning the Sekiryuutei hooked her right in. I wonder what Ddraig was stupid enough to do to anger Tiamat.

"**Then I will accept your offer, I also like the sound of this gift you have hinted at.**"

I smirked at Tiamat before biting down into my forearm piercing the skin and allowing the blood to flow instantly connecting with the jewel. I gestured to Tiamat and she did the same by clenching her claw causing a small wound in between her scales. As this was just a simple blood pact, it was a lot simpler and quicker process which finished in seconds allowing me to feel the string binding us together.

"**Now this prize you have offered.**"

She is really adamant about this prize, better tell her quickly.

"You have one of two options. I can get Tannin to send a crate of apples to Satooji who is always around every month to give you or we could plant a load of seeds that Satooji will help tend to so you have a constant supply. The first option is limited to a crate but the second is only limited by the trees at the time which won't grow to infinite because of other animals here."

"**Plant the seeds.**"

That was a rather forceful choice and possibly the only one a dragon would choose. Dragon apples are said to be extremely full of nutrients.

"Alright, i'll get Satooji onto it. I'll see you again, Tiamat."

She said her goodbyes with a snort.

…

It was the next day and I was now standing outside the Gremory castle waiting for the girl's to all get dressed for the Maou-sponsored party which would start in an hours time. I was dressed in a silver shirt with a black tie, pants and converse. Anything else would have been to much for me.

Ring! Ring!

I heard a series of rings in my ear and summoned my phone to see that Vali was calling me. Finding it slightly strange, I picked it up to answer him.

"Yo Vali, what's up?"

"Ain't been so bad Gin. It's just a quick call."

As he finishes I could hear explosions going on in the background.

"Are you fighting right now?"

"Yeah but that's not why i'm calling. Kuroka, she will be going to the party to see her sister. Have fun."

The call then disconnected. Vali is a strange guy, I don't think I will ever understand him.

News about Kuroka though is interesting, hopefully this will mean two strong fights in two days. I'm gonna have to go there early so I can put down some sensors. I know they won't catch her but i'll at least notice when they are put out of commission or interfered with unless they just completely surpass that thought and dodge it all perfectly.

As I moved away from the castle a series of dragons dropped down into the courtyard area. One dragon stood out, a large, purple dragon that I had seen in Azazel's wonderful book of dragons. Supposedly his favourite is Fafnir but I digress, the dragon in front of me was Tannin.

"Good timing Tannin. Can you tell the Gremory group that i'm going ahead?"

"I can, Tsukiyomi-dono. May I ask for a reason to tell them?"

"I've got something clan related to do."

Tannin nodded to my lie satisfied. It wasn't a full lie though. I gave him a slight now before teleporting myself to the coordinates of the party, as I arrive I notice that there are already some people arriving. It made me wonder why we were going to arrive so much later. I moved away from the entrance quickly and skirted round to the sides of the building and placed sensors along with divine runes to catch movements solely of the 'Neko' variety. I then placed numerous ones at the entrance as I held a slight fear that they may try to get into the building in one way or another.

I had waited until the main portion of attendees had ridden the elevators up and took a lone elevator in between the scarce member that were just arriving. I rode the elevator in happy peace as I steeled myself to try and compel myself to put up with a large room full of devils. I'll have to try and deal with it one way or another but just to keep some peace of mind, I summoned 'Second Star' and wrapped the clothe of the sheathe to the belt loops of my pants.

As I stepped out of the elevator, I was met by a beautiful marble hallway that led up to two huge doors that nearby maids opened up for me. The doors were that large that the people inside couldn't help but hear and have to look over to see who entered next. Unexpectedly, my entrance was announced and only known because of the damn person at attendance. I'm not going to any-more parties if I have to sign in, it's ridiculous.

"Tsukiyomi Gin. Star of 'Silver moon' and Fiancé to Serafall Leviathan-sama."

'You gotta be kidding me.'

I walked in with irritation evident on my face and the nobles close to the entrance noticed me glare angrily at the person who announced my entrance. The male nobles didn't dare come towards me, not that I had a good reputation to the male devils anyway. They are either jealous or dislike my 'lack' of respect. The females on the other hand, adore me. The only males that would probably approach me are 'Old Maou' supporters and that's the only reason for me to attend the party, if it wasn't for that then I'd be standing by outside watching for Kuroka.

I made my way straight for the buffet table as I caught the scent of a selection of meat. Once I was there, I was literally surrounded in meat. The younger female devils had surrounded me while my attention was firmly locked on the meat which I helped myself to without restraint. I turned around but was blocked so I stepped back letting my body phase through the table giving me an escape route and slowly walked away from the girlish crowd and arrived at the large window panes that looked out onto the forest below.

While the Underworld didn't have a night and day cycle, it was definitely darker at night in the human world but it wasn't that significant of a difference. Out the corner of my eye I saw three people step forward from the crowd, two that were familiar and one new one. I neglected to turn my body from the window but I did turn my head. The three who came was Ravel Phoenix, Raiser's masked Rook and a women who looked remarkably like Ravel, presumably her mother.

"What does the women of Phoenix want with the cat of Tsukiyomi?"

I asked in a slightly bored tone, I didn't want them to think I was bored by their presence alone. I'm not that much of a devil hater right now.

"I was wondering if you would take my daughter in, she is no longer one of my son's pieces."

So that's what they want huh. A Phoenix would be nice but their abilities are just over-glorified.

"No can do. My Queen and Bishop are already accounted for."

"Who? I'll trade you your bishop."

"No can do, Lady Phoenix. My bishop is Katerea Leviathan."

The single uttering of her name broke her side of things plus Katerea would be a great distraction for this type of thing. A true descendant of a Maou is a slight taboo in the Underworld so she's a perfect scapegoat for some things.

"Then your Queen?"

"My Queen is Grace Lucifuge."

Another good scapegoat in a way. The sister of the Ultimate Queen is also a slightly scary existence to the devils. Lady Phoenix then seemed to have had enough to the point of giving up by little Ravel hadn't.

"Then what pieces are free?!"

Her voice was loud, loud enough to catch the attention of other devils in the room.

"Only 8 pawns but to be truly honest with you, I haven't earned my 'Evil Pieces' yet."

I decided to drop the bomb on them now and hopefully get them to leave.

"Then when you do can I be a member?"

This girl just doesn't give up. Is her attraction to me true or just a schoolgirl's crush? Her willingness to press on despite my bored no's are enough to give her slight consideration.

"I wasn't even going to agree but i'll think about it. If you don't grow substantially in power then don't bother coming to me again."

I've gotta set some kind of boundary after all. The three female devils bowed to me politely before walking away to rejoin the party and I went back to looking out the window.

…

Rias' entrance came shortly after the Phoenixes stopped bothering me and made a small buzz in the large banquet hall. I was still by the window but now I was drinking whatever alcohol they had laid out. By taste alone I came to a half-arsed conclusion on it being champagne.

The minutes passed by idly until out of the blue a small black cat walked through the entrance of the large building, almost undetected. This meant Kuroka was near by. Once hitting maturity we have the ability to become a cat and also use that cat for surveillance but it can be pretty limited as the cat does actually have its own brain and soul. This black cat must just be a cat connected to strings if it just walked in like that.

I carefully made my way to the entrance while everyone was pre-occupied talking. As I entered the elevator I noticed a presence right behind me, one I know all too well. Turning, I saw Rias face behind my shoulder as the elevator doors closed.

"What do you think you are doing Rias? This party is here for you, you shouldn't be leaving."

"I saw you leaving so I though I'd come with."

"Why? Do you think that I suddenly have a better view of you?"

I was rewarded with a serene silence.

"Well, I do hold a slightly better view of you but that's in skill alone. As a person you are still very far away from me wanting to spend any time alone with you."

The elevator reached the bottom floor quickly and I noticed the black cat try to get passed me stealthily but that ended when I picked it up surprising Rias.

"A cat?"

"The reason I left the party and tried to alone. Our little Shirone's sister is here."

I took a few steps forward before trying to sense where they were but I couldn't find much, just some small signatures that could correspond to small animals but it felt weird and possibly off. I decided to go in that direction and turned right into the forest after leaving the building. I pushed myself easily through the trees as I sprinted with a Rias slowly trying to follow me.

I break from the trees into a small clearing to see two people. One was the person who took Vali away at the peace meeting, I believe Azazel called him Bikou. The other person was who I wanted to see, Kuroka. I threw the cat towards her as she turned around.

"Kuroka, it's nice to finally meet you."

I was the first to speak as I allowed my neko features to come out. Looking at my two fellow Youkai, I could see that they both wore happy expressions with Kuroka's having more of an effect on me. Her gaze felt predatory like I was going to be jumped any second but I don't think I'd mind if she did. I feel drawn to her and it just isn't her looks, her aura was impressive and almost intoxicating to me. It took some effort to keep myself from being pulled in.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gin-nya. Vali told me a lot about you, he said you got the bounty taken off my head-nya."

"That I did, Kuroka. You may be seen as a thorn in the sides of both Devils and Neko but enough of our kind have been slaughtered due to the pathetic pride of the devils. I gave up my right to marry who I choose to save our kind and in doing so, I also get reign over you."

"Reign over me-nya?"

"As near as it can go. I couldn't get the kill bounty off but if a devil is to ever find you then their orders are to bring you to me unharmed, that's if there is a devil good or quick enough to catch you."

A fanged smile adorns the lustrous cat's beautiful face because of my praise. Our colours go well together, her hair is as black as the night and my silver acts as the moon to illuminate the path. It's almost synchronicity.

"I know you aren't intending to be caught just yet so I am willing to let you go this time but in return, I want to see how I fair against the pinnacle of my kind."

"Why not-nya? The last male Nekoshou should be mine after all, I can't have you being weak."

Her words came with a slightly ominous tone which weirded me out and it did so further as she started to leak out her full aura which covered her intoxicating scent. What was holding me back is now gone, luckily enough. Kuroka though, didn't move at all. Then everything around me fluctuated as I heard the wind change to my left and quickly unhooked my sword from my pants and blocked a punch that came my way with a sheathe. A split second later and a magic bullet came straight at me from where Kuroka was standing so I quickly drew my blade cutting the attack in half.

They were way too quick, I wouldn't have seen them coming at all without maturing. From the intensity of the quick double attack I could tell that she was still holding back but it wasn't a lot. Unlike Barakiel and Tiamat, Kuroka is being serious despite her restraint.

She then sent another magic bullet my way but when I jumped to dodge it, it split into quarters and the top quarter came straight at me hitting my left shoulder blasting straight through it. There was no pain whatsoever but I could feel my arm slowly going limp. I stopped the process by completely sectioning off my arm by encasing it in very thick ice, due to my affinity for it it holds no weight.

I dropped down to the floor when I landed back on my feet and placed my encased arm onto the floor sending the ice into the ground and exchanging it for my own Senjutsuu to start healing it and repairing my shirt. Icicles start to just out of the ground causing Kuroka to dodge every single one of them easily and in an acrobatic style. I need more spend in my invocation of my magic, if I can't even push Kuroka then it's way too slow.

I could fight her on even terms if I used 'Summon Swords' to restrict her movement but that's besides the point. I'll just charge for now.

When I did charge towards her, she did the same and came right me. I sheathed my sword before blocking her strike with the sheathe and punching upwards into her arm while letting go of my trusty Katana, even if I lose her in battle I can summon her straight to me and enemies can't wield her regardless. With 'Second Star' in her hand, Kuroka tried to unsheathe it but raised her eyebrows when it wouldn't budge. I used the whole time as my time to strike and closed back in on her and sent a ki-filled palm strike straight into her chest making her let go of my katana, which I quickly took hold of with my left hand before it hit the floor.

Our fight was nearing a stalemate but in true terms, I have lost. If I used 'Second Star' properly instead of a feint tool then I could force her into going all out.

As I looked at Kuroka, I saw her turn her head. When I followed her gaze I saw a man holding onto a sword and I could feel another at his hip. Kuroka's aura completely disappeared at that and she winked at me before disappearing away with the man and Bikou.

I stood up again and tied 'Second Star' back to my waist.

"That was pretty anti-climactic."

* * *

**Not much to the fights but that's because Gin still can't really beat them.  
Gin brought Tiamat to the point where she would have had to use more power, that gains him some praise.  
Gin did the same with Kuroka but she had to stop when Arthur appears.  
Ddraig's power is ridiculous explosions and ridiculous consumption, basically pointless in Gin's view.  
Albion's power is defensive and allows his defence to halve attacks like divide but it doesn't give Gin power nor half every attack.  
As my uploads have been pretty frequent, i'm gonna take a day or two off before i upload again. I'm gonna upload the 3 training chapters in one go too.  
**

**I'll see you all in a few days. Ciao-nya.**


	28. Taking the Crimson Road

I rested my upper body against a pane of one-way glass while watching Rias do her stretches to make her body ready for the training. I was currently tapping my feet as I felt like I did badly with how I went about gaining this large indestructible room as because there were multiple people behind this glass looking in on this training room.

The night before I had asked Rias if there was any place in the castle that would be a safe place for her to go all out with her 'Power of Destruction' and she had taken me through the training rooms and they wouldn't suffice. We ended up coming to Lucifer's castle in the Lucifer territory to use his training room. Behind the glass was Lord and Lady Gremory, Lucifer and Grayfia and finally, for some reason Serafall.

Once she had finished stretching, I had her unleash her strongest attack against a wall. I kept my eyes focused on the magic circle as she casted her attack and along with my glasses analysed the attack. Once it struck the wall I was deeply disappointed but it was not the same for the people behind the glass, the two males of Gremory sounded ecstatic as my extremely sensitive ears heard their clapping easily.

I huffed before letting out a disappointed groan.

"Awful … Are you even trying Rias?"

She looked towards me saddened.

"Now that I have tasted your blood I can tell you exactly what you are doing wrong. You are trying to further strengthen your attack by adding your demonic energy to the attack. That isn't something you should do because it'll dull it in all aspects. Your 'Destruction' will not destroy and will not be as quick. Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't mix drinks?'."

She looked at me sad and confused before shaking her head.

"A common misconception is that mixing drinks will get you drunk quicker but that's completely wrong, all is does is make you ill which in turn makes you think you got drunk quicker. It's the same here, it's the level of tolerance. I have told you before that your level of magic is good, very good but your understanding isn't and you are also young and inexperienced. Basically, you are out of your depth."

"Out of my depth?"

"Yes. What you are doing is correct but how you are isn't. It's a good idea to increase it's raw power by adding the demonic energy but because your know-how is poor you are doing it haphazardly. You are basically mixing and matching. With your magic, the Demonic energy should be the base while the 'Destruction' magic is the outer shell."

The way Rias did it was Demonic base, 'Destruction' filling and then a Demonic topping. It made it unstable or maybe even confused, 'Destruction' magic is primarily demonic energy. The standard elements were made before demonic energy so it's standalone and won't corrupt, it actually becomes easier to cast because of imagination. 'Destruction' is a magic made by a devil, the original Bael, so in truth it's just the raw power of Demonic energy amplified. Coating a ball of 'Destruction' in demonic energy will dilute or maybe even change it to be 100% demonic energy.

My explanation seemed to go down well with Rias and she learned from it remarkably quickly. The change wasn't instant but I could see that she was changing the process, the rest was just down to her ability and experience which she will gain over these five days of personal training with me.

The training was a full course of training, as she is first her training is really me setting what she has to do up until the game in stone. These five days are for me to correct her wrongs and allow her to grow further, the final ten days are for her to improve on it and build a new move or possibly shorten the process further.

…

When the night of the first day came, I decided to change it up a little from what I had decided. She was a much faster learner than I had expected and she was ready for something new on the fifth and final day, so when it came Rias seemed really happy to hear that I would be teaching her something. Most probably she was expecting something like the 'Light Puppet' move that I taught Kalawarnar and Raynare, I don't think she is quite ready for a move of mine and neither do I like her to the level of teaching her one.

Just like the first day, we were being watched but unlike the first day it was to see what I was going to teach her. As my knowledge comes from my Tsukiyomi blood, my ways of teaching run from that. Knowledge of a God would be interesting to them in many ways.

"Seen as your ability to learn surprised me, I will be teaching you something today."

Rias' face lighted up considerably. The move in question is remarkably close to my 'Celsius Calibre' but it won't be a condensed beam of power, it's a basic version of it. That is really the nice way of putting it which i'll be using with Rias to make it easier on me. In truth, it's just launching a beam of magic using your hand as the medium.

"What i'll be teaching you is 'Celsius Calibre' but at the basic level for now. You have only just learnt to use your powers properly through combination so I can't yet teach you the mastered stage."

"What do I have to do?"

I can at least praise her on her eagerness to learn, the simplest way to do this was to smile at her which I did.

"Manifest your 'Power of Destruction' around your favoured arm up to the elbow. This is the first step of the 2-step process."

She tried to do this in the silence, key word being tried. I watched her for ten minutes and there was absolutely nothing. I had expected something, Demon magic is supposed to be fuelled by imagination so that is the key here. It's the reason why she is failing but it'll also be the reason why she'll eventually succeeds.

When the fifteen minute mark came, Rias started to get irate and furious with herself when absolutely nothing happened. She screamed in anger as I just watched her with an amused face. She started to calm down when she noticed my smirk.

"...I'm sorry. I'm wasting your time."

"Oh … You aren't revelling in the time I've spent just staring at you? Is something wrong?"

"N-N-No, it's just."

She started to stutter while blushing once she realised that I would have been staring at her the whole time.

"Rias. The reason why it isn't working is because you are trying to hard to make it look like my ice tiger gauntlet."

"H-How did you know?"

"It's not like your obsession over me is apparent or anything. Once I mentioned I was going to teach you something, you brightened up considerably. Let me put it for you simply. Your power is flowing while mine is solid. If you really want it to look like mine then you have to visualize it accordingly. Within your mind, think about what my tiger gauntlet would look like if it was made out of your power instead. Also, you would have to hold you hand accordingly."

"Huh?"

"Hold your hands like I do mine. Your brain does know what i'm going on about but you can't piece it together. When I first summoned my armour I would make my thumb and index finger into a crescent which acted as the jaw and mouth. My armour formed around that, that is a vital component if you want it to look like mine."

Rias took a deep breath before trying again while making her hand take a crescent shape. She closed her eyes and imagined allowing her power to start to manifest itself but when she opened her eyes it disappeared again making her a little upset.

"You are doing well Rias. You gotta keep one fact in mind, unlike mine yours is flowing, it flickers around like an open flame and because of that it makes manifesting your power that little bit harder."

"As Ice is a solid form of magic, it doesn't take as much to create with it's only weakness being how brittle it is."

I refrained from praising her and just nodded allowing her to carry on.

Two tea breaks later courtesy of Grayfia and the others, Rias had finally able to keep it manifested while not being that taxing but that's only the first step. The next was on course.

"Now before we perform the attack, I need to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"How will the attack look? Is it a beam like 'Celsius Calibre' or a crescent-like wave of power like 'Lunar Surge'?"

"What's the difference?"

"It's the motion that creates the attack. This part is simply just imagination and doesn't take much hassle unlike the manifestation. The beam is a simple cocking back of your arm and then releasing it forward like a feinted punch, this comes from a single dot of magic that lives in the centre of your palm. The crescent-like wave is through a clawing motion, like a big cat taking down it's prey with a claw. Here, a dot of magic originates at the bottom of the top two fangs."

Rias seemed to understand and quickly started to try and perform the attack. She went with the beam, a punch is a more fluid motion for a humanoid compared to a clawing motion although, that may not have been Rias' reason.

The day came to an end with Rias not being close to perfecting it. We ended the day with her only just being able to release a beam which was weak and held no power or even control. It was pitiful and almost laughable, fortunately for her I wasn't capable of laughing at the time. I was thinking of where to go with Akeno the next day back at the Gremory castle, I had instructed her to get comfortable with ice and holy magic so she should be able to combine them by the time we start.

* * *

**The other two chapters are slightly longer than this and are probably normal chapters worth so i won't be uploading them in one go mainly because i'm busy for once. Took a bit of a rest from writing because i had been at it non-stop while doing other things.  
Unlike this chapter, the two to come aren't just training chapters. They are actual developing chapters as well to break up this 3 chapter segment of training before the Rating Game which i will yet again change up. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the change.  
All in all, this chapter was just to get Rias on the right road more than anything. I had never planned for this to be any more than it is.**

**It's a light chapter come back after a few days gone. Hope you enjoy, Ciao-nya.**


	29. Taking the Fallen Road?

The vibe that I am currently experiencing was much better than the one I had experienced from the past five days. That isn't to say I didn't enjoy training Rias, I did enjoy it because I got to understand 'Destruction' a lot better and there is a strange satisfaction that comes from teaching thats hard to describe. I was back at the Gremory castle and was happy to be out in the 'fresh' air of the Underworld rather than stuck in that strange indestructable training room.

In front of me was Akeno showing off her improved ice magic that held small properties of 'Holy' magic. I was happy when I felt the first bit of 'Holy' energy but once she got more into it I started to notice something that made my smile drop. She was giving in but only halfway. She was allowing herself to use the 'Holy' magic but only at 50% of it's true capacity, the reason being she was yet to release her fallen angel side. She is yet to embrace it.

This rang true when it came to the end of the first day, I couldn't sense 'Holy' in her aura. There was remnants of it but it wasn't encompassing her. To bring out it's full potential she has to be one with it. She can't be scared or have doubts because she won't be able to improve. She is no longer has doubts about the power because of me but that's as much as my presence can go for her in total honesty. I was hoping to do that much more but this shows how extensive the tear in her heart is. Barakiel is the only one who can mend it and get her to not forsake her birth power.

That night passed by slowly as I forced myself to go through scenarios which end up in them reconciling but she scowls at the mentioning of fallen angels whether it's directly or indirectly. By the time morning came I was surrounded by a number of sleeping animals and a baby bird resting on my head. My ears twitched at the sound of a door opening behind me and the animals awoke with the intent to keep me safe but the animalistic snarls where met by a low laugh which was Azazel's.

"So here you are kiddo."

Calling me kiddo? It's been a few years since either him or Barakiel called me that.

"Been here all night, why?"

"Your fellow Neko was looking forward to sleeping with you it seemed."

That just makes me feel terrible, I missed out on something great to spend a whole night coming up with nothing. The biggest problem is that I haven't tired at all so I can't get away with sleeping.

"So have you come to rub that fact in after telling me it?"

"That thought did linger in my mind but I wanted to talk about Akeno."

"What about her?"

"Barakiel is acting like high school girl."

That's pretty bad even for him. His actions almost make it look like he took on young girlish quirks to remind himself of his daughter. That man severly broke all those years ago.

"Well … she is using 'Holy' magic now but not with his lightning as I refuse to help her with that. I've done my half of things, I can only continue to help her with 'Holy' and ice magic but that's all."

"What about her emotions?"

"What about them?"

"Are you able to help Akeno and Barakiel reconcile?"

I look up to Azazel and in the first of many years being a part of Grigori, I saw him truly worried and in deep thought. That looked made me waver slightly on how I wanted to respond. I'm going to have to put in a bit more effort.

"Doesn't matter how hard I try or what I do, the only way she'll come to terms properly is for them to talk together alone. I can help her get to a point but I can't force her into talking with him. That's for them to do."

"That's all I ask of you. I'm just sorry for not being able to help you."

Azazel then turns on his heel with a solemn look across his face and left the garden where I stayed with the animals of the Underworld for another hours waiting for Akeno to arrive herself.

…

I continued to help her train lightly up until the 5th day. We would run the perimeter together, have duels with magic to increase her casting speed with the ice magic. This all came to a stop on the 5th and final day where I had had enough, there wasn't anymore I could do anyway. I didn't even bother to go out to the garden of the Gremory Castle that day, I got permission from Lord Gremory and found myself in the Gremory castle library all by myself.

One good thing I can say about the devils is that they have an eye for the classics and maintain them well. All old books and documents even grasp onto that old musky smell, it was oddly soothing. Unfortunately, this peaceful serenity didn't last as long as I liked. The doors to the spacious Library flung open revealing a slightly livid Akeno and a curious Rias.

"Gin, why are you here and not outside ready to teach me?!"

"There was nothing more I could teach you so I came to read."

I continued to looks through the books as I spoke not wanting to make eye contact with them.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because telling you out there would possibly hurt you."

The room fell silent when I finished speaking and noise only came back when I found myself a book, miuntes later.

"What would you have said?"

Akeno's voice caused me to close the book I had just opened and place it down on my lap. I turneed to look at her and her face was facing downwards, she knew what I was going to say.

"Only Barakiel can teach you further because I decline to do so."

"..decline.."

I could only barely hear Akeno repeat the word as her body and voice trembled. Akeno acting like this now just makes me pissed off, it makes me want to worsen the situation because … it's the only way I see it being better. There is a chance it'll end in self-sacrifice but getting them back together means so much more than her hating me.

"Akeno, when are you going to get over this?"

I surprised both of the girls when I spoke again in a highly irritated tone.

"When are you going to grow up and see what truly happened from all sides? The side of a young girl is only one part. You have yet to think about two more sides."

I could see Akeno starting to get angry but when I said that there were two more sides, her expression changed to one like Rias'. Both girls adopted a confused look. When you look at it there is only two sides but that's because you aren't counting the dead in this."

"Akeno, do you think your mother, Shuri, would want you to hate Barakiel?"

"Don't involve her in this!"

It was the first time I heard her shout so meaningfully and it was not something the three of us would forget anytime soon.

"Because I don't know her? I can involve her precisely because I don't know her. Think about it. Who was your mother? What did she do for a living? What is Himejima? Himejime Shuri was your mother and Barakiel's wife. She was a shrine maiden to the Japanese Shinto Gods. Himejima is a clan that worships the Japanese Shinto Gods."

Akeno finally turned her vision towards me and I stared into her eyes blankly for several seconds before starting again.

"Your mother married a man from outside of her religion, not just a man who followed another religion but a male fallen angel. Fallen Angels are said to be bad people and swindlers because they fell from Heaven due to lust. Your mother knew all this and the consequences that would follow but did it anyway. She knew that she would be putting her life on the line to have a relationship with Barakiel. How do you think your mother would feel to know that you are still shunning him? What would she think of you shunning him altogether? Your mother would just be happy that he was atleast able to get back in time to save you."

My tone started to get more and more aggressive as the word went by. I opened my book and turned my attention towards it.

"Now leave."

And they did without a word.

* * *

**Aaaaand it's actually smaller. I was looking over it for the past ten minutes on the car ride home and it feels better to me than the longer chapter i had in my mind. I arrived home minutes ago and frankly, only have time to upload this.  
From how things are working out, Koneko will probably have a chapter the same size but with her development so far it may turn out to be longer.  
I have come to see that i shouldn't bother at all saying when or how big a chapter will be because i don't think i've ever been write.**

**Lastly before i go, i wanna make a shoutout to the guest, Gripper. Your review was way too funny and degrading to me, you owe me a new cup. Ciao-nya :D**


	30. Felines go hand in hand

Unlike with Rias and Akeno there wasn't really much I could teach Koneko so for the first day I just watched her in her training which consisted of heavy exercise and basic concentration skills to allow her to focus on her senjutsuu. Like Rias, Koneko was very eager to learn but unlike Akeno, she wanted to get through her hatred. Koneko went through each set of training with weights, her features out and a layer of Senjutsuu covering her body. While these seems a little much for a starter in magic, this is typical for a Youkai. A Youkai should be able to work or run and do whatever they like while flowing their Senjutsuu. It doesn't seem like a practical thing to do but in truth, Senjutsuu and also Youjutsuu are completely different to magic.

Both Senjutsuu and Youjutsuu are magic in their own rights but they are radically different from other magic's because they don't need circles to deal with everything. Circles are only used for spells or abilities that that Youkai is unable to use efficiently at that time, and because Youkai are traditionally built for speed and maybe even stealth, we don't tend to use spells that take a while to cast. We never use them until they can be cast at a clap of a hand.

When it came to the second day, it showed to me how different the Youkai and Devil magic is. When I was teaching Rias, I just had to instruct her as it's all based on your imagination but with Koneko and Senjutsuu it's different. I actually have to show Koneko how to do thing and how to improve. It's a technical magic but is also a little easier to grasp than magic. Ki/Chakra is a natural part of all Youkai and we all know how to use it to a degree, we can become decent fighters by learning and training ourselves unlike non-Youkai for the most part.

I gave Koneko a simple task. I gave her 5 four plant pots all with flowers in. I made her hold one while I created a box around her with the remaining four. Her task was to use her Senjutsuu to grow the plants except the one in her hand and then vice-versa, to grow the one in her hand while leaving the outside four alone. Then once she was done with that, she was to do it all over again after I had reverted the process. The reason I reverted the process is because it's both harder and more dangerous in the malice department.

Seen as it's all about technique, I couldn't tell her how to specifically do it. I can give a rough guideline but not exact, because controlling the flow of Chakra is something we do with our bodies we must do it in a way we find comfortable. If it's comfortable then it's less likely to strain or hurt us. Though it's easy to say it, it's actually hard to find your niche and a way you find comfortable. It's easier for me to do so in a quiet space while wearing my glasses, glasses give me a sense of perfect sight so I can relax a little when looking at what I want to deal with. I don't have to pinpoint it exactly to be on the money but that also comes with practice.

This training lasted the whole day for her and she was unable to do all four at once but she had got to the point where three wasn't getting that stressful. That was actually rather good in the time we had, it showed that she was training herself well and wasn't holding herself back in anyway. I then decided to reward her by allowing her to sleep with me which was out in the woods surrounding the Gremory castle.

Because of my Tsukiyomi blood, we were completely safe. The animals even came and snuggled up against us keeping us warm. Koneko freaked out a little at the wolves but then they both freaked out at the overly large bear. That bear though was really warm. As much as it was a reward for her, it was also something similar to training as I made her keep her ears and tail out. This allowed her full body to be more comfortable with nature, when we release our ears and tail the air flows into us. In a way it actually makes Youkai more environmentally friendly, we don't make carbon dioxide due to being able to control Ki. We take in air and our bodies transform it back into air upon release, i'm still yet to figure out how that actually happens.

…

The third day was a different one altogether, it wasn't that much of a teacher-student training session. Our day was to be spent running to the Forneus clan's main castle and then back after stopping for food. Forneus is actually main livestock so it was actually a fun place to run through. The animals would come to the ends of their pens just to see us go by and all seemed happy just for it.

According to the knowledge I've gained from the first shrine, animals in a 5 mile radius will feel my presence and animals within a mile of me will all feel revitalized. There is something about my aura that resembles a serene moonlight night to them.

Our running was also recorded somewhat, with us both being Nekos it was bound to cause a disturbance of some sort. This time it was only some busy talks or possible recordings from devils we passed by. As a part of the Gremory family we are famous but that's only because of the Gremory family. That is in Koneko's case but mine however, is vastly different. I'm the head of a clan and a popular figure in devil society. In my case, I am popular for good and bad reasons. The media try to do what they can to get any sort of information on me and in the end only recordings work as I have declined all invitations to go on shows or even attend interviews. While it's not my sort of thing, I decline to do so because there is no point.

At the end of the third day Koneko got a little more famous, both as a Nekoshou and with her relation to me. These recordings would also help to a degree, unknown to other beings cameras actually catch the flow of Chakra and only Youkai can see it. In turn, this allowed me to have a lesson with Koneko and help her understand by vision. It shows her the fluctuation of her aura as she moves and then also how composed it is when she is still. It also showed her that mine was condensed unlike hers, which was constantly fluctuating like a flame.

The conclusion she came to was experience but that wasn't really true. She was right in the fact that experience can give you a condensed aura that doesn't leak a speck but it can also give you an overwhelming aura. Mine is condensed so early on because of my powers, my know-how is a lot stronger than my physical application so it goes to show that I can mentally control easily. This also shows that it's easier for me to control the flow of Ki by simple meditation rather than with a physical motion.

This goes hand in hand with what I was teaching Koneko with the plants. She was a physical user so she used her hands, she would have to place her hands out to allow her to take control. I have to use my concious to take control, I envision it as its happening. If you look at it from how I say it, it's almost like i'm saying i'm smarter than Koneko. Where as I think it's true here between us it's not always like that. Most people who use their minds are people who are more imaginative, it's really got nothing to do with intellect.

…

Then it came to the fourth and fifth day of my training with Koneko. They weren't anything special at all, they just consisted of us doing normal training like all the others were doing but whilst controlling our flow of Ki. We were doing this to further my own control and get Koneko to the point where a simple mistake won't cause her to go berserk.

The past few days have held small instances where a part of her would spike but with everything that's happened to Koneko, she was quick to force it down. She's turned her own hatred into her resolve, whether that means anything for Kuroka I do not know but it could turn out to be great for them.

Though whether anything would come from it quickly is being put into debate in my mind. As sisters, I can't see Koneko saying no to Kuroka altogether. Koneko shut herself away because of her sister. She slowly started to open up with my presence, possibly because of the familiarity she feels from us both being Nekoshou. This leads me to believe that, like Akeno, Koneko can't completely move forward until she faces the person who made her get this way. Anyone looking on it from the outside would be surprised, you'd expect Akeno to be more forthright about this due to their personalities.

Behind close doors, Akeno is still a little girl. She hasn't really aged since that day but created a new self which started at that age. Koneko continued to live but by locking her emotions away to restrict further pain. It was both very similar but they both went different ways to lock out a part of themselves. Koneko's was much easier to come back from plus her feelings haven't been etched into her heart for as long as Akeno's has. This whole problem will only be resolved with time, anything that's resolved quickly isn't truly a problem.

Both girls have the chance to move forward, they also have the ability to move forward and they are both doing so but only Koneko is doing it at full steam. I have told both of them the truth, both from opinions outside of the ones seen. They both neglected to look at it from the side of a vital person involved. I understand that they wouldn't come to it straight away but personally I think they should have seen my point much earlier, before they even met me.

…

The day of the match reached us much quicker than we had imagined. Everyone … nearly everyone was ready for this match. Akeno was still seeming a bit off, even as we stood in the magic circle waiting to be sent off. The mood of our group was a tense one, it wouldn't hold the same conclusion as the one with Raiser but still important all the same to Rias. This was a fight to withhold her pride and to beat her childhood rival for once. Rias knew she had the upper-hand just by looking at paper but it comes down to actual people. With Sona's intellect and Rias' growing maturity, our power is reduced even with the training. This fight will come down to the strategy and whether my involvement is necessary.

This Rating Game is Sona's time to shine, it's her time to overshadow Rias. Rias has a lot more fame in the Underworld than Sona does, she also has the fact of 'owning' me in her peerage whether it's for reasons I like or not. Sona is like a dark horse in this fight, her specs seem terrible put next to ours but her strategy more than makes up for it and it's something not widely recognised by the devils.

Sona is the reason that I will be laying back in this fight, I have other reasons to but they are just to mask the true story. Sona is a much more deserving person, she should have the fame that Rias does. I may dislike devils but I hold respect for Sona, she's intuitive and stern.

"Yo Gin-nya."

I came from my thoughts to see Asahi looking straight at me from the Fallen Angel part of the crowd that was wishing us luck before the match.

"I know that no-one else here other than Azazel knows this because you like your privacy, hell even Issei doesn't know what today is."

"What are you getting at Asacchi? I'm about to be teleported."

A small smile appears on his face before opening his mouth.

"Happy Birthday Gin."

A second after he finished talking we were teleported away into the Rating game.

* * *

**Phew ... that's the end of the 3 chapters of training. I was able to dive into Ki, Extra Demons and Tsukiyomi.  
All in all this chapter went well for me, ending in something that's a surprise for all devils in the story.  
As I've seen from the reviews, people have wanted to get back to the Canon and that will happen starting next chapter.  
Next chapter will be the rating game and then straight into Volume 6.  
Volume 6 however will be completely from Gin's view meaning no understanding into the goings on much.**

**I'm off to start the Rating Game, look forward to the changes. Ciao-nya.**


	31. Danse Au Clair De Lune

It had roughly been five minutes since we got into the place to be used for our Rating Game. The place turned out to be the department store that is close-by to our school in the human world. It also seemed that Grayfia was once again our Arbiter but I could swear I heard Asahi's voice in the background, he was probably trying to take over the microphone. As hilarious a commentator he would be, the Rating Game would not be a serious thing at all. Asahi can be too funny for his own good at times.

My team mates had one problem to this game, me. I hadn't told them that I wasn't going to fight until a few minutes ago, this had in turn destroyed most of Rias' strategies that she could come up with. It would seem to be that most of her strategies were to do with me as the vanguard, they were restricted greatly by the fact the building couldn't be destroyed. One of Rias' plan was for me to use 'Cold Coffin' to collapse the building as they teleport themselves to the roof. That's a plan I actually liked the sound of.

I spent my whole time during the strategizing sitting down on a nearby chair relaxing. I was extremely tempted to summon a ball of yarn to play around with idly but i'm not sure I would stop if I did. I have plenty of time after the game to do so if I want.

In the midst of doing nothing at all, I heard Rias go over what I was to do in the match. I was to help Gasper by keeping watch on the battlegrounds and was to cast whatever spells I wanted around the place. The best way for me to do that would be as a cat so that restricts me to only being able to apply runes in and around the area, unfortunately i'm not near a level of experience that allows me to even use a basic spell while in my cat form. There was only three things I could do while being a cat, phase through things, place down runes and summon miniature versions of my sword and cape from Total Eclipse. Why the last one works I do not know, they don't even do anything other than make me look like a cosplaying cat. A Hollywood Cat.

Though as I sat there waiting I could sense something that wasn't from our own group which made me think the Sitri group. It was an exciting smell that was extremely pungent. It wasn't something I had felt before but my body had last reacted this way with Kuroka and only her. Whoever this person is could either be a good match for me or a good fight at least, if so then I may retract my own statement and fight that person.

[Ring!]

A loud bell sounded and echoed throughout the department store and our vanguards disappeared to go and fight the good fight. Gasper nervously transformed into bats before slowly flying off. I stayed still in my chair for a few seconds before standing up and looking to the three magic users of our group.

"Rias, want an incentive?"

"Incentive?"

"If you are able to take down Sona and I mean defeat her, not let her retire. If you can do that Rias, then i'll let you sleep in the same bed as me every fortnight. No one else can beat her, just you."

"Really?!"

I knew she would see it as an incentive but the amount I gave shouldn't have been enough to get her this ecstatic. Maybe it's too much, we are going from never to a fortnight. Maybe once a month would have been better for me and her, I don't want to give her any ideas. Well … I don't see Sona as the type of person to be defeated, she'd resign before retiring. The only way Sona would lose in a fight to Rias if she was to cause a head-on collision with attacks rather than defend.

I mentally shrugged at my own thoughts before taking my cat form and summoning my cape. I gave a quick look around to gauge the building and saw a rather balanced power ratio until I spotted the roof. At the roof was a small aura and a highly condensed aura, I would gauge the not-condensed aura to be much, much greater than mine would be.

Choosing to take that as my position to keep over watch, I lazily started to pad my way through the department store and rather than running I took a leisurely stroll. My trip to the roof was unnecessarily long but I did happen to stroll past the two Sitri pawns confusing them greatly, it seems they had no qualms with a cat. As I reached the final set of stairs, an announcement played through some speakers.

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops has retired.]

That would mean that my trap of a kohai was taken out and presumably by garlic. I don't know whether I should be surprised or not, I mean why would he even get near it to begin with. That kid really needs to improve on his sense of smell, it'll help him deal with this kind of thing.

The metal door clicked itself open as I tapped my left paw against it and I walked out onto the roof to see Sona and someone I didn't expect to see. Actually, I don't think anyone could have foreseen this.

"Like I thought, you found me instantly."

I don't know whether Sona is trying to praise me or is feeling a little sad because I found her. Nevertheless, I didn't really come here because I knew she was here.

"So-tan, who are you talking too?"

The person who was here with Sona was her older sister, Serafall Leviathan. How that got allowed I won't know and I have a feeling that I might not want to either. There has to be some anger behind that overly happy façade of hers. Sona pointed straight at me when Serafall finished speaking, the look on Serafall's face made me a little scared for my well-being as the cat at least.

I quickly reverted to my human form which made the cape disappear too. I appeared sitting on the ground in training gear which consisted of Black track pants and sneakers with a silver tank top. While Serafall was happy to see me like this she did click her tongue in annoyance, I may be able to get something if I promise to show her that form again. I'll have to be careful that I don't use it too casually around her.

"So why exactly is Sera here?"

I asked them in a tone that was both bored and not really interested, something that didn't bother the Sitri sisters in the slightest. They both know that I rarely ever care for an answer when i'm the one asking a question.

"You wouldn't have a fun time on your birthday fighting So-tan's peerage."

"How did you know that today is my birthday?"

"Aza-chan."

Azazel wouldn't have betrayed me unless two things were on the line, his sacred gears or his dick. She must have exploited him to do this … I may be thinking too highly of Azazel though. The guy can be a real pain in my ass at times. Either way, I can just beat him afterwards.

"So you are here to fight me?"

"...Yes."

The cosplaying Maou just told an obvious lie and for some reason her body is heating up. I don't really understand the reasoning here. Does she have a fetish for telling lies? Is that even an actual fetish? I don't even know why i'm so interested in finding that answer. I would have to say though that having a chance to fight Serafall would be good but there is no doubt that she'd be holding back greatly. I want to decline this fight but I feel like I have to accept.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns have retired.]

"Then let's fight."

I paid no heed to the announcement and just stared at Serafall. I have the advantage in a physical fight but that wouldn't last long as she would compensate by using magic. I'd dare say that my advantage is a slight one in close combat, I'd probably still have the upper hand because I know how to fight in close quarters properly. This is all assumption of course, I have never seen Serafall fight before and she has seen me fight before.

It's been a while since I will have gone all out, frankly i'm not going to abide by the rules. If I break parts of the building then so what? I'll either be forcefully retired which won't happen because im fighting Serafall or i'll just have points taken away from me at the end and a bad point will go into Rias' results for the match.

We then started our fight as Sona stepped off to the side. A simple clash of fists were enough to cause the building to shake from the after-shock, waves of excess power flowed out from the connection and surged through the building beneath us, it almost felt dangerous.

'What the hell are you doing Gin?!'

Rias' voice came into my ear disturbing me slightly. I let out a small grunt before replying mentally.

'Having fun.'

I then cut off the link as quickly as I answered allowing myself to focus back on Serafall. As my bare fist met her magically covered fist I could feel the cold temperature of her icy magic, ice magic doesn't really go well with her in all honesty. It's almost like she knows Ice magic for the sake of being Leviathan. She is a cheery, bubbly person who constantly cosplays so why doesn't she use her family's water magic or even fire magic.

As I stepped back from Serafall, her magic tugged at something inside of me. Her magical presence alone was reacting with my blood as Tsukiyomi, it was telling me … no commanding me to go forth. It went beyond pure imagination, I could hear his voice, a subtle whisper that glided past my ears in a language that took me by surprise. All Shinto Gods knew Japanese and one other language of their choice, a country that they would place their faith in. Tsukiyomi's was France, I had always wondered why I was born able to speak French. As my Japanese grew, so did my French. The moon was something that interested the Europeans greatly in music, at an early stage at least.

This soft voice willed me to summon my headphones and my headphones alone, I did it unconsciously and the sound of a piano started to play in my ears. Clair de lune, French for moonlight. It was a piece that I'd heard before, a piece most people would have heard but right now, it was affecting me more than ever. Each note was filling me with warmth and my divinity would rise. It was peaceful, my mind was clear to the point of not caring for anything other than continuing this fight. It made me want to fight in accordance to each note.

As a smile found it's way to my face I did, I let my body go along with the music. I went towards Serafall again and sent my right fist forward happily colliding with her own, along with the motion came my left fist which went towards Serafall as well. Once it collided, I pulled back my right fist and went again. My body obviously couldn't dance to the piece in this type of place but it could damn well make each punch connect with the sound of each note, that would play rapidly at times.

My Senjutsuu leaked out in the hits as my magic leaked out towards the sky making it darken ever so briefly before a silver light graced the battlefield was infiltrated through the partially glass roof and illuminated down on the devils below. A sense of serenity gave me the ability to turn the sky to night and grant myself a complete boost upon a full moon. The silver moonlight hit my body and exploded in a torrent of pure silver light that was too beautiful to stun. A thing of pure beauty that was simply welcoming.

[Sona Sitri-sama's final Pawn has retired.]

They got to go out with a peaceful sight at least. That fact was unable to make me pause as I broke the glass underneath us causing us to drop, neither myself or Serafall stopped the decent or released our wings to slow the fall. We dropped to the ground easily and pain free before facing off once again sending more shock-waves through the growingly unsteady building. The sway in the walls could be felt by everyone.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn has retired.]

That was the only fact to make a change in me, it made my smile grow.

[Sona Sitri-sama's Knight and Rook have retired.]

[One of Rias Gremory's Knights have retired.]

We both stood staring at each other as Sona's two bishops stood off to the side maintaining a barrier around an illusion of Sona, and a pretty good one at that. We were then surrounded by the remaining members of the game from both sides. Gasps came from my team mates as they saw who helped me with the shock-waves.

"Serafall Leviathan-sama..."

Rias' voice came out surprised as she stood with the remnants of her peerage that all looked in awe towards myself and Serafall. Kiba, the lone male left other than me of course, seemed to look a little out of place and almost hesitant. They all seemed like they neglected to fight each other as their attention was plainly on us.

My lust was slowly rising and my cat features had already forced themselves out. Serafall had enveloped her body in a dark cloud of mist that entangled itself around her limbs. All happiness had left her eyes and they burned with anticipation of what's to come.

Our fists collided once again but this time but much more strength, Serafall was not holding back in the slightest and it showed when I felt the bones in my left arm fracture from her magical pressure. That alone was enough to get me excited, excited enough for everyone to see it. I was turning feral, going into the state of pure lust and only lust. My hair grew out further and quickly went from beautiful and silky to an unruly spiked mess that forced me into a wild look which was accompanied by the thick mounds of silver fur that erupted from my body and took over my shoulders and lower legs.

My senjutsuu was quick to wrap itself around my left arm quickly attempting to fix the fractured bones in my arm. I was being dominated and easily at that, it was a strange sensation and something I found arousing. To fight a woman stronger than me like this in close proximity is nothing short of orgasmic. The bone fractures proved it to me, the fact that she could do so was the proof. I needed to drag it out for longer.

"_**Raaaaaaaagh!"**_

A loud primal roar erupted from my mouth as my body was being wrapped in ice. My armour took form around my body while encasing my fur in ice and creating the gigantic ice wings out of my back. The tigers at my fist grew in size and the the large fangs grew at a much faster rate getting to at least double the original length. My feline instincts were starting to take over, Serafall was no longer a devil to me. She was now prey that had to be mine and she knew it, she could see the glint in my eye.

"Neh Rias-chan~?"

"Y-Yes Leviathan-sama?"

"You are all going to want to leave right now, you won't want to see what happens next~."

A sadistic smirk adorned my face as I understood what she meant. She placed herself into this game so she had a way to force me into this state and show her love. Her plan was reduce me to my feral instincts which are to mate and survive.

"What do you mean Leviathan-sama?"

"Are you sure you don't already know~?"

Serafall's slightly harsh tone was new to us all and something I wanted to take advantage of while she is still acting that way. I jumped towards her sending a fist straight at her and collided with a magic barrier which broke under the pressure of my senjutsuu allowing my fist to embed itself in her stomach. I quickly shifted my fist to my palm was placed against her stomach and pushed creating a wave of energy that wrapped itself around Serafall fighting to take control of her body giving me enough time to do it physically. I clenched my hand back into a fist and grabbed a hold of her top and picked her up until the air before bring her body down to the ground creating an almighty crater but no visible damage to anything or anyone else.

Serafall just looked over to Rias and shook her head in an upwards motion, telling her where Sona was. They were hesitant to do so but once they consciously noticed the pheromones I was emitting they left quickly before they were drawn in by it.

As the devil underneath me turned her vision back to me a snarl crept up into the back of my throat and reverberated outwards. She just smiled happily and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ravage me."

She playfully whispered into my ear. There was no need to say anything more.

...Kiba PoV...

We all ran together towards the roof as quickly as we could but it didn't matter. The sound and the pressure carried. The animalistic grunts and the moans of pleasure assaulted our ears and we couldn't do anything about it. I had even shoved my fingers into my ears but it didn't stop the moans at all. The atmosphere surrounding us was sombre. Koneko, Akeno-san and Buchou were the cause, this was affecting them more than it was us. To us it was simply uncomfortable, to them it was so much more that I am unable to comprehend. My master had thrown herself at Tsukiyomi-kun but got nothing in return. Akeno-san was what he desired but kept at arms distance because of her troubles. Koneko was starting to show emotion towards everyone thanks to him and was slowly getting over her past.

We arrived at the roof in 'silence' and stood opposite Kaichou who now had the remainder of her peerage behind her. Only three of us stepped forward. Myself, Akeno-san and Buchou. Akeno-san glared daringly at the two bishops and Rias held hope in her eyes. I shifted my gaze from Tsubaki-senpai to the others every second while the obnoxious screams filled our ears. Everyone's faces held a slight tint of red while trying to hold some seriousness.

"Sona, did you know about Leviathan-sama's intentions?"

"Onee-sama didn't tell me but I expected this to be the case. I thought she may have had the decency to teleport the both of them out."

Kaichou looked very embarrassed by Leviathan-sama's actions.

Both Buchou and Akeno-san took another step forward while looking at each other and nodding. I was about to take a step forward but their gazes bore into me like I was under a magnifying glass. It felt like they were both looking directly into my soul.

"Buchou..?"

"Stay back Yuuto. Neither Akeno or I are in the position to deal with anything peacefully."

I simply nodded to her before moving back and placing myself beside Koneko. I could feel it in the pressure that both of them were giving off, they were deeply hurt and were extremely angry. All of their anger was directed at Leviathan-sama but they couldn't unleash it upon her because they'd hit Tsukiyomi-kun so they were going to alleviate it on the next best thing. Leviathan-sama's sister and her peerage.

As their magic flared I could see that they both improved greatly by Tsukiyomi's training. Buchou had multiple large crimson magic circles in front of her as Akeno-san was being enraptured by countless sparks of thunder and numerous shards of ice that danced around her slightly trembling physique. While trying to contain their anger, they were also suppressing their tears.

"Sona … please forgive me for this but … Gin promised me ..."

Buchou's words seemed to veer off towards the end but that was due to the spike in magic from both Buchou and Akeno-san. As I looked at the backs of them I felt fear and a searing pain across my skin like I was being burned.

"For Gin … I'll use this wretched power ..."

"I am worth his time … I'll show him."

They both started to mumble under their breathes as their magic continued to rise as their bodies started to illuminate in the colours of their power. Buchou was covered in a beautiful but menacing crimson as Akeno-san was covered in a dazzling pale yellow.

"Be Gone!"

My senpai's shouted both at the same time releasing their magic upon our opponents, the Student Council.

The sight was overwhelming as their magic created a solid barrier between them allowing their own magic to strike two each. Akeno-san's magic which was a combination of Gin's ice and her own lightning struck the two Sitri bishops as Buchou's 'Power of Destruction' completely overwhelmed Kaichou's and Tsubaki-senpai's attempt to fight back.

The result from the attack was no bodies and an announcement from Grayfia-san.

[Sona Sitri-sama and her final pieces have retired. Rias Gremory-sama win.]

I could swear that just as we were being teleported away, I could see a small smile creep onto Buchou's face as she wiped away a single tear.

* * *

**Well, this chapter had quite the bit of implied stuff. That's due to the fact that this is still T rated and i'm not to confident as of yet.  
****If you guys really want a lemon then tell me and with which character then i'll attempt one.  
****Your choices are Koneko, Akeno, Serafall, Katerea, Raynare and Kalawarnar. I'd add Grace but i haven't properly introduced her yet.  
****We were back to standard canon for one chapter and will be going straight into Volume 6 which is primarily a different view of things.  
****Unlike the training chapters, it is also base storyline rather than extra chapters for character development alone.**

**One thing i wanna say is that i was and still am completely unsure about how i should write as Kiba. I had looked over his view of the Rating Game and i thought this would work for him. Tell me if it doesn't work for him.**

**Ciao-nya.**


	32. The Morning After

I wake up to a dimly lit room, I start to look around as I sit myself up. I was in a room I had never seen before but I was naked and so was the devil next to me. Upon feeling her presence I turned to see Serafall as naked as could be lying next to me peacefully with a happy expression. The sight was a grand one but I couldn't help but wonder where a duvet or blanket was, there was none in sight.

As my memory started to return to me, what happened in the rating game came to mind. I had sex with Serafall in the middle of the Rating Game … if there is no repurcussions from that then i'm going to be rather wary of her political power to be able to do that. Thinking about it, the Rating Game wasn't going to be a PG-18 event so kids would have been watching. I'm actually a little curious as to how they went about masking it, also is what the media would make of the situation.

The weird thing about this is that I remember absolutely everything and especially the fact that it was great but the fact that I remember it is weird. To get to that state, I become intoxicated in their aura or the fight. It basically acts like I have ingested a drug of some sort, they tend to mess with your brain cells which in turn fogs your memory but I remember it perfectly with nothing strange. There is also the fact that I went feral, I wasn't in the frame of mind to really make sure I remembered it. I was all about plowing ahead.

The only thing that comes to mind is a photographic memory but I don't think I have that. It's more than likely just selective memory or maybe even photographic memory when i'm like that. That would make sense, i'm not in the state to care or take things in so my memory could act on just seeing it to remember. It is plausible but I don't know why I wouldn't always have it. Brain processing probably.

With Serafall still asleep, I decided to go about my morningly routines of cleaning myself. As i'm in a place that's not my own, like with when I stayed at the Gremory and Lucifer castle I decided to clean myself in my cat form. All in all it's just easier for me. I can quickly lick my body clean and then walk around while cleaning my face. It's starting to become habit.

After finishing cleaning myself, I transformed back and put on some clothes. I then decided to go to the kitchen, wherever the hell that was. The castle was massive and if I wasn't a Neko I would have got lost multiple times but thanks to my nose I safely found my way there to the surprise of the staff there. It seems that no-one other than the chefs go into the kitchen.

Making my way into the centre of the kitchen, the staff looked at me in awe.

"Can I use a station?"

Almost like it was rude for them to answer me by voice, they nodded their heads furiously before bowing deeply to me.

I'm in the kitchen for near enough an hour being constantly watched by the chefs around me in the room. They all stared intently at what I was currently making. By the end of it, I had prime cooked salmon with whatever herbs I could find around. I'm too precise with the details with fish so the preparation takes much more time than is needed and in this case, double the cooking time. The chefs did go a little crazy at one point when blue flames enveloped a small area of the room. Watching professional chefs just make me love using alcohol in my cooking, wine and rum.

I also made extra pieces for the servants there and also Serafall, primarily by accident though. So much fish, I lost myself by looking at it. A nearby maid had a drenched handerchief afterwards. They all underestimated a cat's level of cooking fish, we all know how to cook and prepare fish to a master's level. Anything else is non-existant at the start.

…

The hours following were very beneficial to both Serafall and myself. It was the next step towards our unification. Serafall had given me a copy of the bill which showed that the Devil Government had dropped the orders of 'Killing any Neko on sight' and 'SS-class stray devil' which meant that no devil was allowed to hurt a Neko without severe consequences. It would now also be an Underworld-wide thing to catch Kuroka if they ever saw her. A secondary part to that is if she resists then to let her go, that is to save the devils life really rather than Kuroka's.

Shortly after presenting me with these documents she took me to the basement of the Leviathan castle. In the basement was a prison that held 7 devils, these devils were frankly scared out of their minds. According to Serafall, they were the remaining devils of the family that Kuroka killed the heir of. Stemming from that action was the family's fear of Nekos. I now came to understand their reasons for suggesting the killing of all Nekos but I still couldn't see why it would be accepted to eliminate the whole race.

At this, Serafall just patted me on the back before joyfully skipping her way out of the room whistling. She really is a strange person and it's hard to pinpoint her at times. There was two ways to go about this, kill them straight or torture them before killing them. I wanted to torture them but I couldn't really stand watching them so I decided to do a torture where I wouldn't need to be there.

I encased them all in ice but with enough room for them to move around a little. This was to basically restrict their airflow, they'd get a few more minutes of air before they had no more and start to suffocate to death. The ice would then melt away once the devils inside were completely dead.

…

With not being needed at the Leviathan castle any longer, I went to my own castle temporarily so I could do some sorting of things. I was greeted by an overly strong high-five from Hibiki and a punch to the gut by Katerea, a punch which she meant 100% and amplified it with magic. It hurt, it really bloody did and caused me to make a small red mess on the ground. Katerea has a really strong punch, I expected a slap though.

I did what was needed and teleported to the Gremory castle where I was met by the same fate although worse. I appeared to see both Koneko and Raynare directly in front of me. A Rook punch from Koneko with what felt like a hint of Senjutsuu and a punch from Raynare covered in 'Holy' magic, to top it off I was struck by lightning which was obviously owned by Akeno. I came out of that a little dazed and to see that everyone was frozen other than myself or Gasper who rushed over to me and hugged my leg.

"Gin-nii, you need to leave."

"Are they planning to kill me?"

I asked that in all seriousness, I know that the repurcussions of what happened could and probably would be rather severe. Gasper nodded at me after he shivered slightly, he must have heard what they were planning on doing.

"Ok, thanks Gya-kun. Give me ten seconds before you unfreeze them."

"Hai Gin-nii."

I patted his head before running away. I quickly left the room and closed the door quickly. I was able to turn multiple corners before I heard an explosion sound off from where I previously was. I hope they don't do something to Gasper for allowing me to escape. I might have to give him my crest so he can get to safety if he ever has to do something like this again which seems like it could be pretty likely.

I continued to turn corners and found a lifeline or more commonly known as Millicas. I kept my presence low until I caught him and hoisted him up onto my shoulders to which he happily squealed lightly, that confused me slightly.

"So where are we off to Mica?"

"To where daddy is. He called me and sent Mommy to get you."

"Then off we go Mica, point the way Cap'n."

I don't know how he did it but he summoned a pirate hat out of nowhere and placed it on his own head. This kid is more fun that I originally though. I'm actually pretty happy now that he calls me 'Gin-nii' so casually.

It takes us a few minutes to arrive at our destination mainly because we took the long way round as we were both messing around. We also decided to prank the maids but to what extent I didn't know. Millicas performed the pranks and I got us away quickly, i'm an accessory to crime because of a kid. It's not something you'd have heard before.

We both knocked on the door at the same time before walking in to confused faces. They all started wearing smiles once they saw Millicas wearing a pirate hat but Grayfia didn't seem that happy.

"Gin-sama, why does my son have a pirate hat on?"

"I called him 'Cap'n' and he summoned it, not sure it's good for his brain though."

"What would that mean?"

It would seem that I made a blunder. My choices are to get him in trouble briefly or deal with whatever repurcussion myself. I decided to keep quiet and let Millicas down, I gave him a wink as he ran off to his parents and sat on Lucifer's knee. Grayfia then started to show me a cold gaze to which I winked at before taking a seat next to Serafall who was here.

I looked around the rest of the room to see the Gremory family and the Sitri family only without the servants. It kinda felt like a possible intervention or maybe they are going to scold us for having sex on daytime television. It's not like it's directly my fault though, Serafall schemed up the whole thing.

"Gin-chan, is it ok if I start planning the wedding now?"

"I don't see why not, you've done your side of things so i'll stick to mine."

She smiles at me blissfully and takes a hold of my hands tenderly. Even though her hold on my hands were light, I could feel her hands shaking slightly. I could sense her emotions being slightly haywire, she was troubled.

"Gin, ever since we met during the meeting for KoG I knew you were the one for me. Unlike everyone else, you aren't careful around me. Being a Maou means nothing to you. Even with having a dislike to devils, you should have a wary attitude towards us but you don't. None of that bothers you."

I'm actually confused, where is she going with this?

"Even with my advances you've shown me nothing. I've had to work for it and make it happen myself. I know me being a devil isn't very appealing to you but I want to show you that i'm worth your time, worthy of kindness from you and possibly even showing you that not all devils are bad. You are one of a kind, in more ways than one. I want you to know that I love you and that I always will."

Her hands continue to tremble slightly as she smiles to me once again though this time I answer in earnest and lightly smile back to her. I actually feel happy that she feels this way about me. Her shaking worries me, i'm hesitant to know anything further but I need to.

"I'm happy to hear this but why are you telling me this? It's a little out of the blue, don't ya think?"

She nodded like a child that was being scolded by their parents. She then found her resolve out of nowhere and looked me straight in the eye.

"Gin, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**What an ending! Well ... It's a cliffhanger at least :P  
Now to allow you to understand why it's so quick. To begin with answering how she got pregnant while it's very hard for devils to become pregnant.  
Nekoshou can control the flow of life basically meaning that they can make who they want pregnant if they want.  
Gin went completely feral and i hinted at it in the previous chapter, his instincts are to mate and survive. Mating meaning produce offspring.  
Next is to how Serafall knew it so quickly, in this instance the symptoms come quicker because feline pregnancy is quick.  
On average a cat's pregnancy is a little over 2 months which is four times quicker than humans, so the symptoms start the day after.**

**I won't be going into it in the story so i will here. Why Serafall was hesitant?  
As the last male Nekoshou and one of the few Nekoshou in general, he wants to mate to bring his people back.  
This thought makes Serafall think that he may not be there altogether as he isn't very keen on devils.  
Though if you put how he is with kids and the fact they'll be nekos too, her worries aren't necessary.  
She is a woman in love though so she is worried on what would happen, especially with it being unplanned and out of the blue.**

**That's me for today, Ciao-nya.**


	33. Furry Interlude

Rather than staying in the Underworld after everything that happened the past few days I came back to the Human World quickly and was followed by Serafall who decided to live here too. Frankly I don't have much say in the matter because she won't listen at all meaning my room has just got bigger and i'm sure both Raynare and Kalawarnar are gonna be pissed, Raynare more-so than Kalawarnar. I'm not really sure Raynare likes to share, Kalawarnar doesn't even seem bothered in the slightest.

Also for the first time since I actually got my room, way before doing anything supernatural I am re-organizing my room. Serafall has come up with the rule that she is not a Maou around me at all, which is more of a thing for other people rather than me. I'd make her do things anyway regardless or just not listen to her. Due to that, we are moving things around and placing some of Serafall's into my room.

Actually, the first thing that happened when we arrived back was Serafall going to Okaa-san and Otou-san that we are getting married soon and she is pregnant. This was yesterday and i'm still recovering from it, Otou-san can take a surprising amount of alcohol it's insane. He has too high of a tolerance for a human or maybe iron organs. Okaa-san and Serafall had fun, Okaa-san taught Serafall how to make a soup that helps with morning sickness. I'm not sure if magic was involved or not because it went too smoothly and they never questioned anything. Okaa-san was the only one who remembered her from the parent's day thing.

I was actually quite happy to come back and be welcomed as such and to see people so excited about having grand-kids. It's much better than the overall back in the Underworld, as happy as they are for Serafall and the odd few for me which is the Sitri family there is the very loyal Serafall fans otakus and not who despise or the correct term may be envy me.

I can say though that it was fun to see their expressions when Serafall just said it. It did result in a thud which came from the unconscious Gremory heiress who was on the floor when I bothered to look. The others looked pleasantly surprised when they heard it, a devil would be though. They were greatly surprised at how quick it was and how long it would take for the pregnancy. The most surprising thing for the devils in the room was how happy I was.

I was ecstatic. Any neko would be happy to have a kid during these times but I was happier than that. As an individual I love kids, they are great and allow you to not care for hours. You can play with them for hours and not have to worry about things as an adult, you can just let go. Kids are also easy to please so you can do whatever. Adding your own kids into that mix makes the world of difference, there is that unconditional love that fills you with warmth just by seeing your kid. A feeling that could only be understood between parents.

It's not something that I completely understand yet but I do understand the premise behind it. It does make sense.

…

Once we finished with Serafall's additions to my room we ventured out to Akihabara by car. We had a lot of things to get done, mainly a cosplay event and then having to deal with KyoAni and telling them we are getting married. Talking to KyoAni was the first thing and by god did Takawaguchi-san have a fit when she heard it. I was able to calm her down with the fact that it's not down in the contract that I couldn't marry. I understand her anger towards it though, a lot of idols popularity come from the reason that they are single.

With a little help of magic we were able to get through itin the end. Anyway, as devils our popularity wouldn't decrease by that much. That's a given, devils are built for the entertainment industry.

After that we arrived at the cosplay event which was being hosted in a large hall. The reason we were here was because the first prize was a bunch of cat accessories. Different coloured tails and headbands, toy mouses, yarn balls, scratch posts and there was also a cat bed. Frankly I just wanted the yarn balls but everything else would be good for when I am in my cat form. If I exhaust myself too much I will have to take my cat form until I have regenerated enough of my magic and/or power.

This event was also mine in the bag, it was a Neko cosplay contest and who better than an actual neko to win. And as such I was to go off with a cat from an anime with similar looks to me, to do this I reverted to my immature form for the day and sported a single tail. And I only knew when I got there that Serafall would be joining me, to be honest it kinda fits size wise as my immature form is a little shorter than her and she has the breasts to match the character she would have to go for with mine.

I had decided to go with Dog Days for the anime of my choice and go as the character, Gaul Galette de Rois which meant that Serafall would go as Leonmichelli Galette de Rois. Silver hair and hazel eyes, a perfect fit for me. I had known about this for a while so I had already got my outfit sorted, what surprised me was Serafall. She utilized her magic to create the clothes she needed, apparently her pocket dimension is full of different materials, metals and tools to make different clothes. I should probably learn not to be confused by the things she can do and worry about the possible things she could do to his future kids. The possibilities are endless.

Aside from that we ultimately won both in the looks category and also the likeness category which was more geared towards the design of the outfit. We won because we actually wore metal on the armoured parts, it gave a better sense of completion than 'making do' with what you had. I was very happy to have the top prize.

…

I found myself waiting in the underground section of the train station waiting for the others to get back. Serafall, on the other hand, was still asleep. Nekoshou don't directly show their pregnancy because it hinders movement and in turn it makes the person have slightly less energy but if it's a hybrid it makes the woman sleep for longer. It really is strange how things just come to mind when you have never learnt about it before, instinct is a very impressive and deadly thing.

Luckily I didn't have to wait for too long but when they did arrive the devils of the group looked a little forlorn.

"What's up with you guys?"

"Diodora Astaroth."

Azazel was the one to answer me as they all stopped in front of me.

"Speaking of, I have a job for you, Raynare, Kalawarnar and possibly Tiamat."

"What's that?"

Azazel leaned towards me and whispered into my ear.

"Infiltrating the Khaos Brigade."

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion and had a small understanding of what was going on and what Azazel was talking about. Rumours had been going round that Diodora was much stronger than expected and there is only one known existence that could contribute to that: Ouroboros Dragon.

* * *

**This chapter is mainly the end to volume 5 and the transition into 6. It's to put a little more fruit into the basket in the Neko side of things.  
It also brings about the next volume and will contain parts of finding out about Diodora and the stuff in and around it.  
I felt like using the chapters up to the game as a way to further Gin's relationship with the two fallen but i feel that this way is more appropriate because the other characters aren't around to stop that.**

**Last things is to say that i will be deleting KoBF today and will be uploading the first chapter to the remake on Thursday with all of it's differences shown in the first chapter alone. It's a partial what-if.**

**Ciao-nya.**


	34. Calm before a storm?

We were then all quick to return home afterwards and us Fallen Angels or with Akeno now taking on her blood I should say members of Grigori went to my room which was still occupied by a sleeping Serafall who I immediately went to and sat next to her. Raynare and Kalawarnar came in and took to their own beds leaving Azazel to close the door himself and rest against it so to easily know if anyone was approaching, apparently he wants to keep this quiet and away from the Gremory group.

We started off business when Azazel noticed Serafall sleeping next to me peacefully.

"Is everyone's favourite Levi-tan still asleep? Where is her boundless energy, Gin-nya? Don't tell me you pounded her before coming to meet us?"

"Azazel, can you go for one minute not thinking about sex or Sacred Gears? She is asleep because it's one of the effects of a female breeding with a male Nekoshou. As she is not of my kind, her body is resting because the pregnancy is different so she will sleep longer during these two upcoming months."

Azazel just shrugged at my question before looking rather attentive when I explained why she was still asleep. He is a science guy after all.

"So what is going on Azazel? Why do you want us three to infiltrate the Khaos Brigade?"

"As i'm sure you are aware, the were rumours that Diodora Astaroth was stronger than expected and miraculously won his rating game which he was said to lose. You know as well as I do that there is only one thing in existence that could grant power like that and not be traced as an enhancement drug."

"Yes, the Ouroborus dragon and the leader of the Khaos Brigade, Ophis. Once I heard it, it did come to mind but I don't really know why he would join the Khaos brigade. You got any idea?"

"I got no idea myself but the only available candidates were him or the Glasya-labolas heir. They were both seen as the weakest but I would have expected they'd go to Glasya-labolas instead."

That did make sense, Diodora's older brother was Beelzebub after all … the new one anyway. The only thing I can see is maybe that if they win they he isn't subjected by them and can hold onto being free and go where he wants, it's the only thing that comes to mind.

"Then what exactly is the mission other than infiltrating the Khaos Brigade?"

"I want you to kidnap Ophis and bring her to me."

Kidnap … the Dragon God, is he crazy? That was heavy, really heavy and also rather impossible unless there is some development I'm not aware of yet.

"How the hell do you expect the three of us to do that?! She could kill us easily."

"It won't be that hard, we got a guy on the inside."

Vali … that could make sense. A heavenly dragon would attract her attention somewhat, they could have become acquainted while there. Would this mean that Vali is wanting to do this himself but still needs the Khaos brigade for something so is asking Azazel for help? Rather cheeky thing to do if it's true after betraying him like he did.

"So you are sending 1 6-wing and 2 4-wings to kidnap the second strongest being in the world from terrorists which happen to have descendants of Old Maou?"

"Precisely and it'll be your first mission and job as a Cadre."

That just makes me want to do it now regardless, this guy really does make me do the stupidest of things. Does sound like it could be fun though. Who could say that they kidnapped the Dragon God of Infinite? Hopefully me.

"Fine, it sounds like fun. Though I did think my first job was researching the moon after taking over from Sahariel."

"Well … Vali will be sending you co-ordinates shortly so infiltrate from there and stay low. Just prank Vali if you need help, also Ophis is currently in the form of a little girl wearing Gothic Lolita clothes, she has long black hair too."

So the oldest being around is a shape-shifter that takes on the form of a little girl, I don't know what to think of that. I really dont know what to think.

"Where will you be when I return?"

"I will be here of course. This is the only place with no possible traitors."

I'm not sure I like his reasoning even if it's the best one, plus no-one here would try anything with Ophis either from worry of being eradicated by her or disdain from me. They may not remember that fact about me but Koneko should after releasing her abilities, Asahi will have my back as well. The only problem I could think of is where would she sleep and what would she do during school?

Honestly, I have no reason to think about it now and talk it out with Ophis if and when I return. Actually thinking about it, if this is a stealth mission then why would he tell me to take Raynare and Kalawarnar with me. I don't believe they trained enough to deal with the amount of people that would be there. I'd suffice with illusions though.

Azazel caught my attention as I saw him looking at me, he sent a quick gaze over to the two female fallen angels then looked back at me. I nodded to him and he just shrugged in reply using that as his time to leave the room, which be did quickly.

He's allowing me to do the mission as I wish, I just have an objective. Thinking on it I need one of them to go with me not two. Both of them would be too much and only become a hindrance to me. Having one of them is the amount I can deal with plus my illusions can only cover up to one person other than myself, I should probably get round to improving on that. But the question here is who? Neither of them are stronger than each other and they both mean as much to me, the same result comes up into my mind if something was to happen to them even with it being visible that Raynare is 'ahead'. So does that mean I take Kalawarnar with me? No, that could possibly spark something with Raynare and I don't wanna do that.

How can I get them to settle it safely and without too much conflict? Best not think about it myself and get those two to sort it out, I have other things to do.

"Raynare. Kalawarnar. Only one of you is coming with me, sort it out."

I commanded it rather than plain said it, I didn't want them to think there was room for bargaining which there wasn't. I turned back to Serafall who was still sleeping although it seemed pretty light. I placed one hand on her shoulder and shook her eliciting small groans that could only mean that she was waking up.

Her eyelids flickered slightly as she looked up at me half-awake.

"Mornin' Sera. How ya feelin'?"

I asked as kindly and lightly as I could, no one wants to wake up to a loud, obnoxious voice.

"...Sleepy."

"Expect that for the upcoming two months, then we got kittens to look after. Anyway, I got something to tell you."

"..What's that Gin-chan?"

"I got a mission from Azazel so i'll be away for a day."

A yawn came from here as she lazily lifted up her left hand and tightened it, somewhat, into a fist.

"..Give 'em … hell ..."

Before she could even say my name she fell asleep and her fist softened and dropped back down next to her head. I stood up and walked to the door of my room and opened it.

"When you've made the decision on which one will come with, meet me on the roof?"

I gave the two a small smile before leaving my room and heading to the roof.

* * *

**I decided to leave it there because i wanted the next chapter to be the preparation and start of the infiltration.  
If you guys have a preference in which of the two Fallen Angels you want to see go with Gin whether it's to see them fight or see their progression with Gin.  
The preparations will see something that I've wanted to do for a while but here is the only real time i can do it.  
If you have a preference out of Raynare and Kalawarnar then please tell me in the reviews.**

**The next update from me will be in four days for this story anyway. Next chapter will be a double for the start of the KoBF remake.  
I'll see you guys on whichever chapter you read next, Ciao-nya.**


	35. Fear and Anticipation

At the roof of the house I found that the sun had just past it's peak height in the sky and was starting to set meaning I had a few hours to prepare and probably eat before I decided to leave with whichever of the two that are coming with me. I came up to the rooftop because it would be peaceful and it was what I needed to get what I wanted done.

What I want to do is come to a way where I can wield my 3 swords at once so I have decided to fuse two of them together. As both 'Ascalon' and 'Second Star' are Lunar blades, I will be fusing them together. I know the exact process to do this but at the exact same time I don't either, this Tsukiyomi knowledge is a little weird in truth. It's like I have a strange attachment to everything and have an inkling to be able to answer any and every question but I … can't? Not sure that's exact but it's the easiest way to describe the feeling.

I summoned 'Second Star' and quickly unsheathed her and placed the sword through one of the belt loops on my pants and then summoned Ascalon to my spare hand. As I placed Ascalon into the scabbard for 'Second Star' I felt the slight resistance and my divinity spiked and started to flow out of my body. I allowed the divinity to take control of the process as I was to hold the Ascalon in place stopping it from shaking about. Even within my tight grip Ascalon shook violently trying it's best to get away from the scabbard of 'Second Star' but it wasn't to be. As my divinity caused silver dust sparkles to fly off the Lunar dragon slayer blade, it started to turn faint. The blade just started to fade from existence.

Looking down to the sword in the scabbard I could see that it wasn't actually disappearing but turning ethereal. It kept the shape of the sword but it lost it's weight and silver colour as it turned to the light blue that was my divinity. With this the vibrations stopped abruptly allowing me to take my hand off from where the grip was. Then I took 'Second Star' from the belt loop on my pants and placed it back in it's sheathe leaving the ethereal presence of Ascalon to remain acting like a secondary layer on the blade.

Silver sparks then came from the two blades as I felt my divinity starting to combine the two together. Both my left hand and right hand started to light up in a silver glow resembling my Lunar Gear meaning the Lunar Gear and my Divinity were working in tandem to fuse the two blades together, their goal was to create the first unbreakable Lunar Dragon Slayer Sword. The end result would be a temporary one and temporary as in as long as I continue to live in this world. The moment my body completely stops the two blades will separate. Like with Vorpal Blade, Ascalon will go to whichever of my offspring is most capable to wield that specific blade. 'Second Star' will just go back into the Lunar Gear and default everything ready for the next possessor.

As Ascalon started to fade back into view I felt all of it's power fluctuate as the grip shrunk and fused itself into it's clawed hilt and started to combine with the hilt of 'Second Star', the blade of Ascalon morphed into a katana-styled blade and combined with the blade of 'Second Star' passing on it's Dragon Slayer ability. I heard an audible crack which caused everything to slow down to a stop and the lights from my divinity and Lunar gear just evaporated from view. The process was complete.

I then took the new completed blade out from the grip and saw the new changes. A singular deep purple stripe ran along the face of the blade from the tip to the new crisp golden hilt. Rather than the original four claws of the Ascalon this new combined blade had six golden claws at the hilt. I re-sheathed the blade and saw the last change in all, the two original red beads that sat at the end of the ribbon which tightened around the scabbard were now gone and replaced by one red and one white beads there were shaped like dragons.

"_I'll need a new name, Guardian."_

Second Star's voice reverberated around in my ears. A sword that is specifically for tearing Dragons to pieces deserves a name that's straight to the point.

"Dragonrend. Your new name is Dragonrend."

I connected the ribbons on the scabbard through the belt loops on my pants and tied the ends together. I sat down on the ground causing the bottom of the sheathe to clang on the tile roof. My body then relaxed and I allowed my upper body to slowly fall backwards as I waited for the girls to come to their decision and my helper to meet me on the roof.

…

In the end I waited up on the rooftop for an hour before someone came up to see me and that person was Kalawarnar. She came all the way up to tell me that food was ready and that they hadn't even come to a conclusion yet. Secretly I was pissed, I had the co-ordinates for the enemy base and the girls were still frolicking about. My pissed mentality started to shine through as I ate dinner along with everyone else, unlike other days I was quiet and keeping to myself. I would normally talk to everyone else and find out small things as I was busy with my own things so I never paid much attention to the immediate area. I also finished first and just left the table without uttering a single word.

Finally it was Kalawarnar who had decided to come with me but from what I had heard, it was partially Azazel getting fed up to and just assigning her the post. When Kalawarnar came to me afterwards both of them were cautious because they didn't want to get in my way and were thinking of ways to deal with it before just telling me. Frankly I wanted to do it by myself but I feel that the mission would go smoother with someone I trust with Ophis allowing me to take a Vanguard position and to do whatever I wanted whether it be creating a safe passage or dealing with enemies that are in the way.

From the co-ordinates I could say that the Khaos Brigade compound was in a remote region of Okinawa, Okinawa Island specifically. While I had never been there before, I had seen anime that had visits to Okinawa or possibly even centred there … my memory on that isn't too great.

With Kalawarnar on my heels, we made our way up to the rooftop to where I had a magic circle chalked onto the tiles and held in place with devil magic so the chalk couldn't be smudged or swept away by any wind. We stood in the centre of it face to face, I held a slightly stern expression as Kalawarnar looked pretty edgey.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little scared, this is a lot bigger than anything I've done before."

"This is bigger than most have done before. We are breaking into an enemy terrorist compound full of enemies that can and will take us on if found to kidnap the second strongest being in existence. The only thing close to this would be during the Great War when whoever was brave or dumb enough to challenge the Biblical God."

"Then why aren't you taking this like me? Are you not scared?"

Am I not scared? I'm actually unsure about that.

"Who knows, all I care about is being able to meet the God who created my ancestors. The Dragon God of Infinite created the Youkai and to be able to meet her face to face is enough counter fear but in all honesty, I feel like it could be fun. This type of mission allows me to put my full skill to the test and see if I am good enough, if not then a scar or two is enough to show it."

"So you are happy to know that there is a decent possibility you won't make it back?"

Decent possibility aside, as long as there is a possible good fight then i'm game.

"Yeah, they are always the best fights. Anyway, you are to bug out if we are compromised even if we don't have Ophis."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll have a fight or two believe I leave or go solo on it. Whatever seems good at the time."

I'm not gonna leave without a scar or two, well damage that could result in a scar anyway. My senjutsuu just can't help itself at times, it has to keep my skin blemish free.

"Anyway, just be ready to teleport out at all times. I'm gonna start the teleportation."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I concentrated on the teleportation circle. It was getting dark but the moon was not out yet and it wouldn't be there either so I can't teleport that way and have to do it with my Senjutsuu so I need full concentration.

"_Dren Kalo Zwert Orlu Ihorne Palu Zwercs Yul Qa."_

This started the process and everything lit up. Unlike the first time I did this at the Peace Treaty, I don't have 3 parts to chant. I only need two meaning i'm getting better but still far off from Kuroka's level in Senjutsuu and the flow of Ki.

"_Kon Kindrei Zernam Zi Fulx Jhar Dren Xertyur Folquer."_

The chalk magic circle lit up and started the teleportation sequence.

…

We came out onto a grassy plain with grass that was nearly a metre high giving us some place to hide meaning all we had to do was dull our presence for the time being. I bent down first and Kalawarnar followed my actions without a word, as I slowly walked forwards while I flared out my Senjutsuu. This was my only viable option and probably the only one I would have went with if I had an array of possible ways. My Senjutsuu would only be noticed by Kuroka, Bikou and Ophis herself so we were fine for the most part.

As a small wave of my Ki flowed out, energy signatures started to come into view all over the place. I could easily identify nearly 60 signatures fanned out around the perimeter of the compound and over 200 on the inside. There was also a secondary warehouse on the compound where I could sense Vali and presumably his teams signatures with a number of ones I had never felt before. Looking throughout the area, I spotted Ophis and wondered why I didn't notice it straight away it was easily the biggest and most imposing one there. It actually made me shiver slightly from it's sheer density, it was thick and hugged her person making out the shape of a young girl.

She was in a third warehouse at the back of the compound by herself with a number of guards standing by on the outside. I could see her swaying her legs back and forth in anticipation, perhaps she was wondering when we would come to get her. She had to know we were doing so or she would perhaps attack us on sight. I guess I can give myself a few minutes to think through a strategy.

I turned round to face Kalawarnar who was acting a little fidgety which was very unlike her. She was normally a very composed person and was quick to correct people, she seemed to have her head tightly wound on her shoulders and I guess that's what does it for her here. She completely understands how dangerous the situation is here, she understands what's at stake too. Her problem is whether she can survive it knowing that this compound is full of enemies as strong or stronger than her.

"Kala-chan, you have a few minutes to calm yourself down. Just relax."

She seemed to take my words quickly as she let herself drop to the ground, a little too noisily for my liking but it seemed ok. As I could hear her taking deep breaths I started to run through my options.

* * *

**Here is the start to it all and the Fallen Angel is Kalawarnar. She does need screen time after all.  
I had always planned to fuse the two swords here just so Gin can easily dual wield and not have to think which swords to use.  
Next chapter will be the kidnapping of Ophis so that'll be fun :)**

**I'll see ya all then, Ciao-nya.**


End file.
